Amiss Sins
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: Lions and Hyenas had struggled for their own survival since the dawn of times. Far too different to coexist with each other. But…could a forbidden romance be the catalyst to face the threats in the distance? Banzai/Nala/Shenzi. Co-written with Tearthgrrl.
1. A gift to cherish

**A/N: **Hey all, this is my first LK fic and wanted to do something big, since I had always liked the movie. I don't know why, but I like unexpected pairings, such as Ron/Shego from Kim Possible. The universe is based on Tearthgrrl chain of events with a twist…so if you're not familiar with her work, go read "A Trio's Eye View or at least see her profile". Without more interruptions, on the fic…

**Summary:** Lions and Hyenas had struggled for their own survival since the dawn of times. They are too different to coexist with each other. But…could a forbidden romance be the catalyst to face the threats in the distance; the story of romance never mean to be amiss the sins of nature. Banzai/Nala. Co-written with Tearthgrrl.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters belong to Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 1**

A gift to cherish.

In the distant lands of the ancient continent of Africa, lays an animal's haven. It was the land of Pride Rock, which had been liderated by the royal rulers of the land…the lions. The thousands of animals, from the big elephants to the smaller insects residing in Pride Rock could not be any happier. There had been ruling with kindness and strong willed justice before any of them could remember, there were ancient animals after all to tell the story once again.

The prides of lions resided in the big rock structure where kings after kings to be remembered had ruled, their spirits watching proudly as future kings of the like. There were after all good times within the lands. The herds pastured the grass in groups, others taking sips of water from the gorge; others just laying in the shade lazily…life was good in the Prides.

But today…today had been a mess; dozens of lionesses were moving at constant speed fetching things, while others were waiting outside a cave. A silent lion was at the pit of the cave, it was muscular with a red mane and golden sand fur…it was Mufasa, the king himself.

The lion was munching what was left of a strap of hair while passing back and forth in the cave. Before he could eat his entire mane, a scream resounded through the case, Mufasa feeling the worst, readied to pounce inside but was stopped when a baby cry followed.

In that moment, an old baboon leaped outside with a long wooden stick in his arms and smiled. "I bet ye wanded to meed some bodye" The ape smiled with glee. Instantly he was almost thrown apart when the lion suddenly lunged at him."IS SARABI ALRIGHT? HOW'S MY CUB? IS IT HEALTY HOWS MY…"

_WHACK._

The lion screamed from pain and shock, caressing his head.

The ape just shrugged calmly lowering his stick. "Calm yarself and go to seh yer son " Rafiki smiled once again. Mufasa didn't need to be reminded twice as he entered the cave. He was greeted with the sight of his mate cleaning a little fur ball between her forelegs.

The lion immediately embraced his mate, licking behind her ear. "Say hi to your dad, my little Simba" The cub didn't even blink, but Mufasa was more than delighted.

"I HAVE A SON!" He shouted for all to hear, and they did, word spreads quickly…celebration of the first born to begun; after all life was good on the Pride Lands.

But like any good story, there's twice bad ones as good. Not far away from the haven was a shadow land, a land without principles. A land where the sun doesn't shine and ruled by shadows, lays surrounded by death, demise the daily gift. Ashes and gray on the ground, ashes and gray in the sky. The land was full of dirty rocks, geysers and bones…elephant bones from all sizes and lengths stood in the ground, entire skeletons with their horns facing the sky decoring the place with macabre and gloom look.

It was the Elephant Graveyard.

You could think that in this place, where death resides, not even an ant would live here; those who live on the Pride know the place too well, that not even the most fearless lion would venture here. In this place stood a race hated it by everyone in the Pride. The race long banned from the existence of the rays of the sun…the hyenas.

High macabre laugher, bone crushing jaws capable of tearing limbs in just one bite and there were many hungry mouths, dirty maggots infesting the reputation of the animal kingdom. At least that was what the other animals though of the hyenas. They had been exiled from the lands for their mistake, as once these animals had resided in the Prides with everyone else, but now they were abandoned to their own fate.

In the amiss of black rocks stood a single developed hyena cub, his spots showing sign of appearance, his once black fur was now an ashy green. The cub faced the colorless and dull sky, as waiting for something to happen, but nothing came.

Not even the vultures came here after all.

Unfortunately, there were things worse than vultures that DID live here.

"Hey Banzai." Came the voice of a being Banzai had despised since the day they met. The young hyena narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look over at another male about his age, who was wearing a disgustingly boastful grin.

"Whadda you want, Gituku?" He said in a low voice, not really in the spirits for HIS type of company. The other male just snickered and came closer, stopping when Banzai started to growl in annoyence.

Banzai sighed before looking at the grinning face of Gituku. "Look…just eat a mud ball or somethin'. I'm not in de mood for your stupidity." Banzai huffed angrily. The cocky male laughed, which Banzai find it truly annoying.

Gituku sat beside him, patting Banzai on the back. "Ohh Banzai is so alone…where are your frie-" He was cut short on his cocky commentary by two figures slamming into him, sending him into a pile of mud beside the rocks. Gituku, surprised, was gagging and coughing mud out of his mouth, doing "Ew" sounds as the sound of laugher reached his ears. Turning around and growling  
in anger, he faced two familiar faces. "Why you little…" Gituku pounced on the grinning hyenas, only to be sidestepped by one of them tackling him, sending him again to the ground; staining his fur and coughing dirty soil out of his mouth.

One of the hyenas, a female with a long black mane, nearly appearing a fringe, came near him. "Oh Gituku´s alone, are you gonna cry mud face?" She laughed along with Banzai and another male with a strange look in his eyes, holding their stomachs as they did so. Gituku snarled angrily. "Shut up trio of idiots!" He pounced again only to slip in the mud dropping to the ground with a thud.

The trio of hyenas could only laugh more as the male tried to get up, struggling, only to fall once more in the mud. Tears were coming of their eyes and their stomachs ached but they kept laughing until finally the male came out of the pool, stained to the bone in dirty mud. "You dirty fools!" The male spat angrily.

"Us? Look at you pal." Banzai laughed along with the bewildered male who stuck out his long tongue making strange gibberish noises and pointing at Gituku. "HAHAHA Ed, he really looks like soaked hippo waste" More laugher came in.

Gituku growled and spat on the ground. "This isn't over Banzai, NOT BY A LONG SHOT!!" The male shouted over his shoulder before running away, his paws marking his way out.

"What a cry baby. 'This isn't over Banzai'. Haha!" The female commented. Banzai nodded in agreement. "Nah, don't worry Shenzi. Thanks guys, good timing; I was about to push Gituku oudda cliff myself." Banzai climbed out of the rock, his friends following him suit.

Shenzi looked at Banzai strangely. "Whad were ya doin´ here alone Banzai?" The female asked, the male shrugged his shoulders. "Just sittin' here, thinking life or somethin´" The hyena answered, confused when Shenzi stopped dead in hertracks."Do you think?, Ed seehms more smart´r than ya!" Shenzi laughed, along with Ed who was sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

Banzai didn't even answer back. Confused, Shenzi smacked him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

Ed laughed at Banzai's misfortune. "Maybe this thinking melted your head" Shenzi commented, smacking her tail into his face, smirking as she passed a red-faced Banzai. "C´mon let's see if Scar caught breakfast, Banzai…Banzai?" Shenzi turned around, annoyingly snapping her paw digits in front of his face. Banzai blinked; confused.

"I'M AWAKE MAMA!!" The male shouted to the confusion of Shenzi and the delight of Ed, who wasted no time in laughing.

Shenzi stared at Banzai. "Whats wrong with you? Man, your brain melted" Banzai huffed at the comment. "Yeah whatever. Look I-I have to search for my mom. See ya later in de skull. " The male said hasting his pace, leaving Ed and Shenzi in the dust of doubt.

Shenzi watched him go. "What's with him?" Asked the female hyena to her companion, who merely shrugged his shoulders, his tongue out of his mouth. Ignoring their doubts for now, they took opposite direction from Banzai.

XXXXX

Banzai hasted his pace; today had been annoying and completely boring like any other day in the Graveyard. He left his friends out of the dark and felt a little bad, but he was exhausted and the stupidity of Gituku didn't made it better.

"What is troubling you little one?" A voice resounded behind him as he jumped in shock to face a familiar scarred face.

Banzai sighed in relief. "Oh…its just you Scar. I though it was somebody else" The hyena cub stared at the antelope leg besides the lion, licking his lips as he did so. The lion stared, annoyed, at the cub passing the legs towards him with a sigh.

Before Scar could even blink, the cub was already chewing to the bone, a part down in one big gulp, grabbing another bite. Scar blinked; surprised how a animals such as this could even eat so fast.

"Female troubles, someone by the name of Shenzi?" The lion asked, delighted when Banzai choked on a piece of meat, coughing up the remains.

"Are you nuts? What's with adults and females? Yuck!" Banzai exclaimed before taking another bite.

Scar merely laughed. "You can't fool me. I sense some fondness for that female. You're worried she won't reciprocate your feelings, isn't that it Banzai?" Scar's smile widened. Banzai swallowed another piece of meat, albeit now a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I don't know what ya talkin´man…look eh, thanks for the meal, but I gotta go; my mom's calling me" Banzai said, dropping the remains besides the smirking lion.

Scar waved his paw around. "Oh, don't worry young one. But now I know what troubles you: you are what lion cubs call, what is the correct word? Ah yes…bored out of your mind, it's a matter which I don't blame of your species, seeing such a dull place such as this." Scar sighed dramatically. "It is sad that my brother didn't have compassion for hyena cubs such as yourself."

Banzai stared, confused as his little mind put everything in place, understanding the statement. "Yeah it sucks, ya have somebody with you?" The cub asked, Scar understanding the meaning lean a bit near his ear.

"Yes…she is a beautiful lioness, she is baring a cub of mine that could born any time soon" The lion replied checking his claws boringly.

"Really…whats her name?" The cub asked.  
Scar shook his head. "Her name is not important"

Banzai looked at the sky again. "And yer not with her? If I had a mate, which I don't because females are disgusting, I would be with her all the time in de world" The dark lion blinked a bit; surprised by the statement. "Perhaps I could keep her company in the time of need" The lion replied cracking his back starting to walk away. Banzai's voice stopped him.

"Hey, look can you tell those annoying brutes to stop their stupid singing; it's drilling a hole into my head and I can't think straight" Banzai complained.

Scar smirked, showing some teeth. "Do you think? I though Edward was smarter than you" The lion tilted his head in mock confusion.

Banzai huffed annoyed. "Why does everyone say that? Look just tell 'em to stop their ridiculous singing, and then my life could be better, okay?"

Scar started to walk away. "I'll see what can be done. Tell your friends to meet me in the big elephant skull tomorrow…oh and bring that horrid flower you tried to give Shenzi once " Scar grinned before running off.

Banzai turned away; embarrassed. "How the hell could he know that?" Huffing irritably, he walked away, taking the remains of the leg in his mouth. Other hyenas cubs and adults were chewing on four fresh antelope carcasses, one of them with one leg; the rest missing.

He entered his den were his mother was already, laying on the ground. "Hola mama.(Hi mom)" Banzai greeted with the meat still inside his mouth.

Raziya raised her head waking from the little nap. "Hola amor, que te dicho de no hablar con la boca llena de comida?(Hi sweetheart, what did I tell you of speaking with your mouth full of food?)" Raziya scowled at her son.

Banzai lowered his ears. "Sorry mom, won't happen again. Did you eat?" The cub asked concerned. Raziya smiled happily. "I managed to hunt two meercats this morning. I'm quite full by myself, your mom is not some old hag you know?" Raziya smiled at her son.

Banzai didn't believe a word. "Yeah…sure. Look I already ate, so you want this?" The cub shoved the leg towards her. Raziya shook her head, shoving it back.

"No Banzai. I told you I'm full why don't you?-" But then Raziya stared, shocked, at Banzai. The cub was a making a sad face and almost tearful one that reminded her of a certain male she had once loved…it was the vivid portrait of his.

Raziya gazed at the meat, holding it with her forelegs. "Perhaps…I'm still a little hungry, thanks for the meal hijo(son)." The female hyena bit the meat, tasting every corner before turning to the bone, snapping it into two with her teeth and swallowing the rest.

Banzai smiled happily at his mother. "Wasn't that hard, right?" The hyena cub cuddled behind his mother's leg, rubbing his head into her puffy hair as he did so. Raziya smiled at her son, licking his head and watching as he fell asleep against her; eager to sleep as well, she laid her head near Banzai and fell asleep too. The reminder of how cold it felt without him now long forgotten, the mother and son slept near other. Even in this valley of death, the love of a mother for her son, could erase the worst situation, even when those were of death and despair.

XXXXXX

In the green grass of the Pride Lands, the sun was disappearing, giving room to the shadows. Animals were dispersing while others slept, but so many stayed hidden from view, eyes shining in the darkness. Cheetahs jumped from their trees onto the ground, lioness formed their hunting packs. Two eyes were advancing; his dark body and black mane blending with the surroundings, it was clearly a lion.

The big cat stealthily and calmly crawled towards a small group of gazelles. The group sentinel didn't even acknowledge the male lion until it was too late to do anything. The lion leaped and before any of them could react he took a female by the neck, slamming her into the ground and placing his paw firmly into her back. In one single bite, the lion tore away her soft neck, blood dripping to the floor as the rest scurried away in fear.

The lion didn't let go of his prey as he walked as if nothing ever happened, gazelle firmly in his jaws. The plains were still dark, more blood dripped inside his mouth, but he didn't care. Within moments, the giant rock formation was in his gaze, lions were there already, the hunting party succeeded in bringing home eight zebra carcasses. Cubs had gathered and lioness were already eating. Ignoring them all, the lion walked to the side of the rocks where a big cave was.

The lion entered placing the fresh kill in front of a resting lioness. Her belly enlarged, showing signs of advanced pregnancy. The lion tugged at her with his paw a few times, until the lioness began to stir, yawning irritably. The feline opened her eyes to gaze at the dark lion with green eyes and smiled. "Scar" Greeted the lioness without moving too much. The lion merely prodded her head with his paw, his facial expression showed nothing but a shadow of a smirk. "How are you feeling…dear?" The lion spoke with a clearly cold and serious voice, reflecting his dark features like a mirror. The lioness smiled, rubbing her face across the lion paw until he retired it, placing in gently on the ground.

Scar threw himself between the _food_ and the lioness, taking a look towards her belly. The female noticed the stare, and smiled warmly at the lion that was quite jumpy, hair stood up from his back. She pleased her paw into his, guiding it towards her belly. "Do you want to touch it? It's not going  
to bite, you know?" The female cackled a little. The lion retracted fretfully, while keeping his cool. "Sarafina dear, I think it's not going to do something if I touch your hide. Merely just touch YOUR hide, for I did bring you food" The lion signaled with his paw towards the gazelle. Sarafina growled, annoyed, before smacking her paw towards his and dragging it towards her belly; the surprised lion could only open his mouth in a silent 'O'.

Her belly felt warm to the touch, almost cushiony, and her fur was soft between his paw fingers. He almost wanted to lay his head onto her stomach like when they were cubs; but he merely shrugged those silly desires to the back of his mind. Suddenly something kicked his paw, surprising the lion who withdrew it.

Sarafina giggled like a youngster. "It kicked me. How dare my own cub attack me?" Scar said, feeling angry and disgusted at the same time. Sarafina laughed, more to his annoyance. "It's supposed to. You are the father Taky." The lion turned towards her, his calm eyes reflecting anger. "I told you my name was Scar not Taka, or Taky…or Scarrycuns for the matter. Are you so deaf you could not distinguish my name?" The lion exclaimed. Sarafina took a glance towards the carcass and took a few bites from the stomach, tearing away the flesh and opening it with her paws, displayed the fresh and visceral insides. When satisfied, she licked the drops of bloods from her paws. Scar was huffing in annoyance and felt truly angry

"I said my name was Sca-" The lion stopped in mid sentence.

The lioness' smile didn't disappear, and the lion suddenly felt truly ridiculous. "Of course, but you are my mate. I can call you whatever I  
want to…Scarrycuns". Scar growled in annoyance. Sarafina's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown of pain; the lion instantly jumped to his paws. "Scar I…I think its time" The lioness placed her forelegs on her hide in an effort to calm her pain. His often cold and uncaring personality disappeared for a moment, his green eyes growling with concern. "Does it hurt? I…wha…wha… TELL ME WHAT TO DO, NOW!!" He screamed in desperation.

Another wave of pain surged through her and took and her will power to not faint there. "Fifind Sarabi and Nabeela, quick…just, UGHT! …Go Scar" The lion didn't waste any time in running off like a mad man. Scar ran towards the bewildered lionesses that were just finishing their meal. Scar waved his paws in the air as he struggled to find his mouth, but the words didn't leave his oral cavity; merely making strange noises.

Sarabi, that was almost recovered from her labor, was the first in standing up. Yes…she was the queen, but she just couldn't raise her paw and order something because of her rank, instead she choose tohings for herself, and hunt like she had done every time. Scar finally could find his body and little words left his mouth.

"Sarafina…pain…cub…need…Sarabi…follo-" The desperate words of the lion weren't doing anything other than confusing the lioness. Sarabi at least could complete the entire phrase in her head, concern clouding her mind. "IT'S SARAFINA. SHE'S IN LABOR, GET UP. NABEELA, ASYA COME WITH ME! The rest stay here." Instantly two lionesses stood up with Sarabi and ran, along with Scar guiding the way.

No more than one minute they were already in the cave where Sarafina was rolling in pain. The two lionesses instantly held the pregnant feline, Sarabi came near her. "Sarafina it's me Sarabi. I'm here. You have to push, please sweetie push".

"I cant…it hurts too much" Sarafina groaned. Nabeela and Asya held Sarafina from side to side as Sarabi caressed her head in a reassuring manner. "I know, it was the same thing with me. C'mon push HARD. SCAR! Come here, quick!" The lion walked towards the group slowly, almost sickened to the bone from what was about to start. Sarabi turned quickly to the lion, his face now the color of his eyes. "Scar, stay beside Sarafina, hold her paw." The lion's instincts told him to bolt and run away, but he held her paw. Only when the pain started he regretted immediately as both the paws of Sarafina struck her sharp claws into his shoulders. He was overwhelmed by pain, but didn't let go, the shock impeding to do so.

Sarafina scream in agony as the last wave of pain came and then disappeared, her insides throbbing. Both lionesses smiled as Sarabi picked up the small cub towards the exhausted new mother. "Look Sarafina, it's your cub. You made it." Sarafina smiled happily, cleaning the little fur ball now between her legs, it began to move and making meowing noises. Sarabi smiled at the scene and turned to congratulate Scar, only to be stopped by shock. His shoulders were bleeding profoundly, panting a little.

"Scar are you alright?" Asked Sarabi concerned by her friend. The lion struggled to keep his composure intact. "Yes…I am-am quite alright" The lion forced a smile, showing all his teeth. Sarabi seemed a little weirded out, concentrated in her friend. Who was still cleaning her cub. Sarafina gazed at Scar, not noticing his superficial wounds. "Scar come. I want you to meet your cub." The lion walked a little curious by himself. But instead of the male he expected like his brother, he was instantly greeted by a too similar looking female face, the eyes of the cub still closed.

"This is my gift for you Scar. Our gift, our Nala" She presented the cub towards him, he checked her with his paw, the cub prodding her small paw towards his. He  
felt disgusted, but for the other side he felt something that could be described as surprisingly…pride. Yes…this cub was his, Scar's. And all that was his was going to be strong…strong indeed. He, exhausted as he was, made a motion to leave.

The words of the hyena cub invaded his mind, _'If I had a mate, which I don't because females are disgusting, I would be with her all the time in de world'._ Those words stopped him, bringing a chuckle, he decided to stay. "Our Nala." Repeated Scar with a cold voice. Sarafina and the rest smiled.

Yes…powerful indeed. Scar grinned from ear to ear.

Rules of the animal kingdom, had separated lions and hyenas, always fighting for superiority, killing each other since the dawn of times. But in the light of the Prides, darkness began to steer, light disappearing inch by inch. The new born was designated to accomplish big things, one of them challenging the animal kingdom for her union with another male of another species; a sinner in the Pride Lands. The lands were about to become sins themselves.

But like said before, for every good story, they are twice as bad ones, and this one had just began…

XXXXXX

A/N: Hate it? Love it? That little purple button is lonely, why don't you click it and tell me what you think. Mind you this is an experiment; my main language is Spanish but can talk English, so if there's an error tell me about. Even if people like it or don't, what the hell…I'll do it anyway. So tell me yer thoughts about it. The names of the OC's presented are from Tearth, mine are Nabeela and Asya. Oh! Yes…I wanted to thank Tearth for letting me borrowing her characters…

-Nabeela, means noble or honorable. Asya, means born during morning. Those are mine.

See ye in the next chapter

From Venezuela

D4rK


	2. Gaze at the Horizon

**A/N: **New chapter, if they are grammar errors please tell me. This chapter is far longer than the first…so eh, don't complain.I thank again Tearthgrrl for letting me borrowing her characters and time line; again if you don't know anything, just visit her profile and read A Trio's Eyes View.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter ****2**

Gaze at the Horizon.

In the green plains of the land, a red dragonfly raised itself from a tree, flying blindly towards a gorge. The insect landed on a leaf and quickly began enjoying its immobile calmness. When suddenly the greenery it had settled itself upon moved in an unusually vigorous motion. The humidity of the morning, already creating ripples from water drops in the gorge; slightly impaired the bug from flying but it readily extended its wings anyhow…only to be halted when something knocked the insect down. It tried to fly off from danger but a dark shade stopped all attempts, pressing it to the ground.

A lioness cub played happily with the half dead dragonfly, tossing it around between her paws, waiting for it to get up and fly away only to smack the poor creature to the ground again.

The game continued until the cub, bored with her play, let the dragonfly go; taking off happily with his life. The tan cub looked at her surroundings, grasping her attention on an adult lioness arriving behind her much to the youngster's delight; she wasted no time in rushing up to her and purring while rubbing between the larger lioness' legs.

Sarafina smiled with glee; just near two weeks and Nala had gone from a immobile cub to a extremely playful one in such a short time…it remind her of her own days as a cub.

Nala watched another flying insect nearby as it went in an astray direction before pouncing after the little bug through some bushes. "Nala! Wait up!" Her mother followed her daughter.

Not much far away from the lionesses, three small figures crawled between the tall grass, dry pasture towering just over their heads. Their fur ashy green, with small black spots in their bodies. They covered ground little by little; the blades jointly moved out of the way, followed by the giggling and laughter from one of the, what were now clearly seen as a, trio of hyenas.

"Shut up Ed, we're gonna be spotted!" The leader of the trio half whispered. Banzai sighed boringly. "Why are we doin' this again?" The male whispered to her as she exhaled noisily in annoyance. "'Cause Scar, asked us ta watch 'em fah  
him while he's out" Shenzi explained to Banzai as if he were a new born.

"No-no-no-no, what I mean is why did we agree to watch some stinkin' lions?" The male asked exhaustedly. Shenzi was about to retort when she was interrupted by Ed who was making noises and signaling wildly to the lionesses. Shenzi quickly nodded to the two males who lowered to the ground as they resumed their stalking. Even as the strong wind of the savanna blew strongly, their scent was disguised by the thick, broad grasslands around them.

While they were watching the lionesses as noiselessly as possible, a thought occurred to the trio: Shenzi realized that at last she could use the long and exhausting training by her mother for a real life situation, and Banzai could use the hunting techniques taught to him by Rashid and Ed…well Ed could use his well developed tactics to surprise and scare Maumbu to death. Finally they stopped when the mother and cub paused for a drink of the gorge,

Sarafina kept a good eye on Nala that she wouldn't fall to the water.

The trio had a good view of the lionesses that were still taking sips from the watering hole, especially Banzai who, by his curiosity, crawled a bit closer.

"What the hell are ya doing?! Get back here!" Shenzi whispered; now worried about the whole thing. "I just wanna get a closer look." The male inched closer as stealthy as he could, until he was just in front of the opposite side of the gorge.

Sarafina sighed blissfully, licking the remains of water, her cub imitating her. Ed voiced his concerns to his female companion, who could not be any more in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sarafina began to survey their surroundings. She paused for a moment, before looking at her daughter. "Nala stay here for awhile. I'm going to see if Sarabi is on her way, okay?" The mother spoke to her cub. Nala tilted her head in confusion as she watched her mother leave. But her puzzlement was quickly doused when a beetle buzzed near her ear, immediately  
catching her attention as she bolted right after it.

Banzai crawled a bit closer, watching the small cub trying to catch the insect. He had pictured lioness as scruffy and angry cats like Zira, but this greatly changed things. If Banzai could know the word beautiful this was it; she had soft tan fur and blue eyes, her playfulness captivated him, and he suddenly had this strong desire to go and play with her by also trying to catching the flying bug.

He watched as she finally trapped it, bringing it to her mouth only to observe as her face contorted into a disgusting cringe, before she spat and gagged out the beetle's remains. Her race towards the plains had left her no more than ten feet in front of Banzai, his form still camouflaged in the tall grass.

Nala ran towards the gorge to get that awful taste out of her mouth, until an abnormal sound stopping her from advancing. Banzai cursed his luck, lifting the paw that had stepped onto a dry stick.

Her curious nature drawing her to the tall grass, Nala crept near the cowering Banzai who was intending to crawl back, until their nuzzles touched and they stopped themselves. Nala raised her face as Banzai did the same and the two stared directly at one another.

Shenzi smacked her paw against her face; more annoyed than anything else, and Ed laughed; envisioning his female friend beating Banzai senselessly and without mercy. "Males." Shenzi said exasperatedly, watching the silent exchange; but although she never showed it an ounce, she had to admit to herself that she too was a bit curious, after all much like her male friends, other than Zira she had never seen any other lionesses before.

Meanwhile, Banzai was still blank about what he should do, so for now just to avoid making this turn in a bad direction, he remained where he was, watching deep into Nala's eyes as she did the same. The young lioness skewed her face in confusion; the effect of curiosity on her muzzle, which was still touching Banzai's, sent tingles through his nose.

Finally after a moment or so, Banzai stood up and began checking and sniffing Nala in the face, the cub did the same despite recoiling a little as she did so. She smelled nice for a lion; she had the fragrance of lilac flowers, which coincidentally was the same exact type of the one he had tried to give Shenzi. He found that the scent was… quite pleasant; they continued to sniff and lick each other until Nala recoiled in a playful manner and push the surprised Banzai to the ground.

Shenzi and Ed could only muzzle their laughter as they watched Banzai jump  
to his paws. "Oh, so that's it's gonna be eh? So be it!" The male pounced on the female cub that just reverted her landing, getting on top of Banzai.

"Get off me!" Yelled the bewildered hyena cub trying to shake her off, causing Nala to giggle. Finally she set the hyena free only to tackle him and causing him to fall into the water. The other two hyenas, still watching, laughed as they rolled and smacked the floor.

Banzai spat out the water like a fountain and shook it out of his fur, which was now dripping wet. Nala giggled; amused by the whole thing. Banzai growled in an annoyed tone. "What are you laughing at, kitty? The male hyena pounced again. Nala merely stepped out of the way. Banzai tried to maintain his balance on one paw while waving his limbs in the air. Nala  
grinned as she watched this and just exhaled, making Banzai fall into the gorge yet again.

Shenzi and Ed could no longer hold their laughter in; the tall grass shacked as their heavy hoots scaled to a new level. Banzai leaped out of the water, howling from its chilling degree and once more shaking the liquid out of his fur, his mane stuck to his back by the dripping water.

"Why you little…" Banzai was cut off short as soon as Nala came closer and gave him a nuzzle in his still waterlogged nose making him recoiling with embarrassment.

Shenzi, who was previously laughing and slapping the still amused Ed on the shoulder, immediately stopping. She growled in anger seeing Nala licking water from his maw a few times…she really didn't know it, but it was a feeling called jealously.

Ed looked nervously between the groups; lowering his head to the ground and watching as Shenzi disappeared from his sight. Faster than a drop of a pin, Shenzi was glaring daggers at the lioness newborn.

Ed sighed, he wasn't stupid. While pups complained about the females and saying they were disgusting, he had the opposing thoughts about it…when he had seen Maumbu and Hasina together, he felt envious…he did want to know how it is felt to have that special someone by your side…someone like Abeni. The hyena pup's tongue left his mouth with a distant look on his eyes as he daydreamed.

He was oblivious to the confrontation about to start…

Shenzi barred her teeth in fury to the startled Nala that didn't know what to do, while the astounded Banzai looked at Shenzi in confusion, his face still red from embarrassment.

"Shenzi, what's the matter?" The female pup didn't even glance at the male that was starting to feel apprehensive about the whole thing. Nala backed up; taken aback by the attitude of the hyena pup. "Shenzi? Shenzi? SHENZI!" Still nothing…so Banzai had the idea of using his trick with her. Grinning at the thought he inhaled all the air he could muster.

"SHENZI MARIE PREDATORA VELDETTA JACQUELINE HYENA!" Banzai shouted from the tops of his lungs. Instantly he was thrown to the ground, Shenzi's jaws and eyes set on him.

"DON'T CALL MEH LIKE THAT!" Saliva was thrown into his face and he truly regretted calling Shenzi by her full name. She jerked her head angrily to the left seeing Ed laughing his backside off; the yell ended his internal reverie, and of course his first instinct was to laugh about it.

"ED SHUT YOUR HOLE!" Her shouts were ignored by Ed who continued to laugh loudly. Her attention now on the other male, Banzai crawled away. Before Shenzi could even touch Ed, he abruptly stopped…his eyes widened in terror. Shenzi stared, perplexed, until she glanced over her shoulder and her mouth fell agape.

Banzai right away bolted behind Shenzi and the cowering Ed, as little by little, two chatting adult lionesses came nearer. It was Sarabi and Sarafina, still oblivious of what was happening. "Let's get the hell out of here Shenzi." Banzai implored, scared for his life.

For once Banzai was right about something. "Uh, good idea Banzai. Scam guys!!" The trio of hyenas jumped to clean grass ground, but not before Banzai peeked a glance at Nala waving at him sharing a giggle and he waved  
back ominously with his paw, Ed imitating him sharing a loud laugh, Shenzi rolled her eyes at the gesture before the trio ran off to the Elephant Graveyard, giving a panicked shrieking laugh as they bolted away.

The two stupefied lionesses came to a crashing halt, staring openmouthed at the running trio of hyena pups scramming away in the distance. The two recovered their senses, then ran towards the smiling Nala. Sarafina hugged her cub in concern while Sarabi looked strangely at the retiring hyena pups. Sarafina stood up, fur standing on the end and roared in anger as a clear  
warning of massacring anyone who was stupid enough to hurt her cub. Sarabi glanced at her friend; a bit surprised at her behavior.

The fleeing hyenas were just a spot in the distance but Sarafina kept growling a little before nuzzling her cub worryingly.

"Nala, oh Nala. I will never let you out of my sight again. If those dirty hyenas hurt you I'm sure I'll march straight down to the Graveyard and drag them out." Her cub smelled of an alien scent, dirt and bones…the aroma of the Elephant Graveyard; death by many of the pridelanders.

"She seems okay, you know?" Sarabi didn't want to be rude, while the sightings of hyenas on Pride Lands were not strange, pups was another history. She sort of didn't think that the hyenas were the truly bottom of animal decadence in their world, she just pitied them.

Sarafina didn't acknowledge her words; she just nuzzled her cub, trying to clear away the stench of death. Nala was a little uncomfortable with this attention; her skin was starting to ache, a problem she voiced through pained meows. The mother stopped herself from embracing her cub; Nala opened her mouth as is to say something which gained the attention of the big cats.

"Mo…"Sarafina gasped in happiness. "Her first words. C'mon you can say mommy"

The cub struggled a little by the first syllables leaving her tiny mouth. "MoBabbanzbanza, Banza-i…Banzai" Nala giggled referring to her playmate not more than five minutes ago. The lionesses drew back their heads, looking at each other in confusion. "Banzai? Who's that Sarabi?"

The lioness shrugged. "Don't ask me. Don't have any idea from who she's talking about." Sarabi and Sarafina groan together, Nala sighted another flying bug; immediately pouncing towards it. Sarafina grabbed her cub by the scruff of her neck before she could even lays her paws on it.

"Let's go Sarabi…it had been too much concern from one day…if only Scar was here." Sarafina thought of her mate, saying that outside matters required his attention…although he didn't refer to any; he was missing Nala's cubhood and leave all the agonizing stress to her.

Sarabi sighed, cracking her back lazily. "Yeah…at least Mufasa don't leave our little Simba alone."

Sarafina walked carefully with her friend watching her surroundings. "Of course, if he did…you at least have the excuse to make him clean all Pride Rock with his mane." The lionesses shared a laugh.

Nala was already sleeping suspended in her mother's mouth. Sarabi stopped in her tracks; Sarafina looked confused about her sudden halt. "You think…they could meet, and well…you know, in the future…" Sarabi rubbed her neck nervously.

Sarafina grasp her drift about it. "You mean…you want them betrothed?" Sarabi nodded, albeit a nervous one, her face lighting it up when Sarafina smiled.

"It would be cute…seeing them together…I can't wait to tell Scarrycuns the news!" Sarafina daydreamed of Nala and Simba in a place full of flowers, grabbing their paws and smiling at each other. Sighing happily her imagination running wild, her friend shocked her head in deep concern for her mental health.

The skies of the Pride Lands turned more bluish as the day progressed, and herds of all kinds were visible in every direction "I have to meet with Asya Sarafina, catch you in the lair, okay?" Sarafina nodded watching as Sarabi slowly parted from her to the east.

Sarafina sighed, heading from Pride Rock. Unbeknownst to her; she was being watched from a pair of black eyes behind a tree belonging to a striped doglike animal, beige coat and grayish mane over his neck and back, a long scar from his forehead to the left side of his jaw. His long ears twitched as the creature followed with his gaze the lioness walking away.

He growled to himself and ran off.

XXXXXXXXX

The trio of hyena pups panted, their long race back home was exhausting, more because they couldn't quench their thirst on their sandpaper like tongues, and the female's sweated snout clouded her vision as she panted. They walked inside their skull near the Graveyard border and collapsed on the ground, their little bodies crushed beneath the weight of their own fatigue.

Shenzi, still panting, glanced at the males. "Remem…remember to scram off every time Scar wants a favor." The males nodded. Ed rolled backwards resting on his back, his long tongue out of his mouth as he just panted, a puddle of saliva freeing from his mouth in the ground.

Banzai checked his companions before gazing to the empty socket of the elephant skull, it was already a shade darker than the pups were accustomed, clouds gathered in the horizon and the roaring of distant thunder resounded through the entire place. As if their prayers were answered, light rain began to pour from the skies.

Looking between them, they shared a sigh standing up and began to walk away into the hyena dens. The droplets of water refreshing their skin, Ed used the chance to extend his long tongue as the water fell into his mouth, his companions following him suit.

They walked into the depths of the Elephant Graveyard; hyenas were in a line, cubs first than adults, watching as a hard rock elephant skull slowly filled with water, taking sips of the puddle. The matriarch was firmly perched on an enormous ribcage, watching silently as her clan quenched themselves, when she saw her cub and her friends in the distance.

Safia sighed in annoyance, nodding towards Bakari who stood down the ribcage. Raziya, Neema and Rashid broke away from the crowd as Safia climbed down the bones, walking silently towards their cubs, except for Raziya that bolted away, embracing a perplexed Banzai to the confusion of Shenzi and the enjoyment of Ed, laughing as he did so.

Their parents looked over their cubs with angry looks; even Raziya who held Banzai in her forepaws looked irritated. The cubs lowered their ears; sure of what was coming next.

And then the screaming started, shouts, shrieks, cries, yelps, squeals and beyond. The cubs cowered to the ground, choking their ears and closing their eyes in lament. More cries of anger, concern and fear for their well beings as the whole clan watched with amazement; cubs laughed at them, specially the sly Gituku, except one female cub looking concernedly at Ed and a cowering hyena cub.

The trio of cubs cowered in embarrassment; it was one thing to be yelled in your own den…but to be yelled at in front of the whole clan was something to die for.

The parents forced their cubs to walk towards their dens, Safia stayed behind to keep a close watch for the clan as they resumed taking sips from the water and muttering to Bakari and loud enough to Shenzi to hear, that she 'would deal' personally with her punishment when she was back. Thinking that made Shenzi swallow nervously.

Maumbu and Hasina watched silently as his parents halfdragged his little brother. He felt bad for the little furball; while annoying, he was still his little brother, but…even he didn't manage to escape the sentences of his parents as a cub. Maumbu looked over his sleeping pups and wondered if he had to be the same with his own ones when the time came.

XXXXXXXXX

_Nightfall…_

Cold…wet…that's all how Shenzi felt now. The drizzle ended and then came to a crashing force of solid water, like ice falling down from the sky. She shook water out of her fur, but more was there to replace it; she began to tremble with cold. Her punishment educed by her mother was to run the whole Graveyard five times without stopping; her tiredness was overwhelmed by the freezing water duct in her fur. The constant rainfall made her dizzy and couldn't see where she was  
standing. She trembled, at the distance she could sort of spotted a familiar den in the distance…

Meanwhile...

Banzai raised his head; hearing a hurried pattering outside

Shenzi ran frenziedly, entering abruptly into the den of the now perplexed Banzai. The male that had been sleeping but was now upright and gazing at a very wet Shenzi, her long bangs covering her face as she shook more water out of her fur, spraying the male pup with it. Banzai looked at the trembling female, her mane still covering her face.

Then the male noticed something… this was all too familiar. Same den, same scene from his…dream. Banzai's mind came to a crashing halt, wondering if his prayers had been answered. His heart skipped a beat, suddenly feeling very, very warm. Shenzi panted a little, her friend's den was balmy and her coldness lessened up a little. She walked up a little uneasily to Banzai who had a very strange expression on his face.

"Shenzi?" She slowly looked at him, her snout glowing in the darkness. But the smile that Banzai was expecting turned into a curled scowl from her part. Looking puzzled, Banzai could only ask the only thing on his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

At his question, Shenzi walked over; seeming almost embarrassed, sat in front of him, and trembled in cold. "My momma makes meh run the whole Graveyard for your FAULT!!" Shenzi pushed him to the ground, crushing his dreams right there.

Banzai returned to scowl. "My fault? You were the one who 'ccepted Scar's offer, not me." He couldn't believe it, like if he was the one bossing around. Shenzi's frown deepened. "It was you, if you hadn't been stupid and left that stupid mangy cat alone, none of this coulda happened!" Banzai pushed off Shenzi with his back legs and got on top of her, sending a growl of his own.

"No it was you…you were the one causing ruckus about it." Banzai glared at her, Shenzi's eyes widened with fury.

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!!"

Shenzi pushed Banzai's weight off her body and pounced on him, their intertwined bodies thrashing wildly throw the den. The two pups clawed, bit and pushed the other one, wanting to be on top, too stubborn to notice they were, little by little, fighting their way out of the den. The rain fell on them, but they didn't notice until a big flash and then a loud bang of thunder resounded through the Graveyard; Shenzi stopped immediately and the two pups crawled backwards into the den.

The noise had startled them, water dripped from both of their fur, and they were dirty with the den muck. Banzai panted; tired of wrestling with Shenzi who was firmly pressed against his chest; her paws embracing his shoulders and scanning the sky for anymore thunder. She suddenly felt very warm, glancing at the reddened face of the male; she gasped managing to escape his grasp, suddenly feeling very cold again.

"What are ye doin'?" Shenzi asked the embarrassed male who merely looked away. Banzai felt cold too, and he noticed they were both shaking, suddenly the desire to ask a question came up, though both were reluctant to say anything; a little ashamed of it.

"Shenzi…why don't we, uheh…you know to be just warm, um…" Banzai began tracing on gibberish words that Shenzi wondered if he was related to Ed; but she did catch his drift.

She didn't say anything. Looking away, her cheeks burned and she walked to the end of the den; Banzai lowered his face to the ground, angry with himself for being so stupid. The female pup looked at Banzai. "Aren't ya comin'?" Banzai gazed up in surprise before dashing towards Shenzi and snuggling closer to her.

The two pups cuddled together, Banzai's tail wrapped around her backend while Shenzi tucked hers in between them. Shenzi, still a little chilly from her punishment, gave an involuntary shudder; in response, Banzai wrapped one of his forepaws around her and nuzzled her a bit until the shaking seemed to stop.

Some water had gathered on the tip of her ear; forming a small droplet, which he gently swiped off with the same paw. She merely blinked in response, before noticing a drip of water was heading down between his eyes to the tip of his nose; without showing any enthusiastic emotion she returned his thoughtful gesture. His snout was more wet and cold than usual.

Afterwards Banzai rested his head on her back, their paws almost tangled together to warm their pads and digits; Shenzi's head rested near his chest, his heartbeat drumming on her ears.

A goofy smile drew on Banzai face, the pup sighing with happiness.  
"Banzai?" Shenzi spoke with a soft and tired tone.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever tell anyone 'bout this, I'm gonna kill you and spread yar pieces on the whole Graveyard."

Banzai swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Yeah…whatever. Night Shenzi…" The female didn't answer, instead she snuggled closer, feeling the warmness spreading through her body until darkness came and she fell sleep. Banzai's mother had grounded him to the den for one week; besides the other times, he found that the company was very pleasant, and wouldn't care about being grounded again if Shenzi was on his side. He grinned, but even as one of his dreams came true…

He suddenly wondered what happened to that pretty lioness cub.

XXXXXXXX

The rain had died, giving the land a chilly atmosphere. Many animals were asleep by now, even predators lurking in the shadows have given up the hunt, generous at least to add one more day of life to their prey. To the west corner of the gorge, the wind blew in the savanna, moving the blades of grass in airstreams and strange noises were coming from the big rigid black and white baobab tree.

"Asante sana, squash banana! We we nugu, mi mi apana!" The strange heavily accented voice, repeated the same phrase over and over again. The leaves of the tree were disturbed when a long and dark hand snapped a fruit from a branch, carrying inside on it's wide and spacious wood walls. A black baboon with a white mane and a bent tail, ate some of the fruit, showing a large and cropstained smile. He jumped from one side to another, surging through his strange belongings. Sighing blissfully finding another fruit and jumping in front in one of the tree walls.

The baboon smashed the two fruits together, mixing the remains in a wooden husk with his bare hands. "Asante sana, squash banana! We we nugu, mi mi apana!" Satisfy by the results, the baboon wiped the remains. The winds blew softly, carrying white flowers that the simian held firmly in his hands, adding them to the mix. The substance turned a deep red that the eccentric baboon plunged his hands in, watching as it dripped from the same prior to start the drawing with his hands.

The drawing, shapeless at first, began to take the form of a little lion cub; the baboon, happy with his work, started to clean his hands when the breeze blew again. Sighing in annoyance, the old baboon drew another cub; this one shorter than the other one…with a shade of pride rock on the end. Satisfied, he was again trying to clean his hands, when the breeze blew once more in his direction.

"Alhrigh, alhrigh, ye wand Rafiki to skedcht whole Africa?" The baboon asked to the air, which the breeze replied; blowing harder this time. His cases of wood, intertwined together, moved with the wind, from side to side. Rafiki followed the airstreams, the wind carried one lonely pale leaf; this one moving in circles and floating in the air, finally stopping in front of the baboon. Rafiki snatched the leaf, observing the strange spots, markings and the outlandish pallid green color. The leaf left his hand on her own accord, and deposited herself into the mix, changing again into a pale green.

Rafiki observed the blended up matter, surveying the weird green on his furry hands before focusing his attention to the wooden wall. Like if were her own accord, his hand began to move itself; it began to draw the black outlines of a short doglike animal between the two lion cubs. The lines glowing in the rigid black walls. Black forepaws and shorter back paws; scruffy neck, shabby and short black tail, two set of yellow, black-bordered eyes and finally one set of black ears.

When finished, the hand heaved over the new stylized drawing, unexpectedly black spots appeared on the new animal, Rafiki eyes widened in surprise; the wind blew again. "No-no-no-no-no-no. Dat's not possibleh. Are ye all crazy?! Ol' Rafiki cannot do dat! Against de way de animals do life. Wha da ya have in yer heads? Coconuts?!" Rafiki waved his hand tetchily in the air. The next air stream almost threw him out of the tree. Rafiki held his stick for protection as the wind gusted, almost voicing the irritable moment.

Rafiki sighed. "Alhrigh…Rafiki will do as yer askin'. BUT! If somethin' DO happen. It will be yer faults, not Rafiki's. Playin' with natah, it isn't good to de life" The air wisped through the mandrill's fur, almost apologetically blowing against the husks and  
widgets before everything went silent again.

The simian sighed, gazing at the now clearly hyena and lion cub drawing, rubbing his temples reassuringly.

"Ohh, Rafiki…whad had ye got yourself into?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Light of a new began to peel away darkness, the past rainbow of the day still send droplets to the ground, the so essential water poured down inside the earth; purifying it with her cleanness. Animals began to steer, others just laid low. Activity, once again, flooded freely in the Pride Lands. The lions yawned inside Pride Rock, the lionesses still slept. The king himself snoring loudly beside his annoyed wife, trying to strangle her ears; their son tugged in their paws. The cubs didn't wake up; even the new heir for the throne was sleeping tiredly.

A single cub rose from the mass of lions, her fur a light tan and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She managed to tug free her mother's deadly wake, running towards the golden light and the edge of Pride Rock. Nala's eyes filled with a strange sense of happiness, it was really a beautiful place…the almost endless grasslands could be seen for miles.

The female cub gazed down, observing all kinds of herds pasturing the land. The bray of zebras heard in the distance, but curiosity, which was almost her downfall, inquired to look down more closely. Before she could react, her senses in development didn't prepare her for falling, just holding her own weight with her little claws. She gave pained and alerted loud meows.

Sarafina extended her paw, looking to touch her cub, but she wasn't there. Alerted, she opened her eyes and found nothing beside her. The lioness jumped to her paws, roaring in concern as she turned down every lion inside the large den in hopes of finding her cub, awaking the startled lions.

Panic clouded her senses. "Nala? Nala? NALA!?" Sarafina kept looking frantically for her cub. Sarabi and Nabeela were just stretching up, anxious about what was wrong with their friend. Asya still slept, while her name means born in day light, she still hated mornings, voicing her annoyance with a light growl, other lions doing the same.

Sarafina's ears twitched repeatedly; rushing blindly without a care in the world as she padded the annoyed lions. Rushing outside, she searched anxiously where her cub's panicked mewing was coming. Another desperate meow reached her ears, gasping when she followed her senses, seeing Nala just stabbing roots on the rock for dear life.

The lioness slid onto the ground, just managing to hold the small paw of her daughter, hurling it to safe ground. Nala immediately began to sob, her near death experience sending terror through her system. Her small limbs ached, and one of her little claws had been torn from its sockets. Sarafina hugged her close, nuzzling her. One day to another, and a new panic added to her mind. She was not safe if she was out of her sight, Sarafina thought worryingly, her cub almost gone, twice!

Sarabi and a few of the lionesses came outside to see what that ruckus was. Sarabi placed a paw on her trembling shoulder, smiling worried about her friend. "Sarafina, rest a little. We'll take care of her. Just go to sleep." She tried to raise Nala off the ground, but Sarafina increased her hold on her cub, the tip of her nails digging into her cub's flesh. "It's alright dear. Let go." Her friend doing as told slowly decreased her hold on the cub. Nala was too shocked to feel anymore pain, red spots where her mother had held her. Nabeela slowly guided Sarafina to the cave again, sitting down with trembling paws; the other lionesses watching her. Sarabi sighed. "Asya come with me. Elsa?" A young lioness with tan fur and yellow eyes gazed at  
Sarabi. "Yeah?" Sarabi signaled to come with her, albeit reluctantly, she did come beside the queen.

"Fetch me some water dear." Sarabi told her softly. She nodded and ran off. Sarabi's attention was now on the shaking cub, nuzzling her a few times. Nabeela came beside her. "Ehh, again? After what you told me yesterday. I think this could be the least of our troubles. Even in our own home. Could be better if they slept down Pride Rock, you know?" Nabeela voiced her concerns. Sarabi sighed. "Yes. I think Sarafina's nerves could pop out anytime now. When she wakes up, tell her I want to talk to her. I'll be on the down rock den on a while."

The queen walked inside, a lion rubbed beside her, his eyes still half sleep. "Sarabi?" The surprised lioness smiled, seeing who  
it was. "Mufasa, dear." She greeted.

Her mate embraced her. "What was that disturbance about?" Sarabi sighed again. "Oh, just Sarafina's cub causing trouble for her mind. Even since Scar left to do his business, it's been trouble after trouble."

The adult lion looked almost grim about it. "Scar…he should be with his mate. Like I'm with you always." Sarafina gave him a mocking smile. "Always dear?" Mufasa looked away. "Well…uh, I had to do some…eh, tend the kingdom you know?" Before Sarabi could come with a remark of her own, their cub rubbed between their legs. Simba was almost some days older than Nala, meowing for attention. Sarabi smiled, her mate following.

"Well its looks like we're not the only ones awake. Come here." Sarabi placed her cub between her legs, Simba almost tear up one of her nipples. Sarabi wincing in pain, the cub suckling the nutritional milk. Mufasa smiled seeing the scene; in that moment a blue hornbill entered in the royal den, bowing as he landed on his shoulder.

"Good morning sire" The bird greeted with another bow; Sarabi growled, not very happy with Zazu entering while she was feeding her cub. The hornbill swallowed nervously, the king smiled; giving an apology look. Sarabi sighed; signaling to the exit of the den. Mufasa walked outside, Zazu wiping the sweat on his forehead, sighing in relief.

Sarabi watched them go; she still hadn't told anyone about that little hyena incident…

"How is the kingdom looking today Zazu?" The king asked his majordomo. "Well sire, the hippos are already causing trouble, fighting with the zebras from whom where just going to bathe in the gorge. Oh such pewit's animals…" Zazu trailed on, the king walked to the plains, the hornbill still mounting a ruckus in his shoulder.

The king smiled; sensing that today could be as busy as any other day as ruler of this wonderful land.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Graveyard; things were different that day. At least, for a certain trio of hyena pups…

The heavy rain had left their parents trapped in the matriarch's skull, while they were discussing important matters. Like Ed who had been left with Maumbu and his family, he was able-bodied that day. The second in command was more that worried, his mate trying to reassurance that their daughter was safe and sound; but still she was not the only one concerned about it. Neema and Rashid were trying to hold an anxious Raziya back from doing anything stupid.

She twisted, tried to bite, and kicked but they didn't let go. Hours later, while they were waiting for the rain cease, it suddenly stopped. Raziya looked at the exit in surprise and burst through the den of her startled company. The mud splashed into her fur, but she didn't care; Raziya was too concerned for her son. Safia didn't waste any time either; although more calmly she began to whoop for Shenzi, the muddy air clouded her smell and the mud nearly swallowed up her digits.

Raziya dashed to her den; the first place she thought about, before stopping dead on her tracks of what she saw…

In all her horrors and miracles she hoped to happen, being the mother that she is, never in her whole life could she have imagined the sight of her son cuddled with his best friend Shenzi. She blinked for a moment, making sure her mind wasn't playing any tricks on her. When the sight perjured she walked towards her son to make sure he was alright, with just a few mud stains on his fur.

Meanwhile…

Bakari was searching frantically to where he thought his daughter might be. He was remorseful of what he had allowed to be imposed on Shenzi just for the single fact of her leaving the Graveyard with her friends; even though he was not as high ranking as his mate, he too had to make decisions once in awhile, for the clan's sake or otherwise. But he had seen his mate's emotions get the better of her, and didn't step in to remind her of it…and for that, they were both sorry.

Abruptly he heard his mate whoop calling for him. Stopping nervously, but trying not to show his anxiousness, he left to tend to her summon. Upon arriving, Bakari was puzzled to find his mate grinning at him; and even more so to see Neema and Rashid, who were there as well, smiling also. He looked to Raziya, who was merely staring, no emotion, towards the corner of the den.  
Following her gaze, Bakari's mouth felt agape.

"Now thah's somethin' you don't see every'day." Safia commented; still, almost proudly, looking at the scene in front of her. The others nodded in agreement. One by one they left the cuddled cups alone, smiles adorning most of their faces; Bakari and Raziya still barely believing what they saw. Bakari was the last to exit out of the den; looking up to see his mate smirking at him.  
Her teeth glowed from the faint darkness at the rim of the cave. "Tell the hunters to meet meh oudside. There's meat to catch."

Rashid looked at her retiring body. He bow low and gave a loud whoop, the others following him suit.

Soon the Graveyard was filled with yowls, howls and excited laughs. The blood will be spill, like it had always been on the predator's side of the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far away from the grasslands haven, they were not plants in sight. Instead, dry land took its place; the little plants left on the place destroyed with the dry and burning sun. The soil cracked, infested with dryness; little animals scurrying between the small fissures. Two lions, one with a dark mane and dark brown fur walked besides a lioness of heavy tan fur; a dark and scruffy cub roughly held in her mouth.

The lions were walking silently towards each other; even the unkempt cub didn't say a word or voiced his uncomforting position. The lioness turned to the dark lion; tiredness hung in her eyes. "Scar let's rest for a while." The lion merely turned in her direction, uninterested by her lack of physical skill. They stopped, she half threw the dark cub on the ground, smacking his head in the dry land, but he said nothing about it, merely a whisper of pain rose from his throat.

Scar gave her a side glance, eyeing the cub on the ground, before gazing around the place and high on the sun. His paws stung a little, the heat heating up the ground beneath their feet. The breeze blew softly, hot air passing across their muzzles. Scar shook idly; droplets of sweat launching through the air; the lion was almost fuming with hotness. His wet mane sliding down, his skin was very hot and the burning sun didn't help matters. He should be slurping what little water this dying soil had, but merely tugged the need in the back of his mind.

He didn't need his own desires getting between his big plans.

The cub halfdragged his rear towards his sweating mother. "Mom I'm hungry, my skin is aching, mom! Mom…!" Zira turned around and smacked the cub in the face; hurling it away. With a painful huff when he landed on the ground. "Quiet Nuka! I have enough problems with the heat; I don't need your own trivial troubles mixed with my own." She barked.

Scar silently watched the exchange, simply impassive about Zira's lack of motherhood. The cub shook, rubbing his cheek in pain. Zira growled as she tumbled to the ground. Scar just sighed and started looking at the horizon; his ear twitched, suddenly turning at another direction, a blur of white and black appeared on his vision. He gave a satisfied smirk, gazing at the two lions. "I'm going for a walk, you two stay here."

"What? In the desert?" Zira's answer was a recluse gaze from Scar, walking away to a dune of dry rock and sand. Zira snarled in anger, her fur standing on the end. "Bah! Why the hell did I come to a dry ball? All for nothing!" Zira complained; watching as Scar disappeared from her vision. The little Nuka rubbed across her legs in a reassuring manner; which was met by another  
smack from her paw.

Scar walked silently; in a shadow of a small twisted tree, a striped like animal with a canine-like form, his appearance larger than that of a normal spotted hyena, gazed at the approaching Scar. Coming out of the shadows he said, "You're late."

Scar halted, staring at the striped carnivore. "I don't need time lines, so don't lecture me on what to do. Did you carry out your assignment?" Scar's words staining with emotionless like nature, making the animal shudder. "Yeah, safe and sound like I said they would be. Although there was a hitch I came across."

Scar raised his eyebrows in interest. "Really? Other lioness perhaps? They changed the guard routes? They didn't see you did they?" The striped animal shook his head. "Nah, nobody saw me. But I did find three out-of-the-blue problems with your…links." The lion gave a menacing growl which made the other animal back off a little.

"Tell me who they were…so I can rip them apart!" Scar dug his claws in the ground, trying to calm his temper. The striped animal smirked. "Three pups of my cousins."

Scar recoiled back in surprise. "You mean…?"  
The animal nodded. "Yup, a trio of pups from the Graveyard. But they were really weird for being hyenas you know?"

"What they were like?" The mammal licked his gums. "Well, one was a very shy and tough wannabe, another a female with a long snout covering her face…and another, well uh…he was laughing all the time, he didn't tell a goddamn word."

Scar rubbed his head in annoyance. "Oh no, not those three. Tell me that Sarafina didn't rip them apart."

The mammal sighed. "Nah didn't happen. The wannabe sort of played with the cub, the other just laughed and the female was trying to join or some sort of jealous…I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! Why the hell am I doing this?! I'm not your damn babysitter, ask somebody else to do the job." The animal snapped.

Scar just smirked, impassive about his outburst. "It is employing your service or losing your head, which do you prefer Gotto? Or perhaps I can pay a little visit to your friends on the border." Scar's grin widened, knowing that he had him in his paw again.

Gotto snarled, growling in anger. "FINE! You traitorous scum, but at least Makame is more upright than you. I did my part, I'm outta here." Gotto started to briskly walk away, stopping when Scar's voice called out to him.

"Remember where to find me…on four moons from now. I'll require your gracious services again." Scar laughed. "Until our next time then. Don't be late."

Gotto looked offended. "Like you were so on time. Besides, I have never failed a job!"

Scar smirked. "For your sake, hope that it stays that way. Farewell."

The striped mammal didn't say a word; trotting away and then gaining speed, disappearing behind a dusty mountain. Scar smirked in response; everything was going according to his plans. There were just a few pieces left to complete the puzzle, and one of them lived very near from here.

Zira yawned for the thousandth time, leaping to her paws when Scar walked towards her. "Let us go then. I think it was sufficient rest for now, our destination is very close." The dark-maned lion said. Zira nodded, clouting her cub to stand to his paws and grabbing him roughly by the neck, Nuka hissing in pain.

They started their trek again in the Dry Lands.

A couple of hours later, the sun were covered by heavy clouds; the lions were more than grateful. Before Zira knew it, she suddenly touched tan grass, lifting her paw in surprise and looking for an explanation from Scar. He paid no heed to her, continuing to walk and stopping a few paces later; Zira stopping with him.

No more than one hundred feet, more than fifteen lionesses from all sizes were formed in a line in front of them. Their fur a pasty gray, another a dirty tan. Their eyes watching every single movement, waiting for hostile actions as an excuse to tear them apart. A big male lion made himself through the mass of lionesses, his mane an ashen brown, his fur a distained yellow.

He stopped no more than ten feet from Scar's group. "What do you want, outsider?" The words came out with an ancient and deep voice; battle marks adorned his body and face.

Scar gave a little bow. "Greetings. I am Prince Scar from the Pridelands. I hoped to make an agreement with your kind." "Pride Lands eh? Aren't you a little far away from home? And what more could I desire than I already have? I got my harem, my cubs and a vast territory to rule."

The dark lion smirked. "What about food?" The lionesses came to a halt, looking at their leader; the old lion looking angrily in their direction. Before the ancient lion could retort, Scar passed forward, near him. "What if I promise you the same size as your lands, but this time filled with richer resources, like water and food to rule…King Makame?"

Makame's eyes widened in surprise. "What's the catch?"  
Scar shook his head. "Oh there are none, I assure you."

The old lion lunged forward with a roar. "You come here talking with pretty words. I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Word spreads quickly, and I know that King Mufasa is the ruler of the Pridelands; I knew his father once, but didn't hear a word from a Scar."

Scar gave him an emotionless look, his irises dilated with anger. "I was once called Prince Taka, or the Dark Prince as the Pridelanders knew me. That was my past name." Makame lowered his gaze to the ground, as if remembering something. "Ah yes…the abomination, HAHAHA! What a surprise; the trash in my own lands."

Zira leaped forward in anger, roaring; leaving her cub behind. "Shut your hole geezer!" The other lionesses jumped to their paws, circling the King protectively. Scar turned his attention to her. "Zira what are you doing?"  
The lioness blinked in surprise. "I'm just…" Zira gave him a confused look, Scar huffed in annoyance.

"Let me do the talking."

"But…"

"NOW!" Scar snapped. Zira's eyes widened like saucers, growling as she walked away; the other lionesses sitting beside  
their king, surrounding him and Scar together. "Where was I? Ah yes, I promise you a quarter of the lands if you help me with a little scheme of mine. What say you?"

Makame predicted his plans. "You are planning to overthrow your brother for the throne?" Scar blinked in surprise, but not showing it. "Yes…I need your forces to do it." The old lion shook his head in disbelief. "The Pridelands counts with more  
lionesses than we and they have the support of cheetahs and jackals. How do you suppose that you could take the thrown with so little forces on your command, if I accept taking your side?" Makame inquired.

The dark lion gave him a reassured smile. "Oh don't worry about details. Leave that to me…my proposal still stands. So…what is your decision?"

Makame looked at the females for opinions, expressions from hopeful to buoyant meet his eyes, and he made his choice. "Fine you'll have my support…Scar. But to make sure you maintain the end of the bargain, I'll send someone of my preference to go there. Doa come here" A young lioness with distained yellow fur and three dark spots under her browns right eye stepped forward, bowing in front of the King. "Yes your highness?"

The ancient lion smiled. "I need you to accompany our new associate here and make sure his word stays. Go now." The lioness bowed. "As you command father." The lioness walked towards Scar, giving a little nod. Zira watched her coming; growling in annoyance as she passed by.

"How are we going to this? The Pridelands have an excellent defense site." Makame questioned.

Scar smiled. "Like I said: leave the details to me. When I require your alliance, I'll contact you; it will be soon your assured." The Dry Lands king gave a nod to the other lionesses; one by one they left to a few rocky dens. "How much will I gain from this?" The dark lion's smirk widened; showing a macabre shadow of a smile, the expression making the king uneasy.

"More than you can imagine…"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Another day another chapter. If ye think some of the characters are missing, don't worry…wait for the other chapter. Well then, thx for reading, 'till next update.

From Venezuela

D4rK

Gotto: Striped hyena; means on swahili crushed, pounded, twisted.

Makame: Lion with faded yellow and ashen brown mane; means leader on swahili.

Doa: Young lioness with a faded yellow fur, brown eyes and three dark spots under her right eye; means spot on swahili.


	3. Socializing with the Enemy

**A/N:**Welcome to another chapter, just review and enjoy. A shorter one this time.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter ****3**

Socializing with the Enemy.

At day a dessert was warm and burning, soiling your skin from the inside. But at night it was the polar opposite, it was cold; icy and shivering cold. If Zira had been told of this before, she would never came here in the first place. The den this pride of lions gave to her, barely held her shivering body, her cub was a different story though. Nuka was firmly cuddled against her warm stomach, the young cub purred in his sleep, unnoticed by her mother who was too busy trying to stay warm.

Scar had left some hours ago, walking in the cold sand; the air was chilly and Scar couldn't desire for anything else. The lion hate the hotness of the dessert, his black mane keeping him warm and the air kept him in a refreshing state. The moon shined through the darkness of the sky, the sand glistening with her light. The lion merely gazed at his surroundings, merely focused in walking towards couples of den's in the horizon. Lionesses gazed at him, with different lights. They were many stares which reflected mixed emotion between confusion, interest, fear, pride, hate…but all of them questioned between who really was this dark lion?

The blackened feline ignored their stares and whispers; he was more than enough used to it in the Prides, so…why bother? He finally sniffed the air and entered the one he was looking for. Inside the small den, were three lionesses, all cuddled together. Scar cleared his throat gaining the attention of the big cats who glared at him with confusion and annoyance. He finally spotted Doa in the middle of the other two. Scar produced sort of an air of importance, besides he had been the first male lions seen on this hot kingdom after so long.

"Greetings" Scar simply spoke to the tired lionesses.

Doa yawned. "Yes?"

"I need to converse with you. Its important business" Scar reassured.

"Doa, just get the hell out of here to see if leaves us alone at least" One of the lionesses half muttered-half snarled, sulking her head to the ground again and turning away, her companion doing the same. "Shut up idiot" The lioness reply angrily, huffing under her breath. Doa sighed and signaled Scar to follow after her, which he did after kicking some dust towards the lioness with his hint leg, both of them immediately starting coughing and shouting obscenities.

The dark lion smirked as he left. "Walk with me" Scar muttered to Doa which she unenthusiastically obey him. The moonlight shed light on the sand, lighten their path. The wind blew softly; it was slightly different than Pride Lands, Scar though. Doa said nothing, she was too use to it. "So…what do you want?" The lioness finally broke the silence.

Scar stopped staring at her, Doa halted besides him, the intensity of his cold green eyes making her nervous and she suddenly wondered if this was just a plan to have his way with her or worst…kill her. The lioness fur stood on the end; she dig her claws in the ground if suddenly something went wrong, she was ready to defense herself. Scar sensed her uneasiness; even her tail was swinging wildly, Doa lowered a little to the ground. The dark lion sighed belittle, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Im just a harmless kitty" Scar sarcastically said; Doa tumbled to the side unprepared for such comment.

"Wh-what?" She whispered stupidly. "What would I gain killing the voucher out of my predicament? Muttered the dark prince observing casually his claws. Doa relaxed a little but still kept her eyes on him. "Are you here to mock me or to talk?" The lioness asked truly annoyed at his words. This was too weird for her tastes. "Yes…I want you to do me a favor, seeing as soon our kingdoms will be one…in a sense. Scar snickered evilly.

He faced the weird Doa. "My offer stands, and I truly would regret if your king, father or whatever he is; rejects my offer. You my dear…are his parse of proof. Did you see the lioness who came with me?"

Doa remembered straight away the mangy Zira. "Yeah, she's a pain in my arse. Had complained all day about heat" She rubbed her head in aggravation. Scar smirked mentally. "Would you prefer a land of you own?"

The question pick her immediate interest, masking her surprise and happiness with a stern face. But in the inside she was ready to bolt to Pride Lands. "A land of my own?" She asked still not convinced. Scar smiled. "Yes…a land of your own. When you can do whatever you want without the interference of…others" Scar muttered the last word gaining another knot of doubt from Doa.

The lioness contemplated her options, for a part she could be finally free of her buggy sisters and even her father lectures. Or this could be a well developed trap for gaining her favor for the royalty she was. So…Nah! She discarded the former as her brain shut down imagining no more bothersome family. "But there are conditions…"

Scar's voice broke her mental reverie, gazing surprised at him. "Zira will be given her own land besides yours" Doa's mind came to a crashing halt. Just hearing that name, send frustration through her system; and she just met her today. But her constants complains, sneers and others unpleasant things; and smacking her little cub whenever he tried to get close to her didn't help matters.

"No. Prefer burning in this hell hole all day" Doa finally decided. Scar's smirk didn't disappear. "Oh well" He made a motion to leave. "Perhaps I was wrong about you after all…enjoy your familiar gathering" He started to walk away when making Doa rushing her final answer; her voice called to him. "WAIT!" She ran after him. Scar smirked halting his pace.

Doa looked away. "Fine but don't tell anyone, okay?" Scar smirk widened into a sneer, showing all his shining and pointy teeths. "Agreed" The seed of doubt had been planted, now…he just needed something powerful for the lioness to let it grow and then molded as he pleases.

It was just a matter of time and patience. Yes…patience indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another day, another weary existence in the Graveyard. Banzai didn't know what to think anymore, it was like if everyday was the same, repeating again and again and so on. Banzai sighed plopping unto his back with a light grunt. The dent bring no comfort from his perspective, born here was like been born inside hell…the hell of extreme boredness. He sighed again, before his trance could scale another level, his mother entered smiling at the sight of her son; Ed abruptly entered the den giggling behind Raziya.

"Hi mom, hiya Ed; seen Shenzi?" Ed shook his head; Shenzi was out again to another training session, courtesy of Safia. Banzai sighed, wondering how things had turned that good when they cuddled together, even when he stirred from his sleep the empty spot was still warm, he almost took one hour moving from his position, caressing the warm spot Shenzi had filled yesterday. Ed gave a silent laugh, guessing what Banzai was thinking.

Raziya nudged her son with her paw to gain his attention. "Hijo (son), snap out of it. Did you sleep well?" Asked Raziya with a slight knowing smirk. At the question Banzai blushed, hard. It took all her will power to not giggle like a pup, but couldn't suppress a small chuckle. Banzai stared a little confused about the whole think; even Ed seemed a little more cheerful for some strange reason, his smile was different almost like a smirk; and when Ed caught him staring, his grin widened stiffing a laugh with his paw.

"Whats so funny estupido, idiota (stupid idiot)?!" Banzai yelled enraged. "Banzai. That's not nice" Her mother scolded. Banzai's ears dropped in disappointment, with a last look he plunked to the ground, a furious look on his face.

Raziya smiled apolitically. "Hijo, I know you're angry, but it's for your-own-good. Pride Lands are dangerous for us". Banzai smirked sarcastically. "Bah! Really? This makes me feel a lot better mom. Thanks a lot!" Banzai shouted, turning sharply to the stone wall. Ed stood there confused for his friend flare-up. Raziya sighed; he was the living portrait of his father. If only he knew…

With nothing else to do, she simply nodded to Ed who catches the message. While Ed was still worried, he knew that once he sees Shenzi again, he will be good as new. The young pup laughed at the thought as he left. Raziya stopped at the pit of the cave, it hurt that the only family she got left was giving her the cold shoulder. "Banzai…when you grow up. Then…you'll understand that family stays together no matter what. And you are the only one I got left. I couldn't bear even the though of losing you. Think this as a lesson, not a punishment" Without another word, she left; leaving Banzai with his thoughts…alone.

Silent tears ran across his face; he hadn't thought of that before. The frustration was getting to him; yesterday had been a paradise, but without Shenzi to support his mind…it was destroying it to shreds. He wiped his tears angrily, huffing in fury. What the hell? He just…sorta felt mad. Like a fire raging inside consuming every other emotion, until anger was the only one left. Gnashing his teeths forcibly, his teeths cringed inside his jaw.

What-the-hell they were doing on this place. IT WAS HORRIBLE, freaking horrible and the worst was, than they were dozens of pups like him. But were this was coming from? He was just a grown up pup; same with Ed and Shenzi…Shenzi. Banzai sighed, suddenly feeling very light and warm at the just mention of the name. It was like an impossible union between them.

He heaved a poignant sigh, drawing her features in his mind. Her soft and beautiful fur, her black pools eyes, her sweet snout, beautiful paws and body curves, soft sand fur, blue eyes, her delicate paws and…."What the?..." The picture turned into a half of what he had envisioned moments ago. And he could swear that the lioness cub giggled inside his mind. For a part, he had that strange picture of Shenzi, who barely smile; and to the other part that lioness cub, almost like glued to his thoughts.

Frustration, taking hold of his body. He flouts his mother's little "lessons" as she called; well…he wasn't know by breaking rules after all. Hyenas and pups looking at him strangely; Banzai kept his gaze to the floor, his eyes lost into his own mind. "Well, well, well. If isn't Banzai" A voice interrupted his internal reverie. Looking over his shoulder he gazed at the irritable grin of Gituku.

Now clean of mud and revenge on his mind, he calmly crossed the distance between them. With the sole purpose of stating who was more superior, sooner than a breath was ready to voice his authority, he found himself painfully brooch to the ground; a sight of an open jaw and furious eyes descending upon him. "SHUT-UP!" Alert in his mind, he tried to shrug him off, making him angrier. Before Gituku knew what hit him, Banzai growl moreover slammed his head into his nose, snapping his jaws around the scruff of Gituku and launched him into the air. The older pup fell to the floor with a solid thud, wheezing in pain and rubbing his now bloody nose. He got away quickly using just two of his paws to drag his body. "What the hell is wrong with you? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Gituku terrified, albeit he wouldn't even admit than, even to himself; he manage to ignore the pain in his body and bolt off.

Other hyenas stared into shock. A female pup growled running after Gituku, another just watched confused; a craven pup looked at the confrontation with mixed feelings, fear the primary one. Ed was also there, watching from the pit of his den, his family alongside with him; silence broken by the soft tune of the wind. Banzai leaped to his paws, back upright; showing the muscles in growth on his shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YE STARING AT?! Mind your own BUSINESS!!" Banzai barked to the crowd, fleeing from the scene surprised. Others just jumped at the sound of his heated voice. Ed watched truly worried now, looking for support from his family. Maumbu shook his head to his little brother. Rashid looked between his son and wife, sighing. Banzai snarled once more and resumed his slow walk. He didn't know where he was headed, but he needed some time alone.

Without him releasing it, he was already in the brink of the Pridelands. When his paw struck a blade of grass, he halted extremely surprised. In that instant his stomach growled asking for some food, reminding him of how hungry he was.

With his mind now, focused now in finding some food, he got into a low position position, cautious to not let expose himself like an idiot, like Rashid had taught him. Banzai kept his head low in the tall grass; true he was forbidden from the Pridelands from both the lions and his own family, but he had barely eaten anything in the past week. Not even so much as a scruffy rat.

Suddenly something flickered, barely just catching his attention from the corner of his eyes. Careful not to turn his head too quickly, he saw something moving in the shrubbery; something small, and no doubt a quick, easy meal. With that thought in mind the young male hyena crouched low and stalked ever so stealthily in the undetermined creature's direction. He stopped when he could practically feel the grass licking at the tip of his nose...before lunging towards the supposed meal and dropping his jaw at what he saw next.

Nala quickly raised her head up; startled by this sudden newcomer. Sarafina had left with the hunting party an hour ago, and trusted her daughter would stay near Priderock. The cub and hyena stood there, eyes locked, not speaking a word.

Not long after Banzai let out a heave of disappointment, seeing as how a meal had just as quickly left as it came, and turned around to try elsewhere. Before he had taken even one step though, he felt something pulling him opposite the direction he was going. Looking back, the male hyena could see the young lioness cub; his tail lodged in her jaws. He raised an unkempt eyebrow.

"Very funny." He said, before trying to push her off. Nala merely giggled and gave his tail a tug.

"Cut it out!" He yelled in response. He tried grabbing a hold of her to make her let go, but every time he moved, she slid along the ground still hanging onto the dangling fur; which felt very painful for him after a few tries. So with another sigh he plopped down on the ground. Tilting her head in confusion after seeing he had given up, Nala released his tail and approached him from the front.

"Oh NOW you let go." He said. The lioness cub merely blinked and stared at him more. Banzai furrowed his brow, before saying…

"What's your name anyway?"

"Na...Naw...Nala." She replied.

"...Nala?" He guessed. She quickly nodded and laughed as though it were the greatest thing she'd heard. Banzai rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face.

"Well anyway, my name's…"

"Banzai." She said.

"Wha-!?" He shook his head in disbelief as his eyes grew large.

"Banzai." Nala repeated as she gestured towards him. This time it was Banzai's turn to tilt his head at her.

"How'd you know...?" He started to say, before pausing and waving it off.

"Eh forget it. I gotta be gettin' outta here anyway." He stated as he got up and headed in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard, only to be stopped when she pounced in front of him. He merely ignored it and walked around her and began walking towards his home again. But once more his efforts were delayed when she repeated her actions.

"Wouldja move outta the way? I'm not even supposed to be here." He said. Her response was lunging to him, and pinning him on the ground.

"Hey!" He protested. She just giggled and started to playfully paw at his face.

"Very funny, now get off." Banzai commanded. Nala shook her head. It was then Banzai realized he was in one heavy predicament. ...Well, maybe if he played with this cub, she'd get distracted enough in order for him to escape. After pondering over his options for a moment, he gave in and said…

"Alright, I guess I can stick around awhile." As if understanding him completely, Nala let out a squeal of delight and then the fun began, at least for her. Immediately she got off him, stepping back a few feet away and then leapt with the sole purpose of pinning him down again. But Banzai was more than prepared; he got quickly out of the way and used the momentum to catapult his body over the astounded cub. Nala giggled as waiting for Banzai to badge her, when he did she just reverted her landing like in the water pond and slammed him to the ground. She held her head high in triumph, giggling.

Surprised he tried to shrug her off, but just manage to move her from side to side; her smile still on her face. Finally he sighed and stay still, gazing at the gray sky. Maybe…just maybe things weren't that bad in this. Although, they could get far better. Nala giggled, pawing his face softly to gain Banzai's attention. He merely turned away, sighing…wondering what to do now.

She laid very still, looking at him. He grinned mentally and finally shrug her off. She gasped in surprise; Banzai took grab of her shoulders and rolled down on top of her. "Hahaha, you should see your face. Hehe-haha". Not wanting the male pup to gain the initiative, she rolled on top. Banzai did the same, and so a skirmish for wanting to be on top was started. The cubs rolled so much that they didn't notice where they were going until they both smacked their heads on a rock.

Both stopped themselves to rub their heads in pain. Nala squeal in pain, Banzai who didn't knew what to do just rub her head. "Don't be whinny. Let me see yer head" Nala did as instructed, a little bump was there. Rolling his eyes and with a trembling tongue he licked the wound a few times. Nala giggled as if the pain never existed. There was a little bump on his head but he decided to ignore it. His left paw was a little sore from that fight with Ed, but it was tolerable; so a little bump was not big deal.

The gorge was visible, the long grass blades surrounding them. He was in deep trouble now if he manage to get home, the problem wouldn't be so serious. "I gotta go kitt-I mean…Nala. Gotta go home" Nala dropped her ears in disappointment, so when he started to walk away she followed after him. Banzai looked over his shoulder but didn't stop walking until the big elephant skull was on sight. The vast dark deathlands of the Elephant Graveyard seen for miles, his home and only home. Crossing the border, Nala tried to follow him, insecure and scared of this place. Banzai feeling her apprehensive mod he stopped and turn around.

"You can't get here. Go home with your mom and all that crap" Starting again, again he was pulled backward, sighing he turned around, taking hold of his tail; but stopping at the last second. He already play with her, what more she want? His food? He didn't have, maybe just some talking? She could barely even say her own name for all he knows. Looking at her cyan eyes and his home,

He decided with a sigh to go with what his heart was telling him. "'L'right. I'll stay a little longer, kay? But…lets just walk a little further" As to emphasize his point he walked away knowing Nala would follow him. When it was safe enough for him and making sure nobody was around. Nala immediately pounced into him. "What the-…"

"Banzai funny" The cub giggled. The hyena eyes widened in surprise. "So you talk, eh? Man I though you were like Ed" The lioness tilted her head in confusion. "Im nott stepid. Wanna playd more!? Yes?!"

"Easy shrimp. I aint gonna lie. I need to go home, kay? My momma's gonna kill me if I don't go home right now" Banzai tried to talk out of the way. Her smile didn't disappear. "Playd for meeh, pleese?" Her blueyish eyes shining with excitement. Banzai sighed again. "Your good at manipulate me, right?" Sighing he started the game trying to be on top now. Knowing she won, she roll over so he was on top, Banzai feeling victorious was about to shout his victory, but yet again it was crushed by the strange superiority this small cub got over him and he found himself yet again facing her face in the ground.

Growling in frustration he strived another roll and the game was on.

XXXXXXXXX

"He did WHAT!?" A female hyena shouted besides another. Raziya couldn't believe what she was hearing; she trusted her son to obey her and finally learn his lesson. She sighed in annoyance, _Banzai why do you have to be that stubborn._ "Thanks for the tip Neema". The female hyena dismissed that with her paw. "Eh, don't worry Raziya, what are friends for? But don't be too harsh on him"

Raziya smiled walking to the pit of the den. "I'll try my best" She grinned once more and left in search of her son.

On the way, she felt a little bad for what she was about to do. But it was for the best, she told herself. So…why she had this sudden awful feeling?

XXXXXXXXX

In the plains a water buffalo ran for his life. His heavy weight slowing him down as he run; behind him no more than eight full grown lionesses were in pursue, their eyes just concentrating in every movement the heavy cow made. Finally one of the felines jumped into the back of the cow and slammed her sharp claws around the animal; the buffalo didn't slow down. Only when three more joint her companion. The water buffalo tumbled heavily to the ground. Scared he decided to fight for his life, but they quickly overwhelm him, one of the lionesses bite in the snout, he hissed and attempt to turn away, the bite of the lioness holding him in place. Soon, his eyes grew heavy, his labored breath was reduced, darkness invaded his mind and then all turned completely dark.

With her prey on their hands, the lionesses smiled to themselves. This meal could feed their whole pride for a week mostly. Elsa smiled happily, as Asya congratulate her for her first successful hunting. Nabeela wiped the blood remains in her nose licking her paw; Sarabi and Sarafina sighed contently.

"When do you think Scar comes home?"

"Dunno, but at least he took Zira away, she can use some fresh air. If her mangy side at least disappears" Both nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you call the cubs? Im sure there could use some meat" Sarabi asked her friend.

Sarafina smiled. "Yes, maybe her first bite of meat could do some wonders. Bring Simba will you?"

Her friend shook her head. "Maybe Simba…but Mufasa is doing. How is he put it? Royal duties"

"Must be royal laziness if you ask me" The hunting party shared a laugh. "Where's Nala by the way?" Sarabi asked.

She waved a dismissal paw. "Oh I just her in that burrow" Sarabi looked very confused. "What burrow?" In that instant all color drained from Sarafina, looking frantically for Nala but she wasn't there. "Nala, NALA, NALA!!" She freaked out.

All the others lionesses moaned in annoyance. "Oh no again, please. Just find her already" Commented one, Asya sighed. "Just go and find her, we'll wait her as always Sarafina" She said in a sing-song sarcastic voice. "You want to go with you?" Asked Sarabi.

"No, no. Just…just stay here. I'll be right back" The lioness bolted following her scent. Her heart leaps a bit when it lead to the frontier in the Elephant Graveyard. The others watched her go. Sarabi sighed; the other looked reassuringly for her friend, without any further delays they started opening the carcass stomach.

XXXXXXXX

The cubs persistent to roll and push the other to the ground; trying to be on top. Unbeknownst that problems were about to fall on their heads. They were so busy wrestling with one of another in the borders that they didn't notice as their mothers crossing upon them.

"Banzai, BANZAI!?" Raziya shouted looking for her son.

"Nala., NALA!?" Sarafina did the same.

Sarafina jumped from one rock to another, she had the high ground; and eventually reached from where the scent was coming from; immediately stopping, plumped into shock.

The female hyena searched for her son frantically; eventually she too reached low ground where strange wrestling sounds were coming behind a boulder. Thinking it was just Ed, she crossed the boulder with the intention of giving him the scold of his life. "Ban-…" Raziya halted in her tracks, shocked beyond words.

Banzai and Nala, wrestled in the ground; until Banzai finally got on top. "Haha, I win"

Both mothers stared, open mouthed, at the site before them. Neither knowing what to say nor do. Meanwhile, Banzai was still grinning over his victory, until he noticed the peculiar look on his playmate's face.

"Nal'? …Hey, Nala?" He waved a paw in front of her, but she didn't steer her gaze from whatever she was staring at. Curious, he followed her look…only to lose his breath and freeze in terror at the site of a lioness staring right at them. Terrified, he tried to back away, but only ended up bumping into something from behind. …At which he grew even MORE fearful after seeing it was his mother.

There was a pause, before eventually; the two moms drew their cubs towards them, prepared to protect them if something went wrong

"Come along Banzai." Raziya said as she steered her son back into the graveyard with a forepaw, not taking her eyes off the lioness the whole time; her fur standing in the end and digging her claws in the ground.

"Yes, let's go Nala. …Wha?" Sarafina said as she did the exact same thing but paused recognizing the name instantly. "Did-did you say Banzai? Her tone betraying her shocked reaction. Raziya looked protectively at her cub, putting him behind her.

"Is that a problem?" A low growl started in her throat. Sensing an immediate threat, Sarafina pounced forward; baring her teeth.

"That scruffy pup was molesting my daughter yesterday! Give me one reason why I shouldn't report back to the King." Sarafina threatened. Raziya looked at her son with a grim look, almost a sad one, before sighing.

"If you haven't noticed, YOU are not in the Pride Lands; now tell me why I shouldn't tell the matriarch about it. Or is your arrogance more important than your cub…lioness?" Sarafina looked at Nala who was sitting besides a very nervous Banzai; both cubs looking over at their mothers. The tension was solid enough to be cut in half by a sharp knife; lioness and hyena gazed at the eyes of one another in defiance. Sarafina couldn't keep up the hateful gaze, looking over Nala. Raziya grinned mentally, looking over her son.

It was such a strange sight; lion and hyena together…what a load of bullcrap, thought Raziya. "Mom…?" The voice of Banzai interrupted her internal reverie. Her pup walked a little closer, albeit a little nervous; the lioness still had a sharp eye on him. "Uh, ugh…this is Nala."

The lioness cub gazed at the hyena in a proud display; which was soon lowered by the scolding gaze of her mother. "I know that hijo (son); but, she's a lion…"

"NO ME IMPORTA!!" (I don't care) Banzai shouted, standing beside the lioness cub. The female hyena looked in surprise at his face; she exhaled noisily, rubbing the tip of her muzzle. Sarafina couldn't understand a word; even the hyena clan couldn't understand what Banzai was saying whenever it was in that strange language. Nala looked at Banzai, thinking he was making up words to look impressive. Only when the female hyena answered in the same language, did her opinion quickly change.

"Tu sabes las reglas del clan Banzai perfectamente. No te he de recordar lo que pasaría si una de nuestra especie infortunadamente fuera encontrado fuera de las fronteras. Hijo este lo hago por tu bien; solo…solo dile a esa leona que se valla y que no vuelva, ella esta en tanto peligro como tú. Y peor los demás pueden enterarse…" (You know very well the rules of the clan Banzai. I don't need to remind you what would happen if one of our species was unfortunately found outside the borders. Son I'm doing this for your own good; just…just tell this lioness to leave and never return, she's in danger as much as you are. And worse, the others could find out…")

"Los leones no son tan malos mamá; mírala me vas a decir que Nala es peligrosa? (The lionesses are not that bad mom; look at her, are you going to tell me Nala is dangerous?)".

Raziya fix her eyes on Sarafina. "No es Nala de la quien estoy preocupada (It's not Nala of whom I'm worried about)".

The whole time Sarafina had watched the encounter with strange interest. "Siempre con tu peligro…muchas veces Shenzi, Ed y yo nos vamos de esta porquería de lugar y nada ha pasado. Este lugar es horrible y es una inmundicia, ¿porque demonios tenemos que sufrir aquí?. No sabes lo aburrido y el odio que le tengo a este lugar. ¡LO ODIO!. Y peor aún cuando intento obtener una muestra de cómo sería la vida afuera, ¡tu intentas arrebatármelo! (It always danger with you...lots of times Shenzi, Ed and I leave this crappy place and nothing happens! This place is horrible and it sucks. Why the hell do we have to suffer here? You don't know the boredom and the hate I have for this place. I HATE IT! And worse yet, when I try to find how the outside life works, you try to take it away from me!)".

The female hyena sighed, looking at the sky. "Banzai…la vida de afuera de estas fronteras son peligrosas. La razón es por que los leones nos odian y no dudarían un momento en descuartizarte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esta leona te hubiera encontrado sólo con su cachorra?. Te hubiera hecho pedazos y…y yo no quiero eso para ti hijo. Solo vamonos Banzai, olvida que esto alguna vez paso… (Banzai the life outside these borders are dangerous. The reason is because the lions hate us and will not hesitate to tear you apart. What would have happened if this lioness found you alone with her cub? She would rip you to pieces and I…I don't want that to happen to you son. Let's just go Banzai; forget this ever happened…)".

"Is that what you think, mom?" The cub gazed at her with a grim look. The female hyena's heart sank lower.

"Well I don't. Even if she's annoying I now consider her my friend. Right Nal'?" The cub nodded happily walking besides him. Raziya bit her lower lip; wondering what she could do. Sarafina didn't know what to make of this either. The cubs were in the middle, while both mothers stared at the pair.

Finally after a painful couple minutes of silence, Raziya sighed. "Fine, I guess I could allow it. But it's not all my call…what do you think lioness?" The female hyena expectantly waited for an answer.

Sarafina thought of a redundant 'NO'; all lions hated the hyenas, they though they were disgusting, mangy and blood thirsty animals. But this was really proof not all of this was true. The cub didn't look as aggressive as she thought he could be; and the mother looked very concerned by her son. Nala gazed at her pleadingly, finally she give in.

With a sigh she stepped forward. "Maybe I can allow it too. But this doesn't change things; someday they will grow up. And see the realities of life." Raziya shrugged her shoulders. "Until that day then." She nodded towards her cub. "Banzai, lets go home."

Raziya started to walk away.

The male pup waved at her. "Bye Nal', see ya tomorrow." Banzai smiled.

Nala giggled. "Byee Byee Banzai." She waved back shocking Sarafina, who nuzzled her cub lovingly. Banzai grinned and followed after his mother; both lionesses watching him disappear behind a rock. The feline held her cub in her teeth and started to walk towards the hunting party.

Not much far off a pair of black eyes was observing her movement on a cliff. His white coated fur with black stripes shining in the shadows; only when the lioness' ear twitched she turned away looking at the cliffs. But nothing was there; shrugging she followed her own trail back to the hunting party.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The carcass was already open; cubs and lioness were eating from the water buffalo. Sarabi raised her blood stained face.

"What took you so long?"

Sarafina placed her cub in the ground. "Nothing…just had to find her." She sighed mentally. Nala found Simba and started pouncing on him, the cubs started to play with each other.

"It's just a matter of time…I'm sure of it." Sarafina muttered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…Sarabi. Let's just eat okay?" Sarafina replied. Her friends were estranged by her behavior, but ignored this and continued eating. Sarabi bit a piece of meat into the waiting mouth of Simba. Nala watched with interest and licked her lips trying to get a bite, but the meat was still very hard for her.

Sarafina sighed. "This will be a long day…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the mean time Raziya walked silently, not taking her eyes of the horizon; Banzai walking as silently as her. She had to do a lot of thinking about this; although she didn't really blame Banzai for sneaking out to the Pridelands, she too was disgusted with the Elephant Graveyard. It was hard seeing cubs nearly starving to death where food was almost non existent; if it weren't for Scar they would have already died of starvation; the thought making her shudder. She gazed over her shoulder; Banzai tore his eyes from hers. Finally she had enough.

"Banzai." Her call gaining his attention. "How do you knew that cub?"

"In the gorge…near the borders."

Ah yes…the gorge; the nearest water source the hyenas could find. It was farther away than Priderock, and not many animals took drinks from there. They preferred the large lake near Priderock; of course every sneak and then wasn't safe anymore. The birth of the new prince made sure of that; security and patrols had tightened. If Banzai and his friends could sneak that easily into Pridelands, then who knows what more could happen?

"I see; why did you sneak out…apart from your boring time in the Graveyard?" Banzai was about to blurt out something, but instead shut his mouth, thinking over his answer carefully. "We just went there b'cause we were thirsty and there was Nala and after we play a little I hear the thunder and said goodbye to her."

Raziya grinned. "And that's the only thing that happened…?"

Banzai smiled nervously. "Yeah, yeah. That's it." The hyena pup left out the near fight Shenzi and Nala had and why there where in that place to begin with; and who had convinced them to sneak into the Pridelands.

"Right…but I still need to punish you." Raziya hid her smile, walking into the Elephant Graveyard.

"Why…I already have one. I need to stay there one week."

Raziya gave him a sharp glance. "You didn't even stay there for five minutes. Plus, no obeying me; in that case the only choice I have…"

Banzai held his breath.

"…Is a race; if I win you will stay there and only play with your friends for half an hour. And if you win, I lift the punishment. Ready? Go!!" Raziya bolted, surprising Banzai who had just managed to lift a paw from the ground.

"HEY WAIT UP!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen over the sky, the wind blowing softly in the green plains. Although things where a little different inside the baobab tree; the drawings all over the wall,had taken plenty of forms, many of them lionesses and hyenas together, repeated in different positions, poses and scenarios; the same was with a little lion cub. Suddenly, the baboon sensed clenched whispers repeating over and over his head again and again. His hand tightened and when the whispers died, so did his torment. Then his hand bolted forward and began to draw again. Only this time a dark lion formed, with many others closing into Pridelands.

The hand slipped into a black substance and smacked on the Priderock drawing, making it dark. The wind died, and the whispers started again; more powerful this time. And then everything blackened: the drawings, the leafs, even the ground.

Old Rafiki backed away, a single whisper of understanding in his head. He gazed at the jade glowing eyes of the black lion, and shuddered; quickly putting his hands on his face.

"Oh no…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**Well another chapter, and hopefully another review. For the next chapter Im going to introduce Gotto's small clan, and of course the main plot of Scar is put into motion. Well then, 'till next update.

From Venezuela

D4rK


	4. Mass Flood

**A/N: **Same old, same thing. Delay for college and doing other…uh stuff. So read and review…extremely long chapter.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 4  
**

Mass Flood

Night is darkness, the perfect opportunity to slip unnoticed against the better odds of being spotted by unsuspecting animals. He moved from shadow to shadow, outlines merging into a darkish silhouette, until he was just mere lines against the air, the skies, and even the ground. Stealth was key and his way of life; never to show too much and never to expose his shadow against the soil. He was a mere shadow against the world, his whitish fur and black stripes amending his body. His paw steps merely whispers against the soil; he was darkness even if his form didn't feel like it. His body was the reflection of his true self.

He wasn't a selfish animal merely hiding by his disruptive means…no, he was more than that. When his fur rotted and he would be just flesh and bones, his shadow would never depart; he was part of their world much as they were part of his own.

Never to forgive and never to change…that's the way he perceived the world. It was survival of the fittest, only when you weren't part of that group…you'd have to make your own. Your own group, your own individual…you and yourself. Life had nothing better in that way. He was always betrayed, always abused; he was twisted, mangled, molded uncompromisingly around the land until this form was his final step in transforming to what he was now. Life gave him tools; he just used them accordingly and upgraded them when he felt like it. There was no guarantee in this business, because if you failed you'd already be dead; your dream dying with you, your inner self with it, and nothing of what you fought for so long would so much as be committed to a memory.

You would be a passing thought and no more, facing the forgotten pool in the mind. You wouldn't be a shadow anymore; you wouldn't be the creature of the night…just lines across the earth's tint. The creature passed, unnoticed by a patrolling lioness. Her ear twitched; causing her to turn around, trying to spot something. There was merely nothing, just the soft caressing of the wind. The creature didn't stop immediately; enhancing his stalking speed, he turned into a ghost-like blur against the darkness of the night.

Shadows his home, shades the companions of his travel, the creature jumped from one boulder to another, causing another lioness to raise her head in confusion. He was the outline of the world; if he didn't stop, the light could negate his existence, unlike the shadows that could confirm his reality. The heavy fog of the night helped him sneak even closer as the outlines of  
Priderock came into focus. The animal chuckled, passing through searching parties unnoticed, only their instincts recognizing he was there, when no more than one second he was again unseen. He was strongly fast, crawling non-stop against the dark soil. He came to a halt…Priderock was in front of him.

But that wasn't his target; he had a mission to sustain. A mission delegated by one of the worst beings he had ever crossed paths with; failure his destiny, and his contacts, as he called his close friend and families, would die. A shadow cannot do anything to a world of complete darkness. Even so, his mind illuminated his path, slipping against the lower part of Priderock. He found himself in front of a pit of a large rocky den. Ensuring they were no obstacles, he calmly crossed the distance between the mouth of the den and the only inhabitants in the inner and warm depths.

Two lionesses laid side by side, the younger resting against the bigger soft paws, purring happily in her sleep. The other had a normal expression on her face, although her fur had stood on end, her respiration pointed out to a very normal sleep cycle; so no dangers would touch him…at least for now.

He was late for a couple of days, although he was grateful. He hated Scar more than he hated life itself; he was the scourge of the earth, a real monster out of the very same nightmares a mother would calm her cub about, he was evil to the root of the word. He was very aware of his plans for this kingdom…but he couldn't bring himself to reveal this information to anybody, even as this world died, his own world was what worried him. He already lost too much in life to go astray to hell once more.

His brothers and sisters died…his family. The only friends he had were this small community that accepted him as their own. For that, he was more than grateful and would do anything for them. The cub turned to the side, brushing against the warm chest of her mother.

Anything…

XXXXXXXXXX

The deep waves of heat extended across the desert; ambient playing with one's mind. Multiple shadows across the sands were moving fast; running in one direction, their paws smacking against the cracked ground. The dried and spiky vegetation crackled under their paws, growls of protest resounding in their throats. Their sweat flew across their bodies, fur leaving a trail of their presence. Tired minds and equally tired bodies ran through the dessert.

A single black lion stood ahead of the group of lionesses. The nearest one having a dot in her face, behind her another with scruffy sweated fur, a mangled cub in her jaws. His face consorting in pain every time her rapid movement smacked her teeth on his flesh. Behind them, the twilight made his apparition, the dirty sand transforming into infinite shades of orange, the sky reddening in a mix of bluish-purple. The sun died, giving place to the white moon that led their paths across the arid land.

Nobody knew how long they had been running. But they were tired, so tired, just the mere promise of a new land and endless food preserved their bodies for the long sprint of travel.

Then day turned into night…

"STOP!" A commanding voice brought them to a complete halt. Scar seized the moment to observe their state: they were panting heavily, their sweat shining across their fur and dripping to the dirt, lost in the interminable channel of cracks in the soil. Others tumbled to the ground, happily grasping every second to rest.

The black lion gazed uninterestedly at Zira; she was panting like the others, but her expression didn't change. She spat Nuka out of her mouth like a mere fur ball. The poor cub smacked against the hard soil, his limbs constricting against his body for the tangible lack of use. With great effort, he stood up to check on his mother, but was ignored by her like always.

Scar could easily see what the problem was, but why bother with such inconsequential matters? He had more important things to do; pondering about the social structure of Zira's, dependable of his attentions. With a sigh he plopped to the ground, the cold air of the night refreshed him greatly. Thanks to his mane he was kept vitalized, and didn't have those inferior problems with loosening your muscles once in a while…if he was going to make use of them, they needed stamina; and lots of it. By far the most oomph's being was Doa and only because she was trained like a lioness should be, not to sleep and whine like the others.

Why was it every adherent moron that followed after him was well…a complete moron? Just a few of his acquaintances were only half up his level. The most important being his little black-mailed friend, until he would be replaced by the soon-to-be trio of pawns. The thought brought a dark chuckle that lightened up his mood. He gazed at the approaching Doa; taking air to his chest to look imposing and fearless.

"Are the Pridelands near?" She asked, quite unsure of herself, gaining a growl from Zira.

He nodded in annoyance. "We will be there when we arrive, don't be so impetuous." He then looked at the rest of the group. "The same goes to you all; you have a couple of minutes to rest up, and then we will continue. Your new lives are waiting a few paces ahead; as the prince of the Pridelands and the only brother of its king, I shall introduce you to your new life in a world infested with all the meat you want. Just follow my lead and before sunrise…you'll see your hope turn into reality. No more sand, no more heat, and most important: no more famished members of your family suffering. As the Dark Prince I give my solemn word that nobody shall anymore…I will make sure of that."

They were several murmurs of conformity between the crowds of exhausted lionesses, others more grateful than the others. Zira averted her gaze angrily, her eyes connecting the deep hate she felt in her soul against the only rival of Scar's affections. What did she have that she didn't? She was still young; even after giving birth, her muscles were still strong as ever. Her mind was sharper; she made sure to match her own intellect with Scar's. It was strange really…this actually wasn't the lion she once fell in love with. He was colder and stood for himself against all odds…she _liked_ the new him. His personality was so delicious, so charming; she trembled in desire when his cold green eyes pierced through her soul.

She hated the fact that her own hormones made her miss the only chance of being his mate. That rogue screwed things up so badly; while she was distracted Sarafina pounced on him, as she knew she was free from her own attentions. She was sure of it, that whore offered herself to him. Taka would always be alone, if it hadn't been for her company…but this Scar made things so different, so alive; that rescued any shines of love for him inside her heart.

And now…she was stuck with her own failures reflected in the living flesh next to her, trying to gain her attention. This sack of waste…she should have mated with Scar, who would've never had Sarafina nor anyone else. Even if she had to initiate a new line of newborns, she would be lucky to lose this garbage for a cub.

"Stupid cub, damn you to hell!" She hissed as incontrollable fury took hold of her. Roaring in rage she smacked the unsuspecting cub, sending the abused youth rolling through the soil. Immediate pain surged through his body, but to everyone's surprise, who were horrified at the sight, the cub merely stood up straight, ignoring all the pain across his body, and smiled.

"How are you mama?" Blood dripped from his cracked lips to the ground. Zira blinked in confusion, before pouncing again in fury. Astonishment filled her system as Doa jumped to protect the whimpering Nuka as he was trying with all his little body could muster to stand straight again.

"Move it worm, it's my problem!"

"No…it's enough. You are a bad mother and a shame to every one of us!"

She dismissed it with a wave of her paw, now her claws unsheathed. "Bah! IT'S MY PROBLEM NOT YOURS!!" Zira pounced on the surprised Doa. The ground was a battlefield for a few minutes, both trying desperately to bite the jugular of the other. Scratches and bite marks decreed their bodies with blood and dirt-stained fur. Desperate attempts to stop the fight failed only  
with the blows and scratches kept at bay, the other lionesses merely observed the fight. Doa smacked Zira across the face; sending her to the ground. Nuka jumped towards her struck form.

"Mom, are you alright?" His concern didn't penetrate her cold exterior. Zira roared, smacking Nuka away with her claws. Now the adrenaline surged through her body; her senses sharpening. As little Nuka flew through the air, she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, her teeth cutting a few layers of skin, and hurled him away towards the crowd of shocked lionesses. Doa  
snarled, baring her teeth in fury; charging towards Zira.

Zira jumped to her paws, racing to meet her assault, but before the two lionesses could meet in combat, Scar came out of his resting position, having enough, and smacked both of them to the ground; roaring in fury that paralyzed the two cats in their positions. His deep eyes widened in explosive rage, claws unsheathed. The tips just touching their delicate flesh, both of them were unable to as much as swallow in agonizing fear.

"I leave you alone mere minutes and this is what I can get? Rest is over…now get your indolent stench and move!" When the lionesses didn't react he tried a direct approach.

ROARRRRGGGGHHH!

The thunderous sound brought them to their paws; making a column to resume the journey. Zira looked away, enraged with herself; to have such a weak feeling was an indignity to her person. Her cub walked slowly, the fastest his injured limbs could carry him. Doa placed a paw around his body to stop the damaged cub.

"Don't go near her; she'll kill you" She worryingly said.

The small cub smacked her paw away. "My momma needs me. She really needs me." Doa shook her head, sadly forming behind the line.

"Momma are you alright?" The voice of the piece of thrash reached her scratched ears. Her paw cut through the air with the firm intention of ripping off his face, barely stopping mere inches from it. Scar was watching her; he was watching her fail, her waste of life. His cold endeavor didn't change; he stole a glance over the groups of lionesses gathered and the ready. He shook his head in disappointed manner, beginning to throat away; the other lionesses following after him.

With a roar of defiance, Zira jumped to her paws, grabbing the dazed Nuka by the neck and sprinted besides him, tasting a mix of sand and blood in her mouth. Scar merely turned away, Doa growling at one of his sides.

The sun was stirring away, the rays of the sun piercing through the darkness; the coldness of the air replaced by the warm caressing of the wind. He stopped a few feet near a dark abysm. The clear rays of the sun showed him the glory of Priderock for the first time. The other lionesses gasped in surprise, tears of happiness rolled down some of her faces as others hugged their sisters in happiness, all muttered thanks to the dark lion. He didn't respond to any of it, mindless preachy animals; the only problem was to cross the borders from the shortest path…

…unfortunately it was the Elephant Graveyard.

And while he still had favors with the matriarch, he wasn't so sure anymore if she could accept invaders coming into her territory…even if they were just lions deciding to cross the death of the land to be reunited with the paradise. The Graveyard was big, truly big; and surrounded the south, entire east and almost half of the west.

…one day out of the schedule didn't sound any better to his plans, thought Scar as he pondered his options and tried to formulate an insubstantial plan that didn't injure his association with the hyenas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Raziya didn't sleep too well. Her memories didn't let her rest that night; it's difficult thinking of someone whom you don't have present, not even visually. The reminiscences of her mind spoke and revived like they were present facts; in those times when you are alone, they appear to dispute to be remembered and let them live to them once more. Then your mind asks questions which should have been inquired years ago.

That someone wasn't present here, and wouldn't be for a long time. Except that her mind refused to let go of those memories, one very alive fact reminded her of him everyday; her son Banzai was the living portrait of him. She wouldn't change Banzsi for anything in the world, he was the best thing that even happened to her, not even finding herself again in front of that male she was trying so desperately to forget.

With a sigh she found herself staring at the snoozing face of her son, caressing it gently with her paw. He was so beautiful, yet he was still a cub. She would stay by his side until the day he would be the powerful male she hoped him to be, no doubt he would make a female very happy and give a lot of cubs to him; she already had an idea of who it was going to be. She hoped to be there for him in those times, that her body resisted death until that day. To see him grow with each passing day, see him commit mistakes she would correct for him and always, always be there for him. No matter what mistakes or faults he did in the future, she would be there for him always, awaiting the day they'd meet again in heavens.

She smiled, sighing blissfully against his fur. Banzai awakened under the sounds of her breath against him; he blinked to ease the sleepiness out of his system. He was very comfortable in this position; his mom always took care of him. He didn't mind the others calling him a momma's boy; because he simply didn't care, or maybe it was the airstream of breathe they have after that.

"Buenos dias mama (Good morning mom)." Banzai sluggishly said; Raziya blinked but still smiled at him. "Buenos dias hijo (Good morning son)." She smiled, a proud beam of light in her eyes. "Could you…you know." She blinked, confused about his statement, until the movement under her limbs finally understood what he meant. Blushing, she lifted her paws that were firmly gripping his body. He stood up, stretching his tired limbs and gave a good yawn.

Raziya smiled inwardly; hugging him from behind with her paw. Banzai blinked in confusion. "Ah mom cut it out, I'm not a baby anymore." He pouted, annoyed. Raziya giggled silently. "For me…you'll always be my baby." Banzai couldn't help but rub himself happily across her body.

"Isn't that cute?" A voice interrupted his private moment, laughter following. Banzai instantly backed away from his mother, looking angrily at the intruders, but sighing upon recognizing them.

Shenzi and Ed walked inside the den, laughing at him; Banzai look over his mother pleadingly and then angrily at his friends. With a smile she signaled to them. "Go then, be sure to be here when I find breakfast." With a pleased laugh he ran out of the den, his friends following after him.

Raziya pursued Banzai and his friends with her eyes, until they disappeared from her sight. She sighed ecstatically; wondering what would the future hold for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Banzai ran with Shenzi and the laughing Ed as they sprinted against the dark soil. The cubs were playing with each other, laughing while approaching another group of cubs in the distance. The adults were nowhere to be found, in it's place the pups were gathered; although some others were watching as they laid lazily on some flat bones. One well developed male was the first to peek their rattle across the dead soil; looking up in interest as soon as he knew who they were. The trio raced to the group, unnerving Bujune who fell against the ground whimpering; Kamau was the first to stand up, approaching the trio. While he didn't particularly like Banzai…he did hear the news about him whipping Gituku's butt all over the mud in front of the whole clan.

In the time Kamau had known Gituku, despite what they called a friendship, he had constantly felt disgusted by his selfish nature. And for what Banzai did, he would be the first to, as to say, shake his paw. He walked closer to the snickering trio, a tiny smirk forming as he did so.

"The butt-whooper himself…how honored we are at your presence. " He jokingly said; his usually dead tone missing, catching some offguard. The trio laughed anyway, knowing too well to what he was referring; Ed hadn't been the only one to see the incident, even if Shenzi considered it a little too aggressive for his part. And everyone knew that Gituku got what he deserved for now. He was nowhere to be seen, other than Bujune, Kamau, Abeni and the growling Monifa at the incomer's presence were there.

"That-that was a bit uncalled for." Said Bujune, standing and shaking the dirt out his fur; without another look he trotted away, leaving them alone. There was no use speaking to him against it; not with his cowardness nature, when he said no…it stayed that way, and no amount of threats could make him back away from it…it was strange to say; he didn't usually go off alone, something must be troubling him, thought Abeni.

The female blushed…hard, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the others, but was unobserved by Ed who was scratching his ear with his hind leg. She giggled, catching his attention with a matching giggle of his own.

"What are you doing in our turf?" Asked Monifa, angrily passing towards them. Shenzi didn't look impassive as the comment left her petty mouth; they remembered the fight and Ed didn't really want to brawl…he just wanted to relax. Shenzi advanced slowly, growling as she did so; Banzai sighed, while Gituku wasn't there to crack his nerves, his girlfriend was annoying too.

"Wha'd you say? _Your_ turf? I don't think you understand…now I don't wanna have this discussion no more…especially aftah what ya said the other time; which I found very smart-mouthed and stupid of ya." Shenzi calmly said, but her friends could easily detect the threat in her voice.

"Here we go again." Said Kamau, almost serenely sitting behind a rock to watch the incoming fight. Abeni and Ed walked around to the other side to sit on the ground; Banzai stayed behind Shenzi.

"C'mon Shenz, don't listen to her."

"Oh-ho, no-no-no; I wanna know what she has to say…so Monifa go ahead, now's ya chance."

"Well...I…" She was too unsure what to say next.

_WHOOP!_

All the cubs raised their heads in confusion; loud whoops resounded throughout the entire graveyard; something must be up. Their ears twitched; someone was coming.

And indeed they were, several adults were headed in their direction; Raziya, Afua, Neema, Rashid and Maumbu were side-by-side, walking towards them.

Neema was the first to approach the cubs. "Go to your dens now. Maumbu take Ed back to your den and keep him safe."

"Whats going on?" Shenzi asked. Raziya stepped down too. "It's adult stuff, now please Banzai, Shenzi go to our den and STAY there."

"Whoa, whoa…mom…"

"Monifa go to the den NOW."

"But…"

"NOW!" Her mother barked; her daughter backed off, surprised; her mother had never talked to her that way, she was too used to her attention. Kamau didn't need telling that this was something serious. "Abeni lets go." He said worryiedly, although his cool tune had returned.

The female looked at Ed, smiling sweetly at him. "Bye Ed, see you soon." Ed waved at her; she blushed as she turned to Kamau who nodded, and the two ran off. Afua motioned to Monifa; she nodded back, scowling a Shenzi who smirked in response.

"There's no time, go to the dens now." Said Raziya once again. Banzai nodded sighing; he and Shenzi started to walk away.

"Let's go shrimp. Got some impala to eat in the den." Maumbu said to his younger brother, Ed laughed, happily following after him.

Neema sighed, nodding to Maumbu who looked at her across his shoulder, before picking up the pace; Ed behind him.

Raziya sighed. "What we do if they are hostile?"

Neema shrugged. "Well Scar is with them…I don't think they have bad intentions."

"You bet." Said Raziya starting to jog away. Neema shook her head trotting after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the south border of the Graveyard two groups met; one was dozens of hyenas looking anxious and cautious at the other group. The other was Scar and the groups of lionesses, looking estranged by the sight. None of them had seen hyenas before, except Zira who placed Nuka more carefully on the ground. Scar was the first and only of his group to meet the Graveyard matriarch. Safia stepped forward to meet him; Bakari, Neema, and Raziya stood side by side not far off.

They stopped mere feet from each other. "Greetings." Scar said simply, sitting in front of them; Safia looked impassively around his group of lionesses.

"Hey yaself. Can ah please ask you wha exactly this is ahbout Scar? I thought you respected our agreement of…ta say, peace between us. Because mah gut tells me something aint right." She said while keeping her cool.

Some seconds passed before Scar could completely understand her statement with that disgusting accent of hers, but shrugged saying. "I assure you, I'm not here with any hostile struggle between our kinds. I'm merely asking your permission to let us pass into Pridelands. I'm looking for the shortest way; unfortunately the way I came into the desserts isn't connected to the Pridelands themselves. This group and I have traveled a long distance; we are tired and looking to cut the travel to our destination which, as I said before is the Pridelands." He finished stating his business and what he proposed; that sure convinced her, thought Scar to himself.

Her stern face didn't twitch. "From what I hear, the Pridelands have fifteen or so lionesses already, and a few cubs. But this ain't mah business, so I grant you the permission to walk into my lands with a heavy escort, and only one condition…"

"What shall that be, matriarch?"

She smiled. "A single question."

Scar blinked, confused; he believed this was going to be far difficult, convincing her of his motives. Albeit his true ones would remain hidden until he considered the situation appropriate to explain these things to her. He was sure she would accept it; after all how delightfully good was life here? He returned the smile. "Fire away." He said simply.

She started passing around him, circling him like a hunter stalks its prey; all the time, her eyes upon him. "The desert, eh? I don't suppose ol' good Makame would spare a few of his huntahs to come with yo'self. Even aftah Makame and Ahadi had that struggle for powah when I was just a mere pup. But with you I think somethin' must be off or ain't right. So tell me yo'self dark prince of Pridelands, is this group a part of his pride?"

Scar didn't even blink; he could explain his motives right here and take a leap of faith to gain her support. But instead he said a simple…"Yes, they are."

Safia nodded; troubled of what were his real intentions, although she had a few ones connected already in her head, she decided to not pursue the matter any longer. She could see how nervous the lionesses were, their tails swing wildly, their tinted paws jerking to bolt at any minute. She could also see how easily her clan reacted under her own judgment; they lowered themselves in an attack motion.

Just her order was needed to rip them to pieces.

But instead she sighed and said. "You may pass. Bakari, join up some of our hunting party members to escort them to the other part of our borders and oudda here." Everyone relaxed under her statement.

Scar smiled, or merely tugged the corners of his mouth; standing on his four paws and walking silently towards the other border. The group rested up and followed after him. Bakari picked some the tougher members of the clan, himself, and more females than males. Raziya and Neema stayed behind, to watch out for their cubs.

Meanwhile…

Shenzi and Banzai were silently in the pit of their den. The curiosity perked up their interest. Banzai commented just when they were on their way to this place, that he had heard Ed's mom mention Scar's name; that really awakened some doubts. They weren't the only ones; several of the other pups sneaked pass their dens to watch for something. But it was too far away to see, just they watched several of the adults trotting to somewhere to where they didn't know.

However their questions didn't go unanswered, as a big group of lions were walking towards them, several of the senior and experienced clan members at their flanks. In front of everyone was his friend Scar walking silently, Zira at one of his sides with the cub they heard about, but really looked horribly scruffy and dirty in her mouth. She was covered in sand, gashes and scratches decoring her body; the same with another lioness they had never seen in their whole lives; she too was walking with Scar.

"So, whadda ya think?" Asked Shenzi.

"Dunno, this is weird even for Ed."

"Dat's true, but very odd, where do you think Scar finded those cats?"

Banzai shrugged. "Don't ask me, he's gotten creepy since he said we started to call him Scar, whadda ya think happened to Taka?"

"He's still Taka only with a different name." Countered Shenzi.

"We'll see…"

The animal lurking in the shadows didn't need to hear anymore. Scar was back in Pridelands; he said four moons but instead took six, thought Gotto angrily as he trotted back to the borders of the Pridelands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning everything was quiet in the Pridelands, the wind gently stroked the blades of grass, wet in the dampness of the daybreak. Herds of all kinds pastured in the plains, monkeys swinging from branch to branch in their trees. The giraffes eating to the top of the tree lines; the singing of birds could also be heard in the background, the different species watching for the hatchlings as they gathered food for them.

But there was only one bird of importance between them. High in the skies, was a blue hornbill, observing all the King's territory. Everything was normal until now. The predators were silently watching the herd in the distance and already selecting their targets carefully. Wild dogs from one site, cheetahs and other cats to the other. The hunting party already had a big cow in their clutches and could feed the pride for days to come. The bird flapped his wings silently, observing all the animals surrounding the Pridelands and their borders.

Keeping a close watch in that shadowed land which spat at the beauty of this place, he was only to stop in mid shock. Zazu blinked, suddenly forgetting that he was supposed to fly; he extended his wings and dove directly towards the Royal Dens of his family, sure that the King needed to hear the warning of what he had seen moments before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The king himself, Mufasa was spending the day with his mate and cub. Life was very peaceful in their kingdom, and would continue to stay that way, unbeknownst to them all…their destinies would be changed in just a few months. But for now, they enjoyed the peace and tranquil ambience surrounding them; several lionesses accompanying as well. The king took time to teach his son the first lesson of his young life…to say his own name.

"Say it with me: I am Simba" Uttered the king trying, to get him to repeat, but only gibberish meet his own statement. "Imv Sihmbgha." Muttered the cub with great effort. The king stopped, shaking his head disappointedly.

His mate brushed against him. "C'mon dear, you don't expect to him to speak that fast do you?"

"I'm just excited about being father for the first time in my life. I always wondered how it was going to be; my life as a dad to my cub." He caressed his head, Simba rubbing against his paw. "I really don't want to commit the same mistakes as my father did. Albeit he was a good father, I knew what was wrong the day my brother changed forever, the day he became, as he renamed himself as, Scar. You should've seen how hopeless, how hurt he looked everytime our father talked about what a waste he was, of what disappointment he brought to him, or how he was going to ruin my reputation as a King."

Mufasa sighed. "He should have been King, not me; I really won't forget his face Sarabi, the day of the coronation. The day he became Scar…he's changed, really changed and that really pains me greatly, he's not the same brother I grew up with."

Sarabi put a paw in his shoulder, caressing his mane with her digits. "I'm sure everything will fix with time and patience. Just be there for him when he needs you. I.m sure he'll appreciate it; after all you are his older brother."

"I promise him I'll be there; I think that I at least owe him that much. No matter what he does, he will always be my brother. ...Sadly he's not here for me to tell him that to his face..."

"SIRE! SIRE!" Came an alerted voice, instantly a weight perched over his shoulder. A voice and unmistakable bird screamed at the top of his lungs. Sarabi sighed; the rest of the party did too.

"What is it this time, the evil invader horde of pangolins?" Commented Asya jokingly.

Elsa laughed along with her. "No-no-no. The time when the giraffes were in strike for not having shortest necks." Both lionesses laughed in unison, smacking their backs in a teasing manner.

Mufasa and Sarabi couldn't help but chuckle.

"No sire! They're are invader lionesses, and that's not all. Scar is there, as well leading them out of the Graveyard to here!!"

"Scar? Are you sure Zazu?"

"What other black lion do we know about?" Asked the bird.

Mufasa nodded. "Right; Asya, Elsa go to the royal dens and keep my son safe, call the others to meet him if trouble arises."

Both of them nodded; without discussion and an annoyed meow from Simba they started to run away with the future king in Elsa's mouth.

Sarabi shook her head. "So much for brotherhood support." She said; Mufasa roared to call his pride, Sarabi did her calls too. Soon distant roars could be heard, point to a very quick meeting.

"Lead the way Zazu."

"This way sire, my queen" He started to fly away, both exchanged glances before running after the majordomo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Scar was the first to step paw into the wet grass of the land, followed after Doa and Zira. The others couldn't believe their eyes; it was beyond how any or all of them foresaw the land. It was so alive, so different than in the dessert they grow up. There were so much diverse animals of all kinds, the land was so green. The fresh lake near Priderock mesmerized them; it was so difficult to find water in the arid dessert. But here it was in almost infinite amount; some of them hugged at the sight.

Doa touched green grass for the first time, it felt so soft. The fresh air caressed her fur softly; the soft tune of the wind clouded her ears with something she couldn't explain. The sun was still there, but it did not burn like in the dessert, she felt so strange, other than a feeling she couldn't explain. She didn't know it yet, but it was happiness.

Others couldn't explain how they felt either, but they already knew this place would bring even more happiness than their old place in the arid sands of the dessert, barely only some hornet animals lived there, always small and needed a few at day to feed the whole pride.

This surely changed things greatly.

Zira who was more than used to it, missed her home already. She hated the dessert with a passion, and surely didn't even want to ever step in sand again in her whole life. She placed Nuka in the ground; the cub was dirty, bloodied and surely needed some nourishment but astonishingly he held his body over four paws.

Scar heard the distant roars, the clearly identifiable call of his brother. He responded with one of his own, waiting for a reply; there was one, but it sounded very worried and anxious; the perfect time to explain things to him the way he was supposed to hear them.

The group of lioness tensed; it was more difficult for them even more when they were in front of those hyenas. The escort didn't show signs of threat, but they could surely see how they lowered some times to attack if necessary. They were now in territory of their own species, _unknown_ territory; strangers in a strange land.

"Wait here, that goes to you as well Zira." He silenced her with a stare knowing all too well she was going to complain. With a sigh she plopped to the ground angrily, the others lionesses followed her suit; except for Doa, who trailed her eyes towards the dark lion. Minutes after, another lion, stronger and bigger than the king of their lands, presented himself to them.

He was very muscular, his golden fur and brown shiny mane, his face was contorted in attentiveness towards Doa's group, and he was not alone; several others like him were there as well, they looked far healthier than her pride, no flies invading their fur. Their pelt of hair stood out as much as the beautiful sun shining in the sky, they each had a good set of muscles, clear proof that they were the hunting party and that made them far superior than them.

Although Scar could see clearly that his mate wasn't between them. Perhaps something happened during my absence? Thought Scar with almost no caring nature, but the feeling there was worsening by every minute.

They group was nervous now. What could happen to then? Surely they could work things out; it was a long trek, death was definite if they were forced out after traveling so long.

Scar trotted to his brother, he could see clearly the anxious of his stare. _"Not thinking I'm going to take over are you brother?"_ Thought the black lion. They stopped a few feet from each other.

"Hello brother, I'm home." He tugged the corners of his mouth into another forced smile.

Mufasa nodded. "I can see that Scar, but what really puzzles me is that you only traveled with Zira and her cub; and then you bring another dozen with you. That isn't strange?" The King said with sarcasm dripping for every word.

"Oh my, you think I'm here to take over the kingdom by force, don't you Muffy?" His tone with a faux sorrow tone.

"Well that certainly seems…" Zazu trailed off, only stopped with a glare from Sarabi. Mufasa sighed…

"…Just explain your reasons brother, I'm willing to listen."

Scar smirked. "In my travels to a distant land I was told about, I didn't find what I was looking for, but I found this." He pointed towards the group of nervous lioness. "A poor pride without a male to care for them. This is just a group of them; there are so many cubs without caring paws. Mothers almost dying from starvation, food almost non existent in the hot and arid lands, a very long way out of any borders of the kingdom. That's not all…" He trailed on, seeing how easily their eyes changed to carefulness to a very satisfying pity in his eyes.

"There are so much skeletons and carcasses of them lying in the sand. I promised them as I am the prince of the Pridelands, and the brother of its king, who was merciful and understanding, that surely they would gain a spot into his pride. Unquestionably you won't negate their pleas of suffering brother." He put the saddest face he could muster; Mufasa was torn into doing what was right and what his mind told him. Definitely he could trust his brother, right?

He gazed over them, they looked so mangled with so much torment draw on their faces; they were dirty and their equally dirty fur matched their own lament upon his eyes. He looked at his mate for another opinion.

"I…think, you _should_ give them a place here; after all…the Pridelands are the land of the free, are they not honey?" She smiled; he returned the smile, taking his decision. The others members smiled in compassion; pained to see a dozen or so of their kind suffering.

Priderock was big enough for them all.

Mufasa nodded towards Scar. "I have made my decision: as King of the Pridelands I hereby grant permission for you all to join our pride. You are now officially pridelanders, meaning you will have the freedom to do whatever you please, and live in Priderock, or whatever place you may choose to your liking. There is just one law and one law only; you have to respect the land, such as she gave us everything to us, to the bigger animals such as elephants, to the small blade of grass or ants crawling in the dirt. The word of the king is law and those linked by it, shall follow my command." He finished, smiling over the new pride members.

"Thank you merciful king, oh thank you." One muttered between sobs.

"How could we thank you enough king of kings?!"

"Hail the king!"

"This is a dream coming true, our cubs won't suffer anymore!"

"I cannot express enough gratitude!"

They were many screams and murmurs of gratitude towards Mufasa and Sarabi; they couldn't be more grateful. As was Scar, the first phase was now complete, since he had a lot of force in the Pridelands now; if things went as planned, and with the support of a clan of hungry hyenas, he could seize control of the kingdom, and be the king that his father denied to him; it should have been he who was to be the king…to have all the power in his paw. And that would be true…but not now.

"You did the right thing brother." Said Scar placing his paw on Mufasa's shoulder, squeezing lightly. The king returned the smile, before gazing at the ground.

"Forgive me brother…I doubted your word. I thought that…"

Scar shook his head. "You need apologize for nothing. You did nothing wrong…just as father trained you to do it so." He said. Mufasa looked away; a smiled tugged at his features. He didn't see the savage glare Scar gave him, such a hateful gaze…but Doa did; it was more than a struggle for power, she could see that clearly. It was a deep hatred, a selfish need to hold something that wasn't yours and take it by force; taking out everything that stood in your way.

_"So he really doesn't care after all."_ Thought Doa dryly. _"He really doesn't care about our pride; we are just pawns in his game."_ Could she allow that? _"...He stays true to his word."_ Even if this was a vile manipulation, she really couldn't take away the few minutes of happiness her pride already had. If this was a vile plan to gain the crown so be it; she wasn't going to stop him nor say anything. Their happiness was more important, they had suffered enough; even if they had to take the other pride's happiness so their own could survive...

Her reverie was interrupted when a lioness approached her. "Congrats for joining us, my name's Nabeela, what yours?" She said, with the firm intention of giving the hospitality they deserved after so much suffering.

Some seconds of silence passed between, until she could find her voice again. "I'm Doa."

Nabeela smiled. "I can see why." She said, though no insult was attached to her tone. Doa, for the first in her life, felt welcome; it was a very pleasant feeling, so she smiled.

"You and I will get along just fine. Why don't we all go to Priderock, I can show the way around our kingdome; we can hunt something on our way there."

Doa smiled. "I'd like that"

_Back to the royal couple…_

Sarabi was happy: happy because Mufasa had taken a very important decision, probably the most important since he was crowned king. She was so proud of him. Her opinions of Scar changed completely; while he wasn't the lion she once knew…she believed he still had the same kindness of the former prince.

"That was very sweet of you Scar, bringing a tormented pride to our lands and giving them a proper home. When are you bringing the rest?"

"In two moons from now, we are all tired after our journey; just a few cubs and their mothers is all of what was left of them. We couldn't risk bringing them at once, it was too…risky."

"Very well then; then I myself will travel with you as well to bring them to their new home."

"NO! I mean…no. You really don't need to place this burden upon yourself"

"But…"

"You are the queen, are you not? Meaning you have to take care of the new members…some of them are so young that they don't know even how to conceal themselves to start the hunt. Your group can begin to train them and make them feel…at home, so to say."

Sarabi sighed. "Very well."

"Good." He motioned to his brother, who had the attention of the other's pride. "Tell Mufasa I will be visiting my nephew some time later; I have business to be taking care of…and I really hate being late. Take care Sarabi, I will see you later."

He started to walk away.

Sarabi ran after him. "Wait!"

He turned around with little emotion. "What is it?" The irritably tone in his voice disguised by the sigh he made after.

"You didn't exactly tell us how you managed to convince the hyenas to let you pass…"

Scar smirked. "That, like they say,…is history." Without another glance he started to trot away, gaining more speed and racing to meet his mate.

Sarabi shrugged; deciding not to bother him anymore. He was tired albeit she didn't know how much…with Scar you didn't see much reaction from him, at least not visually.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Some time after…_

Sarafina had kept true to her word; she had been watching Nala closely day in and day out of her mate's dearth, feeding her and barely letting her out of eyesight. But despite this, there were still accidents; she remembered that encounter with the female hyena and pup of hers. She believed she could relate to her: she was a caring, loving mother; even if they didn't speak clearly with each other, her actions proved that she loved her pup with all her soul and would surely do everything to keep him safe and happy, even if he did live in such a horrible place like the Elephant Graveyard.

That's why she'd take Nala to see her hyena friend again, and hopefully have a less hostile conversation with the pup's mother. She missed Scar with all her strength; she wanted to see him after seven moons apart from him.

Sarafina didn't need to wait for long, in only moments the Pridelands was a circle of distant roars. They were calling the pride to a meeting somewhere at the south border of the kingdom; close enough to the encounter she had with the hyena family.

What if she was discovered? Would they punish her? That's when she heard a very familiar roar…her Scarrycuns' roar. It was such a delightful sound; but…

…Nala had just woken up from the commotion outside, yawning as she did so. She couldn't leave her alone, not even for five minutes. After the incident at Priderock she was afraid she'd disappear again.

She decided to wait for him; knowing deep inside her heart that he was on his way to see his family…she was sure of it.

It wasn't long following excruciating minutes of indecisiveness that her ears twitched; sounds of paws approaching the den were heard, and were coming fast. She stood up, leaving Nala behind her. She heard from some lionesses of an incoming attack; she would give her life protecting her cub if necessary.

The noise stopped, so did her heart. She was paralyzed in surprise, the strange paws got closer to the pit of the cave and entered. A very unfathomable of longing was the first to pass through her head.

"Hello…I'm home." Said the intruder.

Tears of happiness ran down her face. "Oh Scar!" She ran to meet him, embracing the poor lion that had to use his hind legs as support for the both of them. He returned the hug, only with less lethal force than she was using; the dark lion saw the sight of his cub mere meters from them, observing him from her position.

Sarafina noticed this, smiling at his direction, giving an affectionate lick to his cheek. She didn't catch Scar cringing and wiping her saliva out of his fur as she went into Nala's direction. "Nala I want you to meet someone." The cub walked closer; she didn't precisely remember him as she was far too little to, but his voice sounded very familiar.

He started to walk towards her, to which she backed off; hiding behind Sarafina's legs. "It's alright." She said, pushing Nala forward with her nuzzle. The cub was skeptical at first, the curiosity getting the best of her; she started to walk closely to the dark lion. Scar stood still; merely lowering his head to her.

"It's alright little one, for I Scar am your father." He said. The cub looked over her mother for support; she just smiled and motioned to him with her paw. Nala, still nervous, but managing to creep a little bit closer, sniffed at his paw. He smelled so familiar; the same essence of her mother. With enough trust inside her little mind, the cub rubbed happily against his paw. Scar was estranged by this behavior; only the smile of his mate stopped him from retreating his paw away. He had vague memories of a dark lion cub rubbing against a big adult lioness. But that wasn't him; it was just merely the memories of the insignificant idiot he used for body.

Although he still couldn't get Sarafina out of his mind; he found her a very interesting being; someone he could relate to easily. While she didn't exactly share his views of the world, she made him feel so loved and so wanted that he didn't want this to end, at least until he was done with her. His cub would be the one to follow his future empire; his blood ran through her veins after all.

Sarafina brushed against him. "So where have you been?"

Scar shrugged, plopping to the ground; Nala happily rubbed against his mane. "Out." He said simply.

"Oh." She responded, gazing at Nala, the disappointment evident in her voice.

Scar sighed; deciding to make a better effort. "How is my girl?"

Sarafina smiled. "Did you mean me or Nala?"

Scar sank lower. "Both of you." The tone of his voice firm with near disgust, but there was some proud gesture in his eyes.

"Well, besides feeling very lonely waiting for daddy…I think we're alright." She said, laying beside him; rubbing her head affectionately. Nala plopped between his paws, pawing them to gain his attention.

Scar simply looked at her blue eyes and couldn't help what came from his mouth next. "How a lone lion as I had the luck to find such a beautiful lioness like you I'll never know."

Sarafina giggled. "Luck had nothing to do with it, you have both of us."

Scar felt very disgusted by that tone of voice, that wasn't him again. But her reaction was something very pleasant for a change. "So what exactly happened? Where have you been all these days with Zira?"

"I traveled very far across the dessert to bring a new pride of agonizing lionesses without a male to protect them, a dozen more or so…to join our group and live happily in the Pridelands. I offered my help as the prince and brother of Mufasa; they accepted. It was…rather pleasant to watch their distorted faces turn into smiles of happiness for the first time in their lives. There are still some of them who have cubs. We couldn't bring them all at once. Zira accepted to help me after I heard it from a friend of mine outside the kingdom."

"I brought half of them already here, and Mufasa accepted to transfer them. I believe they have just started to adapt. But it will be a long time; some of them didn't even know how to hunt."

Scar trailed on without a hint of emotion in his voice. "Oh Scarrycuns, I'm so proud of you…you have a big heart, I'm very happy. I know they can adapt here."

Scar sighed, annoyed. "My name is not…"

"Scarriecuhms" Repeated Nala, smiling.

Both lionesses broke into laugher, as Scar sneered in annoyance, but couldn't help but chuckle after a moment; laughing along with them and caressing their heads with his paws lovingly…

…or so they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon passed quickly for the pride, and busily at that…

While the members already had the remains of a wildebeest in their clutches, it was not enough to feed the new pridelanders. Some of them were very young, just barely passing cubhood, and timid as well. They were afraid of these unfamiliar lions. Doa had talk them into trusting their new friends of their new home. Some of them agreed, others hid behind her legs; still weary of the rapid changes in their young lives.

Even so, Doa and a few lionesses who were already experienced in hunting, were asked to participate in one of the hunts of the pride. However they were used to light prey, not big and strong animals such as the heavy wildebeest. And hunting with animals like elephants around, didn't help matters any better.

So in the end, they decided at least five water buffalos could feed the new pride; at least for today at least. The hunts were long to the inexperienced members, but they managed to bring down some light gazelles, more or less bigger than the animals they were used to hunting in the desserts.

Scar muttered about something he needed done, and he was not the only one; Sarafina said she needed to take Nala to some place. Scar, the uninterested lion that he was, didn't ponder about her business and both of them merely agreed to meet later, when the sun started to disappear from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark lion walked silently, his only companions the smack of his paws against the grass and the soft caress of the wind. The den had a very familiar essence, so that meant Gotto had accomplished his assignment successfully; now Scar just needed the hyena's report and then nothing would stop him from being the rightful king he should've been in the first place. A pair of eyes watched him from afar.

They were ancient, experienced eyes; traveled far more than any other animal in the whole kingdom. Perhaps even more ancient than Africa itself. The lone mandrill in the baobab tree watched the dark lion silently. The spirits had been right all along, dark times were approaching the Pridelands, and it was his duty to stop it…but how? He was just a very old shaman; there was nothing he could do alone; by himself; without any help. The prophesies kindly bequested by the spirits had shown him the ways of the future, and how all life would be lost forever to the kingdom if Scar was not stopped soon enough.

But he needed time…so much time. Time is the essence of life, the circle cannot be completed with only demise and suffering at every curve of it. Then it will be just the circle of death; he had seen how prosperous kingdoms had died completely, empires crumbling into pieces in just the blink of an eye. He had been friends of kings across the history of Pridelands, and surely didn't want it to end like this…not like this.

Many drawings decored the roots and body of the ancient tree; worsening by each one, until the top one…the death circle, all life dying until even the smallest sign of life would be gone completely. It was his duty…no, his destiny, to stop such madness from spreading around their land.

The mandrill gazed upon the hyena pup and lioness cub together…

…and he knew how.

_For the meantime…_

Scar reached his destination and calmly sat in the lonely shadow of a dead tree in the west borders. He gazed calmly at the sun in the horizon. He didn't need to wait long; after mere minutes he felt another presence beside him, turning his head was unnecessary to see who it was.

"You are late...yet again. But I managed to complete the task effectively without accidents; I can see clearly that yours is going nicely done as well." Gotto commented dryly, not meeting his eye.

Scar nodded, very pleased. "Yes…almost complete, now we need only time. And that my friend is what my advantage is, and against all odds, shall bring me to my final objective and claim what should have been mine from the very beginning. You've done well my friend…but there is one final task I'm going to ask you before releasing you from your…as to say 'duties'." The lion checked his claws boringly.

"And what that shall be…FRIEND." He spat the last word as a deadly poison. Scar's cold gaze went through his soul. "I need you to bring the rest of the pride in the Dry Lands, along with the king's acquaintance. That lioness Doa will go along with you…but that's not all."

"Great; I was a babysitter and now I'm a freaking escort to some freaking cats…If you knew how much I loathed you right now…"

"Oh my…that pains me so much. After all the joyful moments we spent together. So much I treasured those memories, how could you…" The lion broke down in fake cry as his laments turned into a rash and guttural scream of laugher. Gotto snarled in anger, jumping in front of him.

"Don't fuck with me…" He spat.

"Ah-ah-ah comrade. Don't you remember a little agreement we had along time ago? My past self surely remembers it, and while I'm disgusted with these crude and disgusting images of the broken Taka; there are still some interesting ones…like what exactly killed your family in that atrocious and cold night. I'm sure your new friends and family will hate your guts so much that not even the vultures will lower themselves to the kinds of you. In fact why am I wasting my time here? I can easily go right now to…"

"No please…just don't. I…I will do as you ask…just please..." His usual harsh tone was replaced with a sorrowful one; so much pain the past brought to the creature, it was a very bad and sad time. He couldn't remember his own; what happened before, without attaching the idiosyncratic smell of burning flesh, ashes and the sordid smell of fresh blood to it…

…his own.

"Good. You have two moons to rest, and then I want you to meet me in my personal place. You'll know where it is I'm sure, and I want you to enclose the east border then go directly to the Dry Lands with the lioness…but that's not all, there is only one parameter I'm going to state""

Gotto swallowed.

"I need you to kill Makame…but please don't make a blood bath out of this. I want it to be painless, as to die in sleep. He's old after all, and then after everyone reposes themselves, I want you here safe and sound…and everyone shall be happy... for now at least."

"After all the plots, even planning to kill your own flesh…your own brother and destroy so many lives together. Do you really think it's worth so much death and suffering for only the mere illusion of power? What that would display…it is worth it?"

"Entirely; my superiority…to create the most absolute perfect kingdom of all and to rule it. Knowing all too well they will thank me some day…I will be remembered and received as a kindred spirit to join the circle of kings watching us from the skies."

"Do you really believe that?" Asked the striped creature with a disbelieving tone.

Scar nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I? After all is it my destiny to create the ideal kingdom…"

Grotto sighed. "Then you are a fool…power is nothing compared to the gratitude of people connected by it. You will fail like the others did before you. Power is just a putrid delusion of the mind; many have tried before you but in the end they failed, and every time it shall be useless…you can't rule justly by force…"

Scar smacked Grotto away, roaring in anger. The animal met the ground with a grunt of pain, managing to stand up, he trembled to meet him in the eye; his lip dripping blood to the ground below.

"IT WILL BE PERFECT! Like it was always meant to be…my brother and everyone that supported him shall die a slow and excruciating death. EVERYONE WILL FEAR, RESPECT AND LOVE MY NAME!! Everyone will chant it…even you…" He snarled, his face twisted in fury.

Gotto spat some blood, sucking the remaining drops. He sighed, turning away. "I will do as you ask and use me as you please. But I assure you…I will be there to see your downfall my friend…and see how everything will crumble under your own self-proclaimed superiority."

Scar bared his teeth in rage, barely containing himself to destroy him.

"Farewell my friend." Said Gotto; without another look he started to walk away briskly, gaining speed and disappearing from his sight.

Scar couldn't help but roar in defiance. "What does a mere insect like you know? You simply don't share my vision. It will be perfect…I'm sure of it." Scar's eyes met the sky, sooner than growling angrily, heading back from where he came.

In a time far away from this day, the words of Gotto would resonate through his skull prior, to his demise at the hands of his former friends, before succumbing to his own wounds and the grind sounds of burning flesh.

The pain filling the void he left opened in his soul…only then Scar would learn to appreciate the true value of a single life…

…permanently.

_Ashes to ashes,  
He falls to dust,  
Wasted years,  
Senseless tears,  
No memory of life,  
Only of fear._

_To mock him,  
To mold him,  
Mold him into despair, hate and regret._

_And in the end…_

_only a single memory…_

…_shall remain._

_The memory of a lone tear…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: **Whoa! By far my longer chapter since I started writing this up, I planned to cut this into two pieces but what the hell…I enjoyed writing this chapter. It is in my opinion the best chapter I had written so far. Before I go, I just wanted to say that it will get dark incredible dark and violent. So maybe later I will turn this up into M.


	5. Birth in the Palm of a Hand

**A/N: **Biggie chapter, just wanted to say Happy New Year everyone, even if it was more than a three weeks since it happened…so I guess you shall read and review, like always…right? The chapter was already written one month ago, but since Tearth started her classes yet again, she gave me some corrections of the segment from time to time, so sorry for the delay.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 5**

Birth in the Palm of a Hand.

A silent lioness, carrying a smiling cub in her mouth, walked silently across the plains. Her cub giggled as she remembered meeting her friend right here in the gorge, which caused even more laughter to escape from her mouth. Sarafina smiled inwardly, she could see her daughter was clearly excited and in the bottom of her heart she was too. This intrigued her as the guides used by the rest of the pride, which were used by many others, flowed themselves right into her mind. _"How much could be a lie? They surely don't know everything about life for the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. Or how they survive. ...How do they feel? It must be horrible for them, living in a place like that."_ Thought Sarafina, pondering all the while what sort of questions she could ask the hyena mother. She walked past the gorge, the day in tranquil state.

With each set of paws forward, her excitement was growing, she suddenly felt like a cub again. There was no doubt in her mind that things couldn't go more easily today; her thoughts were of nothing but happiness. That soon ended however when the Elephant Graveyard was in her line of vision; she couldn't help but shudder and stop immediately, placing Nala in the ground. She tried to walk away, only to be stopped by her own paw. If she could've known she would've seen what she was staring at now; the site that was too horrible to gaze. Darkness spread through the land like poison, hundreds if not thousands of bones reached everywhere, their twisted shadows lingering into the darkness of the death-tainted soil.

_"How they can live here?"_ Was the question racing through her psyche again. Abruptly pity took hold of her mind; for this kind of misunderstanding towards these fellow animals.

How much had they suffered? Was more like it...

She set her eyes on the same rocks down below and sighed. Nala looked up at her mother strangely, only to be lifted by the scruff, which caused more squeals of delight. Her mother climbed down, watching cautiously so as not to smack her daughter's rear against the rocks. Like the cat she was, Sarafina climbed down gracefully. And after placing the restless cub on the ground, she looked at her surroundings; everything smelled so different…all smelled of bones and dirt. She couldn't use her sense of smell to locate the pair of hyenas she was looking for.

Fortunately for Nala, her sense of curiosity was always active as she walked, silently yet unexpectedly, to a very particular smell. A big smile spread from ear to ear, then she ran to a unknown place with a yell of laughter.

"NALA! WAIT UP!" The lioness mother said, running after suite. She didn't need to search for her anymore; as the running cub jumped to her vision, so did a pair of hyenas in the distance. The bigger one lay across the ground observing her, the smallest one leaped across the plains with a shrieking laugh to the running cub. Both of them rolled on the ground, excited to greed each other. Nala pawed his face, Banzai doing the same as the lioness cub ran away from him laughing. Banzai snickered, deciding to not give her any chance of escaping from him as he ran after her.

Both mothers stared at the cubs in distance, their laugher reaching their ears. A very uncomfortable silence fell upon them...

Out of being polite, Raziya motioned the lioness to sit in front of her, which Sarafina complied. She couldn't explain how she felt now that she was here…so many questions passed her mind but she was unable to voice any of them. Out of doubt, she asked the first thing that came across her maw.

"I didn't catch your name last time." She said motioning to the female hyena.

Raziya grinned, watching as her son chased after the lioness cub. "I suppose that in this less hostile state, names can be acceptable…my name is Raziya, pleased to meet you."

The lioness smiled. "My name is Sarafina. And surely the whole pleasure would be mine…I never imagined I would be speaking to one of the animals the Pridelands despise so much. It surely tells something very different about your kind; everyone has always told me that hyenas were blood thirsty animals, incapable of any kind of conceptual love…but these change things greatly."

Raziya looked at her estranged: Sarafina felt badly instantly. "But I…I never had the same opinion, I SWEAR IT!! I feel awful, forgive me for insulting you."

The hyena mother laughed; amused by the whole thing. "None taken, you should really calm down a little. It's a bad example for the cubs; they should learn that all animals are equal no matter what." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sarafina smiled, nodding in response, and watched as the hyena cub ran after her daughter. "I wanted to ask so many things, but it wouldn't be my place I'm afraid."

Raziya shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. So I suppose the first question is, 'How is life in the Graveyard?'" Sarafina nodded. The hyena stood up and sat beside her. The cold air sent shivers across her fur, she looked at the grayish sky; the wind seemed to caress her face. She couldn't feel it like a caress though, more like the touch of the waiting death.

"It's not easy…food is almost non-existent. Life here is possible, but not always easy, our existence is very hard to sustain, especially for the pups. The bones you see around you were already here when the clan was exiled. The hyenas here chose this place, because it was the nearest to the food and water in the Pridelands. Sometimes we pass sneak patrols in and steal one or two wildebeest. The only water you could find around here is stagnant from the rain gathered in the dark skulls of the elephants, and sometimes in empty geysers. We also have to take turns; pups, pregnant females and older members first. Then the others…our society works in ranks, spots of members are more important than others. The matriarch is who controls the decisions of our clan: it's always the first ranking and it's always a female. Of course my rank isn't exactly as important as hers, but I do manage to get along with the alphas. Why even the third-in-command volunteers to keep an eye on my son. But anyhow…I really don't think about ranks, there are more important things in a chain."

"Why don't you leave this place?" Sarafina inquired.

Raziya shook her head. "We can't…there are too many cubs. A trek across the desserts surrounding the Pridelands would be too risky; many wouldn't survive the journey."

Sarafina looked at her with pity, and Raziya caught the look instantly. "Please…don't give me that look; we don't need pity if we've survived here that long."

The lioness looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…it's just it must be horrible; I can't really imagine life here."

"It is indeed horrible…but there are things that make my days more enjoyable…my son, for example...one day he will turn into a very powerful male…I just pray to the spirits that I will see him growing into one."

Sarafina smiled. "I'm glad."

Some minutes of silence passed between both mothers as they stared at their playing cubs. Raziya was the one to break the silence afterwards. "And what about you? How is the easy life in Pridelands?"

Sarafina smiled. "Well we hunt, sometimes daily. Mufasa hasn't been king for long…but we are sure he will be a great one. He's very strong and caring with the pride."

"I'm sure lions are very strong, if entire prides can travel across the desserts."

The lioness looked at her estranged. "You heard about that?"

Raziya nodded. "Of course…they crossed _our_ lands to reach yours. Scar was the one to gain access by negotiation with our matriarch…but it was very strange. Seems she knew this pride very well; she said something about a very old lion."

Sarafina didn't hear the last part, but the name of her mate being mentioned did bring her attention. "Did you know him?"

"Who?"

"Scar."

Raziya shook her head again. "Not much, we have exchanged few words; greetings at most."

Could she say it? Sarafina decided to give it a shot. "Scar…he's my mate…he is-he is the father of Nala…my cub."

"Really?" Raziya said; very surprised by her statement. "I always supposed Scar's mate was that whiny lioness that always followed him around…"

"Zira?!?! Yuck" She exclaimed horrified by the mere wild imagination how that could be possible, but sighed ashamed…Zira was passing by a very rough time, she didn't need to make it worst by her shameful thoughts. She shook her head, deciding to forget the whole thing. Raziya, didn't asked about detail and continued the conversation.

The chit-chat between the mothers flowed like a river; questions were asked, with answers and retorts now deeply engraved in their minds for future use. Their cubs played happily with each other; Banzai, the rough graveyarder that he was, often tried to bring Nala down by pushing her with a swift strike of his paw so he could pin her down and claim his victory; the lioness cub gracefully slipped out of his grasp every time and in return she used the same routine Banzai was trying with her. In a change of luck, Banzai managed to catch Nala off-guard by biting playfully at her ear; the movement perplexed the lioness cub, faltering movement that gave Banzai his advantage as he brought her down with an uneven twist of his neck and finally pushing his paws up her shoulders, successfully winning the round.

Nala struggled beneath his weight, deciding to wipe that grin from his face at all costs. With a swift movement with her hind leg, Nala catapulted Banzai over her, getting herself free. The male fell to the ground with a thud, deep laugher reaching his ears. He turned annoyingly to the grinning face of Nala.

"Witty." Nala muttered, amused by the whole thing. Banzai growled, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, and trying to win again by cheating. Not losing the initiate, Nala struck her paw against his shorter hind legs, making him fall on his own face with a thump. Giggling feverishly, Nala laid across his back and pinned him down. Banzai huffed angrily, very mad that he was defeated…by a small kid no less.

"Why you little…" He growled, shaking her off his back. The pup rose from the floor, jumping towards her; the cubs started to roll on the dirt, trying to be on top of the other. The two rolled and rolled; dirt, pieces of bones, and other stuff sprayed against their fur. Both were too busy with each other to notice. The pair swayed behind some rocks; this went unobserved by their mothers, who were still deep in conversation.

Unseen by them, but heard by another.

_In another part not too far away_…

A male hyena cub was walking and huffing angrily, too far humiliated by his most hated rival, and the only one on his list to kill in a long and painful death. Even in his young mind, he knew The Elephant Graveyard was not for weaklings; such cruel lessons were taught by the brutality of this place. The things they called "games" could be deadly sometimes: thoughts were replaced by the instinct to kill and feed. Not that the male hyena hadn't thought of that before, just his integrity keeping him together, to not do something very stupid; maybe that or perhaps it was how much fun he had pushing around others. Bullying here _was_ really enjoyable; the others were too stupid as well as weaklings, so why he should be compelled to take pity on them?

In the eyes of Gituku, he was the toughest male pup in the entire Graveyard, if not at least the most powerful. Except for one: the thought bringing a deep growl from his throat. Gituku snarled angrily just _thinking_ about his most hatred enemy. The hyena was so distracted that when he heard laugher he stopped abruptly, trying to locate the noise.

It was strange; laughter was heard everyday being the hyenas that they were, but happy laughter was bizarre. You couldn't hear that type of hilarity without smacking the poor idiot that made it. Mocking laughter, relieved laughter, evil laughter or just satisfied laughter, but never a content one: it was just not possible. One got used to it, living here through the years; you really didn't expect anything else…at least that was he thought.

Swiftly, a very familiar smell reached his nostrils; he dug his claws in the ground in fury upon recognizing it instantly. Two times in a row he had been humiliated and had to strike more beatings than usual.

"_This time HE'S gonna be the one to run with his tail between his legs_." Thought the male evilly. Snickering to himself, he started to walk; guided by his senses were the commotion was coming from. With each rung across the soil his anger grew more and more.

He wanted so bad to nail him across the ground, to see him being destroyed by ripping him limb from limb, and watch as he silently bled to death…but maybe he was just exaggerating a little… or too much perhaps? Shaking the thoughts to the back of his head, the male sauntered quicker, expecting that disgusting grin of Banzai that he wanted to tear off as violently as possible. The part that he walked was very near the Pridelands; you could easily see well past the borders of the Graveyard and into the beautiful lands of Pridelands. Fields so green that you just needed to step on every blade of grass, herds of juicy meat at such a short distance…but he was just a mere pup, and preferred to see sites by the most delightful way he knew…his own.

The mother of his sworn enemy came into focus; she was talking to another female as he took his eyes away from her. He didn't pay attention to her companion; just one thing was in his mind…vengeance.

The brawl of sounds came behind some rocks; grinning from ear to ear, he prepared for what he was about to do…and jumped.

"AHHHHH!!!" The scream of surprise that rose from the throat of Nala, startled Banzai who jumped aside in bewilderment. Gituku laughed, rolling in the dirt, smacking the floor. He heard an angry growl beside him, knowing too well who it was; then he thought carefully about his comeback.

He cracked one eye open, smirking evilly. "Oh startle ya Banzai?! What about your friend there? Did he…" Gituku began looking around in search of Ed, yet still kept up his insults. "Did he piss himself? …Where's…where's that idiot? Where is he? Wherr-"His breath jammed in his throat, his brain didn't even acknowledge what really was in front of him, it was not just possible…

He shook his head, blinking in disbelief at the scene displayed in front of him. Seeing a blur of cream from the corner of his eye, he saw a lioness cub dart to hide behind Banzai, peeking next to his shoulder. His brain couldn't cope well of what he was actually seeing.

"GITUKU WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Banzai shouted angrily, pushing him to the ground, growling in fury at the newcomer as he moved protectively in front of Nala. Gituku glared right back, which caused to Banzai move closer, snarling aggressively as he did. He was just about to stand back up and show him who was boss… only to back away in fear. Banzai looked at him strangely, before laughing in satisfaction after showing Gituku that he was just a pussy …though his smile disappeared as a shadow loomed over him, causing the male to turn back.

Both mothers were staring at them, the lioness looming over Banzai and looking aggressively at the newcomer; growling in anger. Nala stepped behind her hind legs, Sarafina smiled for a moment at her cub, then scowled at the cowering hyena pup that nearly wet himself in fear; he had never been so scared in his life.

"It's just another pup. Are you here with Banzai?" Raziya asked, stepping in the middle of the group, so no accident could happen. Gituku couldn't move, in fear of something bad happening to him; the barred claws and fangs of the lioness burying him in terror. Nala gave him a sharp glance; Gituku looked at her, confused, until she did it again more expressively this time, motioning to Banzai.

He gazed at the ground, clearing his throat to ease the fear of being ripped to pieces, although his leg didn't stop twitching uncontrollably. "Yeah, I-I'm with him." He barely muttered; finally understanding what the young lioness was hinting.

Sarafina, keeping an eye on the intruder, retracted her claws, not noticing the weird look Banzai gave to his rival.

The three cubs gave large false smiles, as both mothers retired some paces away; Sarafina keeping an eye on her daughter before plopping to the ground, resuming their conversation.

Gituku wiped the sweat dripping on his forehead, prior to tackling Banzai against a rock. "What the hell are you doing?! Why big cats are here, huh?! Don't you know they can kill us…look even that kitty is trying to rip off your tail!" He exclaimed, pointing to Nala that was trying to play again; pawing Banzai's swifting tail.

The other male growled, pushing his adversary off him. "It ain't your business jackass, now why don't you dig your tail out of your rear and get oudda here?! D'ja hear me? I don't wanna see your face around, and don't make me call the big lady sitting there." Gituku swallowed nervously; Banzai snickered as he placed a paw around his shoulder.

"And between you and me, they can bite wide as a _hippo_." He commented, signaling to Sarafina who, ironically, yawned which overtly showed her big fangs. His form shaking, he was saved from the embarrassing moment from a big, solid splat of Nala's paw against his scalp.

He jerked his paw away immediately, placing it on his skull. "Ow! What was that for? Why everyone is convinced that hitting me is the best answer?! Jeez…"

To his annoyance, he found yet again that she was laughing at his expense. "You really like to mock me, do you?"

Nala grinned in response.

Gituku looked strangely at both of them, until deciding that it was best to get out of there; things were becoming far too weird.

He walked off from the scene, receiving a blank stare from Banzai. Although the confused male didn't catch the big evil smile that spread across his rival's face. Finally, he had the perfect way of having revenge, oddly enough it didn't include violence. He laughed along the way, already planning every word he would say to a certain someone.

_"Endeavor of circumstances was a winner, right?" _He thought evilly.

Back to the two young cubs, their game have ended abruptly; along with Banzai's interest. The male looked at his mother, who didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, he decided it was best to stay out of her sight... and then, a sudden thought occurred to his mind.

The look that he gave her, brought some nerves into her young mind. "Hey Nal, wanna bust oudda here? I know a badass place nearby. It has…one hell of a look, whaddya say, eh?" He knitted his fluffy eyebrows a few times, which caused her to nod furiously as to not laugh frantically.

"Good, just follow my lead." He whispered, lowering to the ground. She weaved an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged and trailed after him, in what she may call a stalking position, jumping like a frog down on the ground. The hyena pup kept a good eye on both his mother and the lioness; true to be told they were still glued into the conversation, such interested both creatures have on knowing each other.

Both made their way out of their mother's presence, Banzai from time to time looking over his shoulder. Once they were out of their sight, he signaled for her to follow him up to a rocky dry mountain; with some effort and pushing by his side, they made it in no time. It was his favorite spot in the whole Graveyard, the place where he could put his sight in the beautifulness of Pridelands. He didn't know why, but he was dragged constantly to this place by his own mind. He just wanted to run free in a gorgeous land like this, with his friends and his mom. All this non-stop nonsense about species wars was stupid and very idiotic; even if both things sounded equal, in his mind they were not. He wanted his mother, his dear friends, and even the whole clan to be happy, far away from this place and the jealousy the Pridelands made in the clan.

Where every animal would be free to do as they pleased, without any objections or rules that would bind them to another hellish place such as the Graveyard. Nala placed her paw against his back. He sighed, sitting to watch as the sun reflected every blade of grass that could be seen for miles. Priderock standing proudly at the distance; the sunrays slightly blocked across the lands. Distant herds, small like ants crawling in the green like cloud blown across the sky, eating the such needed nutrition.

...Now he thought about it, nutrition was a very funny word when you were a carnivore.

The silence was uncomfortable for Nala, so she decided to make an intervention for herself. "It's pretty, bud I have a far, far better than this."

"Oh really, your highness? Why don't you show me your palace to the OH such poor creatures that actually _DO_ live here, in this freaking hellhole."

"Idiot." Muttered Nala, plopping to the ground next to him. Still, interest was what made him ask her out, as she annoyingly puffed.

"So…where do you live?"

She smirked, signaling in what she called a clear direction. "Oh yeah, that surely sent me in the right direction…Oh look at that, you even have a trail of flowers around your cave; how lovely." He sarcastically said, which earned him an elbowing to his ribs; he whimpered, glaring daggers at her. The lioness cub was more calm and likely was trying not to push him down the rocky hill.

"Nah, the pointy rock."

"Pointy rock?" He asked, confused.

She nodded, signaling again.

"Pointy rock, pointy rock? Oh you mean…no way in hell; you mean _Priderock_? Wow, you really are a spoiled kit!"

Now it was the time for Nala to scolw; only that like the child she was, only showed her angry small eyes. Banzai chuckled; settled on ending an incoming fight.

Then Nala repeated a few words she came to know very well since her accident. "Down Priderock." She said, repeating the phrase and moved her paw downwards for emphasis.

"Not bad for you then." The hyena pup exclaimed. "Not bad for my mom and me, our den is warm and cozy...for a place like the Elephant Graveyard."

Nala nodded, sighing to herself. "We have den too, it's big and spacey and very big; biggie big."

"Wish I could live there with my mom: this place kinda sucks." Said the male pup gazing at the big horizon.

Nala placed her paw around his shoulder. "Someday." She said, smiling at him.

He found himself smiling back, as both of them stared at the land in front of them.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hold still Ed!" Shenzi demanded, trying to pull a small skull off her whimpering companion's head. "Next time ya see food, DON'T FOLLOW IT INTO SOMETHIN' THAT'S TOO SMALL FAH YOU TO GET IN!"

"Hehehe..." Sudden snickering from nowhere immediately caught the future matriarch's attention. She only had to twist her head to the left for her lip to curl back in a snarl; the added adrenaline from the anger enough to crack the skull with her claws and let Ed slip out easier. He began to rub his temple with relief...until seeing who was coming toward them, and taking a hostile stance.

"Well well, whadda we got here? Your stupid-ass friend get his head stuck in something _again_?" Gituku laughed.

"And whadda you want, moron? Banzai ain't here, so go bug someone else!"

"Oh I know he's ain't: but I know where he _is_." The grin he gave them sent a wave of fear through their bodies, and they both snarled at him furiously.

"What did you do ta him?!" Shenzi demanded.

"Me? Nothin'. But ya better find 'im before those lions make a meal out of him and his mom."

"Huh?" The other two pups exchanged confused glances.

"Don't care if you believe me or don't, but your 'friend' started hangin' out with those Pridelander house cats."

"You lyin'!" The female accused. He only smirked wider.

"Really? Well, you know 'im better than I do? YOU ever seen him hangin' out with a half-pint lioness cub?"

Instantly Shenzi's mind slowed to a halt.

"...What?"

"But, if you don't wanna listen to my 'lies'." He began, walking away.

"Hey! Stop! Right now!" The youngest of the pups ordered. Gituku grinned.

"Yes?" He "innocently" replied. She turned her head to her friend.

"Ed, go guard the path up ahead so he don't get away." Ed saluted and started running forward.

"N' Ed?" Her voice said again. He turned around. There was a moment, before Shenzi took a deep breath.

"Get fah enough...'til ya outta earshot." She finished. Automatically he gave her a concerned look.

"GO!" She yelled. Without being told twice, reluctantly, the male loyally sprinted a long distance. When she was sure he couldn't hear them, reasons being her personal ones, Shenzi faced Gituku properly.

"Now, whadda you mean 'lioness cub'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away from the Pridelands, a creature sprinted against the soil; many lands he had crossed to reach his destination. He didn't stop running; his white fur and black stripes now coated with sweat. His eyebrows clenched in concentration against his eyes, it was Gotto. The mammal had been sprinting towards his home to see his beloved friends before parting from them again. He wanted to see them, craving the only company he had left in this world. He was tired, but not from running, life was tiresome thought Gotto.

It was like a poison; so many animals died in ways he couldn't describe it. Life was meaningless, it was only for the strong; but he was weak. How could he let himself be blackmailed by the most despised animal he ever met in his young life? He felt so angry, so betrayed, by life itself.

This was his destiny? To suffer, to feel his heart clenching painfully in his chest every time he thought of his family…why…why?

Why did he fell this way? He didn't know, but right now he didn't care; he just wanted to see his friends.

Dessert, jungles, and muggy savannas crossed his path, he passed them all, running through them perseveringly. Only when the cold mountains of the Kabyle's (A/N: Atlas) abruptly appeared in his gaze, that Gotto suddenly stopped.

He panted for breath, almost crawling to the shade of a tree. He wiped the sweat from his face, grimacing when with one of his claws carved the excess of sweat that had stack into his scar. He lay there, with his head lying in the heavy trunk of the tree, panting for breath. He was so close to them now…just a few paces from his home.

All of a sudden he heard a giggle behind him, causing him to gaze over his shoulder in the direction of the sound.

Another giggle, this time up in the tree. Gotto gazed upward annoyingly, only to chuckle in amusement. He smiled to himself, faking a yawn. A creature, hidden by the shadows of the tree, smirked to herself; preparing to pounce onto the unprepared stripped hyena.

Gotto cracked a smile "I know you are up there…Nia. Come down here and greet me properly." He heard a sigh and then someone plopping next to him. He laughed at the expense of a small female leopard; she was young, no more than nine years old, albeit playful giving the chance. She pouted annoyingly; he just smiled in response, patting her head.

She returned the smile, throwing at his waiting paws with a hug; only to cringe away with a… "Ewww! You're soaked in sweat, and I hugged you, yuck!!!" The young leopard exclaimed, trying to wipe the non existent sweat out of her body with her small paws. Gotto just chuckled, his smile widening, only when he tasted copper in his mouth, he frowned; bringing a paw to his muzzle.

Gazing at the red stained fur of his paw, the hyena growled, suddenly enraged again that he had been mistreated yet once more, squashed like a bug. Nia parted away, checking why he was looking at his paw, sighing bitterly. "Again?" She said with another sigh.

"Again what?"

"Your lip is bleeding; another wound…might wanna check that out with Babu." The female exclaimed.

Gotto shrugged, placing Nia back on the floor, patting her again on the head with his clean hand. "Nah, that's all right. Don't need to bother the 'ol geezer just for a flesh wound."

"You told me the same thing with that scar on your paw, and now look wha'd exactly happened." She pouted, signaling to his blood stained paw.

_"She was right",_ mentally, and bitterly, admitted Gotto. He had a bad habit of doing things in his own way, and now because of it he had another disfigurement to share with the others. He glanced again to his foreleg, the blood flooding from the tiny scar to the center of his paw, now dripping to his appendage. He growled irkly, wiping the blood on the tree trunk.

"I bet'ya that if Babu hadn't treated your scar on the face, you would have lost it too, hahaha!" Said Nia, trying to see how Gotto would look like without a face. The hyena for his part growled to himself. He didn't like to talk about that scar…it was his first and the worst kind.

Always reminding him that life was hell.

"Aw, what the hell…let's go home. I've been away…like how much?"

Nia smirked. "Sixteen moons, Sabiha is gonna kill ya; Sabiha is gonna kill you…and you don't stand a chance."

"Bah! To hell with Sabiha's and her stupid lectures." He said, waving a paw in the air.

"You are lucky that she's out there hunting Gotto…took your time to come here." Said a deep old male's voice, not too far away from they were standing.

"S'okay Babu, she'll end up lecturing my ass again anyway." Exclaimed Gotto, annoyed, the trek had been long and exhausting; he could at least take a couple of hours to rest up.

Babu stood upright, he was an old wild dog, perhaps showing signs of slight youth left, by the way he stepped down of the trunk of a tree, then walking towards Gotto.

The mammal sniffed, cracking his neck, exhausted.

"How many times do I have to tell you…don't use foul language around Nia, she's still too young for those kind of words." He snapped in Gotto's direction, then huffed annoyingly.

Nia jumped in front of Babu. "Hey! I'm not so small anymore. I'm a big girl!!

Babu snorted, moving her gently out of his way with his paw. "No…you aren't. I still remember when we found you in a pool of your own blood, covered in filth and bathed in your mother's own red blood!"

Nia immediately broke down in tears, running off.

"Jeez, what a good example you are Babu."

"Shut up and find her, don't know how stupid kids are these days."

Gotto sighed. "I could name a few."

"What did you say?"

"Eh…nothing, whaddya doing here anyway?"

Babu scratched his ear with his hind leg. "Just watching Nia."

"That's a very good way of protecting a little girl that lost her parents and brothers in unimaginable ways, great work." He sarcastically said.

Babu growled. "Just go and find her already!" He said, signaling with the paw that was scratching his ear. "I'm going to find Sabiha; see if she caught anything, might as well help her. Meet us in the gorge."

Gotto waved a dismissing paw in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Catch ya later." Said the stripped hyena, glancing one last time before going.

"Stupid old fool, fucking idiot." He muttered under his breath before going after Nia.

He kept growling; it was enough that the old shit was talking again about Nia in that way. In the long time Gotto had know Babu, he was always strict, the dude didn't ever have a sense of humor, not for once. It was really not fair that little girls like that had to suffer like that, then again nobody really deserved it. He related his past with her, he too lost his parents.

Although they weren't killed…

He didn't have to walk that much; there she was, still crying her eyes out in a small pond of water, tears mixing with the crystalline liquid.

The striped hyena walked silently where Nia was sobbing, and sat beside her. She sobbed harder when she saw his reflection in the water, those sad eyes of his.

He could be gentle sometimes, it was not always that he was running errands for crazy megalomaniacs; he could name a few on his list. Right now he just needed to comfort the young female, she deserve it, as he didn't have a companion to comfort him all those years ago…so he hugged her close with his paw. She leaned against him right away, hugging his form very tightly as she sobbed, her tears dripping to his fur.

She was very important to him; she was the only one that had seen his softer side, and he wasn't ashamed…he was rather proud. She had become like a sister for him, so he watched over her all the time.

"Why…he," she sniffed" -wh-why…I-I….don't…" She stammered between words.

"Shh, its okay kiddo, I'm right here…I'm sure Babu didn't mean all those things…he's just been uh, like Babu that ol' geezer always complain about shit and all." He said, smacking his mouth shut when he heard what came out.

Nia giggled, bad words weren't strange coming from Gotto's mouth.

The striped hyena sighed, laying his head on the soft, young shoulders of Nia. She sighed blissfully; now calm enough to breathe easily.

"Whats the big fucking deal?" She said giggling amused by her own words.

"Shhh! Don't say that, the others are gonna rip me apart" He exclaimed annoyed, damn him and his stupid smart mouthed stupidities.

Nia laughed out loud, keeping herself close to Gotto's body.

Gotto smiled, seeing she was now smiling and purring happily against his body; a laugh escaped from him after he heard some growls coming from the stomach of the small feline.

She lifted her head, touching her stomach with her paw, it resounded again as she smiled embarrassedly.

Gotto chuckled. "C'mon Nia, I'm sure they already caught something. Now dry those tears, we're gonna eat something; if we don't find anything, might as well serve Babu for dessert!" He cracked as he stood up.

Nia laughed, trailing behind Gotto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay there side by side, words couldn't express how both felt or what they should do in that moment. But…Nala was bored to tears, almost out of her mind. In fact she couldn't express how fed up she was with this stupid rock they were currently sitting on. Banzai, for his part, was still deep in thought about life; he didn't exactly carry on with that lament of thinking about his current situation that long, but he felt for today... maybe it was different.

_"Must be the wind or somethin.'" _Thought the male, shifting his attention to Nala that was yawning like no tomorrow; the hyena pup cracked his neck before picking his body up from the ground. Nala, who was too distracted by her boredness, didn't even acknowledge Banzai's departure; only when he gazed over his shoulder and muttered a "You comin' or what?" she stood up, immediately straggling after him.

Albeit sulkily and embarrassed, she followed after him down the rocky mountain, watching her every step. The male glanced back at her, now plopping to the ground with a yawn; his elbows supporting his head, a distant look on his eyes. Nala twisted her head in confusion, but shrugged and decided to beg for her mother's attention.

He watched her go until she disappeared from the corner of his eyes, then rolled to the other side, sighing.

To ease out some of the dullness he felt, the male pup cracked one eye open to look at his mother and the adult lioness, his ear twitching upon hearing the conversation. "…well I had to clean Banzai longer than an average male pup needs his mother to; he didn't even knew how to clean... _down there_, until two years later…he was also not weaned until age four."

"Awww!" Sarafina exclaimed.

Banzai stood up in shock, his eyes almost out of his sockets. "MOM!!! What the heck are you doing?!?!" He screamed in alarm.

Both mothers shared a light laugh. "Oh it's ok hijo (Son), just sharing a few motherly moments with another-"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST LEAVE THE EMBARASSING PARTS OUT!!!" He angrily shouted, his neck now starting to reveal a pulsing vein.

A snickering sound caught their attention; Banzai looked around, but could see nobody. Then the scorning sounded again, only louder this time. He growled. "Don't you dare!" He warned the shaking lioness cub.

The snicker, turned into a full tingle inside her throat, boundaries passed from throat to mouth. The tingle turned into a chuckle, the chuckle into a giggle and then into fully uncontainable laugher. Out of her control, she began rolling constantly on the floor.

"SHUT UP!!!" Screamed an enraged Banzai.

"Banzai! That's no way to talk to a baby!" Raziya scolded.

"But-but she's laughing at me!" His mother shrugged.

"It's not her fault you couldn't learn to clean your parts properly at an average pace…"

Banzai mouth felt into a silent, speechless, 'O'

"...Oops." His mother blushed at her own statement, turning to Sarafina. The three females laughed again, although now none of them could control their laugher.

"GODDAMN IT!!!!"

The scream that rang down to where she stood meant nothing to the shadowing female nearby, though out of sight; she didn't laugh, chuckle or something she would've otherwise done so in these kinds of situations. _"The stupid buggah was right."_ The now irritated female hyena pup thought. After glaring back at the smirking male, who was smugly watching her as she wordlessly steamed at the sight. Without a word, let alone any sound at all, she trudged up to him; only to smack his face away with little emotion, and ignoring his ridiculous rants as she marched out to prove his words.

Finding yet that it was true what Gituku had said, Ed had been too scared to come with her, his face giving away his uncomforted feelings about the whole situation. Right now, with her snout caressed calmly in the traveling wind, her emotionless eyes stared pass Banzai, focusing only on the laughing and disgusting face of the lioness cub…the same she had encountered with her supposed friends, well... at least leaving Ed out of this.

She didn't knew why they came here, or why they weren't attacking each other, but it was business she needed to find out herself, and the only way to get to the bottom of this dilemma, was to reach out for Banzai...

And smack his mouth off until he spilled it all out for her. She had to do it right away, less she blew up from the strong fury building within her, it was inexpressible…yet her face didn't even twitch. Still, she couldn't help digging her claws in the ground, her teeth cringing inside her mouth fighting for release…almost craving violence that was sure about to come.

_"Patience..." _The future matriarch thought to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

Conversation was resumed between both mothers, but personal comments were left apart, various glances around them and a few silent giggles between them had quieted any other comments about them. Sarafina, now kept Nala busy, fed her cub some milk; she was still young after all. Banzai was away in a corner, glancing angrily here and then; he must've taken it too hard, though it was just too embarrassing. How dare his mother reveal personal information, let alone information he didn't even know about! And now he was already bored and angry for the day, wanting to go back to his den and sleep. Frowning, he stood up, faking a big yawn.

Nala, confused, parted from her mother. She looked at her friend, tilting her head. But after seeing, and falling for, his false attempt at lethargy, she shrugged, and resumed her sucking.

When that didn't work, he tried another tactic. "Mmmmm, Mami (Mommy) I'm tired. And hungry! Let's go home, I wanna sleep." He sulkily said, half dragging his rear on the floor. His tactic seemed to work as Raziya lowered her ears, giving Sarafina a contrite look.

The lioness smiled, parting Nala with her paw. Gazing at the sky, she found that it was already past noon, perhaps even more, so it was the best moment to leave; the others could be questioning her whereabouts…specially a dark lion.

"I had a great time today, Miss Raziya, even more fun watching my daughter's jaded behavior disappear into thin air: she seems to really take a liking to your son. Will we be meeting here again? Same hour?" She asked, hopefully.

Raziya nodded. "It would be a pleasure to have your company again. ...And, if it doesn't inconvenience you in any way...could you...bring something to share...with...others?" She asked, trying not to show any desperate tenor; stealing a glance to her son and then looked at her new lioness companion with sad eyes.

Sarafina smiled, catching her drift. "Yes, perhaps I will bring something next time." With that she leaned down to carry Nala in her jaws.

""Wait, there is one more thing…if possible, send my regards to Scar. And...tell him to bring his new load to the graveyard as soon as he can…he'll understand what I'm talking about."

"No trouble at all. Let's go home Nala." Her daughter lowered her ears in disappointment, waving goodbye at her cherished companion. " Bye, bye Banzai, we can play more tomorrow. Bye Banzai's mommy."

"Goodbye hun." Said Raziya with a smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Banzai waved his paw boringly, still annoyed about the laughs at his expenses. Before he could react anymore, Nala crossed the distance between them and give him a nuzzle on the cheek.

Absolutely shocked, the male brought a paw up to the place she had nuzzled, while by that time Nala was trailing behind her mother with a giggle. Together, Raziya smiling and Banzai dazedly staring, both hyenas watched as the two lionesses made their way out of the Graveyard; the last thing the young male hyena heard was,

"Nala look at you! Now you need another bath."

"YAY BATH TIME!!!!" She squealed in delight as she disappeared from his vision...

and _HER_ vision as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shenzi growled as she saw the two house cats finally heading down the way they came. Finally she could have some time alone with Banzai…some real time alone; she almost licked her jaws in delight.

Banzai was still watching them go, until shrugging as he walked away. Raziya trotted behind him. "A nicer one than the rest I'll give her, plus her daughter is pretty well mannered and...playful. ...Y'know hijo, you've done what none of us could accomplish…"

"What?

"You made a friend who lived _outside_ of these barriers; none of us could ever have hoped to achieve that. You should be proud! And ever since you, Ed, and the future matriarch, became friendly with Tak- Scar...whatever he calls himself these days, there's always food for to go around for pups your age! And now this…and I meet two of them. ...I am very proud corazon."

"Yeah, okay." Banzai replied, but then remembering something that had previously caught his attention, he looked back at his mother. "Mom…why'd you mention _Scar_ to her? I mean he's the prince and all, but it's not like she knows him... or does?" He pondered.

Raziya smiled at his puzzlement. "I'm sure you'll know soon, Banzai. Now let's go home…you can spend the rest of the day with your friends, maybe go on a hunting trip with Rashid or something like that." She smiled for him at the last statement.

"Yeah man!!! I-I mean…it's okay, I'll probably just go find Ed or somebody to goof around with the rest of the day. But I'm kinda hungry too; see ya later mom!" He waved.

Raziya laughed, said her goodbyes, and went to find the other adults to finish her day off with. Banzai watched her go from the den, after a somewhat embarrassing farewell with his mother (she called him sweetie before she left), he yawned and walked further into the den; needing some shut-eye after today's episode. He plopped on the spot his mother and himself usually shared. His eyes closed, body relaxing at the sound of his own breathing.

His hind leg twitched in discomfort, so he switched to a different position. But this time his ear twitched, so he tried once again. Then something jabbed him directly on the forehead: he immediately jumped up from the floor, preparing himself for something unexpected. Maybe Gituku was bursting in to finish what he started. Unknown to him though, he had already far-completed his plan for vengeance, and _THAT _revenge was looming in his den that very second.

The sound of paws stopped just in front of his den, he glanced at the entrance, before relaxing immediately at the newcomer.

Banzai smirked. "Hey Shenz, haven't see ye all day. Whaddya been up to?"

She didn't answer, in fact she didn't say a word as she entered his den, and didn't stop walking until she was mere inches from him, ignoring Banzai's puzzled expression; she sat in front of him, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Uhhhh…what's eatin' you? Some kinda of problem? Somethin' eating ya?" He asked.

Her calm expression turned into a savage snarl; if looks could kill Banzai would be long dead on the floor. "Yeah, somethin's eating me…why don't _YOU _explain to me _WHERE _the hell you've been!!" She said, bringing her face and her deadly eyes on him.

He backed off a little, nervous. "Or, you could calm down and we can just talk about it?"

Shenzi smiled, showing all her teeth. "Calm? I am calm…you on the other hand, don't look so good. WHY don't you tell where you were, I'm sure it was somethin' you catch on the air...or-"

Banzai gulped.

"Maybe it was your company…care to tell me?" She circled Banzai to the other side of the den.

"So…"

"So what?" Asked Banzai, but he already knew the answer.

"So, is there anything I should know about, buddy?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Ain't nothin' new, I swear."

Shenzi stopped right in front of him, her muzzle almost smacked against his own. "That wasn't what a little birdie told me; he said you were having second thoughts about what I told you specifically. When I told you to NOT met a certain someone, but then you don't listen…and you go and meet HER again…and bring another one here TO THE GRAVEYARD! Well did I go wrong on this one! …I would prefer if you told me from your own mouth Banzai, so tell me who it was." She exclaimed angrily.

Banzai growled about her stupid questions. "WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!".

But he knew already…

Shenzi pushed him to the ground, snarling in fury. "THAT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, THAT YOU MET HER AGAIN, THAT-that…STUPID, IDIOT, FREAKING GOOD FOR NOTHING, ROTTING STUPID MANGY HOUSE CAT!! You goddamn back staving bastard, you ain't friend of mine...IDIOT!!!!" Her outburst, sent Banzai to push her back, with a scowl to match her own.

"Oh well excuse me for being bored of this stupid place! What's so bad about it princess, what happens if do MEET her, whats your goddamn problem?!" He was enraged beyond words.

"My problem?" She laughed humorlessly. "My problem is YOU Banzai, you always send me over the edge: there's ain't a single day you don't make me mad _constantly. Y_ou are a complete…a complete..." She pondered her next insult, a new one matching her intentions.

She smirked. "You are a freaking douchebag Banzai, a complete douche."

Banzai recoiled back in surprise, nobody had ever insulted him in such manner, not even Gituku. Suddenly rage like none other took hold on his body.

"PERRA!!! (Bitch)" Snarled Banzai, jumping into a startled Shenzi that felt under his assault without time to react.

The male loomed over his fallen friend, sinking his canines into her snout, Shenzi yowl back in response, blood bruiting freely from the wound. The pain was unbearable; finally reacting to her attacker, she smacked him away with two fast hits to his eyes, and a strong kick that sent him to the ground. She held the bridge of her muzzle, bringing a paw to her eyes, watching in surprise as blood dripped from her paw. This gave him time to look up at her...and horrifically realize his actions.

"Sh-Shenzi. I-I'm sorry, I..."

She looked angrily at Banzai as he gaped in her direction. "You…you, ARGHHH!!" She launched at his downed form in blind rage, Banzai only barely rolling to the site, jumping to meet her assault as soon as she turned around. Both hyenas jumped to each other, their jaws opened as they met air to air. Shenzi got the first bite in the shoulder, as both of them smacked to the ground below; Banzai recover quickly, pushing his muscle shoulder upward, which freed his shoulder from her jaw.

He smacked her away, his attack met another paw; now looming over her he found himself again on the ground as Shenzi kicked him to the floor. Even his still-developing muscles couldn't protect him from the powerful kick, that drew his breath out of his lungs.

He shook his head to easy his body, until he was again thrown over by a powerful ram from Shenzi, and for a moment she took to leap over his fallen form. Mere inches from winning this round, was interrupted by a very unexpected strike from him. Almost fast as lightning, Banzai punched her across her jaw, diverting her attack to the ground. She landed with a huff, a very surprised expression of her face.

She rubbed her pained cheek " You…you punch me." Said Shenzi still didn't believe that he actually did that to her.

He lowered his ears. "I…I guess, sorry Shenz, I-Im sorry…I-" Before he could continue he was thrown to the ground savagely by Shenzi that scored two set of punches across his jaw, and a final one on his stomach that send him to his knees.

"How'd ya like it? I can play the same game idiot!" She screamed, her words only met with a glare from Banzai and gritted teeth. He barely managed to stand up, before pouncing on her again. The two of them were again clawing and biting each other; blood was flooding freely from their flesh wounds, their fur more than dirtier than ever. Shenzi's fangs all dirtier and bended backwards from the mud and dirt.

The female played grubby, and managed to bite at his paw, the same paw he had hurt himself on the fight with Ed a little while ago. He screamed in pain, waving it on the air; the yell resounding through the whole den, and to the outside. Shenzi snarled, clawing his forearm that sprung out to protect himself, and then ducked another bite from him, but that didn't stop him from push her back and bringing some distance between them. They panted together, claw marks, red spots, and some wounds covered their bodies. Banzai spitted some blood, watching as blood poured from Shenzi's muzzle, the stain almost covering her entire jaw.

Banzai's paw twitched, with the adrenaline surged through his body, he did the only think that crossed his mind. He tighten his paw into a fist, with a ravage scream from pain, there was a crack as blood came dripping to the floor with a jump, then the wound didn't bleed out no more. He tested out his paw, before grinning at Shenzi's that stood curiously what had he done about it.

"You are not the only one with tricks Shenz'." He asked satisfied with his work, his paw stung a little but it was worth it; everything that Rashid had taught him was really worth it. "Come again?" Exclaimed Shenzi as she lowered herself into an attack position.

The cubs roared, circling each other and then leapt at themselves with their jaws open. Suddenly Shenzi was thrown out of the fight, with somebody holding by the dirty scruff of her neck, and thrown to the other side.

Banzai met the ground with a painful huff, just spitting some dirt, blood and a broken canine out of his mouth, gazing over his shoulder. Shenzi was slapped across the face; the force of the blow turned her head sharply to the side, as silent tears run down her face.

The one that slapped her lowered her paw slowly to the ground. Safia the one that interrupted looked at Banzai. "Just when I give you the talk about avoiding violence as much as possible, _this_ is what I see!"

"But…" Shenzi stammered.

"BUT NOTHING!!! She barked. "It's not open from discussion, we'll talk about it in home, now move it!" She said through gritted teeth, her hardened eyes didn't flinch as Shenzi stood up with a expression of pain in her features; her eyes looked over Banzai's, she shook her head angrily, walking up to her skull.

Then Safia turned to him, sharply pulling him to his paws. "And you…why did that happen?"

Banzai stubbornly held his ground. "I-I didn't start... she did, she attacked me…"

"I really don't care who…"

"She uh…started the fight." A voice interrupted them.

They both turned to the newcomer. It was a small female, perhaps a slightly bigger than Shenzi, though she was heavily pregnant. And she looked very young, her face contorted into an embarrassed smile.

Safia glanced at the young hyena, stealing a quick look at her; pitting almost making her vomit with revulsion. By smell she recognized her as one of her own, and recognized her lowest status in the chain, the bottom of the bottom; but that didn't mean she was there to insult her by it.

"Whats yah name, sweetheart?"

The pregnant hyena parted her gaze to the side. "M-m…Mimba ma'am, I joined up, a-a few months ago…I-"

"I can see dat clearly child." She said giving her another look, she looked barely standing, she was so young. _"She was raped."_ thought Safia with disgust, enraged that somebody in her clan had done such a thing to such a young girl like as this. She really needed to protect the whole graveyard, and not really staying in this only block; hyenas were scattered across the lands after all…

Banzai looked in confusion, watching silently the exchange between both females.

"Age?" Safia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mimba looked away. "Fourteen."

"Dear spirits…why thank you for your, uh…testify, now please…" She said waving her paw around.

The pregnant hyena catch the indirect. "It was my pleasure... I think. Goodbye." She waved back, trotting away, her extra weight bouncing with her.

Safia shook her head sadly, _"She's not gonna make it, poor girl_." Thought the matriarch; Mimba disappearing from her sight she turned to Banzai, he returned the look.

"I might as well give this point to you Banzai, you were not de one to start the fight. My Shenzi is fighting with ya all the time. But, let this be the last time..." Her tenor lowered.

"…If word ever got out that a matriarch had a weakness...anger issues... Well, you being male, you can't fully understand that. But...it's not somethin' I want for mah baby girl." She said.

Banzai gulped nervously, only imagining the torments other powerful females could do. He lifted his paw "Ditto" He promised.

"Good…but I'll still have a word with your mother, even if she was the one to start the fight, you had to be wise enough to ended before things go into this level; be smart boy, you'll needed in the future." She said stealing him a last look, before walking away from his den, to check for Shenzi's wounds.

Banzai looked at the gray sky. "Man…this just sucks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nia burst through the bushes, licking her black lips as she did so. Gotto trailed behind her, just stopping the cub from doing something very stupid. A big herd of strong and healthy animals were just in front of them; the sentinels raising their head, watching alertly as both carnivores invaded their peace. Some of them gave the higher beasts looks, the more senior ones made threatening poses from where they stood. A couple water buffalos trotted in their position, moving their big horns in their direction; Gotto quickly went to intercept Nia, pushing her with his muzzle in another direction. Gaining space between them, they returned to their regular business; feeding on the grass, although they still kept an eye on the suspicious group.

Gotto turned to the herd, now sure they were safe. "You can't do that…you can't just startle a big herd and expect everyone to have fear struck right through them, just because you're a carnivore. And besides kiddo, you are still a kitty."

"Hey! I'm a big…"

"I know, I know. It's just advice, 'kay?" He looked across the horizon, trying to spot his friend, until a smell reached his nose. "Now, we really need to go find food."

Nia's stomach growled. "I know, don't remind me."

Gotto smiled. "Well for that, you need to use what nature gave ya; your nose…what do you smell? Do you sense the others?"

"Kinda..." She replied, sniffing a little.

"So whaddya smell?"

"You stink!" She laughed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny. Now, enough games already, concentrate. Do you smell them? Any particular smell 'bout them…such as that strange essence of Sabiha's; you know, that one like flowers and dry grass…try that."

Nia sniffed again at the air, her head turned in a random direction. "I sort of smell something like that, I…"

"I'll follow ya, lead the way." He smirked knowingly.

"Oh, eh…okay." She said nervously, following wherever her nose led them.

The young leopard circled the herd, as she did, she could smell a certain odor in the air, almost like something she recognized; it smelled like that terrible night, but different... WAY more different. It was a very natural smell, a smell that made her mouth water and her stomach emit strange sounds again. The smell of blood in the air closed her doubts.

She smiled at Gotto. "It's right here!" She exclaimed, going behind a clearing, a small hill barely covered by grass; in the shadow of the tree a zebra moved from side to side, her stripes covered in blood, her internals plopped on the ground. The ones making rock the body were eating from the carcass, moving it.

Babu dug in the carcass, taking a chunk of meat, swallowing with gusto. He wasn't alone, a stripped hyena, two spotted hyenas and a strange white canine...a white fox, were all gorging on the meal. The fox, being the smallest of the four, just took small chunks of meat; almost in a very polite manner, while the other were tearing, almost savagely at the meat.

Gotto licked his lips hungrily. The sound of Nia's stomach brought the other carnivores out of their feeding. Almost all of them were covered in blood, except the white fox, that was licking her paws from time to time to keep itself clean. The animals got their attention.

"Hey, I'm home…why don't you give me some space; I'm hungry" Cracked the stripped mammal.

The fox was the first one to dart out of the carcass. "Hello Gotto, why didn't you tell us you were here a little earlier than the other day?" The animal smirked to herself, a sarcastic and almost smooth female tone in her words.

"Well hello MAMA, I've been busy."

"So I've heard." One of the hyenas said before digging again into the carcass, her female voice resounded through the other besides her.

The other, looking almost identical that the other spotted one, raised her head. "Yeah so we heard, get your petulant ass right here and greet us buddy!" The other female said.

Gotto smiled in their direction. Nia traveled between his legs, before sinking her teeth into an untouched hunk of the carcass. "Nadia, Adimu my friends."

"Hey Gotto." They said and smiled in unison, giving him a friendly smack on the shoulders before digging up again in the carcass.

"You idiot, what took you so long, uh?" Exclaimed a female striped hyena, a light tan to her fur.

Gotto smiled apologetically. "Sorry I guess it took more than I was expecting Sabiha."

She walked towards him, shaking her head angrily. "What do mean it took more than you expected? Don't you know how worried sick I've been? You always do stuff like that, why don't you stick around for a change, instead of bugging off all the time, uh?"

"He's young and immature, so that mean he's stupid and supposed to do stupid things like stupid beings like him do when they are stupid." Exclaimed Babu. The entire group fell silent, except for the fox laugh.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Cause if it is, it's pretty lame." Said Gotto.

Babu licked up a piece of hanging meat from his mouth. "Call it advice, you need to ease your stupidity from the group."

"Whatever." He said, giving himself some space.

"Weren't you listening?" Exclaimed the fox, smirking as she did so.

Gotto sighed, annoyed at her antics. "Shut your hole Kito, I'm really not in the mood for your... uh, doings." Originally he was going to say bullshit, but decided against it for Nia's sake. After which he ripped the first piece of meat into his awaiting mouth. The mere taste of it was glorious; he swallowed, chewing down another piece.

"Fine." Said Sabiha annoyed. "Have it your way, but don't expect me to calm down, you know why I'm worried about…you always tend to leave so much."

Gotto swallowed down another piece, before looking at her. "Do ya always have to be like that? Just gnaw some meat up, bet that'll calm your nerves."

"You damn idiot, choke on it!" She angrily said, marching away.

"Another fight, courtesy of our grouchy host; bring your paws together to Gotto, king of the idiots." Adimu laughed, the others joining her. Nia laughed as well, smacking the male's paw jokingly.

"Eat your shit!" Gotto snarled, enraged that his friends were laughing off at him. The others sighed in annoyance, Babu's growled at him for not listening to him. "Stupid boy." He muttered under his breath.

Nia's smile didn't disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Pridelands, things had gotten the way they used to. The sun was starting to disappear beneath the horizon, lowering inch by inch. The clouds shining as the sun started to cloth behind them, tints of purple and yellow disappeared from the sky as the sun made its final push out of the heavens. Rafiki looked calmly at the horizon, his staff supporting his bended body on a rock not far from his tree. With the light colors out of the sky, darkness began to spread; the pastel hues turning into a deep sea of blackness, and then came the stars; lightning up the sky.

Rafiki sighed almost contently, he had watched this many times, but it still looked as magical as the first sunset he laid eyes upon. Almost one by one, the stars seemed to shine just for him, each of them brightening in the sky when he passed his gaze on one of them. He sighed blissfully, extending his hand towards the shining constellations, laughing as he did so. A breeze blew past the primate, his fur now coated by a few white flowers.

He smelled the air; something wasn't right here...

The wind blew softly in his fur; he rubbed several fingers over his white beard, his e yes closed. "Hmmm, I see; yes.. no, not dat one. Can't do…I'll tink about it." His thump extended to his ear, his pinky to his mouth, as if he was mimicking an object used to talk. Some flowers and various sounds of the wind caressing his ears.

He roared in laugher as a red flower perched on his shoulder. His laughter carrying away on the breeze, he let a silent smirk draw on his features. "I orchestrate it, dis is w'had I do, HAHAHA!" He clenched his staff, climbing down the rock. Suddenly he stopped. His ancient eyes scanned something a few feet ahead of him, the wind blew past his white hair, almost directing his attention to elsewhere…and then he saw it.

"Ah…our guest had arrived." Said the mandrill, smiling.

Not far ahead, a very abstracted lion walked in the plains; the dark prince of Pridelands. He kept going over the events on his mind, pondering each option, plotting and seeing the income of success in and out of his schemes. His logical mind, meeting his own expectations…intrigued him. He didn't exactly need to rethink this whole matter, but it still upset him about the brawl with Gotto that afternoon; by which, it made the male uneasy. Not only that…he couldn't get the canine's foolish words out of his head; the more disturbed he grew, the more his mind seemed to slip into doubts and anxiety, about his so-far controlled burst of anger, always building inside him.

He growled under his breath, his deep jaded green eyes stood menacingly as he walked silently; his shoulders slumped upwards and downwards by his movement, his head bowed almost to the ground in deep thought.

_It is worth it?_

_To kill your own flesh…_

_It is worth it?_

_It is worth it?_

_It is worth it?_

_It is worth it?_

_It is worth it?_

_It is worth it?_

_Mufasa _

_I will be there to see your downfall…my friend._

Scar roared angrily, more loudly than he hoped for. Even as he walked, his claws unsheathed from his inner skin; almost in the own accor d, taking chunks of gravel as he walked irately through the soil. Still so immersed in his own thoughts, when he passed by a certain gray mandrill, sitting in a lotus position near his baobab tree, he didn't even acknowledge his presence at all.

Rafiki opened one eye. "Something troubling you, my prince?" He said. "Care to give de ol' Rafiki a piece of mind?"

His expression was one of surprise, Scar's head slung around over his shoulder; the eye fixing on the lion quickly closed, still the mandrill held his meditative pose.

With Scar's rigidity gone, he shifted his eyes, looking alienated by the sudden voice interrupting his thoughts; even if he didn't admit it to himself, he was rather grateful that something had interrupted the fight for his own mind, anything for distracting himself to return there.

He flashed his teeth with a faux smirk.

"Rafiki." Scar sneered in greeting. He hadn't seen the mandrill since the coronation a few weeks ago. He didn't particularly hold anything against the old shaman, he had watched both him and his brother in their youth. He was mysterious in his own ways, even ways that were still too strange for the dark lion; even so, he didn't feel bothered by his presence at all. It was strange, such a calming nature this Rafiki had, that his temper calmed down enough to suppress the regretful and thoughtful side of his mind.

"Such a tinkable being you have become my prince; in odah days, I sup'ose dis side of you won't show up enough to be noticeable, oh! But I know, I know…why don't ya tell me what's bahdaring you child." Rafiki crossed the distance between them, patting his head as he passed to sit on another rock close by.

Scar's eyebrow shot out. "Forgive me for not noticing you Rafiki. I have been…rather exhausted after my trek to-"

"Ah yes…so I heard, Makame's pride, his pride of incestuous members are indeed lucky, spared from the wrath of natah for such indignant sin against it…you are very lucky Scar. A fine individual such as you deserves everyting dat happened to you in dis life…but a fair warning to you my prince," His eyes sparkled in anger; the air seemed to stop for a moment, even the fur on his rear stood. "powah isn't anyting is dis life Scar….tink about _dat_." He said, tapping his head for emphasis.

"In dis world, such things are trivial, enjoy what the life has gave you…your cub, your mate, your brother…"

Scar was frozen in the spot. "Remembah dese words." Sooner than saying this, the mandrill leaped over the surprised lion, catapulting his body with his stick with extreme grace and running to an unknown direction; his laugher echoing across the lands, before everything went silent once more, and the wind blew against the land.

The soft sound of the breeze returning, was the one that made the lion quite perceptive of what exactly happened. He laughed, a long and harsh sound in his throat, his eyes sparkled with arrogance. "On the contrary old imbecile: power is _everything_…a fact most animals, ones on _top_ of the chain, know about. The strong survive, the weak are gradually weeded out…just natural selection; harsh but fair. Still, that doesn't mean that I had to cope with anything she gave to us."

He shared a laugh with himself, letting his own words sink lower into his mind. With anything at ease, he found that he could at least think normally without interruption. The dark lion bided his time in silence, cloaked in shadows as his form disappeared within the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mandrill sighed in anger; his hand was still clutching his stick, the solid wooden staff cringed at his touch, only to shrink back to the original position. Rafiki looked at the stars for assistance, but none answered back, except for an old line of them. They seemed to fade out from the sky, each of them re-appearing as he turned his gaze from them, the same pattern repeated again. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, until it hit him.

"Natah works in mysterious ways." He understood what they meant. The wind blew pass his face and he abruptly heard something, like a whisper across the plains. It then occurred to the mandrill that he was very near the Elephant Graveyard.

He heard it again, this time lower. Intrigued, he walked toward the noise that startled him in the first place. But it was quickly fading way, with curiosity gaining in him by the second, he increased speed, his walking stick firmly held in his hand. The noise echoed across the death alley, more clear this time, like a moan.

He knew he was venturing deep inside lands that once held even more stunning beauty that Pridelands themselves, but this was a rather cynical change in the way he was supposed to do things. Evolve, grasp the problem, eliminate the oppression from the minds of those who were thinking or were poisoning the land, and then sent their own subjects that caused the problem and BANG! Problem solved; he never interfered directly.

Rafiki had his tricks and his ways, the way the moon seemed to glow in a particular direction, which caused him to speed even more quickly with the heightened vision.

Like he suspected, they were moans. _Pained_ moans, and a deep whimpering sound of agony.

He sprinted towards the origin of the noise; the sounds of agony echoing on the boulder a creature was leaning on. He panted for breath, standing a few paces from a female hyena; she was clutching her engorged stomach with one paw, the other barely holding her form.

Rafiki stopped, he recognized what it was immdiately, and that she was very young, he noted. He was horrified to see that what she was clutching for dear life was her pregnant stomach. He exhaled a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

That whispered breath of a sound made the young hyena turn to notice his presence. What was intended for a growl in self-defense, sounded more like the dying sound of an animal, she also spat some blood in the process. Rafiki calmly walked over to her. "Tell what de problems ah to old Rafiki, he can help." The pregnant female turned to him, lowering down to the floor in pain. "Go away…I- ARGHH!" She growled in agony, spitting more blood to the floor.

Rafiki extended a hand to her stomach; by instinct, she reacted by trying to bit the intruder's hand off. He calmly grabbed her jaw, then used his other hand to caress her forehead. Some of the pain disappeared instantly. While she was rushing her mind to ease the agony coursing through her body, she could at least open her eyes and gaze at the newcomer.

"What is ya name, dearie?"

She blinked confused, barely mumbling what came out of her mouth "Mimba."

"Ah…beautiful name." He said while grabbing her paw, bringing another hand to her stomach, she winced immediately. _"She is not going to make it."_ thought Rafiki sadly.

"What you need to do is breath, please listen." He said to her caressing her forehead. She didn't know why, maybe it was just the instinct to do whatever it took to save the baby, but she trusted this weird-looking ape who appeared out of nowhere, even if she was just met him merely a minute or so ago. Mimba nodded her head.

"Good."

Mimba spat up more blood, soaking his hands. With a hand firmly pressed against her shoulder and the other lowering to her opening, he told her the only thing that was on his mind…"Push."

With a violent shriek of agony, she did as she was commanded. Rafiki frowned in concentration, she was bleeding now, from time to time, her curling screams of pain echoed on his ears. Blood poured from her ripped parts, she was crying, her tears staining her face. It was trial and error, long periods of endurance; she was getting weaker by each passing minute.

Finally Rafiki, saw something that made his blood ran cold. Her almost destroyed organs produced a head from her opening. He did his best to encourage her to push harder; as she did so, more blood flowed to the soil, he supported the head of the almost new born, so it couldn't drown in it.

After some agonizing minutes, the body of the newborn slipped through, covered in the red liquid. The mandrill held the infant in his hands. A magical sound was the one to reach his ears: the healthy crying of the baby.

"One to go dear." He showed the baby to her mother, who barely turned her mouth into a smile. Still the process wasn't complete, her stomach was pretty swollen, so that meant she was going to have another pup. Rafiki placed the still crying newborn in a patch of dead grass beside him and tended his attention to the young hyena once more.

"Push, dat's it, push out, Rafiki know ye can do it, c'mon." He continued to encourage her, and as she screamed in pain, another head popped out from her opening. Pulling the baby out and cleaning the small muzzle with his hands, he did the same process as the other.

Instead of the sound he expected, he was greeted by nothing, he lowered his eyes to the creature. It was unmoving in his hands…dead. Sadness clenched his heart immediately, life was cruel and crude in inexplicable ways…this one being the worst of its kind.

Mimba didn't say anything, she was confident enough that both her pups had made it alright, she still heard them cry. In her distorted state, she was only hearing one of the pups, not knowing that the other was born dead.

Rafiki laid the deceased pup next to the other, still crying. He turned to her, smiling. "You made it, I'm proud…you'll make a fine mother I'm sure."

She returned the smile, but when her grim eyes posed into his own it made his smile fall. "Le-let me see my pups."

He complied, careful enough not to show what was evident of the other one. She could barely distinguish one from the other, though she extended a paw to touch them. The paw fell limply to the side; she spat more blood, which was also flooding unstoppably from her opening.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, the alert in her eyes came to a halt, her chest rise one last time before going limp, her eyes turning to the side. He found the courage to close her eyes and slump her tongue inside her mouth.

Rafiki sighed bitterly, barely containing the shriek of fury that came out of his mouth. He turned to the cubs, extending his hand to hold them; in his right one he held the still crying cub, in the left the dead one, his little black paws curled almost in a resting position.

He went to the corpse of Mimba, placing both cubs in the ground. He caressed her forehead, pulling her into a hug. "You did well child, may you rest in peace." He placed her head gently in the ground.

Turning her to the side, he grabbed the dead cub and placed it on her stomach, turning to the skies he muttered something unfathomable in a strange language. The skies brightened, a strange light came from the heavens, engulfing the body of the deceased mother and pup. Rafiki gripped the black cub, watching grimly as the beam started to consume the body, the two started to fly into the sky. Their bodies suspended in mid air; Rafiki could swear he saw a smile on her features. The light now unbearable, he turned sharply to the side, shielding the pup with his body. When the light disappeared, he gazed at the spot that once held the mother, to find that it was empty; even the blood that had spilled, was nowhere to be seen.

Rafiki watched the heavens with a sight, he drop to his knees and cried. His tears deep crimson red, he wiped his blooded tears with his hand. He sniffed, muttering to himself why life was such a cruel mistress. He couldn't control the cry that came with his sadness; he looked at the sky angrily, extending his clenched fist high in the air.

"I will end this war, it has taken too many lives for me to count…I will do what its needed and return the chance they deserve…Rafiki shaman of the ol' order promise this" The stars fell silent, Rafiki sighed, lowering his hand to pick his stick.

Rafiki watched the heavens with a sigh, then dropped to his knees and cried. His tears a deep crimson, he wiped the bloodied tears with his hand. He sniffed, muttering to himself why life was such a cruel mistress.

With his stick back into his hand, and the cub in the other; he watched as the cub fell asleep against his chest. He smiled, now walking out of the valley towards where he knew he could find more hyenas than he could count with his fingers. The walk was strangely calm and bizarre, for this time he did not hear the words of the spirits or not what he should do…he was on his own.

He stopped when he spotted the familiar dens in the distance, deciding for the nearest one, he ventured into it. In the back were two hyenas softly cuddled against each other; mother and pup sleeping peacefully, the cub having some flesh wounds in his fur, but those had been already cleaned by the mother.

Rafiki smiled at the sight, his smile brightened when he recognized the pup that lay in Raziya's paws, he was just as the mandrill imagined he would be. He walked towards them, crouching over the two.

"You'll have tough life ahead of ye child, only in trusting your heart and dearest friends, shall you succeed in this life. Open your heart." He caressed the head of Banzai, placing the same sleep newborn into a tiny space between them. The newborn laid his head into Banzai's paws, seemly clean and with a nice aroma of nature. He laughed to himself, slipping away, unnoticed by the hyenas that still lay sound asleep.

As he returned to Pridelands, Rafiki couldn't help but held a hateful at the skies, that night he didn't heard anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scar entered his cave tiredly, his mate and cub already asleep. Nala cuddled against the warm stomach of her mother. The lion paid them no attention, walking over and sprawling out over the two; the movement awakening Sarafina. "What took you so long?" She asked sleepily.

"That's not something you need to worry about dear, now go back sleep." Scar said. Sarafina yawned, now laying her head into his shoulders. He huggued them close, bringing his paw to Nala, the other gripping Sarafina's paw. He sighed before closing his eyes, sleep almost instantly taking him. His mate and cub smelled different, like a very familiar stench he was much aware of, but decided to ignore this and ask later; the dark lion closed his eyes.

Before the darkness came he muttered something under his breath.

"Muffy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **My hands are bleeding, and I suppose your eyes are bleeding too. Im sorry, I must be exaggerating by the extreme long chapters, but there are a couple ones needed like this so this fic could work out; there would be no chapters like this in quite some time I promise you that. Im sure that Tearth might wanna kill me too, since she is the one making the correction between segments and she is busy with her grades. Well Im off is 7:38 AM on Venezuela and Im dying for some sleep, by far the longest chapter I have written to date 13,809 words which is a record for me. Now review if you have any strength left in your body, 'till next chapter then, which will be after I receive some medical attention.

From Venezuela

D4rK

Adimu: Unique

Babu- Ancient

Kito – Gem

Nia – Bright

Nadia – Hope

Sabiha - Beautiful

Mimba – Pregnant

P.S: Descriptions about the recently introduced characters will come in the next chapter.


	6. Born

**A/N: **Delay on this one; Im now patched up! So don't worry this wont be a biggie, just standard 8-10k words. This one took a while, because this really, really needed a very good title since last chapter events and of course busy with college and Tearth with the school and all. Before I forget, I update it my profile with the new characters so no confusion arises, right?

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 6**

Born

It has been said across time, that a new day is one of hope, of happiness and a new chance of possibilities to stay in the state of life that is plainly called...life. The simple word brings happiness about the land for others; a circle of principles, a circle of ideals that they were willing to sacrifice themselves to preserve the Circle of Life. Nothing lay to waste; it was a principle that most scavengers were very much aware of. It was an opportunity to sustain oneself from others and complete the circle, aware of their role in this life.

Others however…were not so fortunate.

In the midst of the dark purple shadows the sun stirred, illuminating across the grass and past the shadow land. As nature would have it his warm coat wasn't welcomed among the shadows of the Elephant Graveyard, and its inhabitants wished they were covered in his grace.

The first members began to awake in the morning; the cold air dampening their fur. Elders were first to wake up, next to the most important member of their clan. The matriarch in question woke up amidst her family. With her mate firmly perched at her side, she turned her gaze to her daughter Shenzi.

She was covered in bruises and wounds. The most terrible being that horrible gash in her muzzle that simply refused to heal; it was a dark red, barely a coat of dried blood covering it. The injury was deep, no doubt being an unfathomable bite. Safia couldn't help but think about that male, or perhaps that _overgrown_ male. It was a sign that he would be one of the chief chains in the clan soon enough. His strength was a firm proof of this, if he could handle her daughter in such way, then she was doubtful about the training of her…she considered perhaps, making it more challenging; much like her own, except that she was such smaller when she began a long time ago.

But perhaps it was not for her to decide, as the matriarch thought this she smiled under her features. Banzai had his share of injuries as well, she could see clearly how his wounded paw had reopened, a sign that it took a powerful bite to do such a thing…then again, this fight should have never happened.

Safia suspected more would come, it was a fact she needed to accept but adapt to. As the future matriarch, Shenzi had an image to maintain; without a powerful and wise leader to guide them, the clan would only crumble and fall apart.

She was only doing what her bitter experiences taught her to do…after all leaving in this place was not an easy task. With enough thinking in her mind, she stood up yawning; her relaxed muscles stretching with her.

It was not that this current issue upset her, quite the way around; she was feeling rather a deep sense of déjà vu as she was a fighter at her age…it reminded her so much about herself. As she left her skull with a smile on her face, other members greeted her as she passed by bowing to her. Much as to her rank as much to respect; she had given everything for this clan, and there would be more to sacrifice in the future…it was a fact that she would meet first hand.

But for now she was going to spend the morning talking with Raziya, conversing about yesterday as she had been in deep thought, and of course her duties as the matriarch barely left time anymore to train Shenzi. Her hopes for the future planned on this situation to change. However, first she was going to grab an easy and fast meal. She headed east from the graveyard, to the farthest corner of Pridelands.

The arid landscape was a sign that she where she was headed. Priderock as small as a mere dot was a sign of that. She smiled, lowering herself to the ground, and passed by quietly as she could across some light mountains. A single sentry was in place, about to be relieved of the duty of watching the colony…of meerkats. The lone watchman gazed as the horizon began to illuminate with the rays of the sun. As he just about departed from his position, he froze in shock.

Hyenas were not graced by the gift of camouflage, but they were gifted in other areas; for Safia, stalking was the first and most basic tool in her arsenal even more than the most powerful jaws the animal kingdom had ever seen since the crocodile. Without giving the lower species a mere chance of moving, in the blink of an eye the meerkat was sized by the head.

A swift move of her jaws made the creature start twitching. There was a sickly crack as the head was crushed. Safia spat the mangled skull to the ground, making a fleshy and slurping sound as it hit. The female licked her blood stained lips, tasting the thrill of her first hunt for the day. The meerkats were foolish enough not to change their colonies from this site. It didn't hold the protection of the other borders like the front from the Graveyard to the Pridelands…only the watchful sight of the King's hornbill.

She grabbed the head again and crushed it in her jaws, the matriarch chewed before gulping down the remains, leaving the body for later. As her clan, the meerkats were organized in such way that the most vulnerable site of their colony could be evacuated to the safer spot; the underground levels.

That of course being the case if they were alerted in time, which is why she always took the sentinel first, then at least leave the body there as a sign that they were not safe from a predator like her. She _could've_ been hunting something like a wildebeest for example, but when something was wanted fast…what else was there do to with a meerkats colony close by? So many and in one place no less; nothing more to ask.

With the fresh taste of meat and blood in her mouth, her excitement grew the more. Some meerkats liked to keep in contact with the outside world, to sense the fresh air across their bodies as they slept above ground.

"_Big mistake."_ she thought. It was the one that usually fell from her paws and snapping jaws. Creeping more closely, she could see a whole family cuddled side to side, seven or eight members together. She wasted no time grabbing the nearest and snapping his fragile neck with a twist of her paw and smacking the body without the meerkat even knowing that she was attacking them. The next, a small female, was seized at her jaws; crushing her life in an instant. Perhaps the movement was too rushed, as the small pit began to tremble under the hyena's weight, and then she dropped below, against the terrified inhabitants who shrilled, terrified, and dug for their lives.

Rapidly she seized another with her jaws, spitting the body out onto the site, not caring if he was alive or not. The slowest one she seized by the tail, launched into the air and snapped her mouth shut quickly around him, crushing his little body. The warm blood was all that she needed to know that he was dead. The scared shrills across the land was enough of a sign that the colony was wide awake and aware of the danger now. Before going after the fleeing prey, she pressed the crippled male that was trying to crawl away and tore out the head from the body, leaving it for later.

A shrieked laugh of excitement left her throat to her excitement and to the horror of the meerkats that were trying to enter the safety of the underground. They were fast, but she was faster. In a swift jump, she cut off their escape by blocking one of the entrances and kicking it shut with her hind legs. The fragile soil crumbled to the horror of the defenseless meerkats, who wasted no time in running away back in the direction they came. She growled, giving chase to a couple that went together; without giving a mere second of opportunity, the agile matriarch smacked a meerkat away, knowing too well that the male she was after was going to help his downed mate. In the blind moment that took for him to react, she pinned him down for him to feel her hungry teeth firsthand.

She savagely ripped the small mammal, and tore him in half before spitting the torso out and going after the female who could barely blink out of fear of what was going to happen. She jumped but her hind leg gave her problems, turning around she watched in surprise as her left leg was now in a big hole of trusting meerkats that were foolish enough to believe this hole so much close to the ground could protect them. Forgetting about the female, she turned around so quickly that her leg kicked an unsuspecting meerkat into the air and _then_ into her teeth. The death was instantly met with the crushed and now decaying body; like the others, left aside for later.

The group began to climb; desperate enough to kick their own companions in an attempt to save their own hides. This strategy seemed to work as she separated three more heads and a youngling that was about to meet the same destiny, when the female she had forgot about quickly snatched the youngling from her paws. She spun around in surprise watching as the young meerkat with orange fur at the top of his head was thrown safely in a deep tunnel.

There was another left thought. With the element of surprise long gone, she raced to another entrance cutting another group that was more intelligent this time; scattering in all the directions. She gave chase to three closed individuals pushing each other to get her to eat one instead of the other…or so they thought. She jumped again, but instead of supporting her body with her paws, she used her back legs to meet the ground and spin around, using the momentum of her swinging body, faster than they anticipated.

She pinned down two meerkats and grabbed the selfish one in her jaws. Giving just two seconds for them to scream until quickly chewing down their live flesh; she could feel as each spasm of pain met every individual, fragile, body; each flesh gnawed from moving prey, each scream of terrible pain. The other two couldn't help but instinct had them resisting under her paws. She spat the now mangled one from her jaws and grabbed the other from the tail; chewing him to savagely ripped head.

The other was trying to bite her paw in attempt to free himself, but to no avail. In an instant, she seized him by the head and crushed his skull. The body hanging from her jaw lay still; she threw the fresh meal to the site, licking her blood stained lips. With no other meerkat in site above ground now, the matriarch grabbed her kills by their tails; collecting the other ones she had killed earlier. She smirked, grabbing the group of nine whole meerkats by their tails, but leaving the headless sentinel on the ground; the half of the meerkat that was trying to protect his mate was firmly bit in her jaw to give more room to the tails from what her kills were hanging by now.

The matriarch trotted away from the colony, her carnage would be long engraved in the surviving meerkats' heads; as this wouldn't be the last time. With her prizes bouncing with every of her steps, she enjoyed the rays of the sun. The warm blood in her throat wanted everything and then some to eat this meal herself, but she had more self-control than that. One's own necessities were among the _last_ things that needed tending when you were a matriarch who upheld sacred duties.

She arrived at the graveyard half an hour later, the clan rapidly growing awake in her absence; most cubs and adults were already playing or chatting among themselves. Morning had officially began. Safia could feel the hungry gazes over her; dozens in fact. If she could hunt for the whole clan she would rightly do so, if it were not an impossible task for just one animal, be it hyena, cheetah, or even lion. With so many duties, just barely any time was left for sleep…although Scar was going to bring another set of preys in the afternoon and the last to meet the end of her bargain with the dark prince; turning him into an official graveyarder.

She entered her skull, leaving the kills on the ground. Cracking her sore muscles, she nuzzled Bakari awake.

The male smiled sleepily at his mate. "Morning…" He couldn't help but smell the blood across her muzzle.

She felt his gaze and just smiled in response. "I see you noticed I've been hunting this morning." Said the matriarch, motioning toward the pile of meerkats in the corner.

Bakari frowned in annoyance. "Why didn't you say so? I could've helped…"

The matriarch smirked. "If ya only knew how cute you are when sleeping honey." She giggled to his amusement. "Besides, who woulda looked aftah our baby girl? You know how she gets when left alone."

The male sighed sadly. "I know…after yesterday I-"

"Don't even mention it Bakari; I said I'd little talk with Raziya didn't I?"

Bakari shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that still doesn't bring Shenzi to health."

The smirk from her face fell. "Then nuzzle her back to health honey…that's why a male is here, right?" She enjoyed his reaction.

"That makes me feel useless Safia: not fair."

Safia nuzzled him again, which he of course returned affectionately. "Your daddy material hun, better get used to it." She smirked pecking him on the lips.

"There's food over here." Safia shoved the kills close to him, grabbing just two for her. "Give something to Shenzi, gonna give this bit to Raziya; she anin't been eatin' again for the sake of her cub or, so she _says_ somethin' like it. See you later hun." She grabbed the two meerkat,s leaving an amused Bakari and a still sleeping Shenzi…the fresh blood of the kills making his stomach roar.

Bakari couldn't help but blush at the sight of a very much awake Shenzi, now weirded out by the noises emitting from her father's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white mammal eyes snapped open suddenly; not remembering where he was or what was he doing the day before. He blinked in confusion…sometimes he couldn't even remember _who_ he was or what he was doing, along with the actions that followed him whenever he went. He felt a warm weight besides him, it was Nia and Kito; the two females were laid side by side from him, little Nia smiling like always.

"_Funny_…" I could barely remember a smile drawn onto my face, perhaps a smirk. How could a child who just saw her entire family slaughtered in front of her young eyes, ever smile again?

…It was happiness? Or perhaps a deep sense of hate? Perhaps she had seen so much death and suffering that night, that a smile was all that were left in her?

Because…I had no more tears to shed.

Gotto looked over his shoulder yawning; the clearing of grass and the dark shade of the tree made his eyes heavy. He yawned again, shaking his head awake just pausing about to stand up. Carefully he put Nia's head, which laid across his stomach, onto the small white furred Kito, who bring her paws around her form involuntarily; both of them shared a smile…

Stretching his body, he sighed blissfully as the bones of his back cracked. He rubbed his eye, only to frown at remembering it was his scarred eye. The spotted hyena female twins were side by side, with their paws facing the sky; Adimu with her hint paw intertwined with her sister's and breathing loudly.

Before getting up fully, he turned an annoyed gaze over to Babu. "Fucking old bastard." He muttered under his breath and wished he might choke on his own annoying behavior…but never to see him die. While old, he wasn't a bad friend to begin with. Sometimes he wished he could rip off the lower jaw from his mouth to see him shut the hell up for once, because his harsh concern with Nia really pissed him off. But…who was he to talk?

Apparently the old man had lost a family of his own too; except he was the father and all killed were his daughters, mate and brother. It struck even more deeply than any other wound Gotto ever got in his life; so that's why he begrudgingly forgave Babu. While harsh, it showed that he really _did_ care about Nia as much as the whole group.

Maybe it was because little Nia reminded him of his own daughters. Shaking his head sadly, his gaze turned to Sabiha.

_Sabiha…_

He continued to be drawn to the beautiful female next to him, he had watched her features and curves for entire mornings without tearing his gaze from her body. She was beautiful to every sense of the word. Every once in a while they walked together to see the plains, hunt and talk apart from the group. Even since he laid his eyes on that female he had been in love. The first animal to ever shown any compassion to him; every other, turned a blind eye, tried to bash him off, to kill him, to follow, only to be wanted to killed in the next instant.

Spotted hyenas chased him away, lions ignored him and often tried to kill him, other stripped hyenas tried to kill him too. Hell, even vultures tried to eat him; only when he met this group twelve years ago did his luck change forever; his destiny sealed with his new family. Sabiha introduced him to her group that was only in that time the young twin spotted hyena sisters, Babu and Nadia. He was often reminded that he had a family now, refusing to talk some months and depressed beyond relief.

Only her kindness brought his will to live up to shine again. But still…life was tough. In the way they picked the white fox Kito, and finally little Nia found bathed in her family's blood after three rogue lions massacred her family. She survived just because she hid in a tree, the senses of the lions didn't pick her up, because they were overwhelmed by the blood and carnage.

And quickly he began to grow an interest upon Nia, protecting and feeding her. And most important his friendship and bla, bla bla and all that shit. Was he spacing off again? What the fuck he was pondering on his past? Growling in annoyance for his own stupidity, he glanced to Sabiha again before walking away to start a hunt.

In the mean time, he was still occupied in his thoughts. Particularly a very disturbed one; today was the deadline given by Scar to return to his side. He was going to travel to that fucking dessert again, with a lioness named he didn't fucking know, and then kill some lion, but none other than Makame himself. He heard of his incestuous pride; the ol' sick bastard had been fucking his own offspring's since forever. That's why they all looked like, because they were all sisters. That sickened him to the bone, but that didn't feel any good. While didn't exactly want to be friends with him, he had run a couple of errands by him…except he didn't kill anybody like Scar ordered him to do.

He better prepare that poison that Babu had shown to him…or maybe not. In front of him was a black mamba, a deadly serpent that could bring any animal down with just barely one poisonous bite, even as big as water buffalos. He watched her features, looking for anything that he could use to grab it; as more docile as it looked. The snake could bite him right now if she wanted to. He wished he could attack in the blink of an eye and have those poisonous teeth.

But then again…maybe not, if that mean he could never kiss Sabiha one day, _or_ mate with her. He shrugged, walking around the snake; deciding to catch one in the dessert as they were aplenty. He couldn't match the time, size and power of a full grown male lion…not even close. But he was more clever than that; a tool that he knew too well, besides camouflage and spying with assassination.

He calmly stalked in the tall grass, seeing a group of gazelles pasturing in the grass surrounding them. Not having the powerful jaws as his cousins, he preferred light targets such as this.

He observed the herd for five minutes, watching every move, every lick of the grass, and each set of mouths eating grass. There was someone left behind; a limping female, but big enough to have breakfast.

The female hissed as her paw struck the ground; that was the moment Gotto decided to attack. In one moment, he leapt across the plains. Just barely, the sentinel of the group yelled the alert when he seized the females across her weak neck. The other animals ran off, frightened by the sudden attack. The gazelle struggled to bring herself free, trying to jump out of his jaw, but no avail. The bad limp didn't let her jump or move… Gotto bit with all his force; waving his jaw around the fragile neck. The white fur of her neck was stained with her own blood, as sounds of choking reached his ears. A limb twitched once, before the gazelle laid death on his jaws. He spat the corpse licking his lips. He gazed around him, checking for leopards or other predators before biting his prey around the neck once more.

The light weight of the carcass let him rapidly drag her along the resting place of his family. He let the corpse drop at Babu's side and kicked him awake.

"The hell?" He muttered annoyed, only to calm himself when he gazed at the fresh meat.

Gotto turned away. "Just eat ol' man."

Babu growled at his antics but decided to say nothing. Gotto then awakened Sabiha but this time shook her with his paw rather than a kick.

"What time is it?" She asked, more sleep than awake.

"Its morning…there's food." He muttered, signaling with his paw. Sabiha yawned, smacking her head on the ground in annoyance. Next he came to both spotted sisters, rubbing their heads a little more harshly than Sabiha, but they were used to such treatment.

Adimu was the first to awaken next to a very sleepy Nadia. "Such a gentleman." Muttered Sabiha with a humorless smile, really annoyed that she was wakened at early hours. Nadia said nothing as her eyelids began to drop again, but was smacked awake by her sister.

Nadia threw her head backwards, rolling to the other side. "Why…why is it always in morning? Let meh sleep…" Adimu stood up to give another treatment, as she liked the morning, especially with food already served. Gotto just turned away from the sisters, walking to Nia and the small Kito.

This time he nuzzled her awake. She giggled, turning to the other side which he turned to and began to lick her face. This time she couldn't control her laugher, jumping to her paws.

"Morning big brother…" She muttered. He smiled in response; used to being called like that. Next he turned to Kito, but she was already awake trying to kill her ears.

"Don't you just stop all sudden? Be a good boy and let me sleep…I'm stuffed from yesterday, and there's already half the carcass of yestday's zebra." She said it a little too quickly for Nia to understand clearly. But still Grotto wouldn't have it.

"Get your fat ass up, whiny hob." He barked; just making her more annoying with his attitude, her paw entrenching at her ears. This time it was Nia who took the matter into her own paws…

She jumped playfully across her form, making her jump out of being startled by her behavior. She, like the others, growled in annoyance; killing her with her gaze, she walked away to the fresh food, deciding to kill the morning fiasco with fresh meat.

Gotto turned to Sabiha, who was gnawing on some meat; she turned her bloody jaw to him motioning to her side. He nodded, just shrinking to his paw digits to linger a little while longer; she concentrated again in the meat. Nia, tiring of not getting attention, jumped playfully to him. He smirked, stopping her assault with one paw.

"Easy there kiddo, you better eat if you wanna grow big and strong."

"Like Babu?" She asked.

He smirked. "Nah, he's old and full of wrinkles. If you wanna grow like him, then don't eat at all." This earned a laugh among the group. Babu, having enough, chased him off the carcass with a growl. Gotto just laughed as he ran away; the old stripped hyena growled again, before tearing at the carcass more savagely this time to eat his anger up.

"C'mon Babu. It was just a joke." He walked closely to the ground, Babu gave him a savage glare that made him stop. That's when they heard it…

_ROARRRRR!!!!_

The surprised group lifted their heads; their ears twitching up for the noise. The roars continued across the plains. It was lion's roars, not too far but not too close from their position. Nia hugged Gotto's paws in fear, as the sound was a reminder of that day. Nadia walked forward, interested in the exchange of booming sounds, only to run to the group again alerted by their echos.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Gotto cut in. "War roars." All heads turned to him. "Two prides must be about to fight each other for territory and food. Other predators will run from the coalition, and I really don't want part of this. Babu help me with the carcass, the rest of you run ahead…we'll catch up soon enough."

Babu stood up, grabbing the mangled head from one side and then Gotto got the hind legs. Slowly but firmly, they started to carry it, while the other members trotted ahead of them. Nadia and Sabiha came back to help them as the other sister and the other two animals trotted away.

_Sometime later…_

With the group had already settled a few miles behind the battleground, they ate in peace as Gotto kept watch after having his share of the food. He heard the pained and angry roars in the distance, sounding even louder, even as they were so far away from the battle.

Sabiha came up, patting his shoulder. "You're going out again, aren't you?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah." He muttered. Strange as seeing how a smile drew into her face, only to be replaced with a sigh as she laid her body in the grass.

"Just come back safely like you do always, kay?"

He smiled, pressing his paw across hers. "I promise." She smiled in response with a light flush in her cheeks. Gotto stretched up before directing his attention to his family.

"I'm gonna go for a while again." He waited a couple of seconds to let it sink in. "Just one week, then I'll return, need to ran an errand for a…eh, friend of mine. Just take care everybody."

"But…but, you just got here" Muttered Nia sadly.

"Meh, don't worry; same ol' Gotto." Exclaimed Nadia while scratching her ear with her hind leg. Her sister nodded in agreement while the white fox just huffed.

"Just meet us when you're done with your… _business_, or whatever." She said, before walking to the shade of a tree and laying under the shadow.

Gotto lowered his head so Nia could hug him with both paws. "I'm gonna miss you big brother."

The mammal patted her back. "As I am Nia, as I am."

Next he walked to Babu, the old hyena scowled in annoyance, only to smirk at him. Gotto answered in kind, patting his shoulder.

"Later ol' geezer."

"Just don't get back here with the tail between your rear boy." Gotto shared a laugh before trotting ahead; he waved back at them as they also waved in response.

He turned away sighing, and then starting running to the Pridelands. The sudden image of his death burned in his brain like it always did before parting away from his family…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning wouldn't be so strange in a long time. Raziya was the first to woke up of the two; she yawned, watching her son's form with a content smile. She was about to stand when she felt an unfamiliar weight in her paws.

_A black coat? _She was such stranged by the sight. _Banzai had lost his baby coat a few years back…then…_

She clearly was extremely surprised to find a baby hyena between her paws. _A offpring..but?_

It was a newborn hyena, the eyes still closed, the paws so much smaller than her own. It reminded her of the day Banzai was born; then again what exactly happened here? She asked in her mind. She stood up calmly, watching as the cub seek the warm in Banzai's fur; her son didn't say nothing.

Such a strange sight, she didn't know how to react at such discovery. She sniffed trying to locate a strange scent into her den, there was nothing new. Only the smell of dried blood from yesterday. That reminded her of talking to Safia about it…even about this current issue with an unknown cub in her own den. Thank to the spirits that it smelled of her clan and not a wanderer.

She was about to leave her den only to recoil in surprise. "Ufff, Safia you scared me" She relaxed under her statement; she almost smacked her nuzzle against her own.

"Well good mornin' to ye too dear" She talked with the kills still on her mouth. Raziya looked at her strangely which the matriarch replied by dropping the fresh meerkats in the ground.

"These are for you"

Raziya still looked at her strangely; the matriarch cleared her throat.

"Oh…oh yes, sorry I, eh. Thanks for the food Safia but I, we need to talk" She said seriously. Safia sighed following after her in their den; Raziya sat behind her son looking at Banzai or so Safia though.

"It's this for the fight yesterday?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raziya nodded. "Well that still hangs in the air, but why I really want to talk to you is that" She signaled with her paw, Safia followed her gaze that pointed in the cub wounded paw.

"Well yeah my Shenz, got a nasty gash in her snout. They took this far too seriously"

Raziya huffed annoyed. "No, its right there…don't you see, between his paws" She signaled again.

"For crying out loud Razi-" She stopped in mid sentence making the features of something that wasn't quite there. There was something yet black between Banzai's paws. Safia looked at her revelation, then she extender her paw lifting what appeared to be another cub, but it was a newborn.

"Can you explain this to me? Did you stole a cub out of another mother?" She asked suspiciously.

Raziya held her paws in defense. "It was already there when I woke up…I swear. I haven't moved, but it appears to be an offspring and I didn't steal another cub, what the hell is passing through your head?"

Safia ignored her outburst placing the cub back into the ground, it started to sniff and to crawl again into Banzai's, Raziya held the cub with her jaw and placed into her paws. The newborn relaxed under her paw digits sighing blissfully.

"What I am going to do? Did someone report a lost cub or something?"

Safia just shook her head. "Nah, nobody. But there's something quite familiar about this one…almost like…" The shock of her own stupidity showed clearly in her face. She smacked her paw annoyed against her head…her smell.

She sniffed the cub trying to draw a scent out of him. The cub in question began to move to the other side, placing the small paws in her snout.

"Think I know where this cub came from honey"

Raziya gazed at her expectantly of an answer. "Its from this low ranking female that I met yesterday…her smell its familiar. I though her name was Mimba or somethin', she was very young, just barely three years younger when you gave birth. She was heavily pregnant, I think she was raped or forced into mating…I though she wouldn't have make it…but I think I was wrong"

"You mean…?"

"Yep, appears to be, she sired one cub and left it with ye. Perhaps it was because it was the only the den she knew about. She confirmed Banzai's story of who started the fight. That isn't important right now".

Safia held her gaze in the ground. "I should have know, she came as a nomad and left as a nomad…she should have stayed here"

Raziya forced her head to her eye level. "Don't be like that upon yourself amiga (Friend). Maybe she's still here, or-"

"Nah, don't think so. Because you wanted to ran away once, remember?"

Raziya lowered her face ashamed. "That was a long time ago"

"You can't still forget about him, do ya?"

Raziya laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps, but can we concentrate here…we need to think what to do with it"

"Aren't you a big harsh?" Asked Safia.

"Well I have a cub of my own, he's big enough…but I don't know what to do"

"You could raise the cub by yerself. You did it once and you could do it again"

Raziya sighed. "I guess, that's true, but…Im not in you know"

"What?"

"I can't suckle this one. I mean, Banzai left my tit long enough, but I-"

Safia cut it before she could continue. "Honey other females had take care of other cubs without fathers or member of our clan that had died…why do you think different than the others"

Raziya pouted. "Now you make me feel bad, all right. I'll do it, but only if you promise me to take care of this one. Same with Neema"

"What think you can do it?"

"No, I think there is going to be quite a lot jealously around here"

Safia nodded understanding her point. "Fine then, eat what I brought to ye. Don't you dare to deny this meal, you're in bones, grow yarself heavy my dear, you're gonna need it. See you later girlfriend, speak this to Banzai".

"Im sure he'll understand ya" She waved back as she left Raziya's den.

The female hyena sighed, smacking both paws into her face. "What I am going to do with you little one"

"Why do you ask me? I didn't think for this to happen" Came a voice down of her. She jumped in shock startling the newborn that started to whimper and cry.

The owner of this stretched up, wincing a little as for the wounds that still hurt. "Banzai…I, don't know what to say hijo"

Banzai had awakened long before Safia make herself into their den. He was just resting his eyes a little; the fight had gotten into him, he felt betrayed by Shenzi. He turned his attention to the newborn.

"It's that true mama? What Safia said? Cause I saw that fat hyena yesterday"

Raziya chuckled. "No hijo, ella estaba embarazada (No son, she was pregnant).

"Whats that? Oh wait, wait, wait. Not gonna ask just to receive the 'I'll tell ya when you're older or stuff"

This time she laughed, placing the cub into his paws. He took it in surprise sniffing him, the cub sniffed back pawing his snout almost playfully.

"Think of this as a…" She tried to thing of a way to describe it. "A little brother"

"A brother? Like Maumbu and Ed?"

"Yeah basically"

Banzai chuckled. "Then its gonna take me a while to guess used to it"

Raziya looked at him disappointedly. "Why?"

Banzai blinked surprised. "Are ye kiddin' me right? Did you see how long Maumbu took to get used to Ed, well I'll admit it. Ed can be annoying sometimes. I dunno how's to have a brother"

Raziya smiled. "A sister"

"Uhh?"

Raziya lowered the legs of the cub. "You have a sister; I suppose it should be different than a brother. You don't know anybody with sisters around the clan hijo?"

He shook his head.

"Then this is the time. She smiled" Why don't we eat something? Im sure you are hungry"

Banzai blinked surprised, looking at the fresh death meerkats that almost pass his senses.

Raziya smiled at her son clumsiness.

"Let's dig in" She said…Banzai couldn't be in more agreement than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Scar noticed upon waking up was that his mate was missing; same with his cub. He growled in frustration, caressing the warm spots they were supposed to be right now. He sniffed the air, it was a very suspicious smell; a smell he was more than accustomed to, but he would be too busy to notice today. He stood up, stretching and giving a giant yawn, lowering his eyelids a little only to growl in aggravation.

"What do you want of me, winged annoyance?" He huffed angrily.

The one in question puffed; insulted. "E-excuse me? If you forgot sire…I have been sacrificing everything for this pride since your mother conceived you and your brother, the king!"

Scar rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Oh yes, the king, the king. Then why my feathered friend, are you disturbing my most needed sleep?" He drew his claws out threateningly, walking in the hornbill's direction with a growl.

Zazu, barely standing, began to back off; horrified and now fearing for his life. "Now, now what would your brother say about eating the majordomo? Surely you could think of the possibilities this action could bring in the relationship between you two!"

Scar licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh, I'm only eager to see! Either way, I'm sure we'll be able to find a suitable replacement for the annoying hornbill who did nothing except whine to the king and take a crap on his tail."

The terrified bird didn't react to the insult. The dark-maned prince leapt forward as Zazu screamed his lungs out, shutting his eyes tightly.

When the pain didn't come, he dared to open one eye, gasping in horror; the open jaw was of mere centimeters from ripping him apart. Scar laughed softly, as if this were a _pleasant _situation.

For Zazu it was quite the opposite; a nightmare if you will, as each of the powerful fangs, sharp as daggers, began to shake with his laughter.

The desperate majordomo took a chance and made a run for it; Scar smacked the poor hornbill with a single movement of his paw. Zazu winced as he made impact against the wall and was then held in place with one heavy paw.

"Now Mr. Majordomo…"

"I hate that name!" Barked the furiously horrified creature beneath his paw.

Scar ignored his outburst. "I will release you with no harm, IF you promise me one little favor…" Zazu could only gulp and nod rapidly.

Pleased with the unsaid answer, the lion motioned behind him. "I know how much you simply _live_ for to get into animal's business, and for this I will punish you with a simple task."

The hornbill gulped again.

"Follow Sarafina and my cub Nala. I know they're still in the kingdom; I can smell them, adding to the spots where they laid are still warm. Follow them without either even knowing you are there and you will earn a favor from me.

"BUT! If I hear word that somebody sees you and your cover blown, I will personally feast upon what little entrails your puny body will provide. I don't care if she enters the Elephant Graveyard…YOU WILL FOLLOW HER!" He screamed, giving the majordomo a hint of suspicion.

He roared, dropping the terrified Zazu to the ground.

"Is that understood?" He barked.

The hornbill nodded rapidly, flapping his wings faster than he could blink.

Scar suddenly gasped dramatically. "Ohh, I forgot to ask for the message…how silly of me." The cave was filled by a macabre shadow of a laugh. From the outside, Doa could easily hear the megalomaniac sound of her… _contractor_, or savior, as to say.

"Something wrong?" Asked a voice behind her.

Doa sighed, shaking her head to Elsa and Nabeela, who were relaxing in the shade of a tree.

"Nothing; I just thought I heard something."

Elsa smiled in response, smacking her elbow against Nabeela's side jokingly. "Maybe it's the invasion of pangolins again." She joked.

"Elsa."

"What?"

"Shaddap."

The two lionesses got into an argument while Doa just sighed, blissfully turning to the other side with a smile on her face. Just thinking that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a bad idea after all.

But come to think of it, when was she going to carry the rest of her sisters and her father to the Pridelands anyway?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Strange sight, don't you think so?" With the cold wind blowing in the closed space in the rocks, Sarafina and Raziya were talking together while their cubs were doing the same across the distance in a spot Banzai liked very much. Today their talk was centered around the newborn Raziya had brought with her; strange yes, but not unpleasant in company. Sarafina got interested; thinking it was just her hyena acquaintance taking care of one of her friends cubs. How wrong she was proven.

"Maybe, but I don't know. Perhaps I'll take care of her. My Banzai said he didn't have any problems; if anything, he's interested. The matriarch and I talked about it, and she said it would be no trouble to take care of her. We believe it was a rogue member of our clan who left her only cub with me. We also believe it was her who witnessed the fight yesterday…" Raziya mumbled the last sentence.

"Fight?" Asked Sarafina, now more intrigued.

The female hyena nodded her head sadly. "Yes, apparently the matriarch's daughter and my son got in a quarrel yesterday…and well, they fought. And a bit too harsh to just be a play tussle. The strange part, is that they're such good friends, at least…usually. Same with another cub of a high ranking family."

The newborn quickly started to suckle; apparently, as if sensing the cub on instinct, Raziya's body started to secrete milk again. So it quickly adapted to, and for, the newborn. The cub in question was little by little nursing without any problems. And without another sibling to compete for the milk, she was healthily growing and surviving. This brought back memories for the young mother hyena but then, without giving time to submerge in them, she heard the voice of the lioness.

"Whats the matriarch's daughter name?"

"Shenzi." She answered, a little interested of what she would do with this information.

"Very strong name." Sarafina scratched her chin thoughtfully, she took a few minutes to answer. "So do they fight often?"

"Quite." Raziya answered.

"Ah, then I have the perfect solution. Why don't you betroth them?" She said with a faint smile.

"_Betroth_? I'm sorry, but things like that don't work in our clan. The members search for their own mates. The only way to guarantee a betrothal is an alliance with another clan. And you don't see another clan around here, do you?"

Sarafina shook her head. "Then what is the solution?"

"They just need to calm down; it's not like it's their first fight after all. I can recall… a _few_, but this was the most terrible one. My son left a nasty bite in the poor girl's snout, and his own injured paw reopened. Thank the spirits that he can walk straight!"

"I thought I heard you referring to him as… 'hijo'?" Sarafina laughed to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's just…okay you got me, although I am a little interested in that quarrel, I can't ignore that strange language; I haven't heard any animal speak swahili that way."

"Oh! Well, my…son's father, taught it to me. It's called Spanish; a language out of this whole continent!"

"Really?"

Raziya nodded, motioning to the sky. "To tell you the truth, just me and my son are the only ones who talk like this, well at least around here. But enough of that, I think maybe I should ask _you_ a few questions."

"Like what?" The lioness asked, happy to be of service.

"Well how are the new members doing?"

"Terrible." The lioness spat.

"Oh? How so?"

Sarafina huffed. "They don't know how to hunt, treat the other animals like they're all a potential meal, and more less can't seem to even take a sip from the river without wanting to terrify them. Frankly, it's hell trying to teach those preachy cats. Just the older of the group is a quick learner; totally superior than most of her group. I think today my Scarrycuns is going to rescue the rest of her pride and bring it here safely. He's just so thoughtful; oh how I right was to choose him as my mate! He's just too adorable." Like Sarabi, Raziya looked at her strangely, rolling her eyes at the site as the lioness day dreamed.

_Meanwhile… _

Banzai was again looking at the horizon with Nala alongside with him. Only just this time he flinched, placing his injured paw over his other. Nala could only gasp in surprise at the large bite wound, seeming larger now; courtesy of Shenzi. The recent memories brought a growl from his throat…until he snickered, remembering that big gash he made in her snout.

"Serves her right." He muttered under his breath.

Nala looked closely at the wound, sniffing it. Banzai withdrew his paw; always the one to be annoyed with sympathy.

"Still hurts?" The cub asked.

"Yeah." He answered, secretly enraged with himself for being weak by admitting pain. Nala creeped a bit closer, probing her eyes on Banzai, who was looking to the other side. Almost wearingly, she snuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked his wound.

He flinched back. "What are ya doin'?"

Nala meet his gaze defiantly. "Making you feel better." She snuck her tongue out again, forcing his paw on top of hers, and licking it more. Banzai reluctantly stopped to flinch, looking side to side; expecting another idiot like Gituku to ruin the moment. Since yesterday his wound had just stopped burning, but still hurt. He sighed blissfully, as his paw did begin to feel better, until the pain was just a faint memory.

He blushed. "S'okay, thanks." Nala wiped the saliva off her mouth and smiled faintly at him, pleased that she could help her friend.

But then the cub frowned in concentration; something was bothering her. She gazed at her mother, and then what was catching her attention. She was a little estranged that yesterday, that cub wasn't here. Banzai, at following her gaze, rolled his eyes.

"Momma says she was left for us; its mom left and wanted us to take care of it. Weird, uh?"

Nala nodded. "So…she's your sister? I don't have sister… wish I did though, it'd be nice to always have someone to play with."

Banzai scratched his neck. "Gonna took a while to grow up, you know?"

They said nothing as they went back. Come to think of it again, how was he going to tell the others about this friendship? Well… technically Shenzi did know, but Banzai couldn't for the life of him, figure out what the hell was up with her overreacting like that.

He wanted to see his life-long friend again to scream it in her face; he could make whatever friends he wanted if she herself could befriend an outcast prince. It was almost like she was…jealous or something like that. Not even after the rain incident, had he seen her so mad. Did it scare him? Yes perhaps, but only at the thought of losing her friendship and well…he didn't want to lose her in both ways. Her friendship was important to him.

And the thought came to him that perhaps he should apologize.

"_Nooooo!"_ Someone screamed, materializing on his shoulder as a mini version of him with horns. "_You didn't do anything! Who the hell she think she is? Are you __ashamed__ of your new friend?"_

Ashamed?

Whoever was talking to him was right. Why should he care what she thought?

On his right shoulder a lighter version of him appeared. _"Because_ _she's your friend, and friends are forever. Just like you learned the value of friendship, Shenzi needs to learn that in time on her own. You must talk to her; make her understand that Nala isn't going to take away your amity."_

"But you saw her yesterday…she was angry. And I… I don't want to lose her."

Nala, who was still right beside him, had to back away; weirded out at the site of him talking to thin air. She decided it was best if she just backed…off…a…little. She ran out to her mother, deciding to give him a few minutes to calm down.

"_Bah! Wha the hell do you know cabron? (Fucker) He's a guy, he'll do whatever he wants! Right paley? Be a male and tell her to go suck it or something."_

The good version huffed. _"Is that your way to resolve problems? With bad words and a bad attitude? You think it's even a proper way to talk to a child?"_

"_What the hell do I know? I'm a fidget of his stupid imagination. I don't even exist!"_

Banzai could only stare open mouthed; shaking his head to ease the craziness, but yet again it was a hard nut to crack. "Did I eat poison or somethin'?" He asked himself, his evil version laughed, smacking his head against his larger one.

Even his good version was chuckling. "Just follow your heart."

"Yeah and don't eat more poison!" They both started to laugh hysterically, Banzaigrowled at them, biting savagely as they screamed in pain and made a crunching sound. He swallowed, more or less probing their bits with his mouth.

"Mmmm, crunchy." He didn't get that he was talking to some bones.

He made himself walk closer to his mother, ignoring the bewildered look on Nala's face. He faced his… new sister, as his mother called her. She was like any other cub, with a heavy black coat and barely rounded ears. She was sleeping soundly after a meal; he wasn't that disgusted, seeing as how he too nursed from his mother. She was like any other cub; the difference was that he was to be her brother. Only time would tell if her real mother ever appeared again…

He shrugged, making space between his mother and making himself comfortable between her paws, with his head laying on her stomach. "Mamá?"

She gazed from her lioness friend to her son. "Si hijo? (Yes son?)."

Banzai sighed. "I need to talk to Shenzi."

Raziya nodded, "Of course, she'll understand. But come to think of it…I was never told the reason for that fight in the first place."

"Uh…it's kinda complicated. But she'll, eh, like ya said, understand you know."

"I hope so…"

He looked away, not knowing that a pair of eyes was looking at their group. And with a shrill of panic, Ed ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her hungriness fulfilled, Shenzi lazily sulked on the ground. After her father annoyingly woke her, she passed some time eating the meerkats. She had never eaten any of them, but they sure didn't taste that bad; not much that fun in chasing the colony. She wished she had been with her momma to learn something. She had never really seen her hunt, but she was good at it. She eyed an untouched meerkat that had bite marks over the neck.

Very good at it…

With her father and mother gone, her thoughts centered in the fight from yesterday. It was not that she hated lions, after all one of her best friends was a lion, Scar to be precise. The cold minded lion was going to bring fresh preys to the clan and finally turn himself into a graveyarder.

She smiled…unfortunately he didn't know the hierarchy of his situation. It was a matter he was going to experience first hand…but it wasn't that bad, he could be part of their clan now. She laid her head between her paws. Finally she could rest, yawning herself to sleep. At least that was she was planning; her sleep was quickly interrupted by a very frantic Ed entering anxiously into her elephant skull.

"GIG HA UH EH IH!!!!!" He yelled to her annoyance; the female tried her best to understand what the hell what he saying. She just huffed, turning around; Ed turned her sharply to her side.

"OH HA UH IH!!!!"

"I don't care! For me they can bathe in their own blood for all I care!" She snapped.

Ed backed up; surprised. He hadn't seen or heard of the fight yesterday, he favored sleeping and minding his own business that day.

Shenzi sighed. "Look, it's not what you think it is. They are just having a friendly chat…that's all."

Ed shot a look at Shenzi that said 'Are you nuts?' "IG HI HA HU EH!!!"

"ED! STOP BUGGING ME!! Don'tcha ever shuddap?!"

He shook his head disobligingly.

She sighed again; smacking her paw against her face, only to wince after hitting part of her wound. "Look, would it make you feel better if we actually saw them?"

He moved his head frantically as if saying a yes.

"Goddamn it" She hissed in pain under her breath, as Ed reluctantly followed her in (after grabbing a meerkat from her unsuspecting eyes and ripping almost all the torso in one bite). He giggled, amused by this as he continued to chew the meat and follow his friend. She ignored him, consenting herself to kill Ed soon. They walked without any sound heard by Shenzi, other than the wind and ripping flesh and cracking bones around her ears.

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, motioning to him to stop as he obeyed her command. They were both on of the highest mountains in the Graveyard; dead soil or not it was an excellent view point. The one she actually used to spy on Banzai yesterday. She stalked at the edge, peeking her head, easily spotting the group of animals down.

She motioned with her paw for her friend to come; he giggled, dropping the remains of the meerkat and slowly crawled to her.

"Look, fine as a bone." She pointed her paw downwards; Ed followed her gaze until his eyes set onto the group. He could only look bewildered at them down from his position. With Banzai and Nala laid onto each of their mothers taking a short nap. She eyed the adult lioness; seemed she was eloquent enough to talk to Banzai's mother. Even laughing and making jokes casually, as if they had never even knew of the exile and were not mortal enemies competing for food, water… living areas.

How could two carnivores that were so different be friends? Shenzi thought about their friendship with Taka or, like he named himself, Scar. He turned cold… so cold and self aware. He wasn't that weak teenage lion they met some years ago, and that made her think:

How would this turn out in a few years? Would it be the same case? What about this lioness? What if they kept her as there friend? In her young mind, a scheme was forming about Nala. She didn't know her name, but what if she was her friend and when she got older? They could bargain with her for some meat, and maybe some rights in the Pridelands. If only she was to be the queen, oh how much meat they would feast on!

If she only knew how wrong the things would turn out for all of them. But suddenly her thoughts returned to Banzai.

"…_Maybe I went a lil' too far. Why did I attacked him anyway? N' why are we always fightin' over somethin' stupid? ... Maybe I, I was jealou-"_

Her train of thought died as she started to think what she wanted not to. What was there to be jealous of? It's not that she was, right? She just wanted to ask Ed for his opinion… only to remember these was her own personal thoughts; her pride didn't let her voice them out.

While Ed was still rubbing his eyes in disbelief, something caught his attention immediately. He signaled to Shenzi to look between Banzai and Raziya. Both of them were perplexed to see a new cub; still having his baby black coat. And they both wondered, "Where the hell did that came from?"

But most of all, when did their lives become this strange?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Afternoon…_

Doa walked silently against the plains, yawning as she did so. With her company left in the shade of the tree, she said she wanted to go and have a quiet hunt. She was excited about being able to hunt large animals, and had just centered her gaze on those known as zebras. She was intrigued by the designs of their stripes, however her lack of experience didn't let her try in vain. They said they always going to act as a team, never alone; to catch big prey at least two to four lioness were enough. While the prey got bigger, more lionesses were needed for the task, especially for the large bulls that, for her, looked impossible to kill.

She tested their abilities and speed, consenting herself into attacking the small foals as she was used to small prey. No chance; the big stallions and mares went back to protect the group. After a few tries, she simply gave up; there were too many for them to take, and she had never encountered an herbivore species that defended the other members.

But maybe it was not a wasted opportunity after all; in the shade of a tree was a lone individual, no doubt a foal that could've become separated in the chaos of the chase she started. As stealthily as she could, she crawled on the ground. She stalked the young animal, moving centimeter by centimeter while closing in. When she was only mere feet from the foal, she licked her lips, unsheathed her claws, and jumped.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" The voice made her jump back in surprise. The creature turned to her, a savage glare meeting her surprised one; the look of pure fury connected to the carnivore's scars deformations. She backed up more in surprise, the creature in question, which was like never she had seen before, checked the small wound at his side as she hadn't the time to fully penetrate his skin.

"Who the fuck are you? What? Would you like if I clawed your ass?" The creature huffed angrily to himself.

"I thought you were a zebra…" She defended herself. It's not like it was her fault he looked like defenseless prey in the shade at _night_.

He stopped, immediately laughing humorlessly. "What the hell you have for brains shit head? Dust?" He cracked.

Feeling more insulted than any other moment in her life, she bared her teeth at the creature that she thought was a jackal, a very big jackal with strange fur markings.

As he ran away from her sight she heard him say 'crazy bitch' under his breath. The nerve of that creature, how the hell was she going to know? It's not like she had seen the entire world.

Doa growled to herself, heading for Priderock. Certain words with Scar would surely help her know. Was an unknown place the best for her family? But she couldn't talk for her entire family.

But rather yet, she could ask him…who was that scarred under dog?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **PAM, PAM, PAM! Oh I bet you know who I was talking in the end; next chapter will be fun to write. Im going to toy with emotions in fluff fest between the pairings and perhaps something more ;) To the anonymous review, bad word are alright coming from myself but you wont be seeing the younger characters said a bad word or just maybe from time to time. They are children after all…myself used to tell them because I felt excitement, pretty weird uh?

Take care people, thanks for read and review; see ya in the next update.

From Venezuela

D4rK


	7. Lurid Dreams

**Author Notes: **I apologize for the waiting, not only did I have a massive writer's block classes consume almost every minute of my life, and work keeps killing me. I have something especially written for today's chapter. So stay on tune, I'll try to do monthly updates for the next time.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 7**

Lurid Dreams.

I think he's ready" He heard her mother's voice. Banzai lifted his head from his resting place; his ears twitched eager to hear the conversation. But it was nothing; she gazed over him with a knowing smirk and made a motion for him to make a secret silence. He looked over Ed's mom, Neema who seemed to be enjoying a silent conversation away from his prying ears. He sighed just again for the thousand times, reclining his head back in the place he was like before. It made him think somehow, while still holding his sleeping foster sister in his paws; it made him think that dead was always present in the Graveyard. Not even a few days Afua, the mother of that intolerable Monifa just seemed to die. He was not there to see the accident, but she died nevertheless, another life destroyed by the place, that some of them could call a home.

Was really life that extinguishable? He did not want to know what the future held for them, not even wanted to imagine what awaited for him or his mother; his thoughts roamed over her, what was going to be her destiny? Would she stay by his side, even when he was old and worn?

And his friends…?

What would happen to them? They would be there too? He would not let them get out of his life, even if he had to depart to the same hell's and take them out by force. And so his thoughts roamed again in the darkest corners of his mind, remember every hardship here was certainly difficult. He made sure to show a small voucher of appreciation to his…sister in a way; wrapping his right paw around her shivering form. It was more of a favor actually; things still didn't make sense to him…

His eyes traveled to the never ending rough skies, always covering the heavens like ash. There was no sun, just heavy gray clouds, the turbulence of the skies were never ending; you couldn't tell where was the time for the heavy rain that littered their 'home', in a sense, or just a calm day in the eye of the beholder.

"Im somewhat impressed"

He heard a familiar voice. Banzai sighed, not in the mood for anything at the moment. "Go have intercourse with yourself" He said, tasting every word as it was the most insulting thing he had ever said.

"Don't give that bull-" Shenzi voice was cut, when Raziya gazed over her with a disappointed look, which made her turn the head to the side embarrassingly.

"Leave me alone, yer no one to say anything to me" He said seriously.

Shenzi cracked a smile that went unnoticed by Banzai, blowing a strap of hair from her face; she gazed over his form and began to close in. Her walk was smooth and calm, unlike the heavy and littering passé of the other day. Never tearing her eyes from his body, she sat mere steps from him. Banzai could feel her breath in his ears; he gritted his teeth in annoyance, embracing the pup sleep in his paws.

Shenzi arched her eyebrows in confusion. The gears in her mind twirling menacingly with a rather peculiar feeling of anger feeling her mind for a second, but she smiled to keep her anger in check. How rude, he never did something to look her at the eye. In all the time he had been one of her best friends, and while her anger could be defined as a lack of conviction of his part that usually tends to anger her in a…very swift way. She lay in the ground, resting her chin in her paws with a frown on her face, not including cringing inwardly when the lines of her snout touched the wound. She hissed, cursing the pain.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked to herself aloud after taking a breath; he tilted his head to the side, watching her from the corner of his eyes. With an eye twitching, he took his time to sit upright. The pup squirmed seeking the warmness of his paws, he allowed her to find a valuable lukewarm spot and then set his eyes on hers. It was unexpected, but pleasant that at least acknowledges her presence. He looked up, squinting his eyes in annoyance; she smirked at him.

Occasionally his gaze flickered back to her pretty face, watching her watched him. Banzai tilted his head to side with cold eyes he sent the angriest look he could muster. Her grin fell at this, her expression faltered with a doubt rising in her heart. Shenzi did not part the look, and all it took was a small, almost unnoticeable whimper leaving her throat.

"Let's talk" She said, beckoning him to her with her right paw digit. She was serious, he could tell. He simply refused to hear another thing that left her stupid mouth; he was tired. Banzai could not exactly place, why she didn't even get tired of being so bossy. He was sick of it, and at least he was happy he voiced his annoyance with her, sore paw or not; it felt good. His inattentiveness made her annoyed; she scowled at him returning the look in return. The pup shake again in his paws, he parted the look to look over her. Shenzi smirked inwardly at her victory, as she thought.

With a defeated look to the ground, knowing that she would bug him until the end of the word he gave up. "Fine" He said. "Just a second" He added. He stood up, grabbing the cub by the scruff of her baby black coat. He walked in direction of her mother, just brushing against Shenzi for a second sending tickles against her stomach. She quickly suppressed the feeling; following Banzai with a look until he arrived whispering something intelligible to his mother, Raziya gave her a look and then returned to Banzai telling another thing. Banzai nodded, another whisper and he went to her.

"Lets go" He said with a low tone. If she nodded or nor follow, he didn't care. He wanted to get out of this quick enough to erase the annoyance that was coming. The walk was silent apart from their paws hitting the empty and lifeless ground, pebbles and carcasses of bones right and there. In Shenzi's mind, her brain told her to tackle Banzai to the ground and make him eat his own testicles, beating him senseless to the ground until he was cowering and cringing at her gaze. Shenzi shook her head to dismiss those shameful thoughts, while still angry with him. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she may, and repeat again…she may have over exaggerated things. Nevertheless, she kept firm, hiking with grace over her body. Even Banzai stole a few glances at her, prior to watch his own way with sunken shoulders. The mind was on the run, ignoring every face save from the pretty one so sternly following him around. Gravel turned into healthy stones, textures alive and covered in fresh soil.

The start of the Graveyard could be the most wonderful site you ever seen. Dead grass covered it, all the roads connected by patches of rocks and cliffs. Pass the dead trees, walk the dead hills without eyes and there lay his favorite place in the Graveyard.

In Shenzi's eyes, it was all the same. Beneath the yonder, laid the putrid and infertile land of the Graveyard. The small droplets of life the place retained, were slowly getting into that giant carcass that was this place. Decayed plants here and there; not even the dried grass her paw touched following Banzai, unveil of dead. The infinite blackness of the land, even at mid day began to fade. You can see life, birds that dare enough to hunt insects in the land. The dead grass jingled with a so distinctive dried sound, cracking under her weight and the passé of her paws. The screech of the dying grass took a halt on Banzai's part and so she stopped tilting his head in confusion. But then he just shook his head and resumed walking, eager with a vanishing doubt, she resumed her walking too.

She did not know why none of her kind moved to here. The air felt nice, they have grass, plenty of space and you can see the sun among the clouds. Less gloomy and perhaps more chances of stealing more prey from Pridelands. She could only assume what her heart told her…jealousy. Roughly the resentment of years of suffering, pain and hunger had derailed their spirits to the most of the basic needs like feeding and water. She had seen it before, she was always feed but when others failed to do so…well they were familiar faces lost in the ages of her young life. If it weren't for Scar she did not want to know what would happen if that was the case.

Dwelling in her thoughts she did not hear Banzai telling her to stop. She was thrown aside, save from the clutches of the soaring abysm that separated the two lands together. She was about to tell him to piss off when her mind catched what was about to happen if Banzai hadn't intervene in time. Shenzi muttered a plain 'thanks', shrugging his paws of her shoulder and walk a save distance from the bottomless pit. He followed after her, keeping his eyes at her rear. With hormones in high gear, he could notice how her body has changed even before he first cross his eyes with her new born form all this years ago.

The plain form was little by little refreshed by curves of her back, her legs carved into beautiful tendons, and fur coursing around her tender parts. Her long black tail moved, just barely shadowing the fur that stained her rear. A light blush creaked in his cheeks, but he did not turn his eyes away. Unfortunately for him, his body reacted accordingly; he forced his legs to keep his manhood restrained. Not able to take it anymore he sat in the plopped in the ground; Shenzi took notice of this, she turned around and sat not far from him; tearing her eyes from his form, she lay in the ground calmly.

They crossed eyes, all forgotten around them while the wind whistled against their fur. It was not a sad or angry gaze. While Shenzi's eyes showed a determination and angry resolve, Banzai's eyes showed nothing. She could not read him, like she used to do. His eyes showed nothing, he was expressionless, however there was a hint displayed at the deeps of his eyes. Those shadowy pools filled with wickedness of his, that attitude that maker her feel strange and tingly all inside where gone. Instead replaced by blackness; he chose to blink and tilt his head to the side as a challenge she predicted. She could see how the ripples of the pits of his eyes moved exposing a great deception behind them. Shenzi heart was in disgrace, and for once she couldn't bring herself to read him, she was scared what would happen if she did…so she choose a quiet method, that make her stomach grunt with uneasiness.

She opened her mouth to speak; Banzai cut her before she even could figure it out what to say.

"What do you want?" His voice severed her in two, oh boy he was sure angry. There was not a scowl, not a twitch in his face; her hind legs jolt underneath her thus she changed her position to relax her body. Still those eyes were something she did not expect. In all her years of harsh training, years her mom teaching how to read people and how to please them, seemed to fade.

Still with his eyes firmly on hers he spoke again. "I said what do you want? Why ye to talk about? What are ya after, mmm? I got nothing to say to ye, ya already made yer point" He said lifting his scarred paw for prominence. His fury took a jump. "Ye take pleasure in bossing around ya? Cant I decide me own decisions, to meet whoever I wandta. Whats up to you? What Im really for ye Shenzi? What do I represent?"

"And here we are…flittering away over something so stupid as an apology. I told ya I will be always be there for you, you are my friend. But how can I keep trusting ya like this? If I meet someone else ye'll want ta to hit me again?"

His eyes leaped behind the fake pools of coldness. Now anger shown, but there was something deep below that started to come out. She could tell that for him that made it unacceptable and betrayal; that she could tell. It was not the fact that he kept staring at her; staring like a hunter to the prey choosing the right moment to destroy it and eaten raw.

"You never let me began anyway. I admit that I maybe, or somehow over embroidered this…how can I tell? You are my friend, MY FRIEND! You have not the right to choose me over some scruffy and freaking cat over me, you got that? Ye maybe thing I take this too far, but how can I not? When you didn't even tell me what have you done?"

Banzai scowled with fury. "What transpired between me and Nal' aint no business of yours" He spat in some fit of rage and ferocity that she keep telling herself that she didn't need to back away.

"Ye don't know crap about me!" He spat jumping to his paws, veins bulging in his neck. It occurred to her to take a look on his physical appearance, every muscle twitching and twirl against each other like the perfection of clockwork. They were growing; he was getting bulkier with each passing day. His developing abs, compared to her form. He was much taller than her, stronger perhaps. But with time she would be the stronger being in the Graveyard, and he would be responding to her not her to him.

His body leant to his frontal paws, every muscle upright, grinding from his skin to her eyes, his muscled shoulders erect in a parallel shape supporting his uptight neck in the most angriest position she ever hope to see. She found herself blushing for a moment, thoughts like this always made her confused why her body answered with a blush or a light tickle in her stomach…she blushed to admit that it was not unpleasant. Disenfranchisement of her mental rights was something she used to do everytime a though such as this creep in her brain.

Like a killing spree without victims.

She kept blinking even when he started to advance to her. She threw an unexpected smile, something that perplexed him at plain sight.

"You think you are the only one?" She chuckled humorlessly. "You think it doesn't hurt you to live like this, in this shit hole? Well guess what, you aint da only one you big jerk!" With angry dripping with every word, he found himself staring at her confused.

Still a smirk felt in his face. "So that's yer reason to attack me?"

"It'll do" She cracked a cynical smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Go to yer cunty friend, I don't care"

His face twitched in anger. "You know what? Screw you, Im tired of your shit. If you don't like it then fine, suit yerself Im out"

"What ye mean Im out?" She asked indignantly.

"I mean that I-don't-want-to-be-your-friend…anymore" He said through clenched teeth. "I don't want to know nothing about you. You, you made me sick to the core. I don't care what happens right now, I don't give a flying fuck about you. I want you to die alone without even a comforting paw to hold yer dying body. I hope you rot in hell…"

In spite of the fact that he said another thing after that, the early sound cut into her like a thousand blades. With squinted look he made his way brushing harshly his shoulder against her. His walk was slow, like if he wanted for her to look at him while he slowly faded away with his venomous words stinging her mind. A life time of friendship passed through her eyes, the good memories, the bad ones. All the laughs and fun; the way that the two boys and her, could always laugh at all acerbities of life. The truth was that she couldn't let herself life without him, devoid of characteristic friendship she seemed to have. Especially him, at such a young age…when miserable, company would always make her feel better.

_Without good memories, one can not predict the future dear remember that…_

Those word spoken by her mother in one conversation now came to her, now she knew what they meant.

"Banzai"

Left hoping for luck that he listened, stopped to look at her with a light hearted smile, that didn't happen though. Her heavy accented voice was mild as soft velvet. The wind stole away her words, and she hoped, hoped that somehow he knew that she was deeply sorry. How naïve she was, and wrong at that too. It made her feel worst than before. And before she knew what in the fuck she was doing, she ran like a madman after him, shouting his name in uproar, over and over again.

He felt so far away, as she ran faster and faster. Haven't you had that feeling of reaching out to somebody? Only to smack you away into oblivion, your arms pump sand, your mind turns into mush. Your body starts to decay, so you let yourself go. It was not a surprise, that she found herself hurling herself at him. Not notice how that wet moisture ran through her eyes, she let herself go…there was nobody to impress, no opinions shared, not authority to show, not an ego. A dullness of opinions shown with a greater grin of a true ass hole in all the sense of the word. Shenzi's body was over his, letting her sorrow and her anger go with a tantrum of angry clenched paws hitting his shoulders repeatedly.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" She'll scream with as much tears her eyes could hold, spilling them into his face. They were very cold, in spite that he feel the hits decreasing with each swing of her outburst. She sobbed hard, throwing her head into his chest, her whimpers got higher, sniveling her heart out as she let herself go. Her body rocket back and forth, the river of tears never ceased. Soft cries met his ears, and for a moment he let himself go too. Banzai could not avoid feeling so bad, so horrible, like a true monster. With a trembling paw, he just could place it in her shivering back. She didn't calm, she keep crying and shaking harder and harder.

Then she slammed her paws in his shoulders, and let herself lift upward from his body so she could look at him in the eye. There was an unseen blur against his eyes; the word seemed to slip by; forms twirling against his sight, he could see this beautiful body bending against his own. Her throat crashing with her words. He wanted to shake his eyes, but found he felt so enthralled to her and her unsaid words; wanting but unable to move he let her speak.

"Im sorry, please…don't leave me alone. Im so sorry" And he wished she had finish to tell him, instead she look away ashamed sooner than another fit of sobs attacked her body, with more tears flooding, and let her trembling head drop again. Open mouthed, he could stare but not touch. He was desperate for a proper answer from his mind. Something that came to him and offer a proper solution, not like times like this. Nothing could prepare him for what came out next from her mouth.

"I was jealous—I only wanted your smile, your eyes and your words placed in me and nobody else. I've always liked ya from afar, but never let myself admit to those things. Never until she appeared, and a feeling whirled in my head. I…I never felt like this you see?" She said and now she lifted her head, Banzai starred in horror at the pools of tears that seemed to never come to a close; even worst she gave him those strange soft smiles of hers and his heart at last exploded.

And she laid her head again in his chest, making a circle motion against his chest with one of her paws; her touch made him shiver beneath her. "There's so good memories in my head that I cant forget about ya…the way you smell, how you feel like, even those smirks I like so much about ye. I always wondered if I'll go old and never admit this to anybody" Even before her shoulders began to shake and her lips quivered she clenched her jaw and stutters another set of words. "Its all your fault! Why do you make me feel like this? I didn't need to know ye hated me that much! Screw you, fuck you!" Her lips trembled, even before she could ran away from him to cry her eyes out, he gripped her shoulders hard. She thrashed against him, bite him in the chest and scratched his right shoulder. Blubbering she insisted to free herself from him.

Despite her aggressive tantrum, he freed his grip and before she could free herself; he slammed his paws in a hug. Her blubbering form trembled against him, he wont let go that easily. As her hair fell into his eyes, for once he could smell that delicious fragrance. It made him drunk with her smell; one paw find the place of her head, saying 'there, there', caressing her head like a small child. But it seemed to work, eventually her sobs reduced into small whimpers and then harsh intakes of breath with the occasional moan of shed tears, now dried. Now she shook her head, in denial.

"Hate me but don't forget about me…don't you dare to do it. Don't dare to make my life empty, just don't"

"I don't hate you" He said. "Im just too stupid too understand you. I never seem to stop hurting you; I don't understand why you don't hate me. I never meant that awful things I said about ye. Because actually, I like you too"

Her mind was so tied in a rush of emotions. Those words that she never hoped that left his lips and those wonderful feelings that made her stomach so tickling, so fresh and so wasted too. There was not an ounce of strange left to dry her tears; instead her charming warrior did it for her. He lifted his head just so he could see those tears, and it dislike him. He licked them dry, from the curve of her neck to the cup of her eyes. She found herself blushing, while Banzai nourished the same treatment with the other. Shenzi shuddered from the pleasure it cause her, his tongue came down and lingered in her neck for some strange reason. That's why his eyes found hers, and for a moment she found just mystified by them and let a moan of pure pleasure as he licked the crop of her neck. Then harshly and with firm intention, he sink his teeth into his shoulder in a love bite that came more from instinct that from him. She shuddered, lifting her neck for better access in a silent scream of delight.

His tongue lobed her collar bone, just before going upward and catching her ear with his tongue, twirling her tender flesh against his lips. Knitting mouth around it, he sucked. That sharp intake of breath from her is all what he needed. In an instant he slammed his mouth around her. She gasped in surprise against his lips, his tongue entered in her mouth. She moaned across his mouth, and with his tongue twirling against hers. He tasted her essence, and makes him wonder how many times have imagine this moment, he gloat over her warm mouth. Shenzi's brain didn't function properly, there was the confusion of her mind, and her heart racing until she felt it would explode. She let herself enjoy this, snuggling closer to his body, wrapping her paws around his back. Their legs intertwined together, Banzai found to courage to roll underneath her so he was on top. So eager to explore and learn, she let her hormones and instinct guide her through it; with a moan with hers she parted her mouth from his panting for breath. She was mystified and intrigued; she found herself drifting away, just following his touch, his soft caresses against her body; his leg climbed to her butt and parted his mouth from hers just to take a look at her face.

She was blushing; her chest rise up and down in a rapid manner, her mouth was wide open panting breath, huffing for it. As she looked to his eyes she found out the young and strong male above her. It was an addiction of gigantic proportions. There was not other thought in both of their minds, and so they lose into each other. She let a small whimper of excitement as she lifted her paw to caress his face, Banzai caressing her warm paw. Before either of them knew it, they were both in each others arms once again; she leaned and kisses him once again joining their lips and tongues in an infinite battle for wild dominance. The kiss got heated in less than a second; tongues began twisting against each other, sliding between mouths and Banzai paw moved to a more private body part. He found himself groping her firm ass cheeks as her tights rubbed against something hard between his legs that she couldn't exactly place. He just couldn't stop to lick and suck from them, the taste was intoxicating. Combined with her delicious moans of excitement, he wanted to linger there forever.

She stands astride against him, never letting him out of her grip, keeping their lips locked together; even as both tried to part away for breath. It was like the passion glued their lips together, while their tongues danced. Unable to keep the loving attention, they both broke the kiss in a loud intake of breath and both breathing heavily, their hot breathless gasp of excitement, blowing against their faces. Her whole head shook, her delicate shoulders quiver beneath him. Shenzi's eyes wanderlust against his face, and with a smile she sighed in happiness.

"Looka, somebody can see" She told him half-jokingly, to what he responded.

"Let'em" He said to her, getting lost in her eyes again. "I can stay like this forever"

Shenzi could only giggle in response; it was a magnificent sound. He didn't expect any clues why she did it, but was happy that she did. In all the time as his friend, or perhaps something more now…? In all this time, he had never heard another thing that wasn't a sarcastic laugh or mocking laugher. And here she was, trembling beneath him, with a beautiful smile that will make an angel jealous.

She shook her head at his behavior. "Yer doin' again…"

"Doing what?" He inquired confusedly; knitting his eyebrows together…still that look that made him like a doofus remained

Shenzi giggled again. "That" She signaled to his face.

"Yer beautiful!" He blurted out suddenly.

Broking her lips in surprise, she smiled at his words.

Banzai rolled to her side, never letting the paw that held his own broke apart.

"Never late than never right?" He said suddenly; she stared at him dumbfounded.

"What ye mean by that?"

"What?" She gave that look when she wanted something done. "Oh! That…well I wanted to tell ya but I never had the chance to tell that I like ya; I never new if ye shrug it off and calm me a weirdo for that". He said, looking at the blue skies. He look to her suddenly when he received a firm hit in the stomach.

"You dumbass, ya think I didn't like you? Of course I do, and now…well more than before that's for sure. Ya little liar, think I didn't note how you stared at me…Im not stupid"

He shrugged. "Never say you were"

She stood slightly, leaning her elbows in his stomach. "What happens now?"

He sighed blissfully meeting her eyes. "Construct our love nest" He said like an idiot.

"Don't be silly" She said sarcastically.

There was a fat pause from him; he didn't answer completely. Then after directing a sight at her he said…"I was forever in the run, ya know?"

She looked at him strangely. "I know what ya mean" He said before she could talk.

"This…this twisted place, it's gonna be our grave if we don't do somethin' about it…just because we are still almost out of being pups doesn't mean we cant do something. You think we'll die here?" He asked at the end, perplexed by his words, she shook her head.

"Momma is too smart for that, ya see? Look at Scar, he bring food…"

"But for how long? Eventually everyone we'll be too big to take small chunks of meat, and we will die from hunger if we don't try to get out of here"

She sighed. "But, where?"

Banzai looked at the sky again. "Pridelands"

With a sarcastic laugh, she punched him in the shoulder. "Don't ya be stupid, think the cats are gonna let down their guard to us to eat? Nah…not gonna happen. Even if da king allow us, never know what happens to all da animals…they'll run away or something"

"They'll be too stupid if they don't"

Shenzi smiled. "Yer right. We can hunt bettah than them"

"And run better" He added.

"And we smell bettah"

"And they lioness are hotties"

"Yeah the lio-…uh? What ya mean?"

He swallowed nervously. "Well I…mmmm. I rather like their fur"

Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Never likah that color"

Banzai nodded. "Suppose yer right" He said with a wink that went unseen by her.

"I like the color of your fur" He said turning to her.

She blushed like a red tomato. "Im sure ye can be the most crapulous idiot sometimes"

"And I like ya for that, do ya?"

She lowered her head with a smile, and even with a blush, she creep closer her to him. "Aren't always we are like that?" She whispered, and with a soft paw caressing his face they locked lips together.

The kiss was light and soft. Her supple lips caressed his own with a kiss that only lovers could share; it lasted just five seconds just because his chin tickled her.

With a muffled giggle she broke the kiss. "Stop tickling me" She said, he carried on again pressing his lips to hers. This time, he caressed her neck; that delicious moan she did was all that he needed to slip his tongue to hers. Eager of his loving attention, she returned the kiss with equal fervor. She broke the kiss, never staying mere millimeter from his lips. Again she padlocked lips, pecking her lips against his own a few times. His face was serious, his eyes filled with love struck expression that she couldn't resist lowering her head with a blush.

He kissed her cheek, prior to replacing it with his tongue, sucking at it and then lowering to her neck. Another love bite made her churn beneath him, she giggled again, pushing him back with her paws.

"Think its enough for one day" She said with a laugh.

She jumped to her paws, walking back where they came. He sprung with a jump trotting after her. Banzai catch up with her, she brushed against him when he was that near to her.

"Keep in mind and listen to what I say" She said. "If you evah touch me ass without permission yer dead, ya feel me?"

He answered with a grin. "Oh yeah I feel ya darling"

His sultry tone sent shivers against her spine, but she nodded anyway. "Lets get going, don't wanna worry my momma"

He nodded trotting after her, Shenzi not far from behind. With what transpired between still burning in their minds, they couldn't help but blush in unison as the sky began to darken into the deeps of the Graveyard. But of course not without getting to wonder, what makes him think that things would get any better than this? It was not the fact, well of course it was the fact; certainly it helped to swallow some doubts out of his mind, like what now? Or was he going to eat today? Or how about getting Shenzi to meet the spine in her paw, a sharp spine sharply named Nala.

Thinking always did wonders when used the right amount of thoughts to form a coherent idea.

"I know when this comin'…ya know?" He heard her said besides him. "I could think of flowers, days and days just you and me. Hunting being outside this place in a nice piece of land, just you and me. No one to bother us, not a single problem, not in this place…just you and me, dangling from our own decisions…what I sight would that be, don't ya agree hun? But then there's always the possibility of when…" She blushed. "We do what we just did, it gets ah, more eh heated and we end up sleep together, probably will be harsh but if I wanted to happen, its gonna be you and you only hun and th-"

He wasn't listening; he was too focused in what was in front of their road. He saw her leaving, running away from him amid the burning fires of an unseen danger, screaming. There was something in the air, something that made him come back to his senses. He called after her, his harsh voice stuck in his mouth and instead of that the air got louder into his ears. It seemed so strange yet so familiar, like a right to be heard. But of what? The wind blew him out the sky, everything was a blur, and everything jumped and twisted around his ears. The world seemed to shake into a beaten world of just sickness and dancing shadows.

"Banzai…" He heard this voice. It called to him, but why? The voice sounded so right, and yet so strange to his ears, it called again for him. The dark callous voice turned into another one, soothing, calming that made him stop every motion of his body.

_Wake up…_

Wake up? But from what exactly? Where he could have gone into to? He was here, he could still feel her lips against his own, his common sense won against his own selfish needs and fluttered his eyes open. And he wasn't falling either, he stood up immediately. "Where…?" Banzai took his paws to his stinging forehead. He groaned confusingly, bringing it to his blurry eyes. Blood stained paws, and head twirling he could keep staring as the blood leaking from his paw to the dry ground, droplets disappearing through the cracked soil.

It took him to a rollercoaster of pain, blurry resembling dancing shadows as the walls of the world closed on him.

It was that obscurity met him along with the sound of scratching paws, then everything went dim black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she goes again" Said a bird to himself heaving a sigh, observing at the distance how Sarafina striding out of Pridelands next to her daughter with a contempt grin gilding her features. The bird shifted his weight so he could gaze beyond the covers of the rotting and dying tree. Playful deeds of the cub as she ran around in circles, kicking the deceased blackened twigs along the road. The mother could not look happier as well. Undisturbed by the sight of the land of the dead while piles of bones of all shapes shown to her neither as the cyan skies of the green lands disappeared beyond the gloomy, darkened next to the dirty clouds that possessed the debauchery of the departed in the Elephant Graveyard. Rampante further than the inert ground, the cub unfazed by the obvious massacred scenery and never taking her young eyes off their course. Sarafina could only chortle to the obvious excitement of her child, for the bird, he knew of the unusual thus far common detour to the forbidden lands, wherever the only brave enough to cross where for those who found their last resting place, not a frequent playground and a conversationalist yard.

The bird could only watch in incredulity shock as the two lioness crossed the border over the Elephant Graveyard again just as the last time over the same course of time. The cloud of rusty benevolence that remained didn't stop him from flipping his wings and back to the source of evil that he so willingly abide by keeping his life intact in exchange for information to a certain dark entity and highly amused psychopath, egotistical and favorite narcissistic dark manned lion.

That certain source of evil was keeping that name for himself as he greedily dreamed of burning everything into a pile of blackened ash to start anew, as the king himself. The megalomaniacal dreamy self lion threw his brother into the abyss of a fiery inferno, laughing as his body turned to dust and smacked his pleading paw for him to help him.

A bird flew through the flames perching over his head. "SIRE, SIRE!" Those screams startled him, as he watched in disbelief to the throne that he so difficultly constructed from bones of the mangled carcasses, adorned with the skull of his brother disappeared and crumbled; the flames that poured clean the land of impureness wane beside the ironic white swallowing his dominions as the lion was thrown into the vanishing abysm with a loud and disappointed scream. The lion snapped his pawn over the trembling and poor bird thrashing about in a pitiful effort to free himself from the horrifying digits sucking the life out of him. The lion smacked loudly his purple tongue against the roof of his mouth lazily opening his eyes. A large yawn leaved his mouth unwillingly snapping his paw harder against the weaker flesh.

The poor blue hornbill head turned an even more blue. "C-can't bre-Ah-th!" His back cracked, exhaling his last breath; he saw light and then his life flashed over his eyes.

_No Zazu don't bite!_

_You are too ugly birdie, not my type, loser HA HA HA!_

_Gopher__, you must to do something for me…watch my collection of lion manes when I depart from this world._

"This is demeaning" The lion chuckled to himself. "Do you know how much fun I was having? Oh the nights I waited for my delusions of this sad world to come true. I was so happy…_Oh _Zazu why, you of all beings must interrupt my pleasant dreams? Will you ever do this to me again?" He mockingly gazed at the suffocated bird with saddened false stare as he tried to form a coherent answer and only interrupted as his brain shifted his focus to quiver his head to one side to another.

Zazu stared at the wicked smile, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Prom-I Ah-se" He stuttered with his last spirit.

Scar chuckled under his breath sooner than hurling unconcerned the unfortunate bird. "What an obvious individual" Between the sharp pain of sunken breath, shrieking it and tasting it with his tongue; he had chosen to not retort anything to the chuckling lion. His insides churned at the mocking feline, quarrying his anxiousness for a quick laugh. The weakling of a bird, trying with all his might to return to a standing position, with erect feathers helping him little by little made him stand on both legs prior to be crushed under the weight of his own fatigue and falling butt first in the rocky ground. Sweat poured from Zazu's body, chest falling up and down rapidly of the feathered creature, thorny and disheveled plumes. The dark lion grinned to himself, mistaking sweat for tears that tickled his beak.

"Come Zazu, tell me of the doings of _THAT _female of mine and my offspring. Have they departed again to that certain" _Chuckles. _"Place? I would be passionately irritated if something would befall in what its mine by right" The bird emulated the annoying talking of the dark prince with mocking gestures of his hand. The prince rolled his eyes chapping his paw aligned with the head of the blue hornbill to observed if he was reminded of the previous pain he faced and will face again if he didn't _knew _what condition he might be in if he persist on this stipulated encore.

Zazu's eyes sat on the sudden stigmata of agony that awaited him. In a more intelligent approach he cleared his throat. "Perhaps, eh _Sire _you might hear a proposal of your servant" He bird endeavor with cheap talking, helping his mouth to help him. "Perhaps if _you _may be so kind to hear what I have to say on this dire matter"

Scar gazed at his claws uninterested. "You may well, continue" Uttered the lion. The poor shaking and sweated bird craw.

With his eye ajar, the poor bird swiftly saw the pebbly ground. "Well sire, I keep, ah you know noticing that your lady seems to find that filt—I mean, _certain _kind of wicked creatures awfully appealing, perhaps because there's isn't enough, well...shall we see entertaining?" Scar eyes shifted out of focus to him, perhaps even to tolerate his folly chatter. "Until that determination is made, the perhaps your approximately ruler, can allow our, I mean your striking female, to persist and continue her constant visits to the Graveyard". Scar tickled his beard thoughtfully, even though the uncertainties of his words lingered at the edge of his mind. "Well she is without a doubt, an already fully grown female and a _very_ close friend to our Queen. I have watch her my prince, and her meetings with that most peculiar and iniquitous pair, are shall we say safe? And they quite know your name around those parts have you not my prince?" He continued eloquently, not quirt catching the anger that emanated from the dark prince.

"What are the names of those _awful _creatures, Zazu?" The future tyrant asked to linger in his fun.

With a disheveled and scared look, he answered. "Your daughter meets her fun with that browbeat child of hers—Banzai is the name of the impetuous male, the filth deliverer it's called Raziya. I have been observed that ostracized pair sire, if you give the liberty to say. It is an insult to your kind that you let something that _belongs _to you; blend so perfect with grime such as tha-"

"Oh please Zazu, do _not_ to try that petulant approach with me, nor does it concerns you who my mate or my offspring meets as long Sarafina its with her, then everything will be alright…its what I would told you if I was more uninformed of whom she meets. I have been aware for some time now, you useless bird. I have not exposed my judgment just because there is no harm done and I could gain more favors with the matriarch of the hyena clan such if the rise of need appears" The dark prince articulated to the shaking bird, in persuasive manner to contest with his power.

"Then why compel me for such a task?"

Scar rolled his eyes at the remark. "Isn't it evident? I require for somebody out in this uncompressible world, a character with sturdy knowledge of the kingdom's dealings. And who _is _better than the right _HAND_ of the king himself to be used for my own needs and wants?" The despicable grin of wickedness was identifiable by the panicked bird. "Then again you can say no, and subsequently I can proceed to digest you"

Zazu threw a fearful laugh. "He he, now it will be reasonable to say that I lean on your faithful service for the kingdom, as the majordomo of the royal blood of the Pridelands I grant you my services" The bird declared with a fake tactful tone afterward narrowing his eyes at the smirking lion. "However for a price. I am leaving myself in a very risky position, therefore you will not tell a soul about our agreement, and officially and off the record to the king, Mufasa."

Scar rolled his eyes, playing with his beard. "You are not in position to argue about deals or make changes to our bargain, it is simple I give and you take. That's it, no more no less; at least if I saw fitting to keep the purpose of our pact or if you have a abrupt change of mind. That wont be a problem to you Zazu?" The lion exclaimed drawing his claws for the bird to see. "Mmmm, I would like to spruce up my claws with some feathers, I concur to say that blue appear to be a matching color" Zazu was sweating bullets practically sweating the color out of his feathers.

With an intelligent move, the bird took air and turned to the lion. "Very well sire, I would do as asked" He flipped his wings as he bend over in reverence. "My prince"

Scar nodded pleased "Good, now get your smart mouth out of here, I need my thinking sleep " Said the lion, turning to to Zazu once more as he was ready to leave. "Oh and Zazu…"

"Yes my prince?"

Scar demonstrated his point drawing his pointy teeth with a savage grin. "Let this be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, as a token of friendship there won't be favors for you to do for me and I will keep until the end of our bargain, my brother will not know a thing" His voice trailing off as a tone that could be mistaken as chitchat between good friends. The bird nodded to acknowledge the egoistical order.

"You may leave" Scar beamed with a friendly wave of his paw.

Zazu didn't need to hear the same words to leave, without looking back. The jade green eyes showed maliciously, watching the bird retreat to the skies until the dot in the sky disappeared. He sighed boringly; with nothing better to do he rolled to his back, watching the rock formations in the ceiling. Suddenly a wicked though passed from side to side, his mouth turning into a grin.

"How is father dealing with life? Mmmm, I wonder if I could do a surprise visit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun dim by small piece, sat down on the edges of the land, half of the bright hot sphere fading. The mixes of red and orange, marking a close departure of his presence. The animals remaining on their legs began to ponder where to spend the last remaining hours for the night to come, and the chilly helix winds to arrive with her. An odd couple strides the green infested land, walking side by side, neither of them looking at their own set of eyes. The lioness, the bigger member of the pair; glanced sideways at her companion, a grumpy and savage looking striped scarred hyena. They looked alike, only by the expressionless outward show of their faces. In mind was the indifference they both feel for each other, in the lioness features; the large dot that covered must of her face twisted into a frown when the monotony of their time together twirled around the need to do something, anything to keep the incoming anger in check.

But why lower herself to converse to such an animal? Just looking at him made her weary; the look on his face spoke fury, the warped and crushed scars to covered must of his visage features were almost…daunting, his spiked fur in his bulging neck didn't help to anticipate her dead at his chops. Doa returned her stare to the front once Goto curved his eyes at her by a split second. The soil prompted to kick the grass into tiny pebbles and gravel; their paws resonate clouting against the fine stones after that thin fixed sand within their paw digits. The sun was setting so wonderfully in the sky that the lioness failed to notice that his companion had stopped just to watch her going at the wrong way.

Perhaps it would be better for him to let her wander in a meaningless way, just to eliminate the distraction she had turned out to be. Still he would not bare to listen once again the lament of that lion if he was powerless to come across with one of his toys. There will be overdramatic egoistical anger, then a hit and then the lion claiming his superiority over something so minuscule as an ant asserting that the lot of them were to be under the command. Goto was scared to hear one of _those _kinds of speeches. So in turn he stopped to look at the lioness trying to melt her eyes against the sun, just to let his eyes roam around her body further in oddity than self curiosity. There wasn't even a small chance that this individual will reach the fatal tenacity of the lioness of Pridelands, still she was far but no an unreachable purpose. Her fur was a creamy color, with no mixes of ashen gray, the top of her paws covered by some feckless of gray that diminished their true lethality; however, watching carefully he could see blotches of his own blood tickling through them. The stripped hyena took a deep smell at the dusky and essence, laughing quietly at the unconventional irony. Still it was not enough to exchange his interest for his exasperation with her clear stupidity.

By means of clearing his fury, the hyena hissed through tightened teeth as he trotted headed for the mass of infectious foolishness of trekking companion. With a heavy sordid sensation to throw himself from the nearest cliff, the mammal threw a savage roar of annoyance.

"FOOL! You are going the wrong way!"

"I know"

Her answer took him offguard still not enough to steer clear of Goto getting in her way; looking straight at her eyes, the hyena snarled. "I don't have the time for your shit; we are going to complete what was assigned for the both of us. Because I won't take the liberty to tell Scar we came back empty handed because of you. It's unbelievable that he ever trust you enough to come with me".

"Im not in the mood to return to that hollow place, couldn't you at least understand my reasons?"

The hyena huffed, circling to the right face before turning to face her fully. "Then be aware of mine, before leaving your open throat be my reason to turn away from our journey"

The lioness cracked a smile, sitting down in the ground; lifting an eloquent paw to wave off his statement. "Pssst, you are not in pos—" Fast at lightning, even as the cynical words were planned to come from her mouth; the hyena pinned her down to the trunk of a darkened tree by the same paw she lifted, his forearm pressing painfully against her throat. Her mind went blank, fussy with a strong pressure at her neck.

"Watch your tongue of yours with me or you'll lose it, you do not want to jest my patience lioness! If you haven't take notice, you are not a fucking princess in your desert and your certainly aren't to be served with whatever you want". Those savages irises of his, the dark contracting amber eyes scared her to the core. "This is your choice, either come with me whole or in pieces. Im sure your sick fuck of a father will gladly mate with the buried carcasses of male cups than mourn for a part of his sins. You are his child, are you not?" The lioness fur began to lift in fury, as she struggled to form an answer to his accusations. "Are you or not the child of Makame?"

Doa growled, thrusting the hyena backwards. As he dodged a slash from her sharpened claws, the lioness was in front of him in a second. "What if I turn out to be? You let me want to return just to kill him myself as an alternative to stay in that nasty realm that he built slaughtering his daughters and my sisters. You are misguided if you _associate _our devotion with love. Does it mesmerize your penis that I am the product of incest? I will say no more on this matter, if it serves to stroke your ego, then let us depart, let this be over"

"It is fine by me lioness" Goto grunted in agreement.

The stripped hyena knew personally the story of the kin of Makame and his deeds; his pride only constructed into hateful obedience by death and blood, males were slaughtered at birth, his daughters had the sacred duty to keep his domination over the lands by mating with him and giving him even more reason to be killed by his own blood. Everything was said; presently the lioness had not a reason to repeat herself. In the eyes of Goto, there was a new found self respect for the lioness. She had the guts, to face him…even at the current state of affairs, it was an adequate reprisal to kill his mistrust into her stupidity, and hell; maybe this could be the start of a new accessory in the dead of Makame, it would just take a bit of time to get her to fall for her own hate to do the deed herself, then nobody will avoid her to assemble a twisted trust; but those who are bonded by hate, it's a weak alliance at its finest, he will need to be most careful on this for the plan forming on his mind to work.

Keenly, the drain resentment lioness turned to face him as they corrected their path towards the Drylands. "So what is your name you…zebra mammal?" She raised her doubt on dull tone.

Goto blinked confusedly as he chuckled humorlessly. "This will be a _long _trip, dusty brains…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foremost was that impression of his immobile body; the dark shadows of his eyes were disappearing with the swivel of voices in the air and a pair of paws shaking his world apart. That devotion to live was that oblige him to take a painful unfathomable breath. Fantasizing with life, the preteen hyena opened his eyes if as the first time when born, anticipating the look of her eyes, of Shenzi. His brain nonetheless, out of touch with reality never anticipated the horrifying and unfathomable stricken face of his mother, looking mortified enough to crack skulls just by looking at him. The preteen hyena lay still, receiving the death crushing hug of Raziya. Banzai gasped, not caring for the audience at their den.

"My son, Banzai. I thought that I would lose your lif-life. My pride, oh spirits!" Her mother threw her head to his shoulder and cried. The preteen pated her back softly, wrapping the other along her neck in an implausible effort to keep her from putting an even bigger show to his spectators. Between the group was a bothered Ed, an apologetic Shenzi, an inquisitive Abeni, a troubled Maumbu and Hasina; the sleepy pair of pups that lay at their paws, Kapuki and Hasani struggling not to descend into sleep. At the back was Safia, always the good heartened clan matriarch and Shenzi's father, Bakari. However Rashid, always the more open of them, walked closer. His prudent attitude for his life has been always of great help to him. It has been the only approach for Banzai to know what was like to have a father figure. And what child couldn't be wishful for fatherliness such as Rashid; he has been enough to let him under his wing, for those inopportune occasions in which the guidance of his mother was not enough, Rashid was there to fill the gaps that was his life. His strength came from the ability to talk straight, if something was mistaken then he was there to make amends with his error; he was harsh but fair about his difficulty to learn new things, to always be a step ahead of life and be ready to wait. He was a teacher, he was a friend, and always a reminiscence that life wasn't over.

_Get up and stand for yourself. Do not take destiny for a fool as he will be there to get back at you for your mistakes. _

He will say sometimes, with the correct amount of sternness so he chooses for his wise lessons that talked about his experience. Still, he was far from perfect but foremost, he was there to shown his own weakness in exchange for him to strengthen those in what he was weak from. Hunting, the primal aversion of his instincts has been ossified with counsel. Modesty wasn't and will not be his strongest point, but at least he took the liberty to nod for his presence. The male hyena stopped just at a reaching paw distance from Banzai and his mother, nodding back at the preteen.

"He is alright Raziya, just a little beat. Tell me boy, do you remember what happened to you?" Rashid asked the confused hyena. For his part Banzai only consign to his blurred memory the recall of a strange dream trying to reach Shenzi but never could he reach her, he was just too far away. Subsequently, that flash of pain that came with it. The comforting paw that respite on his mother back was swap over to his temple. The preteen hissed, just feeling the pain that came with it. A rush of excruciating recall over his mind; the heated kisses, the confession, the shrill of noise as Shenzi screamed followed by the sting of agony.

"Nothing" He replied after a few minutes of silence.

Rashid looked at the ceiling, thoughtful and for a moment Banzai knew that he foretell a moment of doubt, rather odd for him to gaze at. "I see" Conceded Rashid, prior to looking over Shenzi. "Why don't you repeat the same thing you say to us Shenzi. If you allow us Safia"

The enunciated matriarch nodded her head towards the inquiring male hyena. "Ya may Rashid. As fer ye'm daughter, why don't ya try to tell us why yu tried to enlighten me with yor gibberish? Come on, do tell Shenzi" Safia uttered to the flinching Shenzi and her tone of steel. She stepped forward from the pit of the den for where she as retreated; her tail loosened between her back legs, for stress, for dread and for every single one of those eyes looking back at her. For one individual that was the daughter of the powerful matriarch in the clan, she felt less important than a parasite, or even less…

Even thought she held her head high in the air, she feared nobody even less judging stares. She stopped a short distance from Banzai, taking a deep breath letting in linger, the female preteen looked back at her mother. "We were playing in da outskirts of de Graveyard, ya know mama. Where there's still grass and stuff; in that empty valley of the border, called Banzai for sum talkin' for unfinished stuff we were having"

"Unfinished stuff?" Inquired Safia.

Shenzi smiled nonetheless. "Unimportant stuff, nuthin serious I swear. Well like was I sayin'. We talk and then Banzai, for the stuck head male he is. He trips in a rock, hit his head against anotha one. Tried to grab his paw or sumethin' but all I got was fur. He disappeared fro'my sight, he drop down and one by one, the fur that I held on my paw was carried ova the wind. I grant a scream, Im scared shitless, for a moment I thought fer my friend, Banzai; that he meet his end in the most stupidly form in existence"

"HEY!" Screamed Banzai in protest.

His mother however listening patently nodded for her to continue and she did.

"I looka down, nobody I coulda see just the abysm of death by ma paws. My talk was muted, I couldn't fear, run or even think about my friend; he is gonner I though to meself then again knowing that his lack of common sense can save his life sometimes. I dared to see beyond the abysm of death then I saw him. He missed de rocks by a tail distance, but he was far away, eva further than I expected him to be. Not worst than when I sa' him before in de morning. Did you remember Miss Raziya?"

The named one nodded at her question.

"Then what happened my child?" Safia asked intently.

"I scream his name, his body however turned me down for every spit of me voice. I could not come down to him. His head that lay on the rock was beginning to turn red, spilling to da deceased grass. He really hit his head pretty hard, thought for a moment that he had just suddenly…died" She elaborated to the very best of her ability, mean while; a heavy heartened Banzai listened and he did not liked what he was hearing. Why couldn't things turned out for the best like on his dream. The preteen closed his eyes to remember, to feel again the harshness of her soft lips pressed against his own, the feel of her snout whispering his name as he tortuously bitted her neck; but nothing could avenge his sense of bad luck…he always shall suffer under the weight of his own ashamedness.

"Spirits" Whispered Raziya, shaking her head in sad lament. A shaking paw hugged the small fur ball at her forearms, the pup squirming over the turbulence of her own squirming.

"I cursed me body for never allowing me to jump like a gazelle. Then…he moved a paw. Shoutah at him not to move but he did. He lifta himself outdda silent that only the death had seen. Like a trance, he attacked his weakness with ya know, unseen strength. Like, almost the bleeding fur against his eyes didn't affect him. His head was down, but he was doing it, he was walking, raisin' his diluted bodeh. He was jumping from bigga rock to da'ther ones. Whilst I watched, he was there in me presence in a matter of seconds, after that he fell apart and pass out in me paws. That's when I ran towards me home to tell other, and I ran into Ed father's. He came and told da others, then we found ourselves right here till' he awoken" She finished her tale with her eyes downward never mixing feelings with words. "Did ya know that ye fell over'a hundred elephant skeleton's height Banzai? You hit your head pretty hard, its good to have ye back"

The male preteen contracted his voice. "Thanks Shenz, ya saved my life"

Shenzi chuckled. "That's what friend are here for, are we?"

_I don't want to know nothing about you. You…you make me sick to the core. I don't care what happens now, I don't give a flying fuck about you! I want you to die alone without even a comforting paw to hold yer dying body. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!_

He dared not to flinch beyond the reasonable doubt that he was the one to blame. "Yeah, sorry to worrying ya. To you to mom"

"All that matters if that you are still here with me…with us" Raziya whispered lovingly as she caressed his head with her always affectionate paw.

"You were very lucky to not lose your life in the adversity Banzai" Added Maumbu, caressing an ear of Kapuki. "I would had done everything in my power to never let go of my pups, you know what Im saying right pal?" He said a with a smile looking back at his mate.

His mate brushed against him lovingly, keeping her eyes against the preteen. "Thank the spirits that you have such a wonderful mother and friend to look after you. Even in the hard times, they will be there for him" Hasina completed Maumbu's intention with her own.

The silent moment was interrupted as Kapuki rubbed her eyes fuzzily. "Mommy, Im sleepy"

The other of the pair, the little Hasani, nod his head "Me too" Her brother tag along. Their parents looked at each other; one concern covering the other for their own children even as not forgetting why they came in the first place. Maumbu stepped forward, thinking of a polite way to say that they were leaving. However ahead of the fretful hyena, came a voice prior to him forming a coherent notion.

"You may go if you desire to, still you have my thanks to be concerned about my child" Raziya stated, fondling Banzai ears with care as the preteen tried to get away from his embarrassment. The matriarch's daughter chuckled to the sight of such treatment, Raziya barely could afford Banzai to move a few inches from him; Ed seemed to share his thoughts as he snickered along with her.

"You are going to choke the life off him if you continue to squeeze like that" Joked Neema, approaching her older son from the back. "You can go Maumbu; take care of your children and your mate, I'll be seeing you later. Same to you Hasina, thanks for coming" Neema looked over his puzzled younger son. "You can stay if you want Ed, keep Banzai some company"

Ed laughed happily nodding his head fast as lightning, going towards her for a hug. Neema, grinned returning the affection. As she left, Ed ran towards Banzai side, just looking when the opportunity to play would present itself.

Rashid watched her go, accenting her hips to him in a sensual manner, he chuckled to himself choosing at the last moment to return his gaze to Banzai. "When this is over Banzai, you and I will have a talk over a hunt, how does that sounds?"

Banzai, perked his ears at his invitation as he nodded vigorously. "Sure thing, when I am better I'll sure beat the hell of a zebra. Like you taught me right?"

The male hyena laughed quietly to his obvious delight. "Then it is a promise then boy, will be seeing each other soon then" He stared at his son. "As for you Ed, be good and you'll tag along, next time, kay?" He said as his son nodded with his eyes closed and his tongue lazily out of his mouth. With a waved goodbye at Raziya, his own child and Banzai he left hurried to his mate.

Hasina, smiled at Raziya who returned the gesture, gazing over Banzai she sighed. "I hope you get better Banzai, until later" She said.

"Bye" Muttered plainly a disconcerted Banzai.

Hasina, seized Kapuki by her black baby coat and stepping over the exit of the den, not before sending a warm gaze over their matriarch.

His mate looked as she unswerving came to her way out. Maumbu muttered a plain goodbye and a nod to Banzai previous to carrying Hasani the same way as his mate. Ed watched him go laughing as a way to say that he would see him later. Shenzi sighed in an unnerving manner, looking over her mother.

"Ye can stay if you want. But be sure to do yer best to do well, especially in company of Raziya. Chop, chop Bakari werr going latah for de meetin', nevah keep yer listeners waiting"

He chuckled at her words turning to Shenzi. "Goodbye Shenzi, we will be here in the morning sweetheart" As he said this, he unloaded a hug only a forearm.

"Stop that, yer embarrassing front of me friends!"

"Always"

Bakari, hurried up to the exit of the den.

Safia grinned watching go, returning her gaze over Raziya. "I'll make sure to send somethin' fer ya in de morning. Ya know, for old times sake" She finished as Raziya watched Banzai hug his foster sister against his paws. The mother smiled humorlessly, saying no will be an insult after all. Even thought she ate for two, she couldn't deny her hunger. "Sure, anytime now"

The matriarch, smiled very pleased. "Very good then, goodbye Shenzi, till' latah"

"Bye momma!" The preteen shouted as she watcher her mom turn tail and disappearing from their presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark of the rainy night, the dampness of the air keep the sleeping group together, enjoying the closer attention to the heat. The rain poured down the land, cleaning the sin of the darkness, but so the light that would brightly lighten up the fury of the death. That was the reason, why among their kind was a lone individual, awaken by the incessant thud of his tears mixing up with the muddy ground. The walls of his mind twirling in an incessant flashback of his dream came to him; taunting him with the never ending nightmare for what he wouldn't savor a part of his dream. And for once, Banzai dared not to think as their citadel of death that was his home. Nor the ceaseless cries for his love to come true, in those dark times there was never a comforting shoulder he could cry on, nobody could know. Especially her, since that would be the reason to finally destroy him.

Amok the dancing of the dead leaves and in the piercing howling of the wind, a cry went disregarded as another note of tormented ears mixing against the will of the nature. That night, he felt more alone than ever. Banzai cried himself to sleep, the last thought piercing his mind was that disharmonic voice.

_You dumbass, ya think I didn't like you? Of course I do!_

Tears mixed with the water, as the weeping of the coil consumed his cries then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Im really, really sorry about the lateness of this chapters, almost a year late. I promise from now one, that at least a monthly update will be finished for you, my readers that had keep me going. Especially this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for tearth's help. And I cant thank her enough for letting me borrowing her characters for my own perverse ideas. There is nothing more that I hate than excuses, so there is no pretext from my part to keep you waiting for so long. So if you excuse me, put down your forks and torches and let me catch some shut eye, gotta work tomorrow and here I am fiddling over an apology.

So, I'll see ya in the next chapter without a doubt, probably a day or two late like always. But don't worry I already got my plans for the next one.

Till' next chapter then.

From Venezuela

D4rK


	8. All The Moving Parts

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long, so long to update, I can't apologize enough for the wait, no excuses. I still missed this fic, and I won't rest until it's finished, you have my word on it. I will answer the reviews in the closing notes. Forgive any typos.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Chapter 8**

All The Moving Parts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scar held a maniacal grin while he sauntered around the borders of Priderock. The day had been calm by most of the morning…except by that annoying and pestering bird, to add another report of his mate and cub movement. He wrinkled his face as he went, wondering again why he decided to keep him, being a professional feathered annoyance had its perks; mainly his first spy network. The bird would do as he said, his life being at too much stake to counter his offer ─ while being scared shitless, not that he didn't enjoy messing with the bird ─ and all was well. Perhaps stirred by the irony, he had suddenly remembered his old man, that damn fool that he could call a father, although presently, the old lion was captive by his own depictive. Ahadi declined to spent on public eye after Mufasa was crowned king; he chuckled darkly. The old imbecile siege himself in the tallest den in Pride Rock, never to be seen again. Once a week, a lioness would come and bring him some food and water…and he knew that she would be there.

The dark lion ambled through the rocks, sighing; he stopped at the pit of the den. The impotence of these new members was so irritating; the lioness hadn't come yet, and here he was waiting. He considerate just go through and be done with it, but the more logical reason clawed at those thoughts and made him stay. He plopped in the ground, scanning the horizon for any sign of that idiotic lioness. His mate and cub entered his thoughts, for no reason, he dismissed those thoughts; the important came afterwards. He have plenty of followers already, over thirteen lionesses at his command, Gotto as always by his side, if not by the fact to abide by his promise to not reveal anything to his group; he didn't understood his reasons. Is not like he would sell his family for food, all the contrary, he would make them work for his food, however not all the animals have his intellect, the land was swarmed by morons with no sense of imagination or realization of their predicament…why they just couldn't throw themselves from a cliff? The land would greatly appreciate the depopulation of retards.

Scar groaned feeling irritated by his own thoughts, however a fresh entered the turmoil of his mind. The lioness came around the rocky corner, carrying two haunches of wildebeest. He stood immediately; the lioness startled, stopped in shock. Scar smiled at her; she was a young lioness; at least fourteen years old. He could recognize her from his followers. The lioness dropped the haunches and bowed to him. He felt his blood boil in excitement, every nerve twitching until a proud smile resurfaced.

"Greetings…my king" The young lioness kept her head as closer to the ground as she could, smiling proudly at her savior. Scar smile twitched into a grin of amusement. It was surely the start of something big, something that he would sacrifice everything to achieve his goals…and now, thanks to his cunning and planning; he have his loyal subjects.

"Arise my cub" He held his paw in front of him; the lioness jumped to her paws, beaming at the praise, nobody had ever said anything nice to her. "You don't need to bow, frequently to me. Tell me sweetheart, what is your name?"

"My name is−"

"Oh save it my dear for another time, I have business to attend to…you're dismissed, uh…"

"Mtoto" She beamed, jumping with a swirl.

"Lovely…now" He waved a paw away, the young lioness bowed lightly; she turned around and went from where she came from. Scar took the haunches on his mouth and went into the den. His acid green eyes adjusted rapidly to the ever growing darkness, a patch of light adorned the entrance of the den. He couldn't even keep his space organized, the lion thought, rolling his eyes as he went, avoiding to step in any of hundreds of bones that littered the ground. He stopped short from a sleeping lion, stuck up on a flat rock, a few feet above ground. The dark lion spat the haunches, the impact awaking the old lion. The once impressive feline, turned on his back and scowled at the sight of his son; he blinked to ease the sleep from his tired eyes.

Ahadi had seen better days. The once mighty lion stood from his position, cracking his bones with a groan stretching himself up with a tired yawn. The skin jumped from his bones as he jumped to meet Scar. His darkish mane had faded into an ashen gray, his once dark golden fur, into a faded yellow, wrinkles hanging from every spot. But his deep forest eyes twisted into a scowl that was very familiar to Scar; a look that he had given him since the first time he saw him born from Uru, his mother who used her dying strength to look for water and food for many of the Pridelands animals in the drought, so many seasons away; and that was her downfall. She died of exhaustion, and how all those wrenched ungrateful individuals had thanked her noble gestures? They had satiated, again, every last drop of her findings, her sacrifice useless. He still missed her a great deal, both sides of him did.

Scar kicked the tender haunches at his father paws. The ex king looked from them to him. Scar tipped his head slightly, emerging from the shadows as it suited him.

"Greetings father. I'm afraid that I don't remember the last time I was graced by your presence"

Ahadi towered angrily. "Don't try to lick my paw boy, if you know what's good for you" He looked at his meal. "And what's this, a token of your appreciation? I don't want them, they are stained with your poison, trash as you ever will be"

Scar's eyebrows twitched, his mouth curling back, revealing a few teeth. "They are fresh kills, but if you don't want them, I suppose that _**you **_could go and hunt by yourself"

Ahadi didn't waste any more time; he plopped on the ground, bringing the meat to his mouth, biting savagely at it. For a moment, Scar was reminded of the hyenas manners and their consumption of meat. Ahadi gorged himself at the meat, growling softly as he tore large chunks, blood spilling on his fur. Scar checked his paw boringly as he watched in repulsion while two big haunches of wildebeest disappeared in mere minutes. Ahadi sighed, stuffed with meat, he licked a few scraps of meat remaining on the bones, sucking the flesh out of them. He spat the mangled bones at Scar's paws while the old lion murdered him with a look of hatred.

"Leave" Ahadi commanded, Scar merely smirked.

"Don't you miss me if just a tiny, tiny bit father? After all, I just did some good for the kingdom, supplying it with more forces and showing more lionesses the good of our culture and kingdom"

Ahadi was on his paws in a second, roaring. "You brought trespassers into my – your brother kingdom? You're a disgrace to this kingdom! You don't deserve the title of prince!" He barked followed by a dirty cough.

"Oh? But it was MY brother who accepted the lioness entry and welcomed them with open paws into the pride"

The old king looked aside, chewing what he said. "Then it is a good call, I trust my Mufasa wisdom and intelligence, that's why he's the king and not you" He threw him a dirty look.

Ahadi growled irritably. "Perhaps some of your brother's good will is finally rubbing into you, alas I don't see you anything different from elephant excrement" The old lion laughed harshly as Scar's face contorted in fury, Ahadi coughed tiredly, not finding the strength to even laugh, but still sadistically amused by making his son uncomfortable.

"You're still the old Taka, sucking from your mother tit" Ahadi chuckled. Scar took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I do not care for your approval old imbecile, I just came you tell you the news. But not even time had erased that disgusting and nasty attitude of yours, I will never know what my mother saw in you, besides status"

Ahadi roared, sprawling to his paws in a second, jumping to the surprised Scar, pinning him down with a grunt against the den wall. Ahadi brought his right paw against his neck.

"She saw power and wisdom! She saw a powerful lion who would have done ANYTHING for this kingdom; intelligent, charming and all over all, my superior strength!" He barked, however Scar smirked and pushed the old lion backwards with the swipe from his paws. Scar continued his assault with a roar, hitting the ex king who growled in pain, over and over again. Blood exploded from his muzzle; the old king spat blood from a broken lip, his mouth curling in a savage display of fury, but he couldn't avoid to wheeze in an attempt to catch his breath. He was too exhausted, and in deep pain to even counter attack, he plopped to his haunches, blood dripping to the floor.

"Time ends everything father, and I have time to surpass far beyond your disgusting expectations…enjoy the few breath you have left, because it'll be your last. I will dance on your grave! I will rejoice against the injustice! Against the cowardice of a father striking his own son and everything you have done!"

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY SON! You are trash! You will always be trash" Ahadi found himself clutching his cheek where Scar had hit him.

Scar breathed hard, every fiber of his being wanted to rip his father slowly to pieces, his claws unsheathed, his senses sharpened, going with his instinct, but another voice spoke, a colder presence shook his own body to submission. Logic flowed freely again to his brain, he calmed down, taking deep breaths. After all, what was the best way to convince suspecting allies? With presents of course.

Ahadi would live for as long as his plans unfolded. He chuckled darkly laughing harshly. Ahadi's eyes widened, recognizing himself in that laughter, that malevolence, that grin.

"Until we meet again…father" Chuckling to himself again, Scar exited the cave.

For the first time in years, Ahadi shuddered in self hatred of the monster that he had created. He stood upright, his bones protesting in fatigue.

"You soulless one! You're not my son! You are trash, do you hear me? You will never worth something! Do you hear me? Never! NEVER!" His screams fell on deaf ears, his words booming against the walls, spilling outside. His words, once with a full roar of power, of servitude and kindness, was now an empty individual thrall in his lament for solidarity and redemption, for the actions he never could do or change. The transformation of…his son, was his fault and his alone. But for how far he'll continue to fall? That…he would like to see.

Ahadi growled, sitting on his haunches and shuddered. Someday…his mistakes will be there to haunt him, more than the reality that hit him on the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gazelle ran by her life. A drooling lioness followed after it.

Doa ran with a goal only, torn it apart for food. The gazelle wheezed for breath, zigzagging left and right to confuse her sight. The lioness was too hungry to miss, and too tired to go on any further. Her powerful muscles began to burn from exhaustion; her breath came in short puffs. Gotto saw from his hiding place, the lioness was tiring too quickly, far within his expectations. Not only was he forced to slow down because she couldn't keep up with his regular speed, but now he have to employ her, HER, to do the hunting; a lioness used to light prey and teamwork from one of her worthless sisters. He shook his head as he growled, coming out of his hiding spot after the gazelle.

The light animal wasn't prepared to meet another predator surging so close, she tried to curve her body to avoid him and jumping if necessary. She went to zigzag around Gotto, but lose too much speed trying do it so. The lioness caught out with the gazelle, snapping her jaws in her tender hip, her claws sprinkling to her stomach, piercing it.

The gazelle came down violently, Doa roared in adrenaline. Gotto went immediately to the throat, tearing it savagely. Red mist squirted on his face, the gazelle chocked on her own blood, in seconds, it was dead. Doa collapsed in exhaustion, letting her teeth and claws loose from the carcass.

Gotto licked his lips, sending her a scowl. "Don't you know the first rule of the hunt? Always take the initiative, use fear, intimidation, control and surprise to your advantage…and if one of those factors are missing, is best for you to surrender. Never let your energy waste on something so trivial, what are you? A cub? Geez dusty, get a grip" He lectured sighing in annoyance.

Doa did her best way to ignore him, too focused on her own fatigue, panting to gain her breath. She was more out of shape than she thought; a part of her trusted in her own abilities to bring down light prey, what was she used to, but now, she remembered that when a hunt was over, she was too exhausted, letting the others dig in first, then make space for herself when she was rested enough. Gotto had catch up with her, perhaps double the distance where she started the hunt, but he looked as if nothing had happened. He was fresh, vigorous even while he took a hold of the carcass hauling it to shade and counter wind…he was smart, she could give him that.

His tactics overran her way of thinking. He looked too young to be this experienced, although very twisted looking. Still, he was trying to teach her a lesson, the least she could do is to take it to heart. She grunted in acknowledgement.

"Good" He whispered, scanning the horizon for poachers; finding none, he cleared his throat. "Let's dig in"

Doa was the first to bite into the meat, her molars sinking into the tender flesh of the stomach, tearing a big chunk of flesh, chewing and swallowing with gusto. Gotto was equally hungry, he chow down around the back, so very close to the lioness, blood squirted from his meal to his face giving him a somber and macabre look. Doa dig in even further chewing on the insides, never taking her eyes off the meat, not even as vultures started to circle above them, looking for an easy prey. For a time, the only sounds that met the ears were of growls and the idiosyncratic hum of ripping flesh and innards, the blood running deeply into the cracks of the soil. Doa bit angrily at the face of the animal, tearing a chunk of the cheeks, very close to where Gotto was feeding. He snarled at her direction but said nothing. He was too hungry to protest as her face made contact with his, staining the untouched back of his head with fresh shed blood.

Gotto swallowed and looked around the land, catching a glimpse of a wild dog who at catching them on the spot, went downhill, probably to alert his hunting party and interrupt their hard earned meal. He licked his blood stained lips.

"We may have company soon" He spoke without meeting her surprised gaze. "Want to defend or stuff with meat?"

"It's a long trip" She pointed out, licking a strap of the intestines from her paw and playing with a bouncing, half eaten leg. Gotto sighed, tearing his gaze from the mountain and went back to his meal.

When they were finished, they were blood stained, top to bottom. Just bones and scraps remained; Gotto sighed, stuffed with meat gazing at Doa who kept her eyes centered on two dozen wild dogs coming on their direction; their teeth barred, their legs moving rapidly. Then she looked at the sky, dozens of vultures circled the area. And as if sensing that they were finished, they descended before the bewildered group of wild dogs could get close enough to tear on the scraps.

Gotto and Doa took their space, a good distance away. Doa takes a final look at carcass.

"Let's rest" He said keeping an eye on the vultures that descended on the body with screeches, the carcass swarmed by black and hollow shapes, tearing eagerly on the uneaten guts.

The mammal peeled his eyes at the land looking for a suitable place to pass down the meal and rest. Doa wondered if it was ever like this, a complete fight for food. The group of wild dogs were snarling at them as they traveled in the same direction, they were a good distance from them, she could easily see their angry stares and snarls. When she looked at her side, Gotto was smirking widely at the wild dogs.

It was at times like this where he wished that he wasn't stuffed with meat so he could give them a good scare. Wild dogs…always thinking they were the superior pack. But he saw them stiffening at the sight of a fully grown up lioness to his side, if only they knew how bad of a hunter she was, accompanied by a worthless combat technique and the entire sands of the desert compacted for a brain. That brought a chuckle that wasn't unnoticed by her.

"What's so funny?" Doa begins tearing into it in earnest.

Gotto rolled his eyes at her curiosity, deciding to ignore her question and just motion to the wild dogs.

"Oh" She draws another look to the dogs that changed directions, going off sight into a hill. He's drawn from her stupidity to a half broken boulder between two rocks at the bottom of it. He smiles at how sturdy it looks, and protection from the sun to top that. He motions to it.

"There, we could rest till night"

"And then?"

He rolled his eyes again, wonderful; she made his eye sockets hurt, that would be a first. He was essentially good at putting things together, but he needed few dots to join this one and how the hell did she ever made through that desert trip that Scar told him about. Certainly there was strength of a good willed creature; she had the potential, although he wasn't unfamiliar with Scar's pawns, he recognized that she was a little slightly larger than most Pridelands lionesses. If she was trained properly, then perhaps she wouldn't need to die like most of the wicked dark manned lion pawns did. He shook his head off Scar's and trotted faster towards the boulder, Doa followed quickly.

Until lately, he wound with resolute anger with his mission…and even more when paired with an individual that couldn't notice the obvious difference between hyenas from a zebra.

"Then we'll move out, reach out in two nights and end the job"

Doa looked at the dying horizon, fidgeting with her paws at the soil. She wanted to be home already…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran like she was taught to. Ran amok the screams of her mother, without losing her concentration. A slight shift of her attention would ruin the training and in real life scenario…it could cost her life.

"Don't lift your paws too much! You lose balance!" Safia barked.

"Yes mamma!"

She jumped over the boulders, hot and skunk vapor grazing her fur. Her paws hurt, but not much as her ego and her mind. She panted hard; her bones ached and always that booming voice, pushing her to go forward. She gritted her teeth, gums bleeding from the pressure, hot and arid air blooming through her fur. But she could notice that now she didn't have to thought about the action to make it. It was automatic; go under a trunk, jump over rocks, dodge and observe. It was automatic, like in auto pilot. It felt great to achieve that.

And even among her orders and barks, Safia smiled at her accomplishment but frowned when she lifted her paws more than she had.

"Shenzi! I just told you!"

The teen in training sighed through gritted teeth. "I didn't! I had the correct height!"

Safia marched, her shoulders hoarded forward but with a stern and warm look. She grabbed her shoulders softly. "Shenzi, I am the master, I already know ov dis But yar not, so listen to me…ok sweety?"

Shenzi nodded sighing in disappointment. "I'm sorry mamma, won't happen again"

"Now, now. You're doing dis good, another round and we're done. Try your earnest" She caressed her head lovely with a smile. Shenzi loosened to her smile and nodded, sharing a slight beam.

"Here I come!" She turned tail and ran to the starting line.

Safia grinned. "Dat's a good girl"

The young hyena looked at the obstacle course again and tried. By the end of the day, she was destroyed beyond relief. She trained so hard to achieve what her mother accomplished. But she wasn't a fool, she couldn't stay disheartened forever at her failures. She still have a long way to go, to train, to bleed and heal before turning into who she would be, the greatest and biggest clan in the whole Serengeti. She needed to, she want too and so did this clan.

Her mother wouldn't be here forever, and one day, she will replace Safia…Shenzi just wished that she was there forever. But like she says…

…ain't no use about worrying about the things you can't change.

So where her thoughts of the young matriarch to be. She would need to be strong, fearsome and powerful. But power was nothing without a good chain to attach it, her friends would be the links she needed and perhaps that would be enough.

Safia saw the retreating Shenzi at the distance. She sighed happily. She was a better trainee than she thought, such a young age and fighting so hard to learn and understand. She felt she was robbing her of the childhood she needed, and of the happiness of her friends.

Bounds always needed the strength. She knew that without good company she wouldn't be the same as she was. Her friends and a mate. Safia just wished that whatever the future held for her daughter, it would be a promising one…far away from this place and the hardships she have been committed to.

Life provided no mercy for her; she would be there to spare Shenzi from the pain and misery someday, so when seasons pass, a new future would begin, one where she would guide them. Safia held a look of tired wisdom at the fog covered sun and squinted her eyes at the bone dust covered bare hills and the bones, the bones that paved their way to hell. The twisted and mangy holes of the many elephants and herbivores that had perished.

It was never rare to see hyenas bones between them. After all…they lived in a graveyard. She shuddered as cold tickled her spine snapping her legs forward to jump an unfamiliar skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark lion trotted around the land. He was still smirking as he came down from Priderock, highly satisfied with putting the old imbecile where he belonged, in the ground…soon he will be six feet underground, and life will go on with a sweeter tang. He chuckled. To think that once he had seek to earn the fool trust and acceptance. To think that he once cared for him, as if that would be entirely possible now. He just cared enough to see him die, and perhaps beg for his life before ripping his throat out.

He chuckled as he stopped and surged the land.

The kingdom was tranquil in the afternoon. Many animals grassed aimlessly, just seeking their meal without any care in the world. And all was good for them. In this time of the year, even as the mating season was near. The kingdom would entrench with more animals and much more newborns than ever. Perhaps there would be a drought and an old calamity would strike again. That is, until HE bring the hyenas back where they belonged, under his paws. Then it wouldn't be a trouble to prey on their numbers to feed his new subjects and the general population.

Everything was going according to plan. Even if he hadn't taken his sweet time to introduce the future matriarch and her goons into the equation, soon the old Makame would bit the dust, and more subjects will be there to support his cause of a just kingdom. He sat on his haunches, observing the environment and the calmness that the glint of the sun provided. A ray of light came between the clouds gaps and floated on him; just the shade of the tree he was laying down brought the comfort he needed. He shook his darkened mane squinting his green eyes at the distance.

He could see him. Mufasa was in the distance walking along with his subjects. Getting to know them and encourage them for the good life of Pridelands. While he hated him with a burning passion of one thousand suns, he had to give it to him. He knew how to behave and to treat everyone equally; ironically, that didn't fell with the hyenas. So much for all creatures are sacred speech.

He snorted a sarcastic laugh in his direction. He grumbled to a halt, standing still, looking to the looming tree, through the slits of the leaves. The sky looked as blueyish as Nala's dark blue eyes. For once in the day, he was able to relax his appetite for power, thinking about his offspring.

She was growing to be a wonderful lioness. Already speaking, moving around, and playing. Her name carried weight; he just wished he could train her more in the ways of life and natural balance. He chuckled; growing a bit sentimental wasn't that bad, especially when it had to do with a part of him. He wondered where she was up to−without consulting the blue annoyance−but perhaps just playing with her new _friend. _He still didn't know if he was to let know Sarafina that he knew of her little secret. He was never surprised the among of lengths he was able to go for that lioness and his cub. He plunked up, expressionless, scrumptious for something to do than feed his thoughts of a just kingdom, under his paws.

A rustling of leaves interrupted his thoughts, he looked left and wasn't so surprised to see the lionesses from the pride; Asya, Elsa and Nabeela, walking in his direction. He was about to turn tail and walk back when they trotted to him. He grunted at the sight of them and at his inability to retreat any faster.

He validified a fake smile as the lionesses stopped around him.

"Well, hello" He greeted simply.

Elsa was the first to step forward. "We were just passing by, to see if you knew of Sarafina"

Scar faked a surprised gasped. "No? I do not. She is always with YOU three" He smirked as they flinched at his words.

Elsa swallowed her pride and put a firm stature while she faced the dark prince.

"Look, we aren't sure why. But she keeps disappearing, even in our own noses. She's very distant. It has us worried, especially the queen"

"As always. Whatever Sarafina does, it isn't of my concern. She is a grown up. And I'm sure you could ask the feathered asshole to scout for her"

Elsa and Nabeela giggled, Asya just rolled her eyes.

"She took Nala with her" Asya said with scorn.

Scar plopped on the ground. "My mate can take care of her as well. And Sarabi should focused in the kingdom affairs…not where her concerns aren't called"

All three gasped at his words, but he merely kept his attention on his brother and company, who started to go in the opposite direction. Back to Priderock.

"You should have more respect" Nabeela boldly added. "She is a QUEEN…and you are ju-"

"A prince?" He smirked and lifted himself slowly, showing his widened smile and teeth. "It doesn't matter, I am part of the royal family. And you three are meat catchers, and that's it. Even the blue bird have more rank than you three to talk in such an insolent manner"

They flinched, their fur standing on the end.

"But" He added as an afterthought. "I'm sure you could be useful in some way than just catch meals. What could you want?

The lionesses looked between each other.

"We don't want anything" Nabeela began.

Asya put a paw on her mouth. "I do want something"

Scar nodded and sat on his haunches. "Tell me. Land? Meals? Subjects? Someone…removed from your path?"

She stared.

Scar chuckled. "It was just a joke dear"

By the sadistic look on his eyes, they could tell that it wasn't.

"Well speak up, I don't have all day"

"I want someone brought to me to end by my paw" Asya said, her tail swinging back and forth.

"Who?"

"The hyena matriarch" She finished as her friends gasped.

Scar recoiled with a look and then frowned. "Explain"

"If we take her out of the game, we could remove the threat of future hyena incursions" Asya tried to explain herself. "And since her daughter is too young to take over, their clan will be in disarray for the next successor…and if we are lucky, they are going to be in a civil war, and take each other out"

Scar pondered in her words for a second, before Elsa cut him in.

"No way…it is too risky! And what if they retaliate with war? We can't face one hundred and fifty hyenas by ourselves!"

"Elsa is right. Are you crazy? Who gave you such a stupid idea?" Nabeela accused.

"Well. I just have my thoughts in the kingdom!" Asya replied angrily.

Elsa frowned. "Violence won't do anything! Don't be stupid. There is other ways"

Asya chuckled. "Which way? The way of the coward? Talk?"

Nabeela gasped. "How could you say something like that? What in the hell are you thinking? This is purely suicide and too risky. Mufasa never taught you anything? We must first think and then act in ways where our thoughts won't come back to bite us in the ass!" She growled at her face. Being her senior and far stronger than Asya, who was just a tad bigger than Elsa, made the lioness to recoil, lowering her body to the ground and facing down.

"Ok…Ok…it was a stupid idea. I am sorry" Asya sighed.

Scar watched with mock interest. "I still offered someone you could ask…ask something possible and not an idiocy that you pulled out of thin air"

Nabeela breathed to calm herself, Elsa looked between then three. Asya still looked at the ground, without muttering a word.

"Hmmm…or you want a big meal for yourselves?" Scar offered. "And your own spot to eat it?"

The three lionesses looked at him in surprise. "I take it that is a yes?"

Nabeela looked at her friends as she nodded. Elsa remained silent

Asya slowly looked at Scar. "And the queen? What will she say about this?"

Scar lifted a skeptical eyebrow and frowned. "Ah. I thought that the queen was more focused if she missed a large cow from the herd. Perhaps Mufasa should know she's very blind. We can't have weaklings in our ranks, can we?" He tailored his words carefully and chuckled.

Asya scowled, her claws stabbing the soil. Loyalty overshadowing fear. "She isn't…weak. She is concerned with the new comers YOU brought in the first place and her son and future king Simba, my prince" She finished with a mock reverence.

Scar looked intently, injecting as much venom as he could into his stare. All three were paralyzed under his hateful green sight.

He wasn't one to hurt females. And many knew it. But these three were getting too meddlesome into his affairs, and he needed to tighten to knot. He pounced on Asya as she turned tail. The other two, gasped, and rooted to their spots, they saw as he hit her, with his claws sheathed. She hit the ground hard. Scar was on her in a second.

He flipped her over and crossed her paws and slammed his own in ground, claws stabbing the soil, successfully pinning her. He smirked and brought his face closer, until his breath tickled her face.

She closed her eyes and tried to look way.

"Oh" He mocked. "I just knew this morning that my mate was causing trouble…where she has gone hmmm? And she took my cub with her, yes?" He rubbed a tear off her eyes as she nodded.

"Well…how about we do this? I do the favor I promised. Giving you whatever you want in return. I have the POWER to do it…and you three do something for me"

The little Elsa is crying. Her body hiding behind Nabeela for comfort and confusion. They don't know what to do. What to expect from this. How could the prince try to murder their friend? A dry sob brought their attention to the dark lion gaze. He is expecting of an answer. His paws restrict Asya's neck, her breathing starts to grow thin. Her vision dancing and blackening by the second. His scorched face turns to hers and in that moment, she stared at his eyes. She tried to hold into, something to look for. But all he received in kind was his cold eyes staring at her, she shuddered as her body started to quaver for the lack of air.

"Nabeela! Do something! She is going to kill her!" Elsa cries, bringing her paws to shield the horror happening in front of her.

The older lioness looks up. There is something akin to terror and for the first time in her life, she is truly afraid. The motion washes over her as the dark lion kept Asya held by the neck. At her inability to do anything, Elsa ventures her gaze in the scene. Her mouth is dry with confusion, her eyes protrude tears. Something tells her to act, and she does. She speaks, her mind trembles.

"Anything?" The young voice of Elsa brought his attention to her. He lessens his grip on her throat. And at last she can taste air. But it is still thin to breath comfortably.

He nodded.

"Of course. I am a Prince after all" He smirked, bringing his crossed paws closer to Asya's neck. Her breath was coming in shorter gasp, it wasn't enough, and she kept suffocating.

He watched intently as her eyes shifted, his paws lessening pressure. He observed her, her legs trying to kick his weight off her. He was too heavy for her, a weakling barely past to adult hood. Her friends watched concerned.

"Let her go, please! You are killing her" Elsa protested.

Scar licked his teeth. "Not until you promise…pretty please? She doesn't have much left I'm afraid" He threw them a sad look as Asya's legs tried to kick her way to her freedom.

Nabeela jumped beside him. "Yes, anything! But let her go"

Scar released her immediately. Asya rolled to the side and gasped, coughing as air returned to her lungs. The other two lionesses helped her to her paws, checking her neck for injuries.

"I'm…I'm fine" Asya kept saying, she toppled forward until they grabbed her.

Scar glared at the weakling, trying to stand up for herself. He will make sure to not Nala meddle with weaklings.

"So…" The dark prince began. "You still owe me"

Nabeela sighed as Elsa tended to the still shaken Asya. "Name it"

"I want that Zira is unable to bear more children"

The three lionesses stared horrified.

He loomed over them with a deep roar, and pounced. Bringing his paws around the terrified trio. "If you deny my task…I will have you killed…and YOU know that I can!"

The young lionesses recoiled in his bone crushing embrace. "We will! We will! Let us go!"

Scar chuckled darkly. "Do you know how to make a female infertile?"

They all shook their heads rapidly.

Scar came closer, until his breath tickled their faces. His hateful and scornful green eyes stared at their souls, bringing obedience through fear.

"You break their insides" He finished, caressing Elsa's face. She shuddered in terror and in fear, closing her eyes deeply.

"But it must come unseen…she mustn't know it came from you three. Do it and you will be rewarded with anything your heart desires. You will join me and I promise endless meat…and endless favors, as long as you keep working for me. It is just for the good of the kingdom"

Retribution was swift. His words carried a weight that couldn't be ignored. His strength was something to be reckoned with. The three where at his mercy and they all knew it. If they said something, they were good as dead. And who would believe them? He was the prince. His name carried something they didn't have. It would be at the end, his words against theirs. The remarks of a prince are law in the Pridelands. The fear overwhelmed their resolve.

They nodded.

The deal was cast, reeking with a feeling they were unfamiliar with…terror. He released them; they bolted from his deadly embrace. The lionesses gasped and stared at the dark lion.

"Do we have an accord?" Scar pressed an answer

"But that is cruel…and against a member of the pride" Elisa's small voice said.

"Just because something is doesn't means it needs to be" Scar smiled cheekily at her. "Think of the reward…You have five moons to do it…and I don't need to tell you what will happen if you three fail" He gave them a friendly grin.

They nodded. All sense of evil doing erased from their minds when their lives were at risk, and the reward.

"Good…now get out of my sight"

"As…you wish, my p…p-prince" Nabeela murmured. They turned tail and bolted back where they came from, with a terrified growl. He watched as they disappeared beneath a hill. Scar stared the horizon.

The moment rapidly approaches. He already wanted to lead and kill those who opposed him, and soon all the pieces will be for him to command. When that happened, no one in this wretched kingdom will doubt who was calling the shots now, who was to command and lead as a proper king as it shall be.

The clouds were changing, angry lightning flashing in the distance bringing him out of his megalomaniac thoughts. He suddenly worried about Sarafina and Nala…where was the brainless feathery asshole when you wanted something done?

He was a busy prince. The clock is ticking and time was for plotting and lastly for family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shenzi sighed as she went into their big skull. Her day hadn't gotten any better; her mum training had become harsher, meaner, with only the barking voice to push her to a limit that seemed nonexistent. Her paws hurt, even her fur hurt when it whistled by the wind. Her paws made a screeching noise as she rested on the warm rocks of their home and plopped on the ground, too tired to give recognition for whatever was happening around her. Ed was absent, probably with Abeni; Shenzi sighed, blowing sand and cracked bones. Her ears snapped to the left, someone was coming. She lifted her head to look behind her, Banzai went in.

Now, everytime he saw her, she was always tired and more moody than usual...it concerned him than a person he cared that much about, was suffering. Even though they have their recent problems in the past, with her uncalled for jealousy. He still cared a great deal about her. His clueless like for her, had escalated into a great concern for her well being…and she saved his life. It's the very least he could.

He walked to her, observing with disdain, the sweet and grime that went around her fur. Her eyes looked tired, glistening with unsheathe tears of fatigue, her paw digits skin, busted and cracked.

"Shenz...are ye alright?" His voice was barely a whisper to her, she heard him, but she wasn't in a position to answer. She laid her head on her paws sighing again.

"Shenzi?"

"I'm...fine" Was the only thing he heard from her. Her ears were plastered against her beautiful head; he never saw her like this, it was gruesome, almost like a cruel joke.

"No, you are not fine"

Shenzi rolled her eyes and tried to speak, but decided not to; she rolled to her side and exhaled.

"Please talk to me" Banzai insisted.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She barked and fell silent again, blowing more heated air. Banzai wasn't perturbed by her heavy voice, she was too tired he could observe, so trying again he sat on his haunches, just inches from her.

"I can get you some water" He offered.

Her ears perked up as the coils in her head rolled. Her mom always taught her how she have to show strength, being dependent of others was exclusively forbidden because others would depend on her...but right now she didn't care. She nodded to Banzai with half closed eyes. He ran immediately for the nearest skull; he started to look even for the smallest puddle of water inside them.

He came by with a long misshaped rock in the form of a gourd, water bouncing on the sides of it. Shenzi licked her lips, sucking some dirt without noticing. She didn't protest as he grabbed her head with one paw and brought the gourd neck to her mouth, dropping the delicious water into her waiting mouth.

She drank the water without protest and no discussion; for a few moments, Banzai had been her salvation, her hero and a great friend; and how she repay it? With harshness, with bad words and fights...she didn't deserve any of this. He averted the gourd from her mouth; her lips so close to his eyes always make him shiver in desire. Shenzi sat up on her haunches as he placed the gourd on the ground.

"Feeling better?" He asked concerned, keeping his look on the ground to avoid thinking about her; Shenzi if she understood she didn't answer. Instead she brought her nuzzle closer to him; he wasn't prepared for what came next. She licked him in the cheek, almost on his jaw, and again, and again as she smiled. He blushed, his brain stopped thinking, and then she brought her paws around his neck and brought him closer.

"Thanks" She said and pushed him away with a playful smirk. He came to rest with a confused expression on his face as Shenzi licked her lips again and winked, and just like that, she trotted out of the cave.

"It must have been the water" He said aloud; he looked at the gourd again, thinking of how such magic properties of the water could be used. He held it in his jaws and went after her, sloshing excitement. The air went arid as soon as he got out. But it wasn't a surprise in the Graveyard.

They both giggled as he chased her. It was such a ridiculous game and one for cubs. It had been years since they have done this. Yet, it never stopped them as they ran together. He has forgotten how fast she was but even so, Shenzi was holding back. What brought her to behave again like this? To another era, an era where both of them were unaware of the horrors of their hellish home.

Many watched them with confused gazes. Ed, who was equally confused as the rest; he squealed and just as he was about to bolt after them, Neema grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Even as he was airborne, he kept pedaling his legs, his tongue outside with a delirious and happy grin. When he noticed they were going further away, he ran faster and faster. He whimpered not understanding and cursing at himself for being sluggish than a miserable ant.

His mother sighed and only then he realized he was airborne and held by her paw.

"No Ed, leave them alone, they need it" She said with a grin, recognizing the first signs. As if he could understand, he stayed idle watching with a happy grin, agreeing with his mother´s words.

He was placed on the ground as he giggled. Perhaps finally what he thought all alone could happen.

Shenzi and Banzai ran aloof and alone. He giggled and laughed as he applied more speed. Shenzi looked over her shoulder and grunted in displeasure; he never was this fast. Smirking over her surprise, he ran faster, jumping over an elephant femur. Shenzi carried him closer to the obstacle course which his mother used. Even now, her paws didn't hurt enough to feel the pointy fragments of bones. He didn't give her the opportunity.

It happened too fast for her to understand. Banzai quickly sprinted over the elephant ribcage, the bones bounced down as he grinned and ran through the curved circuit. Shenzi grinned and laughed at her victory, Banzai was always the slowest one. The bones snapped and bounced, Shenzi passed underneath the ribcage. Just as her ears veered backwards, she got a visual deterrent. Banzai jumped to her with the grin of his life.

Grunting as they made contact, they both rolled on the dried grass and chops of bone that didn't hurt them, but the annoyance was there. More than enough as Shenzi mind rolled with Banzai´s.

The hyenas giggled as they rolled down hill and finally made a stop. Banzai put his paws on his head to stop the recoil of his brain, grunting in displeasure, he closed his eyes deeply. Shenzi just shook his head and sighed, the dizziness spreading quickly.

"What the hell were we thinking?" Shenzi closed her eyes and hit her head with her paws to get the dizziness out. Banzai didn't know why, but he started laughing and hugged her close, not knowing if the world was upside down or not. Shenzi was too destroyed to even complain, so he let him, sighing blissfully. It felt ok…but if Banzai felt over friendly and revealed what they were doing, she would bend him backwards and snap two coats of gore around the graveyard. His wet nose brought her out of the reverie.

He was as surprised as she was or as she ever was when he expressed his affection for her. It wasn't really a mystery. Even since the episode with lioness cub, she have noticed things about her and the causes of such…scrumptious thoughts. Banzai may be more important than she ever gave him credit for, and someone very important in her life.

She didn't knew back at this age, an age of self discovery, made with many changes, and the ripples of a new era. Banzai became her focus. In the future, a grown up Shenzi mused over her life and what brought her to develop in such way. Banzai was easily one of the pylons that supported her life.

In the present, Banzai rubbed his nose against hers. Both snapped at the action. Him in a more worried way, her in a way she didn't know about. She felt hot and flushed. It was so strange to feel like it, but not unpleasant. His eyes stared, she stared back. Something told her to go forward and kiss him. Something stunning and remarkable; her first thoughts about kissing and she didn't know what to do about it.

However, she had other thoughts and snapped her back paws and catapulted him over her with a deep guttural laugh. He landed on the ground face first, his rear airborne. He plopped on ground, shaking his head out of the dirt. He sent her a deadly glare but all he got in response was a grin and passing a paw through her bangs.

"Oh…Banzai boo-boo, is hurt? Is he gonna cry?" She mocked him; Banzai growled and jumped in her direction. A fun laugh escaped her mouth as she turned tail and ran.

The chase was on again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a long walk where the Drylands are set up, still too far away" Doa said, looking at the dying sun in the sky. "And we don't have virtually enough daylight"

Gotto looked up and agreed with her statement. "Yeah, if we head at dawn tomorrow, we should make it by the afternoon" He said tilting his face and then grimacing. "But we are in a hurry, and everything is better at night" He grinned. Doa couldn't help but grin back, his wolfish expression was reassuring to say at best, musing in what they were exactly planning.

"Besides" He added. "I don't want to miss your family reunion. They always bring a tear to my eye and a drool to my mouth" He whipped his sharp canines, licking his chops. The lust for blood already electrifying his body, his muscles contracting against his skin.

Damning his glee for his father´s blood, she sighed and nodded. "Then we continue"

He smirked and snapped his neck. "Yeah, let's go. We are making good time. You are still full ain't ya?

Doa looked at her full stomach and couldn't help but blush at how bold he was. He grinned.

"I bet that is a yes" He said, wobbling his neck and looked around. Light was slowly dying, shadows drowning every droplet of light, dim by slowly piece. And now he felt right in his element. Gotto couldn't help it. He grinned, inhaling the cold darkness that surrounded him. The lioness eyes easily got used to the darkness, using her superior nocturnal eyesight. The cold desert air blew, striking them. They closed their eyes sharply, the grains went flying like small knives, hitting their fur. It felt annoying and bothersome but not unpleasant.

Their trek was something eventful and calm. It wasn't like the last time for Doa. Who surely remembered the fight with the mangy lioness, Zira and her abuse of the poor badly nourished cub. Without the bad company, Doa could relax. There wasn't any rush to arrive. Their quick trot have earned them a wonderful time, even in the cold night of the desert, Gotto proved himself to be a very trained individual, owner of many traits and wisdom, seasoned by his harsh experiences. Although he could work in his patience skills.

Several hours later, they grunted as both individuals stopped. Doa narrowed her eyes at the rock formations in the distance. "We are here" She informed him.

Gotto nodded and surged the land, his skillful eyesight already picking several sentinels camouflaged in the tan grass of the desert. A perfect hiding spot for a full grown lioness. They were still in the same pattern as the last time he was here, what a weak and pitiful place. They have a job to do.

"What´s the plan?" Doa's hushed voice slammed a doubt in his mind.

"What plan?" He answered casually.

"What?" Doa snarled, earning a dangerous glare from the hyena. "What do you mean what plan? I thought you were a master assassin or something like that. Scar said so"

Gotto sighed and massaged his temples at how slow she was at putting things together.

"Look…dusty" He ignores the growl of anger from her. "We are going to put a show to your daddy, about how everything is going smooth…and I'm an ambassador from Scar, to reassure and comply with the commands placed by both parties, meaning, the soon to be dead sadistic fuck and the other sadistic fuck that is sending us to do this shit, because he´s cuckoo in the head"

She laughs at the last part, he goes on. "However, we will say that we are too damn tired to make haste for the plan to go right now, which isn't a lie. And as soon as everyone is asleep, we sneak in to his…quarters and end his life"

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that? Even though he has seen many seasons, he is still at his prime, and power still runs through his veins" Doa is quickly to pull her doubts out.

He grinned. "Why have power? When you have brains to do everything?" He let that sink in before continuing. "The desert is a very cruel place. Filled with many wonders and dangers…and between 'em are the snakes. The black mamba is one of the most poisonous snakes in it and your land is surrounded by the little critters. We kill one, knock the head and just put it on him. The snakes have nerves that allow them to still snap their jaws at the closest thing to their mouth, and their venom is still highly lethal, even while dead"

"Woah…I didn't know that" Doa said, truly surprised at the bag of wonders that was this individual.

He tapped her nose and grinned. "Well…now you do. Their venom is highly lethal, kills everything in just minutes. Once it goes in the poor soul, their immune system fails, veins and blood rot, cause everything starts to liquefy. Organs fail, one by one. The flesh starts to swell and rips apart. Paralysis soon kicks in, your brain dies and soon does your heart as blood stops to flow and instead escapes through your wounds and your pores. Heart fails and soon the whole body die. The victim perishes with the most exquisite pain filled experience in their lives, minute by agonizing minute. Give it eight or ten minutes to make full effect in a grown animal, like a lion"

Doa is truly horrified. Everything sounds as the worse aspects of a nightmare but they are very real. Gotto pierce her with a look. She took air and gulped.

"And that is what we are going to do with your father" He finishes his explanation, casually shrugging his shoulders for full effect. She stares, mouth hanging open, too appalled to say something comprehensible but…

"…Damn"

He laughs; moonlight comes out of her hidden spot. He stares lovingly at the moon, starting to feel the pale moonlight to stroke his back, to stir the killer muscles that had been dormant for so long. His chest puff with pride.

"Let´s end this…put an end to this" He waves a hand, searching the right words for it. "Reign of terror" His words are sweet but she know his real intent. He doesn't care in the slightest what was happening. His eyes betrayed his motives quite easily. Gotto was just here because he enjoyed the killing.

"Isn't that what you want? Justice for your sisters?" He adds. Her ears hear the sweet tongue but her hearts picks the sharp intake of breath. He is too jumpy and excited. Nevertheless, she already wanted it done.

Doa sighed. "It is. Let's go" She started walking without him. He followed shortly after feeling the moon grinning at him, he felt exhilaration and mute happiness. The killing would begin soon.

The lioness in first line grumbles to a halt, hearing the crack of the dead grass, crushed limply. Doa and Gotto stood side by side, making their presence very aware. The lioness stops and stares, recognizing her from the pride, and the favorite of Makame to top that. She sighs and comes out of the clearing, shaking her fur out of dead grass. Her eyes snap to the creature to her side. She growls and lowers into an attacking position. Doa lift a paw, snapping it to the right in signal for her to stop. She obeys and returns to a neutral position, her tail swinging wildly as she trots forward.

"Greetings. Father has been expecting you" She begins, her eyes fall to the creature. "And who is this?"

Gotto goes forward before she can mutter a word. "I am Scar's voice. I'm here to inform your king that everything is going according to plan. We are moving out very soon out of here"

The lioness is caught between surprise and disbelieve. She turns to Doa for reassurance. She nods.

"Tis the truth" She says sending him an annoyed look at how sloppy he was being. He grins in response and nods towards the lioness.

"We don't have time to wait, guide us to him"

The lioness is bothered at the command in his tone, but demands no other questions. She turns around and guides them to the pride. Lionesses of all kinds stare. But not just at her, but at the creature. Many know him as the white beast that did some works for his father and king. A fact that goes unnoticed by Doa, who smiles and motions to Gotto before they can become aggressive.

"This is Gotto. The representative of Scar presence"

He grunted in acknowledgement, not bothering to show his displeasure with being surrounded by more dusty brains. His presence and attitude took them by surprise. Never having to deal with the white mammal.

As their minds rested assured, the big group of lionesses came to greet her sister properly. The group of lionesses stand and come to her sister. Embracing her, brushing against her. The youngsters have fun at her legs, bouncing playfully. The scene is all but nice to the hyena who frowns, already having desires to end this job quickly. His blood was boiling for some killing.

A imposing lion steps forward and he couldn't be happier to see him. He wanted to hug him and tell him how wonderful he would be dead, for now, all he can do is stare with a relaxed stance.

The old lion smiles at his daughter. "Ah…Doa. It´s nice to see you back so soon" His words are dipped with a sweet disgust that Gotto couldn't hide. He shuddered vividly. It wasn't helping that some lionesses rubbed against him. He brushed them off, turning to him.

"Hmmm, Gotto. It isn't a surprise you are here. Let´s talk in my cave, you both can tell me all about it inside" The lion informs, coming back where he came from.

Now inside, several haunches are placed in front of them, the young lionesses retreat, not without staring hungrily at the hunches. A warning look from Makame makes them leave in a hurry.

"Eat, you two must be exhausted" He says, waving a paw.

Neither rejects the offer. They wolf down the meat without serenity. The lion stares patiently waiting until they are done, brushing some blood off his paw that squirted with the mess of their feeding. Both lick their blood stained muzzles, sighing in fed pleasure.

The lion chuckles and lies on his haunches. "Satisfied I hope?"

Gotto is the first to nod. "I needed that" He sighs putting a paw to avoid an incoming burp.

Makame is the first to look disgusted; he shakes his head and decides to cut the chatter by focusing in the matter at hand.

"So you are back. And you bring him here" He stares with an accusatory grin at Doa.

"Scar told me to come" Gotto interjects, knowing how stubborn the old lion could be. "Everything is going smooth; he expects the rest of the pride to come back with us"

Makame chuckled. "You expect that I stay in a kingdom without my subjects?"

"You will come with us but you will stay secluded. He already has a place, something nice and cozy while the plan takes shape" He is quickly to lie. Doa is genuinely impressed at how quickly his mind could fabricate something so…akin to a truth. His eyes looked like he believed everything he was saying.

The old lion stroked his chin and nodded. "Then everything is going good. The _Trash _did as he promised" He said, not hiding the disgust for the prince. "Now to do my part…and gain the spot I deserve"

"That will be some other time" Gotto interrupts. "We are too damn tired, we need rest"

"Ah yes" The old lion says boringly with a calm interlude. "Rest now, we will continue to talk in the morning, and make haste in the march to Pridelands" He yawns. His old body not used to such periods of paying attention.

The hyena nods and so does the lioness.

"Good night father" She brushes against him and it's more disgusted to find when he slaps her rear as a joke. Gotto finds the act distasteful and sickening at the same time. They both leave the cave, ignoring the harsh laughter inside. Doa sighs at his lecherous ways and growls when she sense him staring.

She whirls to face him, grunting in displeasure. "What is so funny?"

"That you are helping me to do this" He said as he starts to walk. "We need to find that snake"

"Now? But I…I'm really tired. I want to sleep" She informs him, sighing in tiredness.

Wonderful, he knew she was always a lazy bum. "Don't care; I will make work on him. All the fun will be mine" He sighs blissfully, licking the droplets of blood he didn't get. Doa watches him go, torn between pleasing her body with rest.

But her mind reminds her of all the suffering her sisters experience. The abuse, the rape, the killing of their brothers, butchered at birth to prevent any kind of competition against their father. A gruesome method. But it did the job done. He was, in short terms, a monster. And here she was. To this place at last, to end all of it and return to a place that now felt like a home to her. She would rather see him die by her hand and she´s very convinced she must be the one to do it. She feel, as a daughter, as a compassionate being. It is her call to make, to end the reign of terror, to destroy who he have accomplish by fear and violence. It wasn't a mystery of some of her sisters disappeared. No wonder what he did to them. Her eyes turned to steel, the calm before the storm was making her sick with waiting, so she went.

Doa trotted to his side, her face turning to stone. Gotto is unable to discern what she´s feeling underneath but he knows when a being was decided.

"We go south, black mambas enjoy being underneath rocks. Ya know the dunes with the cactus near here? There´s plenty there" He informs her, his white fur blowing with the nice wind. It was a wonderful night. Even with full moon. It seemed too fitting for her tastes. So she nodded, knowing the place like the back of her paw.

Their kingdom wasn't very rewarding in the terms of scenery, but if it was something that Doa liked to do, was to always lay there in the tallest dune. She could see everything for miles up, including the rare passing herds. However, the cactus area was something she was always scared of. With their pointy sticks, vines wrapped against them giving them a macabre look. Especially at night…they were the hideous monsters she feared much and the same that have took her mother at such a young age.

She chuckled. A fabricated lie perhaps. Maybe she was six feet underground as the rest that defied her father. She steeled her resolve and went faster.

Gotto suddenly launched forward, his paw went flying with a deep growl. As the hit registered, dust flying everywhere. She heard a chilly squeal and a crack. She looked at what he had done. Gotto have a mouse firmly trapped beneath his paws, three of its appendages bend in wrong ways.

"What are you doing?" She asks, not understanding. Surely the haunch was enough.

He scoffs at her idiocy. "The best way to get what you want is to lure it outside" He says as he applies more pressure to the desert mouse, chirping, his limbs starting to swell and shake under the pressure. Gotto frees the mouse that breaths heavily, bleeding through his broken appendages. To Doa is nothing more than something that could be thought to be a snack. Although she preferred a more painless and less brutal method.

"So Mister Snake comes out of the hiding spot. Dinner is served and we nail it when it's distracted?" She patched everything together.

"Wow" He sardonically express. "She knows how to count until ten. Very impressive thinking" He says as he walks forward and bangs his paw against the mouse to break the remaining limb it was using to crawl away.

The chirps and screeches of pain bring a snake out of her sleep. Her black tongue comes to taste the air. And she feels it. A small prey that awaited her. She starts to move slowly, slithering her gray body out of the rock she was using. The elegant but deadly snake stabs her dark eyes at everything that surrounds her. The deadly reptile finds itself going faster. Twelve feet of gray spread through the arid desert. Hissing to find its prey. She tasted the air again and found it, idle but very much alive. It sauntered forward, going slowly to the terrified eyes of the desert mouse.

The pain was great, but the will to survive was higher. It tried again to crawl away. The snake was on it in seconds. The snake spread her wide mouth, the fine fangs flying from the fleshy innards that housed the deadly needles with a hiss malevolence and a tint of hunger. The mouse stared terrified at the coming snake, unable to move. He desperately tried everything in his power to escape. The snake was mere inches from him when something pounded the snake from behind.

Gotto bit the snake in the neck, his powerful jaw puncturing the flesh easily. The snake hissed in surprise, pitiful trashing in agony as his long neck trashed about. He snapped his paws, separating the head from the body with a wet splat. Gotto spat the head as Doa watched in amazement, the body wretched and danced, moving erratically on the sand of the desert.

The hyena smirks at how easily it was to lure it out and spats some droplets of blood. The mouth moved erratically, the tongue moving to taste the air. Reflexes and veins throbbing reproduce through the dying animal. Doa finally moves closer to observe the grim act.

"Got it" Gotto says simply. He calmly goes to the limping rodent, chirping in furious pain. He puts him paw on the mouse and twist. An audible crack comes within it. He releases it, the mouse is finally idle-

"I hate that damn chirping" He adds without a steady grin that dissolves quickly as he stares at the dead snake. Doa comes to his side to observe it, too close for his tastes. "Watch it damn it! What did I told you about their heads?" He exasperated beyond ways he thought wasn't possible.

She back away with a jolt, now fearful.

He stares and suddenly remembers that half the sand of this desert was enclosed into her brain; he shouldn't blame her if she killed herself. But Scar needed her, so he didn't dare to let her idiocy be her undoing. He didn't want to get an egocentric speech.

Son of a bitch! He didn't want that to happen!

He clears his throat and grabs a dry stick to emphasis his point. He brings it closer to the snake mouth. The jaws snap close as soon as a simple tip of the stick is within range. Doa stares horrified at how fast it could attack, even while dead, just like he told her.

Gotto withdraws the stick, wet with venom. He throws it away and stares at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He doesn't really care. Gotto just want everything smooth according to plan. To finally make the kill that he dutifully deserves.

Doa is unreadable this time. She stares at the dark eyes of the snake with the bony skin. She nods immediately.

"I wouldn't miss this for everything in the world"

"Good" He says, he ogles the snake head. "Want to carry it?" He offers as a token of a gift. And he knows that to carry the lion undoing at her grasp would make her feel powerful, with a sense of cause and vengeance. It dissolves into a nod. She is eager to carry it out.

Doa nods and he grins at how easy is to read her. Perhaps everyone in her predicament is.

He is quick to instruct her. "Just carry it with your canines. Not too far away. Either you would choke on it, the scales would dig in your flesh, perhaps even sting you" He chuckles, shaking his head. "That would be retarded" He grins fully, showing how wonderful it would be for that to be her future, but decides against it, the fear of Scar speeches tingling the back of his mind.

"But not too far away, or it will left hanging and sting your chin or your lips. Got it?" Gotto speaks with experienced words. She just knew to trust him so she did. Doa nodded, stealing a look at the deadly head.

She sighs and goes to the bottom direction, her neck bending down. Her mouth opens and waves in a nervous manner. Finally, she picks her jaw and carefully place the head between her canines who sink rapidly into the flesh. The skin feels so smooth as bone, but cold at the same time. There is pressure in her jaw, as if the serpent was trying to open the deadly maw containing the weapon they were going to use.

Gotto watches in amusement, the lioness trembling as a leaf, carefully walking in his direction to avoid hitting something and probably fall on her own face and die. The thought leaves a wonderful tingle at his throat. His eyes open up menacingly, slicing through her like a thousand spikes. The colorless hyena nods and growls. Doa steels her eyes, the hyena grabs the body of the snake and they are quickly to move forward.

Everyone was quickly asleep. The few remaining members were indisposed, watching the borders of the kingdom that soon will cease to exist and the lioness knows that the time was so very near, her mouth starts to water for some odd reason. However she knows, and her companion in crime knew it too. The moon shined for this special moment, the light guiding their steps back to the King cave. Firm snores could be heard from inside, Doa looked at the hyena. Neither made a move to enter, and when she took a step backwards, he rolled his eyes and went in. Her eyes widened, not doubting not now when she was so close to the goal. She goes in, in pursue of whatever corner her father was lurking.

The center of the snores turns out to be a big stomach, taking hitched breaths, bouncing up and then back again. The king was on his back; his face tilted facing the wall, his eyes glued with brittle crusting. The soon to be _liberators,_ and she put that word lightly, went forward, carefully guiding their steps to the mass of hate he is and Doa is the first to meet Gotto who sits and motions to her as he spats the snake´s body on the ground.

"Do it" He mutters softly, barely a whisper, but enough for her to understand. And she does, she must and will do it. Slowly, the lioness creeps to her legs, as she was stalking prey, walking eagerly but with firm steps. She is so close she can feel her fur shaking from the loud breaths coming from Makame. Her face shakes, everything stops except for the slow motion of her neck moving forward. Gotto smirks, feeling scrumptious of watching him die. He almost yells at her to finally do it when the mass of old muscles shakes and turns to them. Eyes spread fully with a mouth full of pointy and gigantic teeth spread into a malicious and surprised expression.

"What is the-" He starts but Doa cuts him off, crushing the head unto his side. The jaw snaps open, injecting all the venom it had. Doa squeezes the head for every bit of the toxic mist to go in.

The lion stares surprised and growls in pain, sending a swipe of his massive paw that sends her on the wall. Gotto´s head snaps left, dodging the snake head that went flying into the commotion.

Makame stands fully about to roar when he feels a massive weight that brings him down. For a moment he thinks that a crocodile was in their party of assassination. To his great surprise, he observes the snake head on the ground, semi splattered and punctured. He looks at his side; it's bleeding. His eyes start to dance across his body, recognizing the reptile in which he had been poisoned with.

"I…you, little…agh! I-I will, get-et, hnnng" He collapses, his eyes spitting tears. Doa shakes her head, recovered from her stunned state, slowly going to her paws. What she sees on the ground terrifies her but also brings something along the lines of…comfort. The lion tries to get up, but sees with great horror that his sides start to swell. His breathing comes in sharp labored breaths, raspy coughs following, then blood.

Doa´s face loses all color, her eyes widened in the macabre spectacle happening just mere inches from her.

The hyena sat on his haunches again. He opens his eyes wide and grins. She just gapes at him, the sadistic expression he wore making her shudder.

"Now" He began. "Do you see how he struggles with his breathing?" He pointed a paw and she nodded for some sick reason. "His side is bulging out already. His blood must be a deadly cocktail of toxins"

The lion withers, spitting blood through his clenched jaws.

"The black blood shows that he is already done for. If the blood was still looking natural something could be done, but not in case of the mamba's potent venom" He is eager and quickly to explain, his blissful happiness radiating quickly.

The lion side is so swelled that Doa can hear it cracking, and it does. The liquefied tissue breaks through, sending the lion in agony, just enough for both of them to hear.

"This is the best nature´s show…death" Gotto licks his chops automatically. "Now comes the part I was talking about" He giggles as if he was some cub playing.

This was just, no way, ah. This was, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Doa´s mind scrambles to go away; something keeps her in the spot, watching as his father suffered on the floor. His fur, ashen yellow quickly turns crimson. It reeks awfully and she is reminded of rotten animals that have been in the sun for far too long. The eyes of the lion start to bleed, far too assuaged to even move to do something. Now the king´s mind is in painful turmoil. He can't scream, he can't roar, just to grunt softly, groaning and rolling to his sides.

The lioness doesn't knows how much it passed and doesn't want to know. But he is still moving; slowly his eyes turn to her, squirting blood, tears and rotten flesh. She stares back, not moving her eyes. The king tries to say something, he open his mouth however just blackened blood comes out and spit. It's an awful gurgle but something makes her turn around and with horror, she comprehends that it is the wretched creature that laughs at her side.

"Oh…I can almost feel it" He licks his chops again. "Would you mind to stay here after he dies? I would love to taste his tears…I bet they would be delicious" He says, his knees go weak at the thought and suddenly Doa realizes with sick understanding why Scar would choose someone like him to do what they did, or more correctly rephrased, what she did. In her morbid fascination and disgust, she observes the mass of bastardly monster to choke on his own blood, trying to spit the fluids from his throat. Soon he trashes weakly, the sounds of his desperate moans and gushes driving her mad with horror and just like that, it finally stops, his darkened tongue lolling out

The alert in his gaze falls to a halt, his eyes unmoving just as his chest heaves up once more and falls, freeing his dying gasp of last lively air.

"Awww" Gotto sighs disappointingly. "The expression on his face it's a memory I will treasure forever" He grins, nudging her on the ribs lightly. "Did you enjoy it?" He ask with sadistic pleasure, and its more amused when she breaks into a sob and sinks on the ground crying. He shrugs, casually walking around the body. Enjoying the smell of death, reeking from the lion. It was a shame he didn't directly ripped his throat apart, but orders are orders and the fun could wait for another playmate. Gotto smiles, finally relinquish his fantasy of the old lion that turned to be very real, and here he was.

Her cries escalate some notes and finally he realizes that they aren't alone. A young lioness trots to see the what was the ruckus that didn't let her sleep. Both snap at the surprised gasp that came from her. Gotto is so surprised by the action that he is about to charge into her side to rib her throat out, mouth open to display his deadly instruments of dead, then it falters and gaze at his left.

The body of the snake is lying just there.

Doa still cries. Now the young lioness realize what happened, surprise soon turning into sorrow.

"What happened?" She still asks. Gotto is the first to answer.

"A black mamba slithered in his cave, he was stung. We did everything we could to save him, we failed. He…he's death" He sinks his head down on the feet, applauding himself at the nice act, Doa acts as a wonderful pose of the truth, and there it was. Her cries not disguising her sadness of the horror she went through. The lioness cries and weeps.

Hours later the clan gathered around the body of Makame, still in the wretched mass of melted and poisoned tissue he was. The remaining members look stoic, many grim with expressions of the unknown stretched around their faces.

They all remembered who he was and what he represented. For many death and torture, for others comfort because there wasn't any other to turn to. And now he was gone.

Doa broke through the mass of lionesses, sitting to the carcass left side.

"Sisters" She stares at their faces, looking for something, anything that showed her how they felt, she found none. "We have nothing more here. Our father died. The food and water are poisoned with the ever lasting memory of sand. We have mourned many of our family and suffered for so long. But you know what its left to be done" She lets the words registers, Gotto watches from afar, chuckling at her high spirited speech.

"The Pridelands"

And it's enough to bring gasp from all members of the pride. "They are waiting. For weeks, I have the pleasure to be in a land far different from our own. One filled with hope, with life and not this hellish place. There is water, endless food and far from everything, good people. The king allows our pride to go there, and it was the last will of my father, a promised he carried with the Prince that came here to our lands. They are waiting, just across this desert. There is nothing here for us" She repeats, motioning to her and then to the pride, spreading her paw to circle all of them.

"Our new home is waiting, away from the misery and the pain. A new era begins and with it, the life we always deserved will be upon us" She roars wildly. The loud sound is enough to send Gotto to his paws. The roaring thunder is a monstrosity to his ears. The rest of the pride is soon to go through it, adding their own roars, standing proudly.

He nods as he finishes, she looks at him and close her eyes. "We move today….to our future" Her eyes snap open. Life emanated from them. A new light of hope spreading quickly towards a storm of darkness that swallows the light, thunder flashes, and everything goes black, the process reverting back into the light of someone snapping two set of darkened eyes.

Rafiki shudders, slumping forward.

He looks at the darkened bark of his home. The drawings have taken the shape of something grim and terrible. But not even him could predict the outcome of what the future planned for them.

The shaman stands his ground and looks at the steely green eyes painted in a rushed but carefully placed manner. Two set of hellish demonic eyes stared back, the hyena cub gaze was over him, flames separating him from the lioness and a third hyena had been added to it. A very familiar shudder entered his body.

For the first time in his life, Rafiki felt horror and anger. He shrieked, attacking the hellish eyes that haunted his existence.

In the distance, a harsh laugh penetrated his ears, the whispers and the darkness drowned him with desperation. Soon, there was nothing he could do, but sink to the floor, fracturing his mind in two.

"Scar has to be stopped, no matter what" He hears and it's more surprised to hear it was HE who said so. A lone leaf dances on his right arm, and as it does, he brings his attention to his spread palm and looks up, directly into the hyena cub, the spread painting placing emphasis in his grow.

The smiles that spreads around his face soon turns into a happy leap of crazy laughter, tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

He raises a fist and booms a cry so powerful that scares the birds miles away. But the eyes still see, they still feel, growing wicked, planning and plotting to bring end to it all. Rafiki is quickly to stare at the eyes, pointing between them.

"I know how to stop you" The smile spreads, he points a finger. And suddenly everything makes sense, falling into place.

The darkness stirs in the distance, two set of deadly green eyes staring at the darkened skies. It growls and disappears in the cover of darkness.

Everything falls silent again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Finally after six long months of hard work, the chapter is done. This wouldn't be possible without the always helping hand of tearthgrrl and the dark corners of my mind. But finally here is the update I promised. I'm sorry it took so long, but I promise that I will never rest until the story is done, whatever it takes me to get it done. We are now finally approaching the official events of the movie and I can't wait to get the next chapter done. I want to get it before that long wait…one long year.

Here are the review answers I promised:

TigressPL: You don't know how much your reviews have helped me. Your simplicity to spread all the story around and point out every flaw and every event is something that I applaud of you and have make me want just nothing more than please you than please myself. And I cant thank you enough for taking such a good time to do what you did. You have my eternal thanks.

Tambov: If the story will have lemons? Yes, I plan some. But truly, would you prefer that I explained how a penis gets into a giant clitoris that looks like a penis? That's odd, so we'll stick with your tongue in cheek sexual organs. I also do know that female spotted hyenas have an enlarged clitoris that is opened like a cup and retracted when they mate.

To everyone else who have reviewed, added to favorites, story alerts or just read it. My most sincere thanks.

And I hope I can see you again with the next chapter. Very soon. Until we meet again, take care everyone.

From Houston

D4rK


	9. A Touch of Evil

A/N: Well, here we are in the next chapter. Im back from a massive writer block and hiatus, to bring the next chapter, but first; I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, put in their alerts or simple just read it. This chapter comes in between the actions of the movie. Scar is beginning his plans to take over, and nothing seems to hinder his plans to take over by force. Makame is finally dead and an army is coming straight to be commanded to his will. Still, there isn't all darkness in this story. Banzai and Shenzi are getting closer, closer to her senses and thoughts, while an approaching Nala sees. I plan something wonderful for this chapter.

In an unrelated note. I got to investigate the location of Pridelands. In the circle of life song, you can see the Mount Kilimanjaro; therefore, the Pridelands are in Tanzania. As the place where I sat the Sandlands, is located to the north of Tanzania, in the Nyiri desert. The home of Gotto and his friends are in the northeast of Tanzania, in Kenya, near the border, so they can easily see the distant Mount Kilimanjaro.

On the fic now. So I hope you enjoy it. Forget any typos.

Review answers in the final notes.

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 9**

A Touch of Evil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was something she was starting to hate, was the sand beneath her paws; crunching and grinding by every step she made with her cracked paws on the arid land.

Doa turned around to look at her sisters, determinate with a hint of resolve on their serious faces. They left their home, their broken selves and the silent screams of everyone that have died across the years to a better future. Far away from this horrible and sinful place. She looked way back, as the lands blew around, covering their old home with the forgotten sands of an era. There was no turning back now.

And would she want that?

Gotto, leading the group blew softly from his nostrils, finding the waiting too long for his tastes.

"Move" He commanded swiftly, earning the movement of the lionesses.

Doa nodded and trotted to walk with him. They were making a good time, even though there were in company of more dusty brains, they looked weak enough to be snapped in half by the wind. Not all of them. But still, many were at the brink of starvation, some regained strength comparable to his companion, and he use it the word in a heavy wince.

There wasn't any words, because nothing was coming to their minds, just the swift and the idea of freedom imprinted on their thoughts. Not at all where the strong gust of winds that assaulted their ears and their senses.

The sandstorm that attacked them wasn't something far of what they went through everyday. Gotto grunted with a snarl and attacked the sands with a boost from speed. The lionesses followed quickly as the bulge of the storm chased them. They could taste sand, they shook it out of their fur and eyes, blinking and sheeting uncomfortable tears.

Their paws brought a shade of sand that covered their entire way, growling and gasping for breath. The sands covered them, trying to suffocate them in the deadly clutches of the elements, and for a minute, Doa's nose clouded with sand forcing her to stop and snort it out. The action wasn't noticed by a young lioness who smacked on her rear. They both growled in surprise and she finally freed her nose. There wasn't any time to spend breath for angry words or apologies.

The group ran.

Several hours later they stopped, shaking, and tired to their every core. Tired with hunger, fatigue and the heavy cloud of sand covering them. The lionesses shook them hard, but it was hard. The grains have slipped in many hard to reach places, such as their claws foreskin and sadly, would have to come out alone and with time.

Gotto was in a better shape, but his fur had turned tan with it. He shook all he could from his thick fur. While it protected him from the elements, he was forced to look like this until he found a space to clean himself. And it wasn't so bad; the color could be used for camouflage, just as the natural color from the fur of lionesses.

He snorted grains from his nostrils and glared at the sun. Middle of the day, not bad, but not too good either. They barely made it. He made a quick head count and was relieved to find that everyone was there. From the smallest to the oldest of the group. Not because of his concern, but because he didn't want to mess up big time. Gotto's gaze fell upon the lioness he have learnt to respect a little, but she was still an idiot.

"Doa" He directed his words at her. Her head snapped in his direction, tilting her head as a sign of question. "We need to rest here, let's try to scout for some water and nutrition"

At the last word, many of the heads turned to him. Surprised to see such a strange animal guiding them, and now he could feed them. He noticed the stare and gnashed his teeth aggressively.

"I'm not going to do the entire job! Move your asses! Earn your share!" The group flinched, some with growls of disapproval. "We need a protector for the young"

Gotto added like if he was focused in protecting that certain leopard cup that he have learned to love. The youngsters were always important and beyond the shadow of a doubt…at least in Scar's mind, youngsters meant more soldiers, but in this case it was because they slowed them down. He scanned the crowd and blindly selected a lioness that looked older than Doa.

"You" He signaled. "Stay here and watch them. If we find food and water. We'll return and pick them up"

He noticed that it was the same sentinel that they encountered before. She stood up and glared at him.

Gotto growled and Doa stepped in. "There isn't any time to lose Karama. They depend on us, follow through this" Her soft tone and body language earned a sigh from her; she sat down and extended her paws.

"Fine" She conceded, feeling honored to have such a task. "I will do it. Most herds keep together in the plains; try to find some of them. I will keep watch" She surrounded the younglings with her body, protecting them from the sun.

Gotto turned away, already heading west. "The rest of you, follow me. You too Doa"

The lionesses gathered and went with him, their confusion soon swapped with determination to feed the group, finding this strange mammal as a guide. Doa was at his side in a moment, her slumped shoulders matching her frown.

Gotto looked over his shoulder and took notice of everything that surrounded the younglings and Karama, who looked back. He pictured everything in his head. The dead trees and the present rocks and flowers. Happy with the memory snapped in place, he took a hatch and ran towards a boulder, everyone falling in rank.

Food of course, the main nutrition of an army was first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noooooooooooooo!"

A scream ran amok the falling leaves and dead grass. A figure went through the tan deceased grass, her ashen gray fur somewhat confusing into the swirl of colors. But her chaser could see her clearly as day. The offending creature growled passing through the brush without a care until it caught up with it.

Shenzi rolled on the ground with a giggle as a laughing Banzai rolled with her, their paws smacking everywhere until they stopped panting hard with smiles stretched on their faces. It has been a long time since they played and somewhat, they felt like cubs all over again. And boy, what a fun it was. The close adult hyenas have been playing for hours without a care in the world. The air was arid but enough to be pleasant cold. They swat on ground and rolled to face the grayish skies with freckles of blue and white.

Shenzi turned to face Banzai and giggled. Her friend have grown up. As he turned to face her with a smile engraved on his face, she noticed his muscles, ripping through his fur. It was obvious that they have grown up and she has her set of muscles, but not as defined as he was. It brought a blush that she brushed off with a paw but it still stung to her face like a glued substance. From his part he could see the soft fur; the spots on her neck attune the nicest shade of fur on a female he have ever seen, and how she could not? She was totally beautiful from nose to toes. Her gash was still noticeable on her nuzzle.

"Does the wound on your nose still hurts?"

She snorted. "Me? Your future matriarch and the strongest hyena around? Nonsense"

He extended his paw and touched.

She winced, turning her face away.

"Ya don't have to hide it Shenz, hey, if it makes you feel better, my paw still stings sometimes" He tried. She sighed and turned to face him again.

The future matriarch squinted her eyes. "We are a pair of fools, that's what we are, fighting for nuthing but stupidity when we shou'focus our energy in findin' meat and have fun…perhaps with meerkats"

His eyes shines on sadistic glee, he sputtered saliva from his bone crushing teeth. "I would like that…but alone?"

She shrugged. "We could spare some'ing for him like always, guy's strong like you, but not like you" She winked, he took the compliment proudly, puffing his chest. Shenzi noticed hitting him on the stomach, as he grimaced; she hit him on the shoulder.

"One for looking and another for wincing" She smirked as he rubbed the sore spots.

Banzai continue to rub the offending spaces. "You don't hit hard as you used to" He grinned, she lifted a fist he rolled with a laugh taking off rapidly as she chased him down.

"Wait until I get you! I don't hit hard enoughhhh? HA-HA?" She shouted giving fast chase. Banzai used the same method as before to turn off her sights, sauntering over the big bones. However he was forgetting something very important, this was her training ground. These were the obstacles used by her mother, where she developed countless abilities of observation, tactics, dealing with obstacles or any other surprise that the surroundings could throw at her and her training only kept, always advancing and evolving as her mother saw fit.

Who saw that coming?

Shenzi tackled him to the ground easily, he hit the ground badly but she wasn't expecting that he rolled into a full loop then to the side, flanking her from the rear, his paws held firmly at her hips and brought her down with a smirk, lifting her up and slamming her slightly to the side. She growled in surprise and annoyed that he used such a dirty trick. She was about to him an earful when a low growl came from her side. She turned left to find a muzzle with pointy teeth and unsheathed claws that shout out forward.

Shenzi reacted snarling and blocking, opening her crushing bone maw she went to chow down. Banzai who got a scared look on his eyes, quickly took over the situation, blocking Shenzi's jaw shutting it close, a concentrated growl escaping with a frustrating kick at his side. Banzai quickly disengaged from the tangle of limps, pushing Shenzi aside in an effort she stayed put. He pushed the unsuspecting Nala aside with a swipe of his paws, pushing her with relentless strength while he heard another growl from Shenzi and another growl turning into a roar.

"Oh d-damn" Shenzi cursed as the conjunction of a big adult lioness with sharp two inch claws coming their way, massively muscled. Nothing could prepare her for this horror. Banzai turning boldly smashed against the body weight of Sarafina, the lioness and pushed Shenzi by the other as she tried to help Banzai, from a danger that just wasn't there.

"ENOUGH" He screamed, maintaining the distance between Shenzi, Nala and Sarafina. "Let's calm down! Nothin's wrong, calm down" He was breathing heavily. Nala looked at Shenzi and growled, her fur standing on end. The female hyena snarled on response.

"I said enough!" He snapped on Shenzi's face who blinked confusedly at his attitude.

Sarafina who calmed down enough to assert the situation breathed a sigh of relief. When Nala saw the two hyenas wrestling she has ran away, eager to defend her friend from the other. She have called her down to not veil, she rushed like an animal possessed by hunger, just like a hunt, as lightning. Sarafina couldn't help but feel proud but scared, especially when her child had attacked the female hyena. While her small and forming friendship with the mother and his son, she just didn't trust enough of them to be safely around anyone given their name, they lived in infamy given their bad name in Pridelands.

There wasn't any day that her misdeeds and terror spread through the ranks of animals. However this wasn't the case. She was on unfamiliar ground with some sort of familiar people. The very young but bolt Raziya's son had taken charge of everything, he was breathing heavily, so with her decision made, she put her large paw around Nala's shoulder to avoid another charge.

The young lioness looked at her mother with a questioning glance, Sarafina stabbed her eyes directly on the cub, she lowered her dejected eyes and looked at Banzai with an apologetic look and sighed.

"My greatest apologies Banzai. This took me by surprise. I'm so sorry" She lowered her head with a sigh. "She just went away and I…I couldn't just control her" Her next words and words fall on deaf ears; she was just losing control of her tongue.

With a chuckle Banzai lifted his paw to ease her up and she did breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ok…look big kitty, we began by the appalluying-"

"Appalling" Corrected Nala with a playful smirk.

He waved her away. "Yeah-yeah. Yeah, we began by the appalling paw. My friend" He signaled to Shenzi who stood up bewildered at the sight. "And me were playing wrestling, and you" He signaled to Nala. "Got yer tail in a bunch and ran here with the wrong idea in mind, thanks for being over protective by the way" He chuckled and spread his paws. "And you, big kitty got here to protect Nal, who was never in danger anyway. So there ya go, that's what happened"

His explanation brought more questions than answers. Mammal looked at feline. For a moment, Sarafina was the one that was eager to lift the mood with light conversation but her mood turned kind of bitter. This wasn't really the encounter she was looking forward to and surely the hyena mother wouldn't want it to. However, the conservational mood of the young hyena brought relief to her, Nala felt it too. She went closer rubbing slightly against Banzai in a friendly manner.

In Shenzi's mind it was all _backwards._

How she could ALLOW that the idiotic Banzai tell her what to do, how to behave and how deal…with…with these house cats? They tried to attack her, they interrupted her wonderful…her marvelous playtime with him…the way he looked at…uh, her ok moment, yeah that was it. How she could be lead by this elephant ass breath? She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She's been training to lead, to be strong in situations like this, but her lack of concern to detect such a small threat…like that lion cub was shameful from her part, and idiotic. HE was the cause of her distraction, her senses were overwhelmed by him and she couldn't concentrate

Still, the massive size of the lioness brought her from her reverie. It was an unseen sight, not everyday a massive lioness swoop by being kind of friendly and the experience was all but pleasant. Shenzi was still on her toes, the lions couldn't be trusted and Banzai was a poor idiot to try to befriend them, she didn't do anything because she was absolutely terrified of the lioness across of her and the future plans for the lion cub would fall apart if she ever set a paw on her. And of course, there was Banzai and his blind trust to the pesky cats, if she did something, he would shun her back and she didn't want that, not when they have gotten very friendly lately, the violent scuffle still in her mind.

She grunted in response. "Yeah…that's what happened" Shenzi said after some silence earning a curious look from Sarafina who got closer, too close for her comfort. The female hyena took a step back.

"Oh right, this is Shenzi" Banzai motioned to her.

Sarafina smiled. "I want to leave our bad blood behind us, and bury this misunderstanding, my name is Sarafina" She pointed to her cub. "And this is Nala, my daughter and mutual friend of Banzai"

Nala beamed in response sending Shenzi to roll her eyes.

"Uh…ok" Shenzi could say.

What Banzai expected to happen? That they presented themselves and that everything will be nice and cozy? What was she supposed to do? She was very happily spending her time with Banzai when they arrived! They ruined everything!

But…

…there was still another point of view. Two friends inside Pridelands brought benefits, so why not?

Shenzi muttered all the fake enthusiasm she could in a smile going forward. "Yes, I'm Shenzi, at your service madam"

She shook paws with the lioness, extremely impressed at how heavy they felt, surely with very long and sharp claws. She pushed the terrifying thought away, leaving only a smile and a nod of her head in its wake.

Sarafina's mood improved at the friendly display, soon Nala joined, very excited to meet another hyena.

She shook paws with the matriarch's daughter, for a second she saw her eyes squinting in annoyance and perhaps something else but the look disappeared as quickly as she detected it.

Nala realized that Banzai was observing them. His eyes examined her and Shenzi, being witness of their first meeting. Nala took an unsure step to him. Then to Shenzi, advancing more calm when her mom sat on her haunches a few feet from the hyenas and Banzai gave her a smile. She stopped once she was closer to the female teen hyena, who uneasily looked at Banzai for support.

The lion cub extended her paw.

Her mom voice entered her skull.

_Remember Shenzi, as a leader, you also need proper social skills. The best and most gruesome battles can be fought with the tongue, it is always proper to provide education so your verbal opponent becomes an ally and benefit the clan, be always on your paws my dear._

Shenzi grunted, slipping into the training. She shook her paw.

"My name is Nala" Her eyes were full of a lack of malice that Shenzi found unnerving.

She has never seen eyes like those. Full of life, youthful and innocent. She felt jealous of her life, of how easy it was for her while her clan rotted here very slowly. All cubs and adults alike have blackened eyes like skull sockets, far too thorn, fallen to their own misery to understand something akin to joy, unless there was bloodshed and a great meal.

Shenzi smiled nonetheless shaking Nala's paw.

"Name's Shenzi, daughter of the matriarch Safia, and future matriarch of the Elephant Graveyard Clan"

As she looked left, but not enough to raise suspicions, she observed as the grown up lioness eyes widen in shock. Surely she wasn't expecting that. She let a smirk glide on her face, pleasantly enjoying this encounter very much. She released Nala's paw, putting a hand around her shoulders.

"Nala…I think we're going to be best friends" Shenzi grinned as Nala squealed happily, laughing with such innocence to almost pour the darkness of this place apart.

The grown up lioness, came out off her shock, smiling at her daughter and her new found friend.

Banzai recognized that grin, she was definitely planning something, but of what, he wasn't sure of yet.

"Im glad you're taking this so well Shenz" He snickered to cut down the silence.

Shenzi patted Nala's face and looked at her mother. "I like to make new friends" She chuckled, squint her eyes at the old lioness. "And what's yer name miss?"

"My name is Sarafina, part of the best hunters in Pridelands" Sarafina said proudly, presenting herself. It was something that came very close to a title, and she was about to release that her husband was Taka, but stopped herself. Banzai already knew, but this new hyena didn't, and there was something strange she couldn't quite place her paw on it.

"Fancy" Shenzi said with a smirk. "How did you two meet?" She asked Banzai, quite knowing but still eager to engage in conversation.

"Well…" Sarafina cleared her throat. "I saw them playing here, at the Graveyard. I thought for sure he was trying to lure her into it, to…you know" She blushed and looked at the ground ashamed.

"It isn't all the time where I have the opportunity to met our worse enemies, but you have to understand that your infamy runs deep into our kingdom"

Shenzi started to growl, feeling insulted.

"However…"

The hyena's face calmed when she heard her hesitation.

"His mother" She motioned to Banzai. "Taught me otherwise. She let me saw outside the façade of the supposed monsters that lived here. She let me saw my mistake and my way of thinking. That like you, you're just trying to survive. We have it easy, with all the food and the water, and you're just here, pouching and straying to the farthest unprotected parts of the kingdom to survive. I do not want my daughter to grow like that. It isn't fair, it isn't right to think like that, animals should be all equal without any division to any of us. And the king should know about it, but he doesn't, he's far too concerned with running the kingdom and looking over his son"

She made a pause, and it is when Shenzi's opinions of the lioness changed immediately. Even though she knew of the horror they went through every day, would she do something about it? Her questions could wait as the lioness started to speak again.

The lioness covered her daughter ears.

"Do you hate us?"

Her answer would have immediately yes, yes, yes! They were at fault to be here, to see those cubs die of malnutrition, to see everyone sick, to see them lowering to pouching and scavenging to survive. To struggle everyday with this horror was something that just printed in everyone minds. But…no. She rationalized that like this lioness, they were the product of their own ignorance. The hatred they felt for her kind was because of their eternally growing ignorance. The lions born and raised were indoctrinated to think like it.

Hatred ran so deeply ever since Ahadi prohibited their entrance to the kingdom for trying to hurt for sport. Her mother told her of this. And she often let her thoughts wander why they still haven't changed in their ways? Even though trying to hunt meerkats and other small critters was fun, but never with bloodshed. She smiled a bit at the thought. Even at her young age of fifteen, she understood the importance of change. Changes were always good, especially in their predicament. She had made a decision in the past, when she was matriarch, things would change, but that change would come at consequences, perhaps for the worse, but in the long run, it would be fruitful.

Shenzi turned to Sarafina. "Nah, we don't hate you, at least, most of us don't. We are only to blame to be here anyway, but you have helped too. Our kind dies everyday because of da ignorance that runs in those thick lion skulls, no offense dear"

"None taken" Sarafina quipped with amusement, thinking about the males that ran the show.

"Still…" Banzai now added, after feeling so silent moments ago. "Things hafta change momma kitty. Im sure ya understand that we just don't wanna die here ya know? Someday, I would like to see my clan stepping on grass, hunting and livin' the good life"

"I would like to see it myself too" Sarafina said crossing her paws. "But with self control…and no pouching" She was stern, but fair.

Shenzi giggled. "I like you"

The oldest lioness arched an eyebrow uncovering Nala's ears who annoyingly shook her head.

"I am big already, why you have to cover my ears?" The lion cub complained earning a chuckle from Banzai. Sarafina opened her mouth to answer but her cub cut her out before she could even begin.

"Let me guess…" She stood up and put a face, imitating her speech with a paw on her nuzzle. "I will tell you when you're older"

Sarafina quickly covered her face, feeling embarrassed.

The hyenas snickered. "Just like my mum" Banzai added between laughs. Sarafina couldn't help but join in, enjoying herself greatly. Enjoying this odd, but small meeting very much.

Up in the dead trees, an orange peak rose from the deeps of the hollow entrails of it. Zazu observed them with fear and a little tinge of pride in his work. Scar would better appreciate his efforts. Slowly, he came off the hollow tree and flew off until he was just but a mere dot, merging with the blueyish skies to Pridelands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small band of hunters crawled under the dusk skies of the desert. The lionesses were branded together by their stalking, keeping noise to a minimum. A white mammal, white as bone with traces of sand under his fur guided them towards an unsuspecting herd of impala graced in the thin layer of grass that subsided over the decayed sands of the arid land.

Gotto quickly guided them left, to the rear of the dozen or so members of the herd, where protection was thinner, and the foals stayed. Impala weren't easy prey. They have good sense of smell, hearing and sight and nevertheless the turning speed at the double, very fast and skilled runners. There wasn't any other kind of advantage that neither side had except for the powerful hunters at his side. If there was one thing that Gotto did fast, was to plan strategies. He looked at the sun then at his group, nine full grown lionesses, Doa at his right side.

He stopped immediately, the group stopped with him. "I need that four of you creep closer to the front of the herd, stay in the shade, don't let them see you. When the herd starts to run, you need to stand up, growl, make noise and chase them down to the rear, where we'll be waiting. I need two at each side of their flanks so they can't step away from the sides. That leaves just me and 3 more of you to cover the rear in case they wanna slip through the gapes. Everytime they try to flank you, make noise, anything to keep them at bay, then we go closer and kill as many as we can and bring back to the cubs, then we eat. Sounds good enough for ya?"

"Makes sense, but that isn't the way we do the hunting" One of the lionesses said.

Gotto grunted. "Let me guess, attack from the rear and prey on the weakest individuals, the rest escapes. Not a good plan taking into consideration the plenty of mouths we need to feed, I don't want any fucking screw ups, do as I say. If we fail, there's always another herd further away, but further away means more tiresome to us, and more hunger to the cubs and us. Get that?"

The lionesses sighed sadly, knowing that this would determine the fate of their journey.

He scanned their faces and nodded. "Good, you four" He motioned to some random lionesses. "Go to the front, slowly…very slowly"

All but Doa and a lioness with ashen fur stayed behind along with Gotto. The eight lionesses easily flanked the herd, slowly, avoiding any mishaps, any blade of grass or dry stick that could compromise their position. They have their experience, often hunting for small prey in the cruel sands of the desert. And while Topi were not small prey, the most experience hunters of the Sandlands pride were hunting today, but not enough to be calm. They were on edge, their muscles tensed, every ripped tendon and muscle bulging against the skin. Their nuzzles could practically caress the grass as they slipped closer to the unsuspecting herd. At less than twenty five feet, they stopped.

They could practically see the topi, gracing on the grass, biting and chewing, moving their tails in various directions, their eyes trained on the grass, their ears looking for any kind of noise, always in alert. The lionesses plopped on the ground, their tails hugging the ground, the grass and smell of arid sand covering their essence.

Gotto watched for any kind of error in their position, he found none. Good, something well planned eventually had to come around. He motioned to the gray fur lioness and Doa to begin stalking, so they did. They crawled slowly but surely over rocks, twigs and grass, slipping unnoticed to the rear of the herd.

He could see the juicy legs in his setting. His eyes sharpened to slits, his claws hugged the ground, stabbing deeply, his rear legs prepared and snapped forward, successfully gaining bolting speed with a growl of aggressive speed and energy. The lionesses were behind him in a second. The herd yelped advancing forward only to be met by four lionesses. One topi tried to run forward and jump over them, using his speed and precise jumping, but as he turned close to the wall of teeth and sharp claws, his senses were overwhelmed by fear. He jumped over them only to meet their claws on air, pulling him to the ground. They tore open his neck letting it bleed where it stood, trashing with dying breaths.

The first blood had alerted the others who snapped forward. The hunt was on. The panicking herd went left but were engaged by two lionesses, throwing growls and snapping their jaws and claws. Gotto attained to advance on the nearest calf. The mother charged to him. He stopped as she charged forward, intending to impale him and no speed could prepare him for it. However, their curved horns were curved facing down, not up, so she had to face the ground very closely, not leaving room enough to maneuver without losing sight of him. Gotto charged ahead surprising the lionesses that came behind him. As soon as he was mere feet from her, he jumped left, her left horn hitting him on the rear sending him on his butt with a roll. She jumped to make another charge, the rest of the lionesses just behind her, Doa jumped, claws extended impaling her on the back pulling to the left. The rest of her sisters arrived for help tackling the topi on her back. They bit savagely on her throat, tearing the tendons, slicing the veins very messily staining the ground with blood as the animal trashed her paws moving erratically as it yelped.

Gotto who had recuperated enough, ran into action once more, ignoring the calves completely and focusing in the adults. In the confusion, four topis already have escaped, now just five more remained, too scared to intervene. The calves exited the ring of death, not out of mercy, but because it provided barely to no meat at all. Now four adults remained. The twelve of them advanced quickly, tearing them apart without the finesse and precision they have harbored for years.

Gotto sighed slurping a drop of blood from his face, his rear aching.

Doa appeared to his side, not in laughing mood at all. He could have died, but here he was, proudly standing between the kills and the lionesses.

"Six kills aint bad, should be enough to keep us going. All of you, grab a kill by two. You" He motioned to Doa and then to the female they have killed first. "Help me with this one, on the double, we're losing time!"

"I want to rest" A lioness complained panting, the rest nodded. Gotto sighed looking at the sun, slowly burning in the skies. He grunted.

"Ten minutes"

The lionesses smiled, using the small time to clean the blood out of their fur and gathering the kills in a straight line in the direction of the cubs and the sentinel. When the time was up, they didn't complain anymore. They did their part and now it was time to end the rest of the mission. The carcasses were slowly dragged, a lioness at each side biting on the legs and another at the neck, using their forepaws to keep it from brushing on the ground.

The sun was at the highest peak, intending to burn their skin to a crisp, their necks crane forward to avoid the hellish sun. Gotto dragged the carcass with Doa, using their muscles they could slowly put the rest of the pride behind. He swallowed blood as his teeth surged through flesh and tendons going faster with Doa.

Slinking slowly over the hot sands, the group advanced quickly to match Gotto's and Doa's speed, biting harder into the meat. Then he saw it. The dead trees and the out of shape rock, the same flowers surrounding it. They have arrived after near an hour of dragging the bodies.

The sentinel sprang forward, the cubs going after her. As both groups united, the lionesses dropped the carcasses to embrace the young. Doa brushed against the sentinel. The cubs looked rested, but the sentinel looked tired, most likely because of the sun.

"Thank you Karama, you did a wonderful job"

The sentinel smiled and bowed slightly. "It was but my duty and pleasure to do this…and thank you" She turned to the white mammal. "To encourage me with such a task"

Gotto grunted in acknowledgement. "Let's eat; there'll be time later to chit chat"

All of them licked their lips and dig in the hard earned meal, gorging with enough meet to be full and stuffed. There wasn't any fighting, and no bits were spared. Even the face of the topi were devoured. Soon the internals were left lingering from the bony ribcage. The cubs ate the best share. The legs were for them and everything else they could get their teeth on. Every lioness knew her part too well and so did Gotto, chewing on the insides of a topi, a random lioness at his side, drenched in blood ear to paw.

His white fur turned crimson, his stripes shining like darkness, his already gruesome features turned more grim. The cubs noticeably started to pass to the other carcasses to avoid him. He hate nonetheless, unfazed by their behavior,

Doa snapped the last scrap from the ribcage and sighed contently, feeling full and contempt, the best was best to come…rest. Far too full to move, all but Gotto who remained rooted to the spot, looking at the skies and literally counting the hours left of daylight. Doa nudged him with a paw and then he allowed himself to rest facing to the other side. Gotto was so used to the constant moving, trek after trek, hunting what he could, with or without company. He hadn't slept on days. Fatigue was the hunter worse enemy and now he was facing it, his eyes slowly coming to a close and for once, he rested willingly without having to stay on his toes.

The lionesses to his right side, Doa, looked at him trying to decipher him. It was the first time she has seen him resting in such a way to slip finally away from the world he have slipped himself into. She wasn't very sleepy herself so she tended to the blood dripping on her fur.

Light conversation ensued but most of all where shaken by the sudden change in their lives. The death of their father, torturer and tyrant, the sudden move to a far away place in the border of Tanzania, land of Kilimanjaro. The highest mountain to ever scratch the skies. It was so massive that even anyone could see it from the border of Kenya.

The slumber came for a few, but for those who came, they cherished for the nonstop trip. However, one individual wasn't so lucky to sleep calm. He moved from side to side, his eyes clenching and unclenching.

He dreamt.

He didn't dreamt often. Most of the times, he often dreamt of murder, maiming and killing, especially a certain black manned lion. But now, he stood in a reign of fire and smoke. Ashes rained down on the land, covering him with gray speckles. The sound of the scourging flames assaulted his ears as the terrifying screams that came from everywhere.

"Save us!"

"Don't leave us here"

"Brother, brother! It hurts!"

"Gotto, Gotto! Please help, the flames are going higher! Look for someone!"

"Son, help me!"

Dozens of screams run out, surrounding him with macabre cries of pain, shouts as the flames got higher. A booming voice sprang him forward.

"Here's your reward"

"Coward!"

"You're going to let us die!"

"Gotto, brother, save me!

"No, No! It burns, it burnnnnnns ahhhhhhhhhhhayghg!"

The flames surrounded him, licking his skin and fur covering him completely, engulfing him into the world of pain. He screamed, the world went white, then black.

He woke up with a gasp of horror, swallowing sand and dust. He spat violently, crying and breathing hard. The disconcerted lionesses sprang forward surrounding him, but it was Doa who was the nearest one, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a dream, you're safe" She said with the most reassuring way she could. The reaction she found wasn't what she expected. He gnashed his teeth with fury, growling with such malice that their fur stood on end.

"It isn't of your concern! We rested long enough, let's move out!" He cracked his neck with a growl, starting to trot forward. The lionesses looked at each other in confusion before going after him, picking the smallest cubs, the rest walked.

The sun was tugging behind the restless skins of the massive clouds that surged the skies. The light escaped through the slits of the clouds like ripples in a river, covering everything they touched in a purplish and orange glow. The shadows of the moving group enlarged up to dozens of feet. The late afternoon drown every bit of light that they knew. The sand grew darker with every advancing step, but the sky. The sky changed the most, segregating in colors among purple, grays, blues and oranges, glowing on the dunes and beyond.

The scene was far too beautiful for most, but for Doa, it was the perfect night. If only this beautiful sky followed her everywhere she went, the day would be less gloomy and far more enjoyable. She wanted to slow down, enjoy the view a little longer, but they have a trek to continue and a destination to arrive. They were rested and full, she couldn't ask for a better trip than this one, especially without the awful companionship of the mangy lioness and that poor nourished cub. Now she had her sisters, to a better place.

It would be days before they arrived at their final destination. They would be a part in the history that would change Pridelands forever.

By every step, the darkness stirred, bringing everything to a total still.

Time was tickling in the hourglass, grain of sand by grain of sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a different part of the world. Scar stood up yawning massively, his tongue hanging for several seconds before closing into the snap of his jaw. He licked his nuzzle and he suddenly was overwhelmed by a sense of annoyance and disgust.

The blue annoyance was there.

He growled. "How dare you to interrupt my sleep you feathered annoyance?" Advancing a few phases until he was mere millimeters from the bird, jaws snapped forward

The bird recoiled in fear. "I have returned! You told me to wait here! You told me! Don't eat me, I have information!"

The dark lion lowered his jaw and smirked. "Information hmmm? Now we're speaking the same language" He sat on his haunches, pillowing his face unto his forepaws.

Zazu released a shaking breath, his wings clutching at his chest. He whipped sweat from his brow. The lion murdered him with a look. He quickly cleared his throat, breathing loudly, slipping a light smile on his face.

"They met today sire"

"Who?" Scar went forward, looking at him with such a murderous intent in those acid green eyes.

"Your mate and cub met with the future matriarch, the other mangy hyena was with them"

Scar rose back, scratching his chin in thought. "This could complicate matters at most, or maybe not" He said to himself.

"Can I go now?" Zazu swallowed a bump of saliva he held in his throat.

The lion giggled insanely to himself lifting a delicate paw. "But of course you can, you are excused. Good job Zazu, keep this up and you will earn my favor and your life back.

Zazu looked at him. He couldn't do anything but to obey him, the king was his main subject, but he had no choice to obey his very macabre and cuckoo in the head brother, who was the prince. Oh dear, what predicament he let himself fall in?

"Go" Scar ordered.

He vowed covering his angry look with his beak. "Good evening, my prince"

He bounced on his light legs and flew off the den.

The lion let a smirk befall on his lips slowly falling to the ground to sleep once more. His ears twitched as a high squeal entering his ears. Nala jumped to his father chest with such a speed and strength that rolled left, sitting on his back. Moments later, a happy Sarafina entered the den.

"Scar, my love" She went to him, brushing her head on his neck, the other paw caressing his chest. Nala rubbed against his stomach. With his relaxing moment interrupted, he couldn't help but grin, bringing his paws around his mate and cub.

"Well…if it isn't the joys of my life" They didn't see the grin mixed with scowl and sinister look. "I have missed you too, where were you?"

Sarafina tapped him on the nose. "I took Nala for a trip around the borders, she wanted to see the meerkats and the crazy colonies they build"

"Is that right Nala?" The lion asked the cub.

She nodded maniacally.

"Did you chased any of them? It's quite a sport"

"Scar" Sarafina send a dirty look to him, he just chuckled in response.

"They aren't useful for anything less than fun" He answered.

"Meerkats are allowed to live too, from the biggest elephant to the smallest ant" Sarafina answered encircling her daughter.

Scar rolled his eyes. "Aren't you getting a little closer to my brother and his ideas? Let me guess. He started already to give Simba the speech of…everything that the light touches is yours and you must respect every animal from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope, except the hyenas, because screw them"

He laughed at his own joke, and Nala couldn't help but to join. Sarafina sighed.

"Language isn't something that always suited you dear, and now you want to pass bad words to Nala? No-Uh. You should spend more time with her! I am always with her, why you can't?"

"I'm a busy lion" Scar said with brutal honesty, leaving the fact that he was planning a violent take over for what was rightfully his.

"Oh please" Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Bla, bla, bla. Im busy, even though I sleep everyday and stay here, and go for walks, alone. C'mon love, you stay here all day. Can you please for everything sacred to spend a single day with your daughter? It would mean a lot to me"

"Yes! Let's go out, I know so many interesting places, and I want to walk around them, you can go with me daddy, please, please, please?" She looked at him with this precious and innocent marine eyes that he couldn't hold himself. Even through his malice and planning, his daughter found her way into his putrid and black heart.

"Alright, alright. If that allows your young enthusiasm to calm down, then we shall go out. But only when I can keep my eyes on you my cub"

She squealed again. Scar couldn't help the groan of annoyance that surged through him.

"I love you very much Nala, but that sound is getting on my nerves, if you want to be a very big and powerful lioness you need to growl! Now you growl!"

Nala growled lightly as more ferociously as she could but only she managed small grunts of kitten to Scar ears.

"You didn't scare me! Work on it. Now…let's go my cub, we need to talk. Sarafina…my love" He directed his attention to her. "We shall be here a little after sunset, maybe you should catch up with the hunting party, and they have been quite missing you since you go out with Nala"

Sarafina hid her shock. For a lion that rarely went out of his den, he surely was informed.

"Then I shall" She smiled, brushing against him. They looked at each other intently. Scar kissed her, tracing her shoulders. Nala stayed puzzled. It was the first time seeing such behavior and wondered how it would be to do it with someone else, the train of thought was interrupted as her father patted her back.

"Let's go Nala, take care of yourself Sarafina, my love"

The lioness smiled and plopped on the ground, sighing with happiness, she finally could rest after such a great day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was going to a close. The herds that remained on the grass were thinner than the day. Undoubtedly, the lion and cub were having probably their first time together and alone. Scar wondered why he hasn't done so. Maybe he could balance his time plotting and spending time with Nala. Plotting was of course, his main focus but now, for a fraction of a time, he could relax without his ever lust for power and dominance.

"So, Nala. How have you been?" He started as they both walked together, enjoying the bride sun and the frisk of wind blowing on their fur.

"With my mom. She takes me everywhere, and teach me all kind of stuff to be the meanest and dangerous lioness that the world has ever seen!" She growled playfully.

"Oh I am sure that your mother has established such aspirations of grandeur into your young mind. Would you really like to be the most powerful being to ever rule the whole Africa?"

The question was innocent to Nala, but the intent behind such question was lost into the innocence of her mind. Scar smiled.

The first lesson for his cub, it was almost bliss of relaxation to his mind.

"It is a lion eat-everyone else-world" He began going to a halt and sitting on the grass, facing the very lively plains atop the hill.

"And they are but pawns in the power game and destroy the weaklings. Have you ever heard of the phrase…only the strong survive?"

"Many times" She said, chewing his words.

"Not always that is the case, you see? Having the strong individual under your paws is better than fight against it…because once it is right there in your paws, the rule of the game is to get more, getting more means getting more power, and getting more power, is the right cycle of life. Of course, you can respect every animal in such a circle…but only if you're up so they can't step on you"

"But, none of that ever happens to us" Nala looked at his father with such innocence that his hardened hard gave a leapt.

"Only because we're already in the peak of this life, we're in the top chain, the rest are below us"

"But the king is up" She rationalized.

"Exactly, and we are below him, but of course. Being in the same height as him, is better than be in dark of the abysm…then, this lesson comes into play"

She squinted her eyes at him, more at interest and conflict than anything else.

"You get power and everything comes around, everything that your little cub heart desires" He giggled innocently. "But you mustn't get it to you...having physical power and a strong mind is what keeps everyone on their toes, so when the strong guy SMASHES" He brought a paw against a bird that was hiding in the grass, his paw enclosing it like lightning, his claws cutting through the bird sending a mist of blood, severing the tissue like ribbons, when he released his hold, the bird was practically left hanging by tendons of broken flesh and innards.

"See Nala?" He brought his green eyes over hers, shining maniacally, the menacing glints of acid green cutting through her marine eyes. "Power is everything and all is connected to it. That's how it will ever be"

She was breathing hard, kind of scared and intrigued by his father words. He patted her head, she yelped thinking it was the paw stained with gore. Scar chuckled at her reaction and threw the carcass away.

"The time for the lesson is over. Did you learn something interesting?"

Nala sighed. "That through power we can achieve anything? And make life good?"

Scar grinned. "You're learning"

Atop the light hill they were, they could observe everything around them. So when over fifteen spots of tan and a deep noticeable white spot guiding them appeared on the distance, Scar stood up, a deep and sadistic smile on his face.

She looked at him with confusion; the paw caressed her head sweetly. Scar sighed with happiness.

"Now…" He began. "Do you remember the game I talked about?"

She nodded now looking in the direction of the tan and white spots in the distance.

"It is time I introduce you to the pawns" He smiled maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And like this, the chapter is finished. I had a great fun writing it and Im happy because I ended the chapter before waiting for a whole year. And now, the game will be set in motion. The army is here and Scar is setting Nala's mind for something that will change her life forever, even through the good that surrounds her. The sin is closer than she might think.

I will get to write again in a few days as I already have the ideas set in paper, so to speak. I hope I take less than three months to finish. So, tell me what do you think? Review, review, review and read.

Review answers:

To OMAC001: Yes, the future chapters will become tangled with the events in the movie, is what Scar has been waiting to set in motion actually.

To Jagabor: Thank you for your kind words, I tend to do a very amusing and dark Scar.

To Tearthgrrl: You have always pushed me forward, thank you for your review and your kind words. Take great care :)

Have a nice day everyone.

From Houston

D4rK


	10. Enemy at the Gates

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I could pull out this chapter quicker because all the ideas were in my head. I can't thank all of the ones that reviewed, read or put it in favs, you guys make me wanna update even quicker than before. In this chapter, finally both lines of my fic and the movie mix together in a crash of darkness, reality, violence and unrestrained cruelty-or at least, the beginning of it. Mufasa will die in either the next or soon enough beyond two other or another chapter as I see fit. But finally it all comes together to this: the events of the movie finally have arrived! After four years in the making, here are the events of the movie…with my own sadistic twist. There's still a whole ground to cover up, so this is FAR from over.

Enjoy!

-Disclaimer: The Lion King and their characters are property of Disney Studios and we gain no profit out of writing this story. A big thanks to Tearthgrrl who took the time to correct any grammatical errors.

**Amiss Sins**

**Chapter 10**

Enemy at the Gates

* * *

The sight sent a collection of thoughts running through Scar's very precise and calculating mind. The lion grinned, smirking with a sadistic glee which Nala found unsettling. Her gaze fell upon the lionesses headed through the plains of the Pridelands. Above, she could see something, like a shade of white moving through the skies; it was when the object became closer, that she realized it was the royal hornbill, his blue feathers merging with the sky.

Zazu flew frantically, flapping his wings. He recognized one of the pesky lionesses brought by Scar, but she was with dozens of unfamiliars as well. It was far too dangerous to be seen overhead for too long. He flew backwards and glided down, flapping his wings rapidly in the king's direction…but he was already seeing the events not too far from where he landed. The king was strolling down Priderock when he spotted the sight meager sprints ahead of him. How could he not? Such blemishing, almost blasphemous figures intruding upon his kingdom.

Simba was frantically pointing at a butterfly that was coincidentally within the path of the army marching straight to the Pridelands. He growled, rousing Sarabi and Simba's attention from what they were doing previously.

"Sarabi, take Simba away, now!" He ordered. "And call the pride: we have visitors..."

Sarabi understood. Grabbing Simba by the scruff of the neck, she turned toward safety and surged off. Sarabi was perfectly aware of the dangers that might approach, and though her ability to fight caught the eye easily, her love and her duties to the kingdom were better than her pampered ego. She went several miles before movement in the distance caught her eye. The moment she spotted other approaching lionesses, she shot them a look full of worry.

As like their queen, they understood and watched her place Simba on the ground.

He looked up in confusion. "Mom?"

"Simba, go with the nice ladies over here, they will take care of you." Sarabi said, already eyeing the ground she had just covered.

The cub glanced in that same direction, then back at her. "Where's dad?"

Sarabi smiled. "Being a king. Now…go, I'll be with you soon, and we can play together."

Simba's face lit up. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Sarabi nodded with glee. "We'll do lots of things-but for now, go with them."

"I don't need babysitters! I'm the future king! I can fight with everyone else!" He made an attempt at a roar that barely qualified as a series of small growls. Even at this grave time of approaching confrontation, the moment was just too adorable; Sarabi laughed proudly accompanied by stifled laughter from the pair of lionesses.

"Go now, my son." She caressed his face with her paw. Simba rubbed against her grudgingly before turning to follow the lionesses as she'd asked. After a few steps, he glanced over his shoulder, and halted immediately.

"Wow..." Was the only thing he could say. His mother had only taken a few strides, yet her speed was so impressive even his vision had trouble keeping up. He was tempted to follow her, help in defending the kingdom or whatever it was she was keeping from him, but a lioness blocked his path with her forepaw.

"Let's go, prince." She said. Though she was smiling and her gaze friendly, there was a hint of warning in her tone.

Simba reluctantly nodded and followed.

* * *

A long distance from ground, Zazu circled around the enormous pride that seemed on a never-ending trek. No matter how many heads they turned in their direction. He flapped his wings, diving straight to the ground, passing just feet above their heads. Many lionesses turned to look at the bird.

A particular white mammal looked at the bird with disdain and annoyance. Scar explained the majordomo as the eyes of the king. He was to not be _touched,_ not one feather. Without further irritation from the little fledgling, he stopped-as did group.

Gotto stared ahead, sitting on his haunches. As he predicted, the very impressive sight of the king, Mufasa peeked over a hill, was striking at the very least. His impressive size was more than enough to gain the whole group's undivided attention.

Mufasa was, in rough terms, _enormous. A_t least twice as big as the black manned lion. He was taller, much more muscular, with broader shoulders. A bigger mane mounted his head with hearty red and golden fur. His fearsome eyes pierced everyone on the spot. And even Gotto, by all his years as a loner and an assassin for hire (and now bullied to do the dirty work of Scar), was impressed at the boulder-like size of Mufasa. There was a slight twitch in his legs. He knew what it was: it was his instinct for survival. The fear of dying.

He rolled his eyes-dying would be a wonderful trip. He cleared his throat.

"King Mufasa, sire." He addressed the king, earning a look and a nod from the royal in question. As he stepped forward, his whole form was uncovered. Many of the lionesses from the ex kingdom of Drylands gasped, even more when several other lionesses and a few leopards and cheetahs stepped through the clearing that separated both groups.

Mammal looked at feline, feline stared back, curling the teeth, clenching and unclenching claws deep beneath the ground.

"Who are you and what business do you have in my kingdom?" Mufasa said to the strange white creature. He has never seen such an animal. It was taller than a hyena, white as the snow that decorated the Mount Kilimanjaro but with stripes black as the night. He had only seen even a similar pattern on a zebra-and this was no zebra he'd ever seen.

Several scars were seen around his body, especially that grim-looking one at his face. His fur was like no other; spiked but very soft, enough for the wind to blow it lightly against either side of him. His ears were long and pointy. His face looked almost circular, but he was quite defined. Even for an animal of his size this wasn't a surprise. The animal moved his long, slender and muscular paws to him, and then bowed respectfully.

Mufasa bowed with a simple movement of his head, as a king, it was the way to acknowledge any individual with the courtesy it deserved in his kingdom.

"I am Gotto…and this is what's left of the Drylands. Scar told me-" There was a deep clearing of a throat. The mammal sighed. "Told _us,"_ he motioned to the lioness with the spots under her eyes.

The king immediately recognized her as Doa, one of his newest subjects.

"To come here." The mammal spoke clearly, earning confused looks and a realization on behalf of the king.

"So…this is the rest of the pride, hmmm?" Mufasa spoke to himself more than anyone. He searched their pride. He saw suffering, confusion, exhaustion and fatigue, hope, anger and many other emotions written-no, _branded_-on the faces of these lionesses. He paid special attention to the cubs they brought, shielded by several lionesses from the sun. This confirmed it, Scar was true to his word…but who was _this_ individual?

Scar was common company, but the two brothers rarely spoke these days. Even since he was crowned king, he had been standoffish for most of his reign. This was a mystery he would resolve later; there would be a moment to solve family issues another time. For now his royal duties were at hand.

The king nodded towards the strange creature that gave him a look of reassurance.

Gotto looked over the group and nodded to the king, over him was the Pridelands, their new home…and their new base of operations…

The word of the king was law, but this time, he didn't have to say anything. He walked up front, the group just at his back. The small army of readied huntresses was flanking the group as respect to the him (and protection-just in case).

Mufasa walked majestically, escorting the group like they were suddenly above him in the hierarchy. But this was just a way to apply royal etiquette. Well trained in the arts of being genial, the king walked proudly, head held high, his red and golden mane blowing softly on the wind. No matter how much Scar loathed him, Gotto had to recognize that this was quite frankly the right individual for the job and just at least, he seemed to be precisely like the tales of past kings of the very famous Pridelands. He always heard wonderful stories about this place. And in the small time he'd been here, he had seen more than just immaculate natural beauty around every inch of soil; this haven was unrivaled by any place he'd ever seen…except for his home, at the other side of the Mount Kilimanjaro: equally as beautiful, not as balanced in rich herds, but enough to go around.

If the dark lion didn't have a hold like he did…then surely he would have moved here with his group. Ah yes…but he remembered their policy of no hyenas. Probably most of these animals were too ignorant to know about the existence of other type of his species. Such as he was a stripped hyena and the last of his cousins the brown hyena. But they were in other parts of Africa. The most common hyena was the spotted, the one residing at the opposite of the kingdom, in the lands known as the Elephant Graveyard.

He was very well informed of _that_ situation. And while he didn't particularly agree with the terms of admission, of one thing he was certain: Scar had his malign clutches over all the kingdom, and even beyond reach of it. For how long had the dark lion been planning to overthrow his brother? Perhaps that question would be answered at a later time…

A dark form aroused his suspicions. Of course _he_ would be coming.

Scar arrived with a proud smile gracing his often serious features, the tan cub at his feet none other than his daughter. That, he wasn't expecting, but here she was, his offspring: Nala.

She had grown, he observed. Nowadays the feathered ass was the one to keep an eye on his mate and cub, for that he was eternally grateful. He hated to babysit…although Nia was another case entirely.

"Ah…welcome, welcome. I see you received our guests already, brother." Scar said through a delighted smile that Mufasa found unsettling. He was never this happy.

The king nodded nonetheless. "The pride is complete. With these numbers…now we are over forty two lions, including cubs. Your task is complete Scar. But still, I'd keep an eye peeled if I were you."

He observed as the half of the pride reached the waterhole. Very excited to see their kin he could suppose, by the happy smiles stretched across their faces. Scar paid them no attention, rather focused in the new numbers.

"Indeed," he answered with a grin. "I shall watch them closely" He looked over the heads until he spotted who he was looking for.

"Doa." He addressed.

She nodded and came to his side, bowing. "My prince?"

"I shall leave the rest to you. Show them the accommodations, start to train them to properly hunt with the others first thing tomorrow…make them feel at home." There was a certain vibe to the last word that brought her mind to a halt, the smirk he gave her made her look aside, straight to the mammal she had come to respect and to loath.

"And what about him?"

Scar eyed his most loyal assassin. "Oh paid him no mind. He will return to his home until he's needed. For now, rest, you two earned it."

Doa nodded.

For his part, Gotto grunted in annoyance, turning away. "Im done here, Im going home." He added. Doa and him met eyes. Who knew that dusty could be so useful? Whatever came in the future, he knew that he could count with her.

The white mammal nodded at her, a slight grin crossed his features.

Doa blinked in slight surprise, nodding back. Things were changing between them. And while she hadn't forgotten their rude meeting, she saw a different light from him since their first trek, and liked what she saw.

"Take care dusty…don't work too hard." Gotto said over his shoulder before running off, not showing fatigue. He just wanted to be home.

…Home.

Mufasa eyed the retreating animal with divided disdain and interest, then turned to Scar, then to the new members of the pride. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone.

He gave a step that impacted the silence.

"Welcome new members of the pride. I greet you with open paws to my lands and those of everyone here. My brother, the prince, Scar, has told me your story. And while I didn't expect the rest of you to come so early, let it be known as my word that I welcome you to be part of this pride. You're now sisters and mothers to everyone. It is how I expect you to flourish and live here as part of the Circle of Life. Everything is connected. And it is that connection that brought us together on a path of acceptance and future. I am quite eager to see how that future will play out, and I am certain our union will bring us together to enjoy life and it happiness. I pray to my ancestors in the stars to make my wishes real.

"Welcome friends, welcome to the Pridelands"

The pride cheered with happiness, smiling with glee. They celebrated, nuzzling each other. Noise of elation brought a smile to Mufasa who roared with finality. The others hastily roared with him, happy to join.

But one wasn't as celebratory…

Scar was smiling deeply, dark green malice rotating within it, the pools of acid and fury that composed his very soul. Soon…soon he would be king, his new army would be his key to the prize.

Nala who stayed silent through the whole ordeal looked over everything with interest. While her young mind couldn't process anything that happened, one thing was for sure: her father was acting strange. She would tell Banzai next when she saw him. She missed him quite terribly.

As birds flew over the new members of the pride, roars accompanied the celebration, a day that wouldn't be forgotten for a long time.

* * *

Night closed in fast, without even a glimpse of light across the dead soil of the Graveyard. And while the hyenas were mostly used to such conditions, there were times where light would be most welcome to brighten their path.

A lone individual carried a pair of meerkats from the jaws, towards a lone den in the distance. The darkness didn't quite let eyes know who it was, but the smell betrayed her identity. The matriarch known as Safia headed straight to the den of her friend, a female who was considerate by most who knew her, but for Safia she was one of the most stubborn individuals she had ever met. Her refusal to not eat but instead relinquish every bit of their food to her son was kind but unsettling. Every day that passed, she turned thinner and thinner. It was a fact she needed to remediate. Now she was eating for two.

The cub needed nourishment, and as things were going, there would come a time where she'd be too sick to even stand. It was her duty as matriarch and as her friend to stop that. She noticed her sudden change of behavior towards her was deemed…unjust. It was a fact she chose to help her out of concern, but it wasn't as fair to others. There were _many_ mouths to feed. So nowadays, she sent hunters twice a day to look for food. The colony of meerkats was certainly proving itself to be useful. But she knew that sooner or later, this fact would arrive to the ears of the king, security might be tightened and her hunting parties would be compromised.

The meerkats were too stubborn to move. And how could they? They were far too many and moving from the place could be very risky, especially for the many younglings they have.

She smiled with a chuckle: Nature was such a big irony.

She entered the small den's entrance, unannounced as always, placing the meerkats on the ground. She blinked in confusion at the sight around her. Banzai was curling up with the cub, which was now showing small traces of gray and green ashen fur in a few spots-but Raziya was nowhere to be seen.

The young teenager rose from his position, the cub squirming in his paws. "Safia? Hey, what can I do for ya?"

The matriarch nodded. "Just leaving this for you and your mother, but I see I've missed her. Care to tell me where she went?"

"Out lookin' for food." He informed her plainly.

Safia blinked and turned to the meerkats, and then to him. "Raziya's quite unique sort, isn't she? Well…she did tell you where she went?"

Banzai licked his jaws, shaking his neck and rubbing his head. "She told me she'd be by the duck pound. Says there's always something there to grab, seen these big ducks lately. Opportunity was too big to pass up I think." He scratched his ear a bit and shrugged.

Safia nodded, and with a flick of her mane she turned around and smiled kindly at the young teen.

"Thanks dear. You think you could say these were _your_ doing? I think she'd be more likely to accept food from you than…"

Banzai smiled at her in appreciation. "No problem. Thanks Safia, you're always watching our backs"

Safia nodded in return. "Just doin' my job, as matriarch and friend. Good night."

"Say hey to Shenzi for me would ya?"

Safia smiled and nodded, strolling away from the den as silent as she came.

Banzai looked at the meerkats with ravenous hunger, marks of teeth across their heads and necks. They looked delicious. But, knowing he wasn't the only empty stomach around (for miles), he sighed and put his head between his paws. The cub smiled in her sleep, silently rubbing her small head against her adoptive brother's neck.

_Meanwhile..._

In another part of the kingdom, night reached its peak. Sunlight went through the darkness like freckles. Light stirred long enough for darkened skies to dissipate, turning into hues of gray, then blue mixed with the oranges of the sun peeking over the horizon. A new day finally began with the promise of more joy to any habitants of the Pridelands.

For three lionesses, joy wasn't something on their minds at this very moment. The youngest of the three, the poor Elisa, looked sadly at her seniors. Asya and Nabeela looked at her with faces that too were grim. They were inside their den watching as the sun arose for the day. Asya shook her head in repulsion and sighed.

"We really don't have any choice do we?"

Nabeela looked as grim as she did. "We're just selfish. Are we that low that our lives are more worth than another being? Even one as Zira?"

"I don't want to die…" Elisa's sweet voice was broken with dread.

Nabeela and Asya sighed. "You won't die." The oldest of the three said, placing a comforting paw over her shoulder. "You won't." She reassured giving her a thin smile.

The young lioness nodded. "Then we made our decision, didn't we?"

Asya looked at Nabeela.

"I'm afraid so." Asya sighed.

"We know where to find her; she's out there on the land. She always rises early and takes a morning walk. The thin cub has to be kept away from her." Nabeela informed looking at Elisa.

"That will be your job; it's the easiest one. I know she passes through some very deep hills to keep in shape, so it's gonna be kinda tough to follow unnoticed-but we need to do it. Asya and I will push her when she's at the peak. It's a drop of less than a quarter of Priderock, so she'll make it. The hit should smash her ribs. If we're lucky she'll break a leg or two and the ribs could puncture her uterus…leaving her like Scar wants her."

"Spirits…" Asya looked away in disgust.

Nabeela sighed. "You think this is easy for me? I have this plan because I am looking out for you. I would give my life for you two…but this is something that involves all of us. We cannot fail and Zira can't discover us. We'll be dubbed as murderers and exiled! Or worse! And I know the prince wouldn't do anything about it…face it girls, we're pawns, discardable pawns. And there's no other way out than to succeed…"

Asya and Elisa looked at her swallowing in fear.

"…or die." She finished with a lamented cringe.

The three lionesses dropped their heads to the ground. There was no avoiding the fact.

Hopefully they wouldn't be murderers at the end of the day.

* * *

After the ceremony, Scar retreated to his den. His cub was fetched by his mate for another one of their morning talks. Surely his lesson was embedded into his daughter's mind already. No matter, he would spend more time with her if necessary. He wanted that she grew strong, ruthless and powerful. Oh but she would... The dark-manned lion walked up to his secure space. It was a formation of rocks just below the royal den, where he could relax and be treated to a nice breeze. It was his and his alone. He plopped on the ground and sighed.

"Scar," The booming voice of Mufasa interrupted.

The lion turned to his brother, circling his eyes around his face to look for any kind of suspicion. None, he was stone faced.

"Ah…Brother. What I can do for you?" Scar asked, annoyed to be disturbed from his peace.

He advanced slowly, almost menacingly. "I'm not here for idle chat. I came because I want to know your game."

Scar blinked.

"I don't understand." And he didn't really did. The explanation behind his brother's visit was surprisingly…adapted to his plans. He immediately wrapped up an idea.

"You do. In all my life, I have never seen you help an animal in need. Why start now? This…" He waved a paw around. "Didn't come straight from the goodness of your heart. So why…why start now? What is your game brother?" His tone was accusatory; his stance had rolled into a massive boulder of muscles, his back tightening, his claws digging the floor.

"So I cannot have a change of heart then?" Scar said softly.

Mufasa was many things, but he wasn't naïve.

"Don't you lie to me." He growled.

Scar huffed in annoyance then screamed. "When I die! Nobody will remember my name. Who would I be?! The grumpy good for nothing brother of the great King Mufasa! Do you know how that feels? It feels terrifying, that nobody will remember you. I want to make changes in my life, I want to be remembered, I want to be up there! Among the great ancient ancestors! Shining for future generations. I won't be there if I don't do something with my life! I want them to chant my name. I want to be a savior; I want to do good for our pride! All I do is to raise my daughter and mate…I know it's an accomplishment, but it doesn't benefit anyone! Anyone but me and my family."

Mufasa's eyes widened at the revelation.

"So…how this will happen if I don't move myself to commit for the goodness that I know still roams this wretched world? I need to change; this was my first step brother. Will you deny me my wish to help those in need? You know that my wishes…also extend to our neighbors."

Mufasa's eyes closed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You are one to talk brother. You speak about accomplishments like if they were the only reasons they should remember your name. My life has not been easy brother. I didn't want to be king in my past. You know this, I became king to give the best I could for our subjects. But my greatest accomplishment…is my family. Without my son and mate, I wouldn't be what I am right now. I wouldn't be as compassionate or affectionate with our pride. Don't you see, Scar? You already have something great. You don't need to pursue a crusade to bring every living creature in need to solidify your fame. Your family already places you in the highest regard. For them, you are remembered, they chant your name and they will love you and cherish you forever."

Mufasa placed a paw on his shoulder and squeezed. "You may have this need to help others Scar, but help yourself. You have done enough already…especially in recent."

Scar nodded, swallowing every nerve that screamed for blood. His brother's blood. He forced a smile, placing his paw on his bulging shoulders and squeezing.

"Thank you Muffy." He said, throwing his cub nickname. The king smiled in response, placing his paw back on the ground. Scar repeated the motion sighing.

"But…" The younger of them added. "We need to check on the new lionesses. It will be quite a pain in our hunter nerves to train more of these…"

"I admit, they are terrible." Mufasa said with honesty, void of his strong or mature tenor. "I will have them trained immediately; more numbers are always good to our cause; maintaining our way of life for the benefit of everyone. I think this new member of ours…Doa, would do a fine job…talking about her, what is her story and her connection to this…individual that came guiding the rest of the pride? He was white as bone."

Scar huffed internally. He already knew his brother would ask.

"Just a wounded animal I found in one of my travels. I saved his life and he swore loyalty to me." He informed him.

It wasn't far from the truth. Gotto was indeed wounded when he found him, torn by wounds of his own doing, not physical but mental ones. Those scars were already deeply engraved when he found him, overcome with rage, fury and murderous intent in his very eyes, doing little jobs for food. He had it very rough, and that was why he was so easy to use.

"That is a nice story but…what is he? I have never seen an animal like him."

"I think that he is quite unique…but I have heard many animals of his kind are far away from our lands. I think he may be related to wild dogs, but I can't quite explain him. I just let him be, you should too. You will maybe see him again sometime…his name is Gotto."

"As in twisted?" Mufasa's eyes hit the floor, his teeth peeking over his lips.

"Oh, a fitting name I suppose. He is self-named. Doesn't remember his own. His past is a mystery even to him. No matter, he is efficient and loyal how he is." Scar chuckled. "And if I may be so bold, he doesn't _want_ to remember. Repressed memories perhaps? But…let the past be the past. Now…tell me brother, how is my nephew?"

Mufasa cleared his throat. "He is…being a little troublesome."

"Ah…so my nephew is being a bad cub? Tsk, tsk. What's the problem?"

"Rebellion." Mufasa answered with a deep sigh. "At such young age he is being a little…forward and snappy. He's just high on life, we know this. And I happen to remember that one of us was quite the rebel." He smirked.

Scar rolled his eyes. "That was quite a long time ago. If you want to keep him in check, just be stern with him. It works with my daughter."

"You know I cannot do that to Simba, he is quite adventurous."

Scar walked close to the exit of the den. "Like father like son then…just be more secure in your own ability as a father to guide him. At least he has a good father." He growled low and angry, looking up.

Mufasa nodded, knowing quite well to whom he was referring.

"How about we go on a hunt? Just you and me, like old times. We haven't been enjoying each other's company lately, our duties keep us quite busy." The king asked extending a paw.

"I would love to…unfortunately, my daughter keeps me quite busy you see? And I have to supervise how the new members are doing. I enjoyed our chat brother, perhaps we can do it another time…and I will remember your offer. Until we meet again." He placed paw over his brother's broad shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Farewell." Mufasa said ,watching him go down the slope of Priderock.

Once he was out of his vision, the King sighed, sitting to cradle his paw over his hands. That went the opposite way he wanted. Where was his brother? His real brother…not…not this cold, detached lion who went by the name of Scar. Perhaps, one day he would surface again.

Mufasa could only hope he did it soon, for his own sake, as well as his family's.

* * *

Zira grunted as she made her way out of her den. Yawning deeply and cracking her neck, she looked over her shoulder. Strangely Nuka was quite sleep. It was…odd. Most of the time the annoyance just woke up immediately as she did.

"Mother?" He stirred. "I'm awake! I'm awake" The cub yelled.

Zira rolled her eyes, extremely annoyed. Why did she even think about it? She summoned him.

"Time for my walk." She informed him with a wave of her paw. "If you're a good cub and keep your mouth shut, I will give you a haunch. How's that?"

Nuka's stomach grunted in agreement. He blushed with an apologetic smile.

Zira paid him no attention as she strolled out of the den, straight into the bright sun. The air seemed to be electrifying this day. Like something exciting would happen. For an unknown reason, she smiled quite happily, something she'd not done in such a long time. But though she knew for a fact what transpired yesterday, she ignored every single new member, especially that good for nothing Doa and her goody smartass attitude with her Scar.

She heard the bouncing steps of her cub behind her. She sighed.

"Come along Nuka, I don't want to keep an eye on you the whole day. Just follow my lead. If you cannot follow, then you shouldn't have come in the first place."

"I will mother! Just watch me!" The cub sprinted after her, closely so she could be impressed by his ability to do so. If it didn't impress her that much, that didn't mean he would stop. Words of praise from her was everything he ever wanted.

Before beginning, she took a good drink from the waterhole. The animals were kind of calm today. It wasn't as active as the rest of her time here. How odd, she was expecting more company rather than the few crocodiles and herbivores sharing the space and the few flamingos and other floating birds on the water.

Nuka gasped as he took air from drinking too much water. He licked the droplets and sent her a smile. She grunted.

"Stop being an idiot, we're wasting time! Let's go."

"Yes mother!" He followed immediately, never giving recognition at the words she used with him, already quite used to it.

Zira feel quite as peace as she strolled the greenish plains of the Pridelands. Every blade of grass caressing her fur like if they were a part of her. It was at these times was she often found more at peace than anything else in the world. Even in Scar's presence. The sun shown with a light tone of rays that was quite perfect to her. Everything was.

And for a moment, finally in days, she was relaxed and at peace; such in a state of serenity that nothing could bother her. Nevertheless the fact that Scar wasn't hers, or that she was cursed with this bad nourished cub and his constant pestering. Or the few enemies she have made in a short time. She rolled her eyes and growled deeply through her nostrils as her mind settled in the lioness with the dot under her eye.

Her eyes intently followed the beauty of the mountains, forgetting entirely of her problems. The day was filled with serenity and peace, even in the slopes close to Priderock. She left the security in her den looking at the longing peace of such beautiful elements of nature. She even forgot about the following annoyance that tried to call for her attention.

The mountains close to Priderock were marvelous indeed. Covered by thin green grass and some light rocks, perfect for a good morning training. Growling to herself, she stepped easily feet between rocks, jumping over them with ease. Nuka tried to follow but all he could do was just to stop looking at quite the separation from them and gulping in fear. The malnourished cup tried to jump over a ledge, he just stopped thin as he was about to jump.

The altitude got to him, turning away from it, he watched in admiration as his mother jumped over every obstacle with ease. He was so busy admiring her that he never noticed three lionesses creeping from behind him.

The sisterhood rushed to him, Nabeela put his paws over his eyes. The cub cringed and growled in surprise, overwhelmed by the heavy weight of whatever was attacking him. He tried to call for his mother, but as he was about to shout, a heavy paw clenched his mouth tight. He moaned, eyes filling with tears, whirring on the floor and shaking with all his strength. But it wasn't enough. His jaw was forced open; a heavy liana was placed and squeezed back until he couldn't even speak. His eyes were filled with long leaves, wrapped around his head. His paws were extended and wrapped in heavy vines.

"Got the cub" He heard, in a panicked state, shaking on the floor and moaning, tears leaking from his eyes. It was a female voice, not known to him. His sense of smell was clouded by mucus leaking from his nose. He started to cry calling for his mother but not being able to voice it.

Asya stepped away from the sobbing cub and sighed. "Quick, she is gaining ground on us"

The oldest of the group looked at the speck of tan gaining speed and height across the mountain. Nabeela nodded, signaling for them to follow. Asya rushed with a growl, followed by the oldest that stopped after a few passes. She looked down, Elisa was gazing at the cup with pity.

"He will be alright, let's go. Hurry!" She barked, a little more aggressive than she intended. Elisa looked at her fearfully, stealing another gaze to the cup. With a sigh, the youngest of the three started her absent.

The three lionesses grunted, as they chased for their objective. They jumped over ledges and rocks, passing through several clearings. Once in a while Zira turned around to check if her son was following. They could hear clear as day as she muttered 'weakling' quite loudly, barking at the air.

It didn't matter. By the moment Zira reached the peak of the mountain, the ground was flat enough to walk into a clearing. Their eyes would have budged out of their sockets at the impressive sight, Priderock was merely smaller than the current height. They could see anything, anything where the light touched. The magnificent kingdom could be seen from miles. Animals being as small as ants.

Now they knew why she came here. It was a peaceful and beautiful place. They happen to know that under this clearing were the jagged rocks that they were looking at. The drop wasn't as high, just twenty feet.

A drop enough to be hurt and impaired for life.

Zira observed the kingdom, sitting on her haunches as the blind blew softly, petals of the white flowers that grew on the mountain caressing her face with their aroma. She sighed, for once feeling at piece from her life filled with turmoil and hatred. It wasn't everyday that she could return to the memories of the lioness that she was once. Carefree, happy, and in love…love. Perhaps that was the small detail that turned her life outside down. She sighed, lamenting her decisions in life. She wished she never met that rogue, that asshole good for nothing bastard that only brought a mistake upon her life.

But no matter. What was done was done, and she had to cope with what life left for her. Hopefully that good for nothing wimp could be turned into something useful once he grew up. Or at least have another cub that was strong enough to fill that spot.

She wanted to relax…and she did. She fell asleep in the spot. Her scruffy face lying on her paws, her tail curled between her hind legs.

It was enough for the three lionesses. They crept closer; they have the wind on their favor, blowing across their backs straight to the peak, hiding their presence. Their paws parted the grass slowly, shoulders tensed. Nabeela was the first one to reach her, followed by Asya and the youngest of the three, Elisa.

Zira was close to the edge, enough for her chin to peek over it. Asya positioned to her right shoulder, Eliza at the left one and Nabeela on her rear. They looked at each other before digging their claws on Zira's shoulders and on rear, pushing with all their might. The lioness woke with a roar of pain, trying to get free from whoever was attacking her, she felt as they dragged her to the edge, and then she was falling.

She roared in a panic, her body going down. It only lasted a few seconds; she could barely catch a glimpse of a chin of a lioness, before an edged rock cracked her ribs.

Then all went black.

* * *

Raziya half dragged her tired paws back to the den. She held two ducks in her mouth, they were quite big and for that, she was looked upon, dozens of hundred eyes and jaws opened. She had to hurry up her speed and got as soon as possible to her den, only to be surprised.

Banzai looked at her mother with half a smile, offering several meerkats with a drag of his paws.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She gasped. "Banzai, how…why? Was it Safia?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I caught 'em. Had to venture into Pridelands though. Are you mad?"

"No…I am quite proud, but it is dangerous, and don't ever do that again without my permission. What if somebody saw you and reported to the king?! And then we would all be great trouble. I've heard they are patrolling near all the borders now, especially now that they have more numbers…don't…do…that…ever…again Banzai."

"Take it easy mom. Just eat." He shrugged her worries with a wave of her paw. "I'll keep that in mind anyway…those ducks look good."

Raziya offered the biggest one to his son, undecided if she should eat meerkat or duck.

Banzai chuckled. "I'm tired of these things too. We gotta eat 'em later though. They kinda stink after a while." He offered a duck to his mom. She looked at it hungrily and snapped her jaws at the flank.

The flesh tore off easily, but so did the feathers. She gnawed at them, spitting them to her side, flesh and some innards coming out of the brutal assault from one of the most powerful jaws in the animal kingdom. When she was done, it didn't resembled a duck, just a pile of meat, now clean of feathers. Raziya tore into the flesh, eating vigorously, chewing loudly and swallowing.

Banzai imitated her mother, chewing and swallowing with gusto. The duck flesh was so mesmerizingly sweet, with a tender and juicy center. He fell in love with it immediately. He swallowed another gulp and looked at rear of the den, where his sister was located. She was curled in a little black and green flurry ball, kicking slightly in her sleep. If he hadn't been so hardened by this place, he would have thought of this as….cute and adorable. Banzai chuckled as he tore another chunk of flesh, growling and partying several of the thin but sharp bones of the ribcage.

The hyenas ate with happy sighs and growls, biting into the bones and snapping them apart like nothing. When they were done, just a pile of feathers remained; nothing lingered for her relentless hunger.

Raziya licked her blood stained muzzle, sighing in pleasure. "That…was good" Was the only thing she said. Banzai couldn't help but laugh, patting his full belly. Something about this moment, reminded Banzai that life could just go on if they had as much as food to survive. His kin would be much safer in Pridelands than in this hell hole….if only the lions weren't there to begin with. Something about his thoughts flickered over Nala and he felt immediately terrible for it.

What was happening to him? He never had a soft spot for anyone, minus Shenzi. He could only hope that he will not extend it to another being.

"Yes, it was." Banzai finally said cracking his neck slightly and slurping a piece of meat dangling from his teeth.

Raziya laughed at his antics bringing a paw to her laughing muzzle. She giggled as he scowled at her.

"You are such a baby." She teased him. "I can't believe that when you were born, you could fit in my paw. Who knew that my son would grow to be such a strong and handsome young male?"

Banzai blushed, looking aside. "Mom! Im not a baby anymore, Im not, Im not" He crossed his paws together in annoyance.

She just giggled in response, sighing as she remembered the past.

With a light growl he stood up and sat at the opposite side of the den, facing the wall.

"Oh Banzai." She chuckled. "You are being too stubborn, relax a bit, sit with me."

The young male sighed, grabbing his sister with his right paw and sat between his mother and the entrance of the den. He placed his sister on the ground, smiling as she curled on his paws and placed her tiny head on his other paw.

The older hyena smiled at the sight. "I still don't know how we should call her"

Banzai narrowed his eyes. "Whatever her name is, she brings me comfort, for some strange reason" He fidgeted his paw digits over her fur.

The older hyena grinned. "She does bring me comfort as well….how about...Faraji?"

"It kinda suits her, I like it" Banzai chuckled, scratching his chin.

Raziya smiled, placing a paw atop the cub head, caressing her slightly.

"Whatever our future is, whatever our fate….we will always be together…"

For some reason, her words brought fiery cold at the pit of his stomach, he couldn't say but something was definitely coming. Maybe he was being paranoid but he recognized the very signs of the alluring future, and for this sole thought, he knew that Shenzi felt it as well. She was this trustful in her gut feeling and that never have failed them. In that exact moment, Banzai in the heat of the moment, hugged his mother with his left paw, while keeping the other on the ground with the cub.

"Don't say that, Im here and you're here…that's all that matters" He spoke with a dry voice.

Raziya blinked in confusion before she put a paw around his shoulder and smiled.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

For weeks he have been totally insane and in despair, painting without stopping. His body shows fatigue, several stains of different colors enclosing his body into a crescendo of mixes, augmented by the pale moon light that surged the skies.

Rafiki, the shaman of the old order of ancient protectors of Africa, awoke from another trance. His home was in disarray, entirely covered in sketches from many colors and shapes. They spoke about the incoming anger, the incoming doom that would sweep the land without any kind of mercy. Anywhere he looked, there were those eyes. Those dangerous pools of green fire and hate, with the many drawings of the hyena cub, and two lion cubs, one that was recognized as Simba, the other as Nala and the hyena cub, he could identify as the one where he left the hyena new born.

He didn't have as many clues of whatever their destiny would be or what were their purpose, but they were important, and in this time of need, more than ever. He wasn't himself; the spirits had never gone so intrusive. As one of the last shamans of his old order, it was his duty to protect. The king would need this information in this time of need, when…when was actually the problem. And with the addition of the new members of the pride, it would prolong the waiting.

Oh…he was very aware that Scar didn't bring them out of the goodness of his cold and dark heart. Rafiki grabbed his stick and stood up. With a leapt of his legs, he catapulted himself out of his tree, landing with a swift touch of his feet on the grass. What he couldn't tell Mufasa was that his brother, Prince Taka, was involved in a possible coup, but he would warn him.

Whatever plans that the dark lion had, he wouldn't let it off the ground. He would make sure of it. Rafiki lifted the stick over his head and shrieked, his screams resonating through the entire night. They were shrieks of another era, jointly with the screams of a thousand spirits. It surged the land, reaching everyone in a wave of panic, and when it was done, someone rose from his slumber.

The green and darkened eyes of Scar gazed upon the night. He could hear it…whatever it was, it was a challenge. He rose from the warm embrace of his mate and cub; they went awake from his sudden jerky movements, peeking over the den as Scar went outside. He jumped on his front paws, ramming them on the ground with a dry echo. His shoulders bulged out, back curled and tail high.

The dark lion roared. It was a powerful and mighty roar, escalating through everything. The dark lion roared again, powerfully sending ripples of his strength back to where the shriek had come from, awakening everyone in the royal den. The cubs cried, and the adults could only wrap their paws around their ears to cover it. But they knew too well the sounds of answering to a challenge. In the highest peak, Ahadi growled low and guttural, coughing as he did so.

"Perhaps there is hope for you, you bastard of a son" He muttered through another fit of coughs.

Rafiki have gone through the creations and have been to see their fall. He had seen kings come and go, empires crumbling and new ones rousing from the ashes. But in all his centuries of life, Rafiki had never felt so scared in his whole life. He turned tail and ran.

Scar growled low, calming the adrenaline surged through his body. He snorted through clenched teeth, making his way back to the den.

Sarafina took a peak over his form. "What was that?"

"A challenge" Scar muttered silently, wrapping his body around his mate and cub, that was looking at him intently, a light touch of fear creeping on her face. He chuckled, caressing her head, wrapping his arm around his cub. Whatever feelings they were feeling, were overpowered by the sense of tiredness that they felt.

The family was soon sleeping.

The battle of wills signaled the start of a new era, an era that would shape the outcome of everything that the Pridelanders knew and held dear. Tomorrow a new future would begin…that would left a scar that will never heal.

* * *

**A/N: **It is done….four years, and I have now over 100k words. This is by far, my longest fic. When I first began to write this, I would never imagine that I would go so high, I have even thought to quit, but Tearth pushed me to do it. I have to thank her for doing everything to make this fic possible. Her ideas were tremendously useful as well as pushing me forward to reach this part of the fic. You guys have to thank her. As for the outcome of the new chapter….it will be soon, I already have so many new and fresh ideas to the next chapter….it is the preparation of the outcome of the movie events. This is the time I have been waiting for so long...and Im so happy to finally reach it. This is D4rk signing out, and until the next chapter. Review, favorite it, and I will be eternally grateful. And thanks for everyone who have read it through the years.

Take care everyone

From Houston

D4rK


End file.
